Mi Objetivo
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Rápido, sencillo y limpio. Así actúa Katniss con sus objetivos. Los remordimientos no están permitidos, los sentimientos tampoco. Ahora con un nuevo objetivo las cosas cambiarán. Mellark le hace sentir cosas que solo ha sentido con su mejor amigo, Gale. Eso la llena de dudas. Todo puede pasar y todo puede cambiar. WARNING!: mucho sexo explícito Galeniss y Peeniss.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Estoy asustada. Unos pasos martillean en el piso de abajo, no, en las escaleras. Suben. Son pesados, fuertes. Estoy debajo de la cama, ni si quiera sé cuando he llegado aquí. De repente oigo un sollozo a mi lado. Oh, dios mío, mi hermanita también está aquí. La pego contra mi pecho y pongo mi mano sobre su boca para que no haga ruido.

El autor de las pisadas que oímos entra en nuestro cuarto, el corazón se me acelera, veo sus pies enfundados en unas poderosas botas negras. Mi hermana gimotea bajo mi mano, es solo un bebe y está muy asustada. Estoy a punto de empezar a llorar también cuando se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta. Oigo dos disparos.

Me despierto sobresaltada y desorientada, mi respiración está acelerada y una fina capa de sudor cubre mi cara y mi pecho. Tardo unos segundos en orientarme. Estoy en un maldito hotel, ahora lo recuerdo.

Giro la cabeza hacia mi izquierda y ahí está el porqué estoy aquí. Duerme plácidamente, incluso podría decir que a pierna suelta, ronca levemente. Tiene su rubio pelo despeinado y está tan desnudo como yo. Suspiro e intento apartar su brazo de encima de mí. Por suerte lo consigo sin ningún problema. Cuando le muevo se da media vuelta y continúa durmiendo. Le he dejado agotado.

Voy al baño desnuda completamente, necesito una ducha antes de vestirme y desaparecer de aquí. Abro el grifo de agua y sin regular la temperatura me meto bajo el chorro. El agua me quema la piel y tengo que reprimir un grito. Pero pronto me acostumbro y el agua caliente me relaja. Odio las pesadillas.

Cinco minutos después salgo del baño envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo húmedo. Busco mi ropa interior por la habitación. Las bragas cuelgan del cabecero de la cama. Las cojo y me las pongo rápidamente. Del sujetador no hay ni rastro pero no me importa, quiero irme cuanto antes. Recojo mi vestido del suelo y me lo pongo con rapidez.

Cuando estoy calzándome oigo un murmullo procedente de la boca de mi compañero de cama. Maldigo.

—¿Kat…?— Murmura adormilado y palpa la cama buscando mi cuerpo, al no encontrarme levanta la cabeza— ¿Kat? ¿Te vas?

— No me llames así… odio los diminutivos.

— Perdón…— Murmura bostezando y estirándose sin modales—¿Por qué te vas?

—Tengo que trabajar, y aún tengo que pasar por mi casa. Vuelve a dormirte…— Espeto sin remordimientos. No me apetece hablar con él.

— Uuuuuhhh…alguien se ha levantado con mal pie…— Sonrío siguiéndole la gracia, fingiendo.

— No me gusta madrugar…ya lo sabes…—Recojo mi bolso y mi abrigo.

—Lo sé, aunque sueles hacerlo— Susurra con fastidio, luego vuelve a bostezar teatralmente— ¿Cuando te volveré a ver?

—Hmmmm…— Finjo pensarlo, por mí nunca lo haría— Llámame…— Me acerco sensualmente a él— El sábado podemos salir a cenar…— Beso suavemente sus labios, el gime.

— El sábado…

— Ajam…— Intento mostrar mi sonrisa más seductora, esa que he tenido que practicar frente al espejo mil veces— No te olvides de "eso" pronto seremos muy, muy ricos…— Le guiño un ojo.

—Hasta el sábado entonces Kat…— Ante mi mirada de reprobación corrige mi nombre— Katherine…

— Buen chico…Hasta el sábado Cato…

Vuelvo a besarle acaloradamente, recorriendo su boca con mi lengua y antes de que se excite aún más me aparto y salgo de la habitación rápidamente.

Miro la hora de en mi teléfono móvil, el del trabajo, aún son las seis y media de la mañana, puedo llegar a casa con tiempo de prepararle el desayuno a mi hermana, e incluso podría llevarla al instituto.

Rebusco en mi bolso y cojo el otro móvil, el que cuya existencia solo conocen mis seres queridos. Maldigo para mí misma cuando veo que tengo un mensaje. "¿Vendrás a dormir esta noche?" es de mi hermana, me quedo mirando el móvil hasta que la luz se apaga. Supongo que habrá supuesto que la respuesta era un "no" aún así estoy segura de que se paso media noche esperándome, preocupada. Hoy me costará levantarla para que vaya a clase.

Cojo un taxi y después de darle la dirección de mi edificio me permito relajarme. Aunque mi mente no se relaja, es imposible para mi llegada a este punto. El sábado por fin se acabará todo. Dejaré atrás al baboso de Cato. Será un problema eliminado.

Tendremos su dinero y el desaparecerá del mapa. Rápido y limpio.

Como siempre.

El taxi tarda unos veinte minutos en llegar a mi edificio. Pago el taxista dándole una generosa propina y me bajo. Rápidamente entro en el portal. Dentro del ascensor marco el numero 12 y subo a mi piso.

Al entrar en el piso oigo el murmullo de la televisión encendida. Mal asunto, eso quiere decir que mi hermana está dormida en el sofá. Entro en el salón y la veo acurrucada en posición fetal. Su horrible gato esta tumbado a sus pies. Suspiro y la tapo con la mantita que está bajo el estúpido gato. Se mueve suavemente pero no se despierta.

Dormida parece más pequeña de lo que es, está empezando a convertirse en toda una mujer y eso me apena. No quiero que crezca, quiero que siga siendo esa niña a la que le asustan las tormentas y le encantan las tortitas con caramelo.

Decido preparárselas como recompensa por haberme esperado. Voy a la cocina y después de cerrar la puerta me pongo a prepararlas.

Poco después ya están listas para comer. Me preparo un café esperando a que llegue la hora para despertarla, mientras se me hace la boca agua. Tengo hambre y estoy agotada. Aunque Cato no me satisface sexualmente como debería, sí que me agota ya que prácticamente soy yo quien actúa en nuestros encuentros.

Ni si quiera le he dado un sorbo al café cuando la cabellera rubia de mi hermana aparece por la puerta. Sonrío ampliamente al ver su cara de sueño mientras que ella se frota los ojos.

— Buenos días patito…

— Buenos días Katniss…—Se acerca a darme un beso pero inmediatamente después se queda mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

— Lo siento Prim… no pude avisarte…

— Estabas demasiado ocupada ¿no?— Asiento mientras que le sirvo las tortitas—Estoy harta de tu trabajo… Si se puede llamar así.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— Insinúo que lo que haces está mal. Muy mal. Puede llevarte a la cárcel.

— No voy a ir a la cárcel porque nadie sabe lo que hago.

— yo sí…Y Gale, y tu jefe…

— Pero ellos no van a decir nada.

— Da igual, robar está mal.

Suspiro, dando gracias al cielo porque ella solo sabe una parte de mi trabajo. No me perdonaría a mi misma si ella se enterara de que no solo robo a esos hombres, si no que en algunos casos también me deshago de ellos. Ya bastante decepcionada está conmigo. Pero todo esto lo hago por ella, por darle la vida que antes teníamos, una mejor vida que sin este trabajo no tendríamos.

Zanjo el tema con una mirada y nos quedamos en silencio mientras que degustamos las tortitas, al menos parecen gustarle. Cuando acabamos recojo todo mientras que Prim se prepara para ir al instituto.

El sábado llega antes de lo que esperaba. Los días han pasado volando. Cuando oigo mi teléfono de "trabajo" supongo que es Cato pero una sonrisa ilumina mi cara cuando veo el nombre que aparece escrito en la pantalla.

—Hola guapo…

— Hola preciosa…—Ambos nos echamos a reír.

— ¿Por qué me llamas a este móvil? Estoy en casa…

—Pensé que quizás estarías trabajando— Le oigo suspirar.

— Aún no me ha llamado, quizás se ha arrepentido y no me llama.

— Katniss, no conozco a nadie que le diga no a tu cuerpo— no puedo evitar ruborizarme, lo noto por el calor que acude a mis mejillas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Gale — Es algo en lo que no puedo mentir—Pero con él…

— ¿Sigue igual de malo en la cama?

— Como el primer día…— Le oigo reír.

— ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?— Murmura con la voz ronca, haciéndome estremecer.

— Necesito que me eches dos— rio un poco nerviosa, Gale tiene ese efecto en mí.

—No me digas eso, puedo presentarme allí en diez minutos.— Rio aún más alto.

—Prim está aquí… pero…— Suspiro—Esta noche voy a necesitarte…

—Catnip, me tienes para lo que me necesites, ya lo sabes.

—Gracias…

Pasamos hablando sobre cosas banales durante al menos media hora, Gale me hace reír, me hace olvidar. Tengo que admitir que es mi mejor amigo, el me enseñó todo lo que sé y me cuida. Además de que el sexo con él es de lo mejor. Es un gran amante.

Una hora después Cato me llama y quedamos en vernos en un restaurante. Nunca dejo que vengan a recogerme. Nadie sabe donde vivo. Tengo que protegerme y proteger a Prim. Y en el caso de que insistan les doy una dirección falsa.

La cena me sabe insípida, y se queda retenida en mi garganta más tiempo del que se considera normal. Cato me mira el escote descaradamente. Reconozco que me he puesto este vestido por él, para seducirlo aún más, pero eso no significa que no me incomode. Creo que aunque lleve años haciendo esto, eso seguirá dándome vergüenza.

Cuando llega el postre me arrebata la cuchara de la mano y toma un poco del mousse de chocolate blanco de mi plato y me lo acerca a los labios. Finjo una sonrisa y dejo que me lo meta en la boca. Me entretengo en saborear el dulce, aunque el nudo en mi garganta se incrementa a medida que pasan los minutos.

No puedo retrasar más el momento y cuando llega la cuenta le miro intensamente.

— ¿Lo has traído?

— Sí…¿Estás segura de que el inversor es de fiar?

— ¿Llevamos 6 meses juntos y aún no te fías de mí?— digo fingiéndome ofendida.

—Claro que me fío Katherine…es solo que es mucho dinero…

—Y será el doble el lunes, Cato cariño…— Le beso dulcemente.

—Harry ha encontrado el chollo del año…Has visto mis cuentas— Recuerdo los informes falsos que le enseñé— Mi dinero se ha triplicado en dos meses…— Cato se muerde el interior de la mejilla y suspira. Le beso dulcemente.

— Confía en mí, todo va a salir bien— Pongo mi mejor cara de niña buena, de las que nunca han roto un plato— Confía en mí…— vuelvo a besarle, esta vez con aún más pasión. El asiente jadeando. Qué sencillo es excitarle y nublarle la visión.

Se aparta de mí y con el pie empuja el maletín negro con lo que supongo serán los seiscientos mil dólares. No es ni la mitad de lo que ha obtenido con el tráfico de armas. Pero es lo que mi jefe me ha pedido.

Eso y su cabeza por supuesto.

Rozo el maletín con mi pie cubierto solo con esa sandalia de tacón y el cuero hace que me hormiguee la piel.

— Y ahora señorita Woodgreen, ¿qué le apetece hacer? — "irme a casa, y ver una película con Prim" pienso. En cambio, le ofrezco mi mejor sonrisa.

—Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo, cielo…Vamos a tomarnos una copa— Sé que no es lo que esperaba oír, pero aun así asiente.

Paga la cuenta del carísimo restaurante y salimos. Antes de ir al pub le sugiero guardar el maletín. Me he asegurado de que mi coche estuviera más cerca que el suyo, y con esa excusa el maletín queda a buen recaudo en el maletero de mi coche.

Mientras caminamos me agarra de la cintura posesivamente. Eso es algo que le pierde. La posesión. Él cree que soy suya, incluso en sus ojos se ve un atisbo de violencia cuando al pasar junto a algún hombre éste me mira. Yo no le hago mucho caso, aunque su mano sobre mí es como ácido, siento un escozor en ella, por lo que va a pasar, pero sobretodo por lo que ya ha pasado. Seis malditos meses aguantando que me acaricie, que me toque, permitiéndole llegar hasta el último rincón de mi piel, permitiéndole entrar en mí. Permitiendo que me posea durante unos cortos (muy cortos) minutos.

Empiezo a sentir el asco concentrándose en la boca de mi estómago y los ácidos de éste queriendo salir de mi sistema. Pero me contengo, todo va a acabar esta noche.

Llegamos al bar que cuidadosamente he elegido, está cerca del restaurante y a estas horas suele estar bastante concurrido, pero la gente se dedica a bailar y a beber, nadie se fija en nadie, además, tiene unas cuantas mesas repartidas en la zona más oscura, con cómodos sillones donde las parejas dejan volar más de lo debido su imaginación. Agarro con fuerza la mano de Cato y me dirijo hacia uno de esos sillones. Noto en su mirada que le gusta, aquí hay cierta intimidad.

Le permito que el escoja por mí la bebida y se acerca a la barra para pedirlo. Veo como flirtea con la camarera unos segundos pero pronto aparto la mirada, busco en el pequeño bolso la ampolla de Flunitrazepam, esa droga que ha servido a tantos violadores para llevar a cabo sus abusos, esa droga, que con una dosis mayor puede tumbar hasta a un caballo. Y yo llevo suficiente en esa pequeña ampolla de 10 mililitros como para matar a dos de esos nobles animales.

Acaricio el cristal y lo sopeso entre mis dedos. Aparto la mano del bolso a la vez que él llega con nuestras bebidas. Me entrega la mía y rápidamente le pego un enorme trago. Mala idea. Está fuerte, demasiado. Creo que quiere emborracharme. Algo muy propio de él.

—No necesitas emborracharme para llevarme a la cama…— Susurro muy cerca de su oído.

—Ah, ¿no…?

Niego con la cabeza sonriendo seductoramente. Cojo su mano derecha y sin previo aviso la dirijo hacia uno de mis muslos. Permito que me acaricie mientras que yo misma le dirijo la mano. Intento que su caricia sea suave, pero él no sabe que es la suavidad y pronto clava sus dedos en mí. Gimo y aunque él piensa que es de placer en realidad es de repugnancia. No me gusta lo que hace, pero necesito estar húmeda, hacerle creer que me enciende. Así que recurro a lo único que sé que funciona. Pienso en Gale. Pienso en sus manos tocándome y que es su boca la que ahora devora la mía. Su lengua la que lucha contra la mía. Aunque es difícil, esa lengua es más torpe, menos osada. Pero funciona, noto la excitación que me produce pensar en sus caricias, y cuando Cato llega a posar su mano en mi intimidad, mis bragas ya están levemente humedecidas. Las aparta sin ningún cuidado y pasa la mano entre mis pliegues, llegando a mi entrada. Un nuevo gemido sale de mi boca, es demasiado brusco.

— siempre tan mojada…

— Por tu culpa…— miento. Él sonríe— pero es mejor que aquí no…pueden vernos…— Resopla y aparta la mano de mí, provocando un alivio desmedido en mi piel más íntima.

Me besa bruscamente pero yo me aparto intentando mantener mis movimientos calmados.

—¿Puedes ir a pedirme una pajita para la bebida?— Le miro con ojos suplicantes. Cato asiente, supongo que es condescendiente por culpa del sexo prometido. Pobre infeliz.

Cuando se levanta aprovecho para vaciar el contenido de la ampolla en su vaso. El cristal me quema en las manos así que lo vuelvo a guardar en el bolso lo más rápido que puedo. Estoy nerviosa. Bebo un gran trago de mi copa, tanto que la dejo por la mitad.

Cuando Cato regresa mira mi vaso interrogante.

— Tenía sed…—Sonrío infantilmente— Además cuanto antes acabemos…antes nos iremos y empezará la verdadera celebración…— Mi mano se dirige a su entrepierna y le da un leve apretón, bajo mi palma, noto que está levemente excitado. Asiente tontamente.

—Tengo que ir al baño…vuelvo enseguida…No te vayas…—Poso mis labios sobre los de él y permito que me bese apasionadamente, es como un regalo de despedida. Su último beso.

Recojo mi copa de la mesa y me alejo en dirección al baño. Me pierdo entre la multitud y le observo. Mira su reloj y luego su móvil. Se frota las manos. Está nervioso, parece que espera su primer polvo cuando llevamos acostándonos unos cuantos meses. Coge la copa y bebe. Veo como bebe con avidez. Casi se la acaba.

Empiezo a contar los segundos.

Vuelve a mirar su reloj y veo como pestañea y luego se frota los ojos. Se apoya contra el respaldo del sillón. Cierra los ojos.

Unos minutos después su pecho deja de moverse y yo abandono el local sin detenerme.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hace tiempo y continué escribiendo esta última semana. Es muy diferente a Los Juegos del Hambre, estamos en la época actual, Katniss no es una adolescente...etc. No quiero desvelar nada para que vayáis descubriendo nuevas cosas con cada capitulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Merezco un review para saberlo? en una semana espero poder colgar el próximo capitulo.

SI tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en pasaros por mi facebook (link en mi perfil) o mandarme un privado ;)

**Besos de fuego**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor:** Escribo la nota de autor antes que el capítulo para aclarar algunas cosas importantes. Muchos me habéis preguntado cuál será el pairing aquí, y la respuesta que he dado más o menos es que no será Katniss/Peeta (Peeniss) del todo ni será Gale/Katniss (Galeniss). Gale y Peeta tendrán un protagonismo muy especial en la historia junto a Katniss, por unas cosas u otras que ya iréis descubriendo a lo largo del fic. Gale ya ha hecho su aparición, pero Peeta tardará aún un par de capítulos en aparecer, tened paciencia, cuando aparezca nuestro Chico del pan no os decepcionara. ¡Un beso y gracias por leerme!

* * *

...

Llego a la casa de Gale en menos tiempo de lo que creía. El camino hasta aquí esta borroso en mi mente. Puede que haya atropellado por el camino a un perro a un gato o hasta a una familia entera. No lo recuerdo.

Mi dedo toca el timbre de la verja que da al terreno que rodea la casa insistentemente. No pregunta quien pica al timbre. Debe de suponérselo.

La verja se abre y entro a toda velocidad con el coche. Lo dejo mal aparcado y corro hasta la puerta de entrada tropezándome con esas estúpidas sandalias. Gale ya me espera apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

— Fin del trabajo…—Murmuro fríamente.

Le miro fijamente, los ojos me están empezando a escocer por culpa de las lágrimas incipientes, por suerte mi amigo abre sus brazos y yo me refugio en ellos. Aun sigo sin entender porque si acepto el trabajo, cuando este acaba no soy capaz de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Siempre acabo llorando en los brazos de Gale. Me reconforta de una manera extraña.

Puede que sea por su forma de acariciarme el pelo, sus palabras susurradas en mi oído o sus besos en mi cuello. Todo eso vuelve a encender la llama de mi vida. Gale me abraza con fuerza durante mucho tiempo, muchísimo. Su cara camisa acaba empapada. Cuando me separo seca un par de lágrimas de mi rostro, posa sus labios sobre los míos y yo le regalo una sonrisa amarga.

—Te prepararé una tila Catnip…

Asiento y dejo que me conduzca de la mano hasta la cocina. Me obliga a sentarme en una silla como si fuera una niña. Llena una taza de agua y la mete en el microondas para que hierva. Mientras que espera me mira. Intento apartar la mirada de él, pero sus ojos grises me mantienen hipnotizada como siempre.

— ¿Cómo fue esta vez?

—Flunitrazepam, en un bar— Susurro.

— Rápido y limpio.

— Siempre lo hago rápido y limpio.— Vuelvo a susurrar, como si mi voz pudiera despertar a alguien en esta casa enorme casa.

— Eso no lo dudo, aprendiste del mejor— eso me hace sonreír, aunque tristemente.

— Engreído…

— Eso ya lo sabes pequeña…— Posa delante de mis ojos la taza humeante con las dos bolsitas de tila.

—No sé por qué me afecta tanto… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en esto? ¿6 años?

— 5 años y 9 meses…—Me sorprende que lleve tan bien la cuenta—Pero no es lo mismo estafar unos cuantos miles de dólares que hacerlo y luego eliminar el problema — Suspiro a la vez que se sienta frente a mí— ¿Cuántos casos así has tenido?

— Cato ha sido el sexto, pero es con el que más tiempo he pasado y luego he…eliminado— Me cuesta decir esa palabra— Le ha costado confiar en mí.

— Pero él te trataba mal…y se había enriquecido a costa de muchas muertes.

— Eso no me deja más tranquila, no soy una especie de Robin Hood, El dinero se lo queda el Jefe.

— Pues piensa en Prim…—Me agarra la mano apretándola suavemente, yo la aparto bruscamente.

— En ella es en que pienso. Si no fuera por ella, no habría empezado con esto. Lo sabes.

Me molesta que piense que lo que hago lo hago por placer. Es obvio que a veces el sexo con mis objetivos es bueno, pero la mayoría de las veces prefiero no ser tocada por ellos. He descubierto que los hombres que tienen cierto poder, acaban siendo crueles de una forma u otra. Cato era muy posesivo y violento. Una vez llego a ponerme la mano encima. Tuve que hacer de tripas corazón y no defenderme, aguantar y poco después practicar sexo con él. Posiblemente en ese punto empezó mi repugnancia hacia él.

— ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir?— Intenta cambiar de tema, yo lo prefiero, no me gusta hablar de lo que me impulsa a actuar como lo hago.

— Si me dejas…— Noto como las mejillas se me encienden al pronunciar esa frase, maldito Gale, que hace que mi cuerpo reaccione así.

—¿En serio estás preguntando eso?—Me coge la barbilla y me obliga a mirarle. Yo me encojo de hombros y retiro la cara para poder bajar la mirada de nuevo— Estoy deseando que me digas que sí y poder relajarte entre las sabanas.

Algo se encoje dentro de mi vientre y miles de mariposas hacen su aparición. No puedo evitar sonreír. Él sonríe conmigo y me besa el tope de la cabeza y acaricia mi nuca. Luego poco a poco empieza a quitar cada una de las horquillas que tengo en el sofisticado recogido que llevo hecho. Cuando acaba y deja que mi pelo caiga sobre mis hombros me masajea el cuero cabelludo y aparta el pelo para besarme el cuello. Eso hace que una corriente eléctrica recorra todo mi cuerpo. Ronroneo ladeando el cuello dejando que Gale continúe su recorrido de besos. Cuando son sus dientes los que rozan mi piel gimo sonoramente mordiéndome el labio inferior. Entonces él se aparta dejándome frustrada y levemente excitada.

—Acábate la tila y vamos a la cama.— Asiento llevándome la taza a los labios, bebiendo el caliente líquido prácticamente quemándome la lengua.

—No me he traído pijama…—Sonrío levantándome para lavar la taza y colocarla en su sitio.

— ¿Y desde cuando ese es un problema?—Me arrebata la taza de las manos y la deja en el fregadero—Mañana nos encargaremos de esto— Dice refiriéndose a la taza, luego me mira—¿Estás mejor?

Yo solo puedo encogerme de hombros y dejar que él me rodeé con uno de su brazos por la cintura y empuje mi cuerpo a través de la cocina y el largo pasillo hasta las escaleras que dan a la planta superior. Las escaleras las subo casi volando, es tan fuerte que puede sujetarme perfectamente con un solo brazo, como si fuera una muñeca.

Al llegar a su habitación su olor me embriaga. Aquí, dentro de este cuarto, Gale está por todas partes. Y su olor es tan tranquilizador que ya casi ni recuerdo el porqué estoy aquí.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí y me abraza desde atrás mientras que mis ojos vagan por su habitación. La habitación es enorme, con una gran cama presidiéndola, y está como siempre, como el primer día que vine aquí y eso es lo que más me gusta, que nada en él cambia. Aún con ese tamaño, la habitación es de lo más acogedora, no podría estar en un sitio mejor.

Me aparta el pelo del cuello hacia un lado y me besa de nuevo dulcemente, como solo él sabe hacerlo, pasando la lengua por encima de la zona que ha besado. Otra vez vuelvo a estremecerme, mi vientre se contrae y un suspiro más largo se escapa entre mis labios. Cierro los ojos y noto como sonríe contra mi piel y le permito acceder a ella sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia.

Sus labios bajan despacio por mi hombro apartando uno de los tirantes del vestido y besándomelo, antes de apartar el otro tirante, su mano derecha vuela a la cremallera del vestido y la baja, acaricia toda mi columna vertebral con uno de sus dedos, dirigiéndose hacia el otro hombro, ese que aún no ha besado. Luego hace descender el tirante por mi brazo, sin dejar de acariciarme, y con eso, el vestido ya es historia sobre mi cuerpo.

La prenda cae con suavidad a mis pies y yo me estremezco aún más con solo pensar que lo único que me cubre el cuerpo son las pequeñas braguitas de encaje negro. Gale sonríe contra mi hombro y las yemas de sus dedos acarician el encaje. Me muerdo el labio y levanto mi mano para acariciar su pelo y enredar mis dedos entre los mechones de éste.

—¿Estás excitada Catnip?— Una pequeña risita sale de mi boca ante la pregunta tan obvia.

— ¿Tú qué crees? No soy de piedra…—Contengo la respiración a mitad de la frase cuando sus manos se pasean por mi bajo vientre haciendo que el calor en éste se incremente. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la cama y ya estoy temblando de anticipación con el simple roce de sus dedos.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y encaja perfectamente en su hombro dejándole acceder con los labios y los dientes a zonas que aun no había llegado. Sus manos se mueven por mi torso hasta mis pechos. Los masajea con un cuidado exquisito haciéndome gemir. Ese gemido le hace ir al lóbulo de mi oreja, lo lame y lo mordisquea mientras que sus manos exploran cada rincón de mi busto. Mis pezones se erizan y se endurecen contra la palma de su mano. Gimo aún más cuando me pellizca uno con suavidad y tira de él.

Cuando su mano derecha desciende de nuevo al sur de mi cuerpo y traspasa la barrera del encaje, las piernas me tiemblan y yo ya tengo en mi intimidad un río de lava. Sus expertos dedos acarician la piel de mi pubis, ahí donde debería haber vello. Me dejo recostar levemente contra su pecho y mis piernas se separan instintivamente. Su lengua continúa jugando con el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi cuello mientras que sus dedos abandonan mi pubis y siguen más abajo, hasta mis pliegues. El gemido que sale de mi boca es aún mayor al notar la excitación de Gale contra la parte baja de mi espalda.

Mi mano se dirige hacia la excitación de mi amigo pero él con un rápido manotazo me la aparta.

—Aún no…

Sus dedos encuentran rápidamente mi clítoris, mis piernas tiemblan cuando empiezan a masajearlo. Primero con suavidad, casi tiernamente, pero a medida que mis gemidos se vuelven más intensos, que la intensidad de mi voz es mayor, sus movimientos son más rápidos. Sus dedos conocen tan bien mi cuerpo que en unos segundos mis piernas están temblando y tiene que sujetarme para que no me caiga. Aún así no me lleva a la cama, continua masturbándome y lamiendo mi cuello de pie, teniéndome completamente a su merced. Ahora mismo todo mi cuerpo pertenece a Gale. Y lo es aún más cuando dos de sus dedos entran en mí.

Mi cuerpo ya no es mío.

Gimo, jadeo y casi grito, él mueve sus dedos en mi interior, la palma de su mano masajea mi sobreexcitado clítoris mientras que me sujeta contra su pecho para que no me caiga, porque mis piernas son pura gelatina. Me agarro al brazo que me tiene sujeta y clavo las uñas en él. Mi liberación no tarda en llegar con un grito ahogado mientras que muevo la cadera en busca de mayor roce con su mano. Y él tiene que hacer más fuerza para no dejarme caer.

Cuando aparta su mano de mí, impregnada de mi excitación, me lleva a la cama que deshace con un rápido movimiento, y me tumba en ella. Sonríe mientras que yo sigo jadeando y mi mirada va hacia la abultada zona de su pantalón.

Cuando se inclina sobre mí y sus labios rozan los míos para darme su beso más dulce, sé en qué está pensando y lo que va a hacer a continuación. Me arropa en la cama y luego besa mi frente.

—Gale…estoy bien…Ven aquí…— Medio gimoteo, quiero más de él.

— Hoy no. Sabes cómo terminaría…— Suspiro acurrucándome contra el olor de su almohada. Sé que tiene razón, y aunque mi cuerpo aún tiemble por el orgasmo que me acaba de proporcionar dejo que se aparte de mí.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?— Mi barbilla señala el bulto de sus pantalones intentando esconder la triste sonrisa.

—Solo dame unos minutos…

—Puedo echarte una mano— Me ofrezco deseosa de darle tanto placer como él me ha dado a mí, haciéndome olvidar durante unos minutos.

—Hoy no, Catnip…— Vuelve a repetir.

Se incorpora del todo y después de darme un pequeño toque en la cabeza se dirige al baño. Cierra la puerta y oigo el agua de la ducha correr y aunque los parpados me pesan más de la cuenta espero que el sonido deje de oírse para volver a verle entrar en la habitación con solo una minúscula toalla cubriéndole.

Mis hormonas se revolucionan al ver como las gotas de agua descienden por su pecho y como después se deshace de la toalla sin ningún tipo de pudor mostrándome su perfecto trasero cuando entra en el vestidor. Para mi desgracia, regresa con la ropa interior puesta.

—¿Aún sigues despierta?— Niega con reprobación sentándose en la cama.

—Te estaba esperando…— Digo con una voz sensual completamente sobreactuada haciendo que ambos rompamos en una alegre carcajada.

—Por fin te ríes…— Se acomoda en la cama junto a mí, apaga la luz y permite que me acurruque sobre su pecho, que no dudo en acariciar.— Prefiero verte así, sonriendo y riendo.

—Bueno, tienes ese efecto en mí Gale, todo es culpa tuya.—Poso mis labios en su pecho y se lo beso.

—Soy irresistible…—Acaricia mi pelo dulcemente, contrastando sus actos con sus irónicas palabras.

—Creído…

— ¿Se lo preguntamos a tus braguitas…?— Susurra haciendo que el calor acuda inmediatamente a mis mejillas. Doy gracias de que estemos a oscuras.

—Y además un caradura— Susurro acomodándome mejor mientras que su mano no deja de acicalar mi despeinada melena.

—Eso ya lo sabes, Catnip…— dice acomodándose él también.

—Gracias por estar aquí…— Digo pasado un rato, cuando noto que su respiración es más pausada, y como respuesta solo recibo un "_Hmmm…"_ señal de que está más dormido que despierto.

...

* * *

**Segunda nota de autor**: Gracias por leer y por todos los reviews que he recibido! Espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado.

**Besos de fuego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Me despierto entre los brazos de Gale con su olor inundando mis fosas nasales. Creo que es el mejor despertar del mundo. Arropada por sus fuertes brazos. Ambos semidesnudos con nuestros torsos en contacto y nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

Le miro, aún tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es pausada, eso me indica que sigue dormido. Sonrío y beso su pecho suavemente. Pero un solo beso me sabe a poco. Por lo que empiezo a dejar un reguero de húmedos besos por su perfecto torso sin moverme demasiado. A medida que voy besando su pecho el hormigueo de mis labios me pide continuar y mi boca va a su cuello, mi lengua lame esa zona de su cuerpo y mis dientes lo mordisquean, luego perfilo la línea de su mandíbula, mordisqueando aquí y allá, mientras que su incipiente barba raspan mis inquietos labios, cuando llego a su boca, Gale me devuelve el beso dulcemente.

—Hey Catnip…

—Hey, Gale…—Aparta un mechón de mi cara poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja con su sonrisa más tierna, esa que sólo conozco yo.

Ese saludo lo conservamos desde que nos conocemos. Desde aquel día en el que me intimidó tanto que mi voz sonó como un susurro y en vez de Katniss creyó que decía "Catnip" cuando me pregunto cómo me llamaba, es un mote absurdo que con el paso de los años ha dejado de molestarme, e incluso me gusta, porque es algo de nosotros dos sólo.

Aquel día, en el que me costó entender que aquel hombre me hablaba a mí. Y aún hay días que me cuesta creer que él se haya convertido en mi mejor amigo, días en los que me cuesta creer que pueda enredarme con él bajo las sábanas.

Sonreímos a la vez y volvemos a juntar nuestros labios en un beso lento de buenos días. Pero cuando mi cuerpo se pega del todo al suyo siento su erección en mi bajo vientre y no puedo evitar una leve risita.

—Qué contento te despiertas…

—Esto es tu culpa…— Me besa lamiendo mis labios—Por estar aquí…solo en braguitas—sonríe socarronamente mientras que su mano baja por mi espalda hasta mi trasero, apretándolo.

Gimo sonoramente, más de lo debido, sonriendo y mi mano derecha, que hasta ese momento reposaba sobre su pecho, desciende poco a poco hasta llegar a su entrepierna erecta y viril. Él es el que gime ahora elevando las caderas frotando su miembro contra la palma de mi mano. Seguimos con ese juego unos segundos, yo acariciando toda su longitud con mi mano y el moviendo sus caderas con suavidad mientras que su respiración se vuelve más errática.

Cuando el juego se me hace insuficiente meto la mano por debajo de su ropa interior y rodeo su hombría con la mano y comienzo a acariciarlo. Mi mano sube y baja lentamente mientras que mi amigo gime contra mis labios. Le beso con más pasión aumentando la velocidad, pero al poco me detiene posando su mano sobre la mía.

—No quiero correrme así, Katniss.

—¿Y cómo quieres hacerlo?— Mi voz suena sugerente, pero sugerente de verdad, no esa que uso con los objetivos, esa que finjo deliberadamente.

—Dentro de ti…

Devora mi boca y con un movimiento rápido se coloca sobre mí, envolviéndome con todo su cuerpo. Sus labios recorren mi cuello y luego dejan paso a sus dientes, muerden esa parte tan sensible de mi piel mientras que yo le rodeo con los brazos y las piernas. Le abrazo pegándole a mí, haciendo que nuestras entrepiernas se rocen y robándonos a ambos un gemido más intenso.

En ese momento la pasión de Gale se desata, sus manos se enredan en mi ropa interior y me la desliza rápidamente por las piernas. Se incorpora y se queda un par de segundos de rodillas mirándome. Me muerdo el labio y para excitarle aún más paso mi mano por mi intimidad, acariciándome yo misma, separando las piernas todo lo que puedo para que vea hasta rincón más escondido de mí anatomía.

—Me vuelves loco, Catnip.

—Lo sé…

Vuelvo a pasar mis dedos entre mis pliegues extendiendo mi propia humedad gimiendo con mis ojos fijos en los de él, intentando ser lo más sensual que puedo. Pero pronto su mano sustituye a la mía y me acaricia arrancándome esos gemidos que solo él sabe arrancar de mi garganta. Se inclina de nuevo besándome, lamiéndome y mordiéndome la boca mientras sus expertos dedos se deslizan por mi intimidad, frotando mi clítoris, introduciéndose dentro de mí, saliendo de nuevo y acariciándome otra vez sin detenerse, sin darme ni un solo respiro.

Mis uñas quieren clavarse en sus hombros y su espalda mientras que me retuerzo de placer, pero recuerdo que el aún tiene una prenda de ropa puesta y que no quiero que esté ahí. Por lo que acariciando y arañando su espalda en el proceso agarro la goma de la cinturilla de sus bóxers y tiro de ellos hacia abajo. Consigo bajárselos todo lo que puedo a la vez que su miembro choca contra mi bajo vientre. Gale acaba de desnudarse prácticamente a patadas sin apartar su mano de mi cuerpo.

La lengua de Gale recorre mi clavícula y mi escote hasta mis pechos, donde muerde y succiona mis pezones haciendo que arquee la espalda de placer. Sin parar de gemir muevo mis caderas contra su increíble mano sintiendo el calor penetrante y absorbente en mi vientre y mi intimidad, pidiéndome salir, queriendo explotar. Siento que devora mis pechos, enredo mis dedos entre los mechones de su pelo, le aprieto contra mí, noto como su lengua baja por mi cuerpo, como deja un rastro de húmeda saliva por mi vientre y como juega con mi ombligo mientras que sigue sin dejar de masturbarme. Cuando besa mi monte de Venus, elevo aun más la cadera, gimiendo y estremeciéndome de anticipación sabiendo lo que va a hacer a continuación.

Su lengua desciende y sin vacilación se enreda en mi clítoris. Lo acaricia y lo lame, sus dedos entran y salen de mi cuerpo sin piedad. Me succiona, atrapa todo mi placer, yo me dejo hacer, me dejo ir cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tirando de su pelo, atrapando su cabeza con mis piernas. Grito su nombre cuando el devastador orgasmo me alcanza. Mis caderas se mueven al compás de los movimientos de la lengua de mi amigo en los últimos coletazos de mi placer.

Jadeo agotada, pero Gale no se detiene. Sigue lamiendo el resultado de mi excitación más lentamente mientras que intento recuperarme en vano. Cuando su boca sube a besar la mía noto mi sabor en él y eso vuelve a caldear mi vientre inmediatamente.

Consigo que rodemos en la cama y me coloco a horcajadas sobre él. Sonrío triunfante ante eso y cuando va a intentar besarme me aparto sentándome sobre sus muslos completamente erguida, dejando su miembro en contacto con mi sexo. Vuelvo a acariciarle pero ahora también le hago sentir el calor de mi intimidad. Moviendo un poco las caderas, casi imperceptiblemente. Gale no aguanta mucho esta tortura y me agarra de las caderas intentando que mi movimiento sea más intenso.

Niego con la cabeza sonriendo pícaramente(o al menos intentándolo) pero elevándome un poco dejo que entre en mí. Espero a acostumbrarme a su tamaño (ya que Gale es uno de los chicos más "grandes" con los que he estado) pero él parece tener prisa. Impulsa sus caderas hacia arriba para elevarme y luego dejarme caer con fuerza.

Nuestros gemidos salen de nuestras bocas a la vez. Sé que a Gale le gusta observar, y aunque deseo inclinarme para besarle no lo hago y muevo mi cadera dejando que vea como su hombría entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos vagan entre mi intimidad y mis ojos, pero a medida que mi movimiento se vuelve más rápido éstos se quedan fijos en la zona donde nuestros cuerpos se unen. Apoyo mis manos en sus muslos inclinándome un poco hacia atrás para dejarle una mejor visión y mi cadera se mueve arriba y abajo, en círculos y de nuevo hacia arriba. Le oigo gemir y jadear, y cuando sé que su final está cerca yo misma guío mi mano a mi intimidad y me acaricio. Ambos llegamos a la vez a nuestro orgasmo. Noto como el calor de Gale inunda mi cuerpo, y como me contraigo a su alrededor. Ahora le siento mío.

Es completamente mío.

Cuando sus gemidos cesan me inclino sobre él y le beso como llevo minutos queriendo hacer. Nuestros alientos se mezclan por culpa de nuestros jadeos. Me abraza y acaricia mi espalda dulcemente. Yo me dejo consentir mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho esperando a que nuestras respiraciones se normalicen. Me encanta escuchar el corazón completamente alocado de mi amigo.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos pasamos así, recibiendo las caricias del otro. Él acaricia mi espalda hasta mi trasero y yo su pecho, jugando por todo su torso, sin prisa. Pero no podemos estar así eternamente. Levanto mi cabeza y beso con suavidad su barbilla y luego sus labios.

—Tengo hambre…—Murmuro haciendo reír a mi compañero de cama.

—Bonita forma de deshacer el romanticismo, Catnip—Sonrío.

—¿Desde cuándo tú y yo somos románticos?—Gale pone los ojos en blanco aunque ríe más alto, luego me aparta de él con suavidad y me besa de nuevo.

—Haré el desayuno…— Se levanta de la cama y se pone la ropa interior.

— Intenta no quemarlo—Le guiño un ojo y me estiro en la cama sin ningún tipo de modales, Gale tiene la especialidad de dejar todos mis músculos agarrotados.

—¿A qué te lo haces tú?—Se muerde el labio mirándome y puedo imaginar lo que está pensando. Pongo mi mejor cara de "dar pena" y él sonríe.— No pongas esa cara, la conozco demasiado bien, yo te enseñé a ponerla, pero voy a hacerlo de todas formas.—Diciendo eso sale de la habitación.

Vuelvo a estirar todos los músculos de mi cuerpo y aprovecho el tiempo que va a tardar en hacer el desayuno para darme una ducha. Me levanto y desnuda entro en el baño, no me preocupo de cerrar la puerta, por si hay suerte y le apetece acompañarme, pero para mi desgracia Gale no aparece.

Cuando salgo y me seco voy al vestidor, siempre tengo ropa en casa de mi amigo, para cuando paso la noche aquí. Elijo ropa cómoda y me la pongo en un minuto. Mientras que bajo a la enorme cocina, el olor a café recién hecho, huevos revueltos y tostadas hace que mi estomago ruja. La noche anterior no pude cenar en condiciones y ahora noto los efectos de esa escasa cena.

Al entrar en la cocina mi amigo está de espaldas centrado en una sartén, acabando de preparar unos huevos revueltos. Me acerco por detrás y le abrazo besando su hombro. Noto como sonríe e inclina su cabeza hacia la mía frotando su mejilla contra mi cabeza.

—Huele genial.— Susurro cerca de su oído.

— Espero que tengas mucha hambre…— Sonrío al ver la cantidad de huevos que hay en la sartén.— Creo que me he pasado cocinando.

— Nos lo comeremos…— Beso su cuello— Pero espero que tengan mucho queso.

—He puesto ración extra de queso por ti, como siempre.— Sirve los huevos en dos platos y lo lleva a la mesa de la cocina. En ella ya está el café, varias tostadas, mermelada, mantequilla y una jarra de zumo de naranja recién hecho.

— Qué bien me cuidas.

— Sólo como te mereces…

— Qué bobo…— Ríe y me besa dulcemente en la mejilla.

—Anda, desayuna o se enfriará todo.

Ambos nos ponemos a desayunar en un cómodo silencio. Si yo tengo hambre, Gale no se queda atrás. Nos zampamos todo lo que hay en la mesa sin remordimientos. Ninguno de los dos nos hemos preocupado nunca de dietas o de engordar o adelgazar. Por suerte tenemos un buen metabolismo (o hacemos el suficiente ejercicio) y podemos comer todo lo que queramos.

Me retiro hacia atrás sobándome el estómago sonriendo, mirando a Gale que ya ha acabado hace un buen rato.

—Te dije que nos lo zamparíamos todo— El ríe suavemente.

— Eres una pequeña zampabollos…Se te va a poner el culo gordo…

— ¡Hey!— Le lanzo la servilleta a la cara— Quien fue a hablar, al que le empieza a salir la barriguita cervecera…—Rio sujetándome el estómago porque me duele de todo lo que he comido.

— ¿Dónde?— Se levanta y me muestra todo su torso, su vientre plano con esa fina línea de vello oscuro que se pierde debajo de su ropa interior.

— Aquí— Le pillo un poco de piel y músculo, es imposible cogerle algo de grasa en ese cuerpo tan fibroso. Ambos reímos pero que mi teléfono móvil suena y las risas se nos ahogan en la garganta.

Es el tono de llamada de mi móvil del trabajo. Suspiro apartándome y corro a la entrada, donde dejé el pequeño bolso ayer y saco de él el teléfono. Me quedo mirando el nombre que parece en la pantalla unos segundos hasta que deja de sonar.

—¿Por qué no se lo has cogido?— Murmura Gale penetrándome con la mirada, completamente serio, en contraste a como estábamos hace solo unos segundos.

— Volverá a llamar… ya ve…—No acabo la frase cuando la chirriante música vuelve a sonar.—¿Ves?— Suspiro.

— Responde…— Asiento y tecleo el botón de contestar.

—Heavensbee…— Digo con fastidio.

—¿Te he despertado, encanto?— Su voz suena socarrona.

— No—Respondo secamente.—¿qué ocurre?

— ¿Hiciste el trabajo?—La piel de la nuca se me eriza y miro a Gale que me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Asiento aunque sé que mi interlocutor no puede verme.

—Si…si…

—Bien, recogeremos el dinero esta tarde donde siempre a la hora de siempre y te daremos un nuevo trabajo.

—Ajam…—Susurro.

—Saluda a Gale de mi parte, preciosa…

Cuelga sin esperar mi respuesta y me quedo mirando el teléfono durante un rato hasta que noto la mano de Gale sobre la mía.

— Ya tienen un nuevo trabajo para mí…

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: Gracias por leerme, la cosa empieza a ponerse interesante, de momento creo que podré ir publicando un capitulo por semana. Espero no decepcionar. Decidme que os ha parecido este capítulo, por favor!

**Agradecimientos especiales**: No sé si podré ponerlos siempre, pero hoy sí:

** · Sadder/ Rebeca**: Qué decirte a ti si cada review que me escribes me arranca una sonrisa, me alegro que te guste tanto, (además siendo una V.I.P) creo que ya te he contestado a todas las preguntas que me haces, espero seguir haciéndote feliz con el resto de capítulos, princesa.

** . ahsayuni15f:** gracias por tu review, las razones de por qué Katniss sigue con este trabajo se irán descubriendo poco a poco en el fic. Espero no decepcionarte con ello.

** · PeetasAndHerondales**: sé lo poquísimo que te gusta el Galeniss, por eso me alegra tanto que me leas y que dejes un review, te aseguro desde ya mismo que tendrás una buena ración de Peeniss, solo hay que esperar un poco. Paciencia.

** · DjPuMa13g**: Me alegro que te guste el tiempo compartido de Katniss y Gale, son muy buenos amigos (los mejores amigos del mundo) se aprecian, se cuidan…No sé donde se encuentran amigos así, pero si algún día me entero lo publicaré jajaja.

Y a todo el mundo que me lee y que no deja review también gracias por leerme, aunque si que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

_Pasaros por mi página web de facebook: www. facebook. con/pages/Sweet-Dreams-86-fics/531602540239142 (unid los puntos y sustituir la n del "con" por una m) y echadle un vistazo, no os decepcionará._

**Besos de fuego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Gale entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me besa la mano. Sé por la forma en la que me mira que a él le gusta tan poco como a mí que tenga un nuevo trabajo tan pronto. Ni si quiera me han dejado descansar.

Ojala en este momento pudiera desaparecer.

No quiero enfrentarme a otros ojos curiosos, a otras manos tocándome y otros labios bruscos besándome.

Miro a los ojos a mi amigo e intento no derrumbarme, sus ojos me dan tranquilidad, me dan paz. Me recuerdan que no es la primera vez, que no será la última. Que mientras que pueda seducir, mi cuerpo será un mero vehículo para robar y liquidar a estúpidos ricachones.

Gale rodea mi cara con sus manos y acaricia mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

—Catnip, puedes con ello…— Susurra y besa mi frente.

— Lo sé…— Intento recomponerme— solo que me sorprende lo rápido que me han encontrado un nuevo objetivo, ¿No podría hacerlo Johanna?

— Creo que ella ya tiene uno, no está ni en el país…— Resoplo, y recuerdo lo mucho que echo de menos a la loca de nuestra compañera. Él también resopla— Sé que odias todo esto pero…

— Lo sé, lo sé…"Piensa en Prim"—Le imito, pero el gesto de su cara no cambia— Siempre me dices lo mismo Gale, y en ella es en quien pienso siempre cuando hago esto.

— Es que si no, te volverás loca…

—Prefiero no hablar de eso—Murmuro, me he prohibido hablar de sentimientos con él. Le debo demasiado a mi amigo, tanto que nunca podría recompensárselo, y si lo pienso me pondré a temblar y sollozar como una cría, es mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes. — Y hablando de Prim creo que debería irme, puede llegar a casa y quiero estar allí cuando lo haga, prefiero que no sepa que he dormido fuera.— Gale se aparta de mí dándome un espacio que agradezco.

—Prim no es tonta, creo que lo sabrá.

— No quiero darle motivos para que lo piense.

Sin esperar a que me dé una respuesta empiezo a calzarme para irme. Necesito pensar en mi nuevo trabajo y con Gale cerca nunca soy capaz. El me descentra y me pone nerviosa de una manera especial, algo que no puedo explicar. No me gusta esa clase de sensación. Gale, trabajo y sentimientos son tres pensamientos que no pueden estar al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza.

—Te llamaré esta noche—Le doy un corto y frío beso en los labios. Él no dice nada, asiente y sé que está resignado. No soporto esa mirada que me penetra hasta el alma, como si supiera en lo que estoy pensando. Esa mirada me incomoda. Esa mirada duele.

Prefiero no seguir sintiéndome así y cojo el bolso y salgo de su casa. Oigo como Gale sale tras de mí al enorme porche de la casa, pero no me doy la vuelta. Llego a mi coche que sigue igual de mal aparcado que la noche anterior y me subo. Arranco y al atravesar la valla de su propiedad dejo la comodidad y el bienestar de la casa de mi amigo para dirigirme a las frías calles de la ciudad.

Casi una hora después llego a mi edificio. Dejo el coche en el parking comunitario y cuando salgo de él miro hacia todos lados, vigilando si estoy sola. Eso ya es una costumbre, quizás absurda, pero así me siento más segura, nunca se sabe. Cuando llego al ascensor y pico en el número doce intento relajarme. Prim no llegará hasta la hora de comer. Tengo tiempo de sobra para mí, es decir, para comerme la cabeza pensando en mi vida y en lo que me estoy convirtiendo. Cuando envejezca, ¿Qué me esperará? ¿Ser una borracha como Haymitch, ese hombre que ahora es el "chico de los recados" porque ya es demasiado mayor para los juegos de seducción? ¿Y cuanto me queda para eso? ¿Cuándo dejaré de ser apetecible?

La campana que me avisa de que he llegado al piso me saca de mis estúpidos pensamientos. Entro en casa, en ese piso de lujo que si no me dedicara a lo que me dedico no podría permitirme, y decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dedicarme a limpiarlo para no pensar.

El piso es grande, quizás demasiado para dos personas, pero aun así me dedico a limpiar a fondo durante toda la mañana. Adecento mi habitación y la de Prim, que es un desastre y me lleva más tiempo que el resto de toda la casa, con todas sus cosas (ropa, libros y CD's) tiradas por el suelo, además de todos esos pelos de gato por todas partes.

Pero la limpieza me ayuda.

Cuando acabo de limpiar y empiezo a cocinar, oigo a mi hermana entrando en casa. Sonrío porque inmediatamente dejo de sentirme sola y mis pensamientos se vuelven más optimistas, "todo por ella" me digo a mi misma.

—¡¿Katniss?!— Grita desde la entrada.

—¡En la cocina!—Oigo sus pasos dirigirse hacia la estancia.

—Hola— Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla. Mientras que el estúpido gato se frota contra sus piernas.

—Hola hermanita…—Sonrío.— ¿Qué tal en casa de Rue?

—Muy bien, como siempre. Pelis de miedo, palomitas, chocolate y acostarnos tarde.— Sonrío aún más. Mi hermana teniendo una adolescencia normal, me recrimino a mi misma por pensar en que no merece la pena lo que hago. Ver así a Prim lo merece— ¿Y tú que tal…?

—Mucho trabajo…— Prim resopla, sé lo que opina sobre lo que hago, me arrepiento de habérselo contado, pero en cuanto cumplió los quince años no pude ocultárselo más.

— No llames a eso trabajo…

—¡Primrose!— Le recrimino por su forma de hablarme— Primero no me hables así y segundo, ese trabajo te da de comer y un techo donde cobijarte, ¿quieres volver al orfanato?

—No, pero podrías…ser camarera…o yo que sé.

— Sabes que con ese sueldo no podría tener tu custodia.

—Pero lo que haces es ilegal…¿Cómo…?

— Mi Jefe lo hace legal, es mejor que no hagas preguntas, no tengo respuestas para todo y tampoco quiero contestarlas.

—Siempre contestas lo mismo.

— Y seguiré contestándotelo.— Digo controlando el tono de voz, ya que cada vez es más alto. Mi hermana resopla, coge en brazos a su gato y oigo como a zancadas va a su cuarto y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Continuo haciendo la comida furiosa con mi hermana, y prácticamente con el mundo entero. Tengo que tener especial cuidado porque casi se me quema, pero consigo hacer algo comestible. No entiendo por qué no puede llegar a comprender que todo lo que hago es por ella.

Cuando me echaron del orfanato con 18 años luché por ella con uñas y dientes, pero nadie en su sano juicio le entregaría una niña a alguien que no puede cuidarse de sí misma y que también es una cría, aunque en aquella época no lo entendía. Ella no sabe que pasé meses trabajando más de doce horas al día limpiando, siendo camarera, cocinera o todo a la vez para conseguir el sueldo y los ahorros que me pedían para poder sacarla de ahí. Y aún así, el alquiler era muy caro, el barrio donde vivía muy malo y mi piso un maldito cuchitril inapropiado para una niña de 8 años.

Tengo que dar las gracias al cielo porque cuando iba a rendirme y tirar la toalla apareció Gale. Mi salvador, mi amigo y mi confidente.

Intento dejar de pensar en ello y pongo la mesa tarareando una cancioncilla que me trae buenos recuerdos y aunque llamo a Prim para que salga a comer me responde de malas maneras que no tiene hambre. Aprieto los puños y los dientes e intento no darle importancia, así que me doy por vencida y como sola mientras que de fondo oigo su música a todo volumen en su habitación.

Cuando acabo de comer (o medio comer) recojo y le dejo en el microondas un plato de comida a Prim y voy a prepararme para la reunión de esta tarde. Me enfundo un vestido informal de tela gruesa pero que se adapta a las formas de mi cuerpo, acentuándolas, ya que por desgracia no puedo descuidar mi aspecto y me maquillo de la forma más natural posible. Me calzo unas incomodas botas de tacón y antes de coger el abrigo y salir, le dejo una nota a mi hermana diciéndole que no tardaré mucho y donde tiene la comida recién preparada, ya que sigue sin hacerme caso.

Aparco el coche a varias manzanas de donde he quedado con mi superior, por llamarle de alguna forma, y con el maletín de piel en la mano me encamino por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad. Agarro el asa del maletín con fuerza, hasta que mis nudillos se quedan blancos, me da miedo que puedan llegar a robarme el maletín, y con eso, los seiscientos mil dólares que llevo conmigo.

Pero nada de eso ocurre y llego a la cafetería donde hemos quedado diez minutos antes de la hora acordada. Cuando entro miro a mi alrededor y no distingo a nadie conocido. Lo agradezco porque puedo relajarme un poco.

Me siento en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería y cuando viene el camarero a tomarme nota le pido un cappuccino. Dos minutos después la humeante bebida está en mi mesa y el camarero intenta flirtear conmigo. Le sonrío amablemente y aunque el chico es guapo no me interesa de esa manera, por lo que educadamente le doy a entender que estoy con alguien, eso siempre suele funcionar. Y esta vez es una de esas veces, porque rápidamente se va a atender la mesa de dos ancianitas y no vuelve a mirarme más.

Cuando han pasado veinte minutos desde la hora acordada empiezo a impacientarme. Mi café ya se ha quedado frío y empiezo a tomármelo a pequeños sorbos, preguntándome mentalmente si no me habré equivocado de sitio. Pero Plutarch Heavensbee lo dijo claro: "donde siempre a la hora de siempre" y él no llega nunca tarde, quizás haya pasado algo. Quizás debería llamarle.

Cuando estoy rebuscando en mi bolso el móvil del trabajo oigo como varios vasos chocan contra el suelo y al camarero ligón maldecir. Al levantar la mirada veo a la persona que menos me apetece ver pidiéndole perdón. Incluso menos que a Heavensbee.

Haymitch Abernathy se acerca a mí medio tambaleándose. Seguro que está borracho. Es sus tiempos, hace 25 años fue un gran estafador, uno de los mejores. Él enseñó todo lo que sabe a Gale y me ayudó a mí. Pero ahora solo es un estafador venido a menos. Me pregunto por qué el Jefe sigue manteniéndole cerca. Debe de ser un tipo importante en esta especie de empresa.

—Hola encanto…—Me guiña un ojo sentándose frente a mí.

—Llegas tarde—Digo secamente— Veinte minutos.

—Heeeey…Calma, preciosa—Sonríe acomodándose la americana del traje mal abrochada y posando sobre la mesa otro maletín semejante al mío—¿Sabes el tráfico que hay?

—Sí, he venido conduciendo hasta aquí, cosa que no creo que hayas hecho tu con esa…borrachera— No puedo evitar la cara de asco, incluso desde esta distancia puedo oler el whisky en su aliento.

—Lo que sea…—Hace un gesto despectivo con la mano—No he podido llegar antes.

—Qué raro en ti, Haymitch.—Me acomodo en la silla mientras que él se pide un whisky.—Hablemos de negocios, tengo prisa—Poso mi mano sobre el maletín que he traído yo.—Aquí está todo.—Bajo la mirada hacia mi cappuccino— Fue sencillo…

—¿Sencillo 6 meses? Ha sido el trabajo más largo que has tenido desde…uhmmm…desde que empezaste ¿no?—Asiento incomoda, no quiero hablar de ello, no quiero hablar de Cato nunca más— ¿Te encariñaste de él?

—Por supuesto que no, sé diferenciar el trabajo de lo que no lo es. Y él era trabajo.

— Y un poco hijo de puta ¿no?

— Un poco.

— ¿Al menos follaba bien?—Levanto la mirada rápidamente a su cara, sintiendo como mis mejillas arden al instante.

— No pienso hablar de eso contigo.— Susurro apretando los dientes y tengo que contenerme para no darle una bofetada allí mismo. Él suelta una sonora carcajada que hace que más de un cliente nos mire.

–Está bien preciosa, me encanta hacerte sonrojar…—Pongo los ojos en blanco y miro su maletín.

—¿Es mi próximo objetivo?— Asiente mirándome.—¿Tengo…—La palabras se atragantan en mi garganta— Tengo que eliminarlo?

—Eso no lo sé. Yo solo soy un simple mensajero…

—Ajam…—Apuro mi café y me levanto.

— ¿No vas a esperar a que me acabe mi bebida?

—No—Digo con una enorme sonrisa fingida, esa que me enseñaron a poner él y Gale— Tengo prisa.

Sin esperar su respuesta cojo el nuevo maletín y salgo de la cafetería. Incluso dejo mi café sin pagar, solo como venganza por su retraso. Mientras camino de vuelta al coche el corazón se me acelera y las manos me sudan tanto que temo que el asa del maletín se me resbale de la mano. Mi mente imagina el maletín cayendo al suelo, abriéndose y los papeles de mi siguiente objetivo esparciéndose por toda la calle, ante los ojos de todos.

Pero como siempre que mi imaginación me juega malas pasadas no ocurre nada y llego al coche sin problemas, como hace una hora llegué a la cafetería.

Me doy unos segundos para intentar normalizar mi respiración ya que he corrido más de la cuenta y me seco las manos contra la tela del abrigo. De repente empiezo a tener mucho calor por lo que esa prenda acaba en el asiento de atrás colocado de mala manera.

Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para conducir. Tengo que salir de dudas ya.

Abro los dos cierres del maletín y de él saco un grueso sobre de color marrón. Tiene el tamaño de un folio, quizás un poco más largo. Son los sobres que siempre usan.

Lo abro desgarrando la solapa y saco el pequeño montón de hojas. En ellas como siempre vendrá la descripción física del objetivo, la dirección de su residencia habitual, la de vacaciones, con quien vive, su estado civil, a qué se dedica legalmente, e ilegalmente (porque siempre hay asuntos turbios en mis objetivos), cuánto dinero hay en sus cuentas nacionales y cuanto en paraísos fiscales, qué lugares suele frecuentar y con quien, y un largo etcétera.

Del final del taco de folios saco la foto del sujeto. Es un hombre con el pelo rubio ceniza, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre la frente, y unos penetrantes ojos azules, parece de mi edad, quizás un par de años más. En la foto, aunque parece una típica foto para el carnet de conducir muestra una amplia y cálida sonrisa, tiene unas facciones atractivas. El chico es guapo, para qué voy a mentir.

Busco entre las hojas y ahí veo algunas fotos más. Él andando por la calle, entrando en un edificio de oficinas, o incluso comiendo en un restaurante acompañado por una mujer tan rubia como él. En casi todas esas fotos cuando está rodeado de gente tiene esa cálida sonrisa. Al menos voy a tener suerte, el chico es guapo y no parece tan bruto como Ca…como mi último objetivo.

Busco en la primera hoja y leo lo que pone:

_Nombre: Peeta_

_Apellido: Mellark_

_Ocupación: Director del "Museo de arte Sinsajo". __Cofundador de "Safe and Sound"._

_Objetivo: 800.000 dólares y ser eliminado._

El alma se me cae a los pies al leer la última palabra.

**...**

* * *

**Nota de autor**: Gracias por leerme, ya sabemos quién es el siguiente objetivo de Katniss, eso sí que es interesante... A ver como seduce al Señor Mellark. Decidme que os ha parecido este capítulo, por favor!

**Agradecimientos especiales**: No sé si podré ponerlos siempre, pero hoy sí:

Sadder/ Rebeca: Como me emocionan tus reviews! quién no quisiera ser Katniss eh? Y has dado en el calvo, lo que principalmente hay entre ellos es esa fuerte amistad que les une, independientemente que de vez en cuando se revuelquen, (que por cierto follan y hacen el amor a la vez, de momento más de lo primero), Y no, no hay nada de romántico entre ellos, son amigos, y se pertenecen de manera especial. Sin más. Gracias princesa por animarme tanto.

PeetasAndHerondales: Te gustaron los lemmons! Siendo éstos Galeniss es un gran logro, como ves ya aparece en nada Peeta, la cosa se pondrá emocionante.

DjPuMa13g: Todos sabemos que Katniss es una chica fuerte que no se deja dominar fácilmente, en el sexo no iba a ser diferente, pero con Gale la cosa cambia porque el tampoco va a dejarse hacer, así que comparten ese dominio o "los pantalones". A mí no me importaría despertar así…

Sobre el ritmo de la narración es un gran halago!

Y al resto que me lee y no deja reviews gracias tambien, aunque me encantaría saner vuestra opinión!

**Besos de fuego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Bueno, bueno, otro nuevo capitulo. Y desde aquí, y creo que lo haré siempre, tengo que dar las gracias públicamente (un enooorme gracias) a Rebeca. Por ayudarme en pequeñas cosas, por darme alguna que otra idea, y por poner por las nubes lo que escribo. De verdad, princesa, este fic no sería lo mismo sin tu apoyo y ayuda. GRACIAS ENCANTO. y Gracias por recomendarme en tu perfil, todos los que me leéis si queréis buenos ratos y fics interesantes pasaros por su perfil, es excelente: /u/3953563/Sadder-than-Silence

* * *

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre el volante del coche apretando con fuerza los ojos e intento mentalizarme de lo que tengo que hacer. Tengo que ser fuerte. Necesito ser fuerte. Quiera o no quiera hacer esto. Eso no importa. Tengo que hacerlo y punto. Se perfectamente que no puedo decir que no al trabajo. Me lo dejaron muy claro cuando acepté aquel primer trabajo donde robé a aquel tipo tan solo cinco mil dólares.

Recuerdo la conversación con Gale como si fuera ayer.

**Flashback**

—_Una ver que entras no vas a poder salir, Catnip._

—_Ya lo sé, me lo has repetido innumerables veces, pero quiero hacerlo. Creo que ya sé lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Y necesito ese dinero, si me da el 25 por ciento de lo que…robe, en pocos meses Prim estará conmigo._

—_Pero luego estarás bajo su mano para siempre… ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?_

—_Vas a ayudarme con eso ¿no? Y tendré a Prim. Gale, llevo más de dos años sin verla, creerá que ya me he olvidado de ella, que ya no la quiero— empecé a sollozar como una niña—Tengo que hacerlo, por favor, por favor—Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon como nunca, haciéndome ver que él se había convertido en unos pocos meses en un gran amigo._

—_Para siempre es demasiado tiempo Catnip…_

—_¡Pero es mi hermana! ¡No quiero que siga ahí metida!_

—_Cálmate…—me susurró al oído para luego besar mi mejilla—hablaré con Snow…Creo que…—Oí como tragaba saliva y sus dientes rechinaban—Que te aceptará ya, te dará un trabajo. Estoy seguro._

_**Fin flashback**_

Dejo los recuerdos amargos a un lado y recojo los papeles sin leer nada más, los guardo en el sobre y vuelvo a meterlos en el maletín. Arranco el motor del coche pero vuelvo a apoyar mi cabeza en el volante. Si dejo de lado la parte de "eliminar" al chico, ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que me entregue tal cantidad de dinero? La cifra que conseguí de Cato era astronómica, y me costó 6 meses. No quiero pasar tanto tiempo con otro hombre al que luego tendré que eliminar.

"_Asesinar"_ me recuerda mi cerebro, que siempre me juega esas malas pasadas, puede que sea más fácil con la palabra "eliminar", pero lo que en realidad hago es asesinarlos. De una manera u otra, es lo que hago, aunque intente endulzarlo con palabras absurdas.

No me espero los golpecitos que oigo en la ventanilla del coche por lo que me sobresalto dando un pequeño salto sobre mi asiento. Miro hacia la ventanilla y veo a un hombre con una poblada barba y no muy buen aspecto, parece sucio y nervioso, aunque hace frío noto como su frente está perlada de sudor.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita?—Grita para que le oiga. Miro hacia el resto del aparcamiento y no veo a nadie más, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que había oscurecido tanto.

—Sí, sí. Perfectamente— El hombre me pone nerviosa, por lo que intento ponerme el cinturón de seguridad para salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero de nuevo el hombre pica a la ventanilla y dejo escapar el cinturón. Cuando miro lo que veo no es su cara sino una pistola apuntándome.

—Bájate del coche, bonita…—Niego con la cabeza, poniéndome aún más nerviosa. El hombre golpea la ventanilla con la pistola— ¡He dicho que te bajes!

—¡Está bien!—Grito intentando que el pánico no se me note en la voz, pero antes de abrir la puerta busco lo que hace meses me regalo Gale y guarde en el lateral de mi coche, ya que me parecía una tontería llevarlo encima, ahora sé que Gale siempre tiene razón.

—¡Vamos!

Golpea de nuevo la ventanilla haciendo q se resquebraje. Cuando abro la puerta estoy temblando. El hombre da un tirón a la puerta y la abre completamente. Me agarra del brazo y tira de mí, obligándome a bajar. No puedo evitar gritar por la sorpresa. Me apunta con la pistola a la vez que yo agarro con fuerza el aparatito para que no se me resbale de la mano.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, putita? ¿Vas a llamar a tu novio?—acerca su mano para quitarme lo que tengo en la mía pensando que es un móvil, maldito imbécil.

— No necesito a nadie, gilipollas.

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca enciendo el táser y lo acerco a la piel de su mano y le doy una descarga eléctrica que le hace gritar, tambalearse hacia atrás y por ultimo caerse, perdiendo la maldita pistola en el proceso. Cuando me acerco a él esta inconsciente, pero aún así le propino una patada en el estómago. Luego me monto de nuevo en el coche y salgo del aparcamiento derrapando.

Conduzco hasta mi edificio a mayor velocidad de la permitida, pero es algo que no me importa, solo quiero llegar a la seguridad de mi casa. Cuando aparco me tomo unos minutos para relajarme antes de subir al piso. Si Prim está en casa no quiero que note mi nerviosismo.

Al entrar a casa oigo la televisión encendida. Aunque todas las luces están apagadas. Me descalzo antes de entrar en el salón y cuando enciendo la luz Prim grita.

—¡Me has asustado, Katniss!—Miro hacia la televisión, en ella aparece una niña con camisón blanco, despeinada, con la piel blanca como la cal y unas profundas ojeras moradas, está viendo una película de miedo. Y no puedo evitar reír.

—Lo siento—Consigo decir entre risas. Al menos Prim consigue relajarme del todo, y parece que ya no hay rastro de su enfado de esta tarde.

—¡Mentirosa, no lo sientes!—Me lanza un cojín a la cara que consigo esquivar— ¡Arg! ¡Odio tus reflejos!

— No le eches la culpa a mis reflejos, tienes mala puntería, Patito.

—No me llames así…—Vuelve la vista a la televisión.—Por cierto, Gale estuvo aquí…

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué quería?— Rebusco en mi bolso y compruebo mis móviles, pero ninguno de los dos tiene ni una sola llamada perdida suya.

—Dijo que…te llamaría…o que…volvería a venir, o algo así….

—¿O algo así?

—Sí, bueno, llámale y pregúntale, no venía solo…

—¿Quién…?

—Rory…

—Ahora entiendo el "algo así"—Sonrío un poco, no soy tonta y sé que a mi hermana le gusta el hermano pequeño de mi amigo, algo que me gusta y me disgusta a partes iguales, porque sé que Rory es un buen chico, pero como toda hermana mayor no quiero que su hermanita pequeña crezca.

—No sé de que hablas…—Mi pequeña hermana se pone colorada como un tomate, dándome la razón en que le gusta el chico.

—Yo creo que sí…

—Rory vive en la otra punta del país…y seguro que tiene novia, con lo guapo que es…

—Gale también es muy guapo y no tiene novia…— Podría decir que Rory es un clon de su hermano pero con 14 años menos.

—Gale te tiene a ti.

—Gale y yo no somos novios…—Digo rápidamente, no entiendo por qué mi hermana insiste tanto en eso. Siempre está con lo mismo.

—Ya…Pero pasas noches enteras en su casa…

—Prim…—Intento explicarle el porqué aunque no consigo decir nada que sea convincente ni para menores de dieciocho años.

—No tienes que explicarme nada Katniss, tengo 16 años, ya no soy una niña…sé lo que son los amigos con derecho…

—¡Prim!—Ahora soy yo la que se pone roja, lo noto por el calor de mis mejillas, no me gusta hablar de ese tema, y menos con mi hermana pequeña.

—Mi hermana ruborizándose…eso sí que es raro…

—Ya está bien, Primrose…—Ella resopla.

—¿Pedimos unas pizzas para cenar?— Cambia de tema, inclinándose y atrapando a su horrendo gato que para mala suerte de él pasaba por su lado.

—Sí, pide un par. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Le paso el teléfono inalámbrico y me voy mi estudio, por llamar de alguna forma a esa sala. Allí coloco toda la información de mis objetivos, busco lo que necesito, hago mis esquemas y estrategias, es por decirlo de algún modo mi santuario de trabajo, un sitio en el que Prim tiene restringido el acceso. Nunca entra aquí, y para asegurarme, siempre tengo la puerta cerrada bajo llave.

Cuando entro y enciendo la luz, tengo que apretar los dientes, y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, antes de volver a mirar el corcho de la pared. Tengo miles de notas y fotos de Cato, todo lo que le gustaba todo lo que le entretenía, hasta el más pequeño detalle. Son cosas que debo conocer antes incluso de acercarme a ellos.

Suspiro y empiezo a quitar todo, al principio lo hago despacio, pero pasados unos minutos arranco literalmente los papeles de la pared. No quiero volver a verlos en mi vida.

Luego me doy unos minutos para tranquilizarme.

Normalmente el muro de corcho tarda varias semanas en volver a tener nuevas fotos y unos nuevos informes. Pero esta vez no. Saco del maletín el sobre y coloco en el centro del corcho la foto de ese chico, Peeta.

Me siento en la silla y me reclino sobre el respaldo mirando la foto. Esa sonrisa. Sé que no debería fiarme de las primeras impresiones, pero esa sonrisa parece dulce, parece sincera, para nada es socarrona o falsa como era la que siempre mostraba Cato. Perece de verdad.

Acto seguido enciendo mi portátil y tecleo en el buscador su nombre y apellido: _"Peeta Mellark"._ Aparecen unos cuantos miles de resultados, casi un millón. Podría decir que es un poco famosillo. Eso me preocupa, es más fácil si poca gente le conoce.

Hago clic en el primer enlace y me lleva directamente a su museo donde hay una pequeña biografía de él. Fue un niño normal que siempre destacó en la pintura. Ingresó en la universidad para estudiar Bellas Artes y acabó la carrera con honores un año antes de lo que le correspondía.

Silbo al leer eso, es bueno pintando y además listo.

Me costará más de lo normal engañarle.

Continúo leyendo y llego a la parte de cómo llego a amasar su fortuna y ser el director de un museo tan importante. Tuvo un golpe de suerte. Literalmente. Heredó la fortuna de un tío-abuelo o algo así, todo muy de cuento.

También habla de su fundación, "_Safe and Sound"_ una fundación de ayuda a la infancia, protege a los niños, les da cobijo, comida, construye escuelas e incluso busca familias de acogida, aquí y en países en desarrollo.

Salgo de esa página contrariada y sigo buscando, tiene que tener algún que otro negocio más, un museo y una fundación benéfica no son suficientes para que el Jefe quiera eliminarlo.

Pero en internet no encuentro nada.

Luego recuerdo los papeles que me entregaron, los busco en el sobre y leo el pequeño informe. Pero tampoco dicen nada más. Lo mismo que aparece en la página web del museo. Resoplo. Eso no me ayuda en nada.

¡Maldita sea!

Doy un golpe en la mesa cuando Prim pica a la puerta.

—Ya han llegado las pizzas, Katniss…¿Cenamos?—Dice desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin abrirla.

—Sí, ya voy…—Dejo los papeles desordenados sobre la mesa, al salir del despacho cierro la puerta con llave y vamos a cenar.

Cuando entro en la cocina Prim ya tiene puesta la mesa y el olor de las pizzas impregna cada rincón. En ese momento mi estomago protesta y me doy cuenta de que me muero de hambre. Estaba tan absorta pensando en ese nuevo chico, en Peeta que ni si quiera me había parado a pensar en mis propias necesidades.

—¿Has hablado ya con Gale?—Pregunta Prim ansiosa, yo niego con la cabeza.

—Aún no, le llamaré más tarde, quizás mañana o pasado puedas ver de nuevo a Rory, no te preocupes…

—No lo digo por ver a Rory— Se sonroja y baja la mirada a la pizza que está sobre su plato.

–Claro…¿Lo dices por jugar con Posy no?— Ella suspira.

—Prim, no quiero volver a tener que darte la típica charla de madre a hija sobre amoríos, sexo seguro y demás tonterías de madre.

—Y yo no quiero que lo hagas, ya lo pasamos las dos lo suficientemente mal cuando lo hiciste la primera vez. No quiero una segunda—Sonríe un poco.

—No quiero que lo pases mal por un chico.

—"Porque hay miles de chicos en el mundo"— Dice intentando imitar mi voz.—Ya lo sé Katniss. Además es el hermano de Gale. Y tú y él…

—Te repito que Gale y yo no tenemos nada, somos amigos. Él nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitábamos, cuando creía que te perdería.

—No empieces a hablar de eso, no me gusta recordarlo.—Murmura con la boca llena.

—Solo quiero que lo tengas presente. Entre Gale y yo no hay nada más que una gran amistad— _"y mucho sexo fantástico"_ piensa mi mente inconscientemente.

Gale y yo lo tenemos claro, somos amigos antes que amantes. Nos lo pasamos bien juntos como amigos y además el sexo entre nosotros es perfecto. Nos conocemos demasiado bien el uno al otro.

Ambos sabemos que una relación entre nosotros es imposible. Y tampoco la queremos, nuestros sentimientos no pasan de la amistad.

Acabamos de cenar y mientras que yo recojo Prim vuelve al salón para ver la televisión, como buena adolescente se pasa casi todo su tiempo libre pegada a ese aparato del infierno. Cuando acabo me voy a mi habitación con el teléfono y marco el número de Gale.

—¿Diga?

—Hola guapo…—Fijo mi voz seductora. El deja escapar una carcajada.

—Hola preciosa…

—Prim me dijo que habías venido…¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—¿Tanto me echas de menos?—Resoplo teatralmente.

—Muchísimo— Mi voz suena irónica, pero la verdad es que sí que le he echado de menos.

—Lo sabía, estas loquita por mis huesos…

—Completamente Gale—rio.—Me tienes loca…—Sigo hablando con ironía.

—Lo sé, preciosa…

—Dejando aparte lo loquita que me tienes, ¿A qué viniste hoy a casa?

—A invitaros a ti y a Prim a un día de barbacoa con la familia Hawthorne.

—¿Ha venido toda tu familia?

—Al completo…y Posy ya esta enorme…—Noto el orgullo en su voz.— ¿Entonces aceptas?

—¿No hace un poco de frío para las barbacoas?

—Bueno, quien dice barbacoa, dice comida casera de mi madre.

—Acepto. Tengo ganas de verles a todos.

—Genial, te veo mañana entonces.

—Sí. Hasta mañana Gale.—Sonrío emocionada por la idea de ver a la familia de Gale.

—Por cierto Catnip, también tengo nuevo trabajo…—Su voz se vuelve más fría en ese momento.

—¿Tienes que…?

—Sí.—Contesta rápidamente antes de que acabe la pregunta, como yo tendrá que "eliminar el problema". Suspiro.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No hay nada de qué hablar Katniss, solo es trabajo. Unos cuantos trucos de cama, la mujer caerá a mis pies y luego, bueno, ya sabes lo que viene luego, un poco de Flunitrazepam, una dosis alta de adrenalina o incluso ricina, ya sabes…

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil.

—Katniss, ya hemos hablado de ello, es fácil. No pongas sentimientos en ello.— Oigo un golpe al otro lado del teléfono y sé que ha golpeado la pared.

—¡No pongo sentimientos en ello!—Le grito, luego intento calmarme— Solo que no me gusta, asesinarles…Por ejemplo, mi nuevo objetivo parece un buen tipo, no he encontrado nada turbio.

—La chica…Ehm…Mi objetivo, tampoco parece una mala chica, pero quien sabe, quizás sea una zorra por muchas fundaciones benéficas que haya creado.—Suspiro, ¿qué pasa? ¿Está de moda lo de las fundaciones benéficas?

— Mi objetivo también tiene una fundación de esas, y parece bastante famosa…Se llama "Safe and Sound"—Gale carraspea como si se atragantara.

—Es la misma fundación…—Carraspea nervioso—La mujer…es cofundadora de esa fundación benéfica.

—Oh Dios mío Gale, ¿crees que serán pareja?

—Es posible…—Murmura mi amigo fríamente.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, todo empieza a complicarse un poquito, espero que os esté gustando. Peeta aparecerá pronto con sus cálidas sonrisas, sus comentarios atentos…

**Agradecimientos especiales**: Sadder/ Rebeca, PeetasAndHerondales, DjPuMa13g, Katri Wishart, ahsayuni15f, Nina D'e Mellark, patrynachys, Sinsajito, Setsuna Hyuga, Gracias a todos por dejarme un review con vuestra opinión.

Cualquier opinión es bien recibida. Así que al resto que me leéis no os cortéis.

**Adelanto:**

_A partir de ahora el adelanto lo encontraréis en mi página web de facebook:_www. facebook. con/pages/Sweet-Dreams-86-fics/531602540239142 (unid los puntos y sustituir la n del "con" por una m)

**Besos de fuego!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Otro capítulo y en miércoles! Increíble eh? Como dije en el capitulo anterior, volver a dar las gracias a Rebeca/Sadder, muchas, muchas gracias, nena porque sé que no sería lo mismo sin esas conversaciones transcendentes, princesa…

Y Nina D'Mellark, qué decirte a ti también, aunque no lo creas tu también me ayudas muchísimo preciosa.

(pasaros por sus prefiles!)

* * *

...

Me paso la noche entera pensando en el chico que tengo que seducir, en Peeta Mellark. En Internet no encontré nada acerca de su situación sentimental, pero que tenga pareja lo podría complicar todo. Un hombre enamorado es más difícil de seducir. A veces imposible.

Lo peor de todo es que el objetivo de Gale y el mío se conocen. Eso quiere decir que coincidiremos más de una vez. Y algo en mi interior me grita que no quiere ver a Gale con otra mujer. Por mi primitivo y absurdo que suene.

Cuando consigo dormirme tengo un sueño intranquilo, sueño con Peeta, un sueño absurdo, un sueño en el que el chico dulce y cariñoso que parece que en las fotos, era mi pareja, una pareja normal. Nada de objetivos, nada de estafadores, nada de sicarios, teníamos una vida feliz.

Patético.

Cuando me despierto, me duele la cabeza, como si tuviera resaca, tengo los músculos doloridos de tanto moverme en sueños. Estoy cansada, mucho más de lo que estaba cuando me acosté. Pero el olor del café recién hecho y pan tostado hace que me levante.

Me alegro de tener una hermana que aunque adolescente, a veces es responsable. Aunque creo que su prisas por desayunar tan temprano tienen que ver con lo que vamos a hacer más tarde.

—Buenos días Patito…

—Katniss…—Dice con fastidio— No tengo diez años…

—Para mí siempre serás mi Patito.

—Mientras que no me lo llames delante del resto de mortales te lo permito…—Murmura dándole un mordisco a una tostada.

—Prometo que delante de Rory no lo haré.— Sonrío sirviéndome una taza de café.

—Tampoco quiero que lo hagas delante del resto—Prácticamente lo gruñe.

—Pero especialmente delante de él ¿no?—Sonrío más, me divierte hacer que se ruborice, y ella no me hace esperar mucho, mi hermana se ruboriza fuertemente.

—Katniss por favor…ya vale…—Se esconde detrás de su taza de leche mientras que bebe.

Como al final me da pena seguir viéndola tan roja dejo que desayune tranquila y lo hacemos en silencio. Cuando acabamos recojo y ella corre a su habitación a cambiarse. Tarda al menos dos horas en salir de allí, mientras que yo simplemente me he puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta, sé que ella ha escogido meticulosamente toda su ropa, incluso puedo apreciar un poco de maquillaje, pero como no es muy exagerado se lo permito.

Cuando voy a recoger las llaves del coche para irnos recuerdo el incidente del día anterior y resoplo maldiciendo para mis adentros.

—¿Qué ocurre, Katniss?

—No podemos ir en nuestro coche, voy a llamar a Gale para que venga a buscarnos.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo una ventanilla rota.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé

Miento y cojo el teléfono para que no siga preguntando, no quiero darle más explicaciones y preocuparla, aunque a Gale si tendré que explicarle lo ocurrido, él no se conformará con un "no lo sé". Marco el número de la casa de Gale y mientras que espero a que me responda camino por el pasillo hacia mi habitación, con mi amigo siempre me gusta hablar a solas.

—¡Hola!—Oigo una voz de una niña pequeña al otro lado de la línea.

—Ehm…¿Posy?

—¡Sí! ¿Quién eres tú?—Pregunta con su vocecita inocente mientras que por detrás de ella oigo como Gale le echa la bronca y le pide que le dé el teléfono, no puedo evitar reír.

—Soy Katniss, ¿me recuerdas?

—¡Katniss! ¡Sí! ¡Eres la amiguita de Gale!—Ríe y sé por como la llama su hermano que ha echado a correr con el teléfono para que él no la atrape—Gale dice que vas a venir, ¿Es verdad?

—Sí cariño, es verdad, pero dale el teléfono a tu hermano.

—¿Jugaremos a las princesitas?

—SI tú quieres, sí…—No sé qué decirle pero jugar con una niña de cuatro años no es lo que más me apetece hacer durante todo el día, aunque la entiendo, con tres hermanos varones la niña está deseando jugar con alguien que se deje pintar y poner coronas.—¡Genial! tamben he trajido mis peluches.

— Eso es genial, seguro que a Prim le encantara verlos, pero se dice "también he traído".

—¡Sí! ¡Le gustaran mucho!—Dice completamente emocionada.

—Ahora dale el teléfono a Gale, cielo….

—¡Voy!

—¿Katniss?— Oigo la voz de mi amigo, preocupado—¿Pasa algo?

—No…solo que…necesito un taxista…

—¿Y tu coche?—Suspiro, ahí va, la explicación.

—Intentaron robarme ayer, rompieron la ventana—Incluso a través del teléfono sé que esta frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.—Pero estoy bien—Digo rápidamente— el táser que me regalaste funciona perfectamente.

—Sabía que al final ese aparato te sería de ayuda…

—Puedes estar tranquilo que a partir de ahora lo llevaré siempre encima.

—Me alegra oír eso, Catnip.

—Ya lo sé. Sé que te encanta que vaya protegida, si por ti fuera, llevaría un guardaespaldas a todas partes.

—Así al menos podría evitar que te…

—Gale, llevaré el táser– Suspiro, no quiero que recuerde cosas que no vale la pena recordar.

—De acuerdo, Catnip.

—¿Entonces me haces de taxista? Te pagaré en carnes…—Susurro sugerente, intentando que olvide el tema de mi seguridad.

—Poniendo esa voz, te llevo al fin del mundo—Susurra roncamente, yo sonrío.

—Perfecto, ¿Entonces te espero en media hora?—Cambio el tono de mi voz rápidamente, volviendo al normal, algo que hace reír a mi amigo.

—Sí, hasta ahora Catnip…

—Hasta ahora.—Colgamos riendo aún.

Gale tarda solo veinticinco minutos en picar al timbre del portero automático, me dice que está aparcado en segunda fila por lo que Prim y yo bajamos con el abrigo de la mano. Nos subimos al coche y Gale me saluda con un rápido beso en los labios que hace carraspear a Prim, la miro con reprobación y ella solo me sonríe ampliamente.

En cuanto atravesamos la valla de su casa noto como Prim se pone nerviosa en el asiento de atrás porque no para de moverse. Cuando aparcamos, en la puerta de la enorme mansión está esperándonos el resto de la familia Hawthorne, Hazelle y sus tres hijos pequeños, Rory, Vick y la pequeña Posy.

Hazelle es una mujer joven, apenas llega a los cuarenta y siete años aunque su hijo mayor esté a punto a cumplir los treinta. Podría decir que es una mujer que ha tenido muy mala suerte en el amor. El padre de Gale la abandonó en el momento que supo que estaba esperándole, y luego el amor de su vida, el padre de sus otros tres hijos murió en un extraño accidente de coche cuando aún estaba embarazada de Posy.

Es una mujer que me apena pero que a la vez admiro muchísimo. Porque nunca se ha rendido, crió a Gale ella sola, consiguió seguir adelante cuando su marido murió y aceptó el trabajo poco honrado de su hijo mayor. No empezó a aceptar la ayuda de mi amigo hasta hace bien poco, y aun así se ha negado a vivir con él, y eso que en la casa de Gale hay sitio para todos, y cada uno tiene su habitación.

La saludo con la mano cuando salgo del coche porque la pequeña Posy me impide avanza más, ya que se abalanza corriendo hacia mí y se abraza a mis piernas. Sonrío y la cojo en brazos.

—¡Hola Katniss!

—Hola preciosa—Sonrío dejándome rodear por sus pequeños bracitos.

—Estaba deseando verte—Me dice mi amigo revolviéndole el pelo a la niña.

—¡No me despeines!—Dice presumida la niña.

—¡Eso! No la despeines—Le echo la bronca, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

Subo las escaleras sin bajar de mis brazos a Posy, la conozco desde que nació, y creo que para ella soy como una tía o una hermana mayor. Saludo a Hazelle con un beso en la mejilla y a los dos chicos les revuelvo el pelo, Rory, que ya es más alto que yo me mira con mala cara, repeinándose, pero cuando mira a mi hermana, él sonríe de nuevo.

—Cada día estás más guapa, Katniss—Me halaga Hazelle, que es casi como una madre para mí también.

—Podría decir lo mismo, Hazelle—Y es verdad, con el paso del tiempo, he visto como ha ido empezando a sonreír más, y sus ojos a brillar, un brillo que yo no conocí porque su esposo ya había muerto aquel día, que estando entre las sábanas con Gale, le llamó apurada porque se había puesto de parto.

—No digas tonterías, Katniss…

—No lo son, Hazelle—Sonrío.

Entramos en la casa porque empieza a hacer frio y enseguida huelo a la comida casera que se está preparando en la cocina. Dejo a Posy en el suelo y acompaño a mi amigo y a su madre hasta la cocina para ayudar en lo que pueda.

Mientras que cocinamos oímos como la pequeña Posy vuelve locos a sus hermanos y a la mía con sus juegos y sus pequeñas locuras. Al menos se ha olvidado de mí y no soy la que tengo que portar una corona ni beber un té imaginario.

—Posy cada día está más grande…

—Y revoltosa…—añade mi amigo haciendo sonreír a su madre.

—Igual que Rory y Vick, van a heredar la misma altura que su hermano…—Susurro mirándole mordiéndome el labio por como él me mira.

—Los niños crecen rápido…—Gale me da a probar el guiso que burbujea al fuego, asintiendo, dando la razón a su madre.—¿Cuándo os animaréis vosotros?—Me atraganto con el poco caldo que había entrado en mi boca ante lo que creo que está insinuando.

—¡Mamá!—Le reprocha mi amigo dándome unos pequeños golpes en la espalda—Sabes perfectamente que Katniss y yo somos sólo amigos— Recalca muy bien el "sólo", mientras que yo intento recuperarme de la sorpresa, Hazelle siempre había hecho sus insinuaciones, pero ninguna tan directa como esta.

—Gale tiene razón, solo nos une la amistad—Susurro— Y el trabajo…

—¿Entonces las bragas y el vestido que estaban en el cesto de la ropa sucia son tuyos?—Mira a mi amigo, sonriendo. Yo no sé donde esconderme, y empiezo a notar como mi cara entera arde.

—¿Y por qué piensas que son de Katniss?

— Porque sé que no tendrías una relación con nadie más…—Dice completamente convencida, pero cuando el va a replicarle, el pequeño Vick entra en la cocina.

—¿Tardamos mucho en comer?— Tiene cara de aburrido, pero yo solo puedo pensar en lo que ha dicho Hazelle y en lo pálido que parece de repente Gale.—Tengo hambre y me aburro, Posy no me deja en paz, y Rory y Prim son muy aburridos…

—La comida esta casi lista, dile a tu hermano que venga a ayudar a poner la mesa.—Por el tono de su voz creo que a Hazelle le hace tanta gracia como a mí que su hijo de dieciséis años esté creciendo tanto como mi hermana, es decir, ninguna.

Intento olvidar la absurda conversación que hemos tenido en la cocina mientras que ayudo a Rory a poner la mesa, sobretodo el tema de los niños. Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza tenerlos, y espero que mi idea siga siendo esa. No quiero más bocas que alimentar, no quiero un niño que venga al mundo para sufrir, además que en mi trabajo el embarazo esta tajantemente prohibido.

Cuando empezamos a comer, la conversación es amena y divertida, sobre todo por las ocurrencias de la pequeña Posy que parlotea sin parar de sus planes como princesa, y de los ponis y unicornios que asegura que Gale le ha prometido por su próximo cumpleaños.

Las risas se terminan cuando suena mi móvil de trabajo. Gale pone los ojos en blanco y yo intento mostrarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Corro a cogerlo y me aparto de la mesa.

—¿Diga?

—Buenos días, encanto.

—Por la hora que es, ya son buenas tardes Haymitch. ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada.

—Como siempre directa al grano, lógico que les tengas a todos tan locos…—Resoplo, por como arrastra las silabas se que está borracho y sería inútil discutir con él.

—¿Qué quieres?—vuelvo a repetir.

— El lunes tienes una entrevista de trabajo.

—¿Perdón?—Murmuro sin comprender nada, quizás el vino de la comida también se me haya subido a la cabeza.

—El puesto de asesor del señor Mellark queda bacante, el lunes iras a la entrevista.

—Pero aún no me he informado, no tengo ni idea de arte Haymitch.

— Eso el chico no tiene por qué saberlo, puedes estudiarlo…Te enviaremos un currículum que no podrán rechazar.

—Puede que si lo hagan…

—No lo harán, imposible que lo hagan con semejante currículum.

—¿Y si lo hacen?

—Las cosas irán más lentas porque tendrás que acercarte a él de la forma convencional, y este trabajo al Jefe le corre prisa…

— Pero la entrevista…

—¿Crees que la entrevista te la hará él?

— No…no lo sé…

—Pequeña ingenua…la selección la hará el gerente de recursos humanos, sedúcele un poquito como tú sabes.

—No seas cabrón Haymitch.—Le oigo resoplar al otro lado.

— Si no consigues el trabajo, el Jefe se enfadará mucho…—"Pues que le jodan" Pienso, pero obviamente no lo digo.

—Envíame el currículum, me prepararé algo para el lunes.

—Tienes que estar en el museo a las ocho en punto de la mañana, ¿entendido?

—El lunes a las ocho.

—Perfecto, preciosa.

—Perfecto.

Cuelgo sin despedirme pensando en cómo voy a conseguir un trabajo de tal categoría cuando yo en la vida he hecho algo semejante, se verá a la legua que no soy una buena asesora. Presiento que todo va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que me esperaba y que será duro.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, ¿Conseguirá Katniss el trabajo? Intentaré publicar este fic miércoles y domingo.

**Agradecimientos especiales**: Sadder/ Rebeca,PeetasAndHerondales, DjPuMa13g, Katri Wishart, ahsayuni15f, Nina D'e Mellark, , Gracias a todos por dejarme un review con vuestra opinión, cualquier opinión es bien recibida.

**Adelanto:** Pasaros por mi página de Facebook, está en mi perfil!

**Besos de fuego!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **de nuevo otro capítulo y como prometí en domingo. Dar de nuevo las gracias Rebeca como siempre por aguantarme un poquito.

* * *

...

Cuando regreso al comedor todas las miradas se fijan en mí, algo que hace que los pelos de la nuca se me ericen, aun así les regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me siento para continuar comiendo el riquísimo postre que Hazelle ha preparado con tanto esmero.

Aunque el resto de la familia vuelve a comer, Gale no, y noto sus ojos fijos en mí, yo evito levantar la mirada para no cruzarla con la suya. Sin entender porque me preocupa tanto este caso.

No es el primero ni será el último.

Espero que acaben todos de comer y rápidamente me levanto para ayudar a Hazelle a recoger la mesa. Recojo los platos y en la cocina los meto en el lavavajillas pero cuando me incorporo me encuentro con la penetrante y gris mirada de mi amigo. Eso me hace suspirar, era algo que me esperaba. Pero aun así prefería que no ocurriera, últimamente tengo que darle demasiadas explicaciones.

—¿No vas a contarme para que te han llamado?

—Cosas del trabajo.

—Que son cosas del trabajo ya lo sé, pero ¿qué cosas?—Resoplo.

—El lunes tengo una entrevista para optar a ser la asesora de mi objetivo.

—¿Qué? Nunca…nunca has trabajado para ellos…

—Pues ya ves, creen que es una buena idea, que así me puedo acercar a él mucho más rápido.

—Pero eso es arriesgado…—Lo susurra apretando el vaso que tiene en la mano, tanto que creo que lo va a romper, por lo que se lo quito.

— Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, Gale. Ya no soy una novata que llora cada vez que tiene que acostarse con un medio desconocido.

—Me gustaba que esa novata viniera corriendo a mis brazos cada vez que eso sucedía— Susurra enredando sus dedos con los míos, pero yo aparto la mano con suavidad.

—Todo va a salir bien…lo sé.—Me separo un poco de él porque su simple olor me aturde y no me deja pensar con claridad.

—Catnip…

—Gale, vale ya…—Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla intentando pensar con claridad— Además, yo siempre tengo que explicarte mis trabajos, lo que hago y no hago porque te preocupa, ¿Crees que a mí no me preocupa lo que haces? ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada?—Él aparta la mirada y se pone a colocar los vasos que ha traído en el lavavajillas.

—Porque no es importante.

—Bien, pues esto tampoco es importante— Cuando sus ojos vuelven a clavarse en los míos son fríos y están oscurecidos, y como no quiero uno de sus ataques de rabia absurda me alejo y salgo de la cocina.

Me dirijo a la enorme sala de juegos donde los niños han empezado a jugar a la videoconsola, me siento junto a Prim que está intentando ganar a Rory en una pelea contra zombies que explotan llenándolo todo de sangre putrefacta ¿Cómo puede gustarles ese tipo de juegos? Desgraciadamente para ella quien gana es su compañero de juegos.

—¡Te gané!—Ríe el chico orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Ya lo he visto, pero quiero la revancha ahora mismo.—Mi hermana parece molesta y ha empezado a tomarse el asunto como algo personal.

—Perfecto tú te lo has buscado, encanto—La última palabra deja aturdida a mi hermana y pierde unos valiosos segundos del juego. Rory empieza a mostrar los mismos encantos de su hermano mayor. Y es algo que no sé si me disgusta, aun así hago mi buena acción y disimuladamente me acerco a él.

—Déjala ganar, así se conquista mejor a las chicas.—Le susurro cerca del oído y me mira como si tuviera tres ojos, momento en el que Prim aprovecha para matar unos cuantos zombies más que él y ganar esa partida.

—¡Gané!—Mi hermana ríe dando brinquitos en el sofá. Sonrío y me levanto para dejar que tengan su momento de piques adolescentes.

Me alejo hasta la puerta y me quedo observándoles. Sus miradas y el color de sus mejillas me indican que ambos se gustan. Y eso sigue gustándome y asustándome a partes iguales, no quiero que Prim crezca, porque ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cuando lo ha hecho. Ya es tan alta como yo, y hace años que dejó de tener el cuerpo de una niña. Y sé que Rory es un adolescente hiperhormonado por la forma en la que mira su escote. ¿Será tan ligón como su hermano? No me gustaría que Prim se convirtiera en una más de una lista de un crío.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué me estoy fijando en estas cosas? Debería hablar esto con Gale. Aunque ahora las cosas están tensas entre nosotros.

Me trago mi orgullo y le busco. Sé donde puede estar porque como yo se pasa horas metido en su despacho. Pico a la puerta y aunque no recibo una respuesta oigo unos pasos acercándose. La abre y me mira frunciendo el ceño.

—Creía que serías mi madre.

—Creo que soy muy joven para serlo…—Sonrío un poco y aunque él no lo hace al menos desfrunce el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres Katniss? Estoy ocupado.

—Creía que nos habías invitado para pasar el día con nosotras, y no aquí metido—Murmuro intentando no sonar molesta.

—Ya lo sé, pero tengo trabajo que hacer—me mira de arriba abajo, está inclinado sobre el marco de la puerta que está entrecerrada, no puedo ver nada del interior del cuarto.

—Entonces…Pediré un taxi para que Prim y yo nos vayamos…—Me doy la vuelta para salir de ahí con el orgullo y el alma pisoteados, pero él me agarra del brazo, sorprendiéndome.

—Espera, entra…—Tira de mí y prácticamente me obliga a entrar a su despacho.

Es la primera vez que cruzo esa puerta por lo que echo un vistazo rápido y puedo apreciar que es muy parecido al mío, un poco más lujoso quizás, tiene un montón de estanterías llenas de libros, una enorme mesa de caoba lo preside y el sillón tiene pinta de ser de lo más cómodo. Detrás, donde debería haber una ventana para iluminar la estancia hay solo un panel con fotos de una mujer. Como yo él coloca toda la información de sus objetivos en el panel, es más, el me enseño esa táctica.

Me acerco un poco cautelosa al panel y miro las fotos. Creo que el corazón me da un vuelco cuando veo a la chica. Es preciosa, demasiado… me hace sentir pequeña e insignificante. Tiene una espesa melena rubia y unos ojos verdes enormes, en las fotos que hay de ella caminando por la calle se aprecia un cuerpo perfecto debajo de la ropa.

—¿Es tu objetivo?

—Sí…—Murmura colocándose a mi lado.

—Es…qué guapa es…y qué joven…— Normalmente Gale tiene objetivos más "maduros", ricachonas divorciadas de magnates estúpidos.

—Noto ciertos celos en esa frase…

—No digas tonterías…—respondo rápidamente y me fijo en la foto en la que solo aparece su cara y leo su nombre—Madge Undersee, su nombre me suena.

—Su padre fue alcalde de la ciudad hace unos años.

—Ah…¿Crees que lo de desplumarla sea una venganza del Jefe a su padre, o algo así?

—Ni idea, ya sabes que yo no me cuestiono eso, y es mejor no hacerlo Katniss, no le des tantas vueltas a las cosas, hazlo y punto.

—Yo no soy tan fría…

—¿Me estás llamando frío?—Cambia el tono de voz al que usa cuando quiere sonar sexy y sugerente, sonrío levemente porque estamos volviendo a romper el muro que estúpidamente construimos entre nosotros por nuestras pequeñas discusiones.

—Un poquito…—Coloco mis dedos separados un par de centímetros indicándole ese "poquito".

—¿Quieres que te demuestre lo frío que soy?— De un paso me acorrala contra la mesa y mi corazón se acelera al instante.

—Con tu madre y nuestros hermanos aquí no…—Intento controlar el impulso de mi cuerpo, ya que mi vientre se contrae y mi intimidad empieza a palpitar cuando nota el aliento de Gale contra mi cuello.

—¿Segura?— me da un beso en el cuello, justo en el punto que sabe que me hace enloquecer.

—Segura…—Digo estremeciéndome.

—A veces pienso que eres de piedra—Sonríe apartándose.

—Se llama autocontrol—Sonrío mirándole.—Algo de lo que creo que tu careces.

—Ambos sabemos que mi falta de autocontrol es tu culpa, Catnip.—Se aparta del todo y se acerca al panel y se queda mirando una foto, la despega del panel y la pone sobre la mesa.—¿Este es tu objetivo?—Señala al chico que está comiendo con la chica, reconozco la foto porque es la misma que está colgada en el corcho de mi despacho.

—Sí, es él.

—Le he investigado, y si que parece un buen tipo.

—¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿Por qué?—Resopla pasando su mano por su pelo, despeinándoselo.

—Porque es responsabilidad mía que estés bien.—Aprieto los dientes y los puños al oírle decir esa frase, con ganas de golpearle.

—No soy tu responsabilidad, deja de repetirlo una y otra vez—Mi voz se quiebra porque sé en lo que está pensando— te debo todo lo que tengo ahora…

—Sí, me debes que te sobeteén decenas de babosos.—No puedo evitarlo y le doy un tortazo, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle girar la cara, pero no tanto como para que le perdure la marca mucho tiempo.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías ya! Te lo debo todo.—Luego le cojo la cara entre mis dos manos y le beso suavemente, le cuesta devolverme el beso pero al final lo hace. Nos besamos dulcemente, quiero que olvide lo que siente y que deje de sentirse mal, yo elegí esta vida, aunque él me enseñara todo, incluso a besar como le estoy besando ahora.

Me separo y le repeino el pelo intentando que sonría, cuando lo consigo, mi sonrisa se amplia.

—¿Y qué hay de tu chica? Parece de esas que no ha roto un plato en su vida…

—Tampoco he encontrado nada extraño, salvo que su padre fue alcalde, seguro que ahí hay algo escondido.

—Yo también lo creo, ¿Cuánto dinero tienes que conseguir?

— ocho mil de los grandes.

— Como lo que tengo que conseguir yo, si son pareja… un millón seiscientos mil es demasiado…¿Para qué querrá el Jefe tanto dinero de alguien?

—Deja de llamarle Jefe, lo odio…Snow, llámale Snow.

—¿Para qué querrá Snow tanto?

—bueno, tú te quedas con un 25 por ciento de los ochocientos mil y yo con otro tanto…

—Aun así es mucho…Me da mala espina.

—Si lo piensas bien, ¿Qué es lo que no te daría mala espina en este negocio?—me encojo de hombros porque no tengo la respuestas—Pues eso, encanto—Me guiña un ojo y me da un beso rápido en los labios. Eso hace que me acuerde de lo que quería hablar con él.

—Por cierto, y cambiando de tema…—Carraspeo—Yo quería hablar de tu hermano.

—¿De mi hermano?

—Rory— Me siento en la mesa, porque aunque sea algo que sé, expresarlo con palabras cuesta, admitir que mi hermana está creciendo me cuesta— ¿Te has dado cuenta como mira a Prim?

—¿Y tú te has dado cuenta de cómo Prim mira a Rory?

—Desgraciadamente sí…Eso es lo que me preocupa. Tu hermano es un chico guapo, es un clon tuyo—Mi amigo sonríe socarronamente— Supongo que será un ligón…

—¿Tienes miedo de que le haga daño a Prim?

—Algo así.

—Yo creo que a Rory le gusta Prim de verdad, no va a jugar con ella.

—Tampoco quiero que…

—¿Qué se acuesten?

—Eso es, son unos críos…

—Yo tenía la edad de Rory en mi primera vez, y tu solo un par más cuando te desvirgué—Me sonrojo ante sus palabras.

—No quiero que Prim crezca…¿No podemos hacernos con un poco de bromuro?—Bromeo—Para que no se les revolucionen las hormonas…

—Katniss, no te conviertas en una madre retrógrada y sé la hermana enrollada, preocúpate de que se cuiden…

—Como lleguen a algo y Rory le haga daño a Prim se la corto, te aviso—Mi amigo ríe y acaricia mi trenza.

—Parece que los hermanos Hawthorne volvemos locas a las hermanas Everdeen…

—El mayor de los Hawthorne es un creído—Le doy un toque en la nariz con mi dedo dejando que se coloque entre mis piernas, volviendo a sentir como el corazón se me acelera y el vientre se me contrae.

—Apuesto que la mayor de las hermanas Everdeen ya tiene las braguitas mojadas por culpa del mayor de los Hawthorne.

—¡Pero serás caradura!—Le doy un empujoncito pero sin poder negarlo, porque es evidente el efecto que su cercanía me produce.

—Acerté…—Sonríe triunfante.

—Vas a quedarte con ganas de comprobarlo…—Me bajo de la mesa de un salto—Vamos a ver lo que hacen los chicos…

Cuando estamos saliendo del despacho el pitido de mi móvil me sobresalta. Compruebo que es por la llegada de un correo electrónico que por asunto tiene escrito "Currículum". Junto con Gale lo leo y me quedo flipando literalmente con todo lo que pone, como ha dicho Haymitch sería imposible que me rechazaran con algo así.

—Creo que con ese currículum vas a triunfar, Catnip…

* * *

...

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí,

**Agradecimientos especiales**: Sadder/ Rebeca,PeetasAndHerondales, patrynachys DjPuMa13g, lauz9, ahsayuni15f, Gracias a todos por dejarme un review con vuestra opinión, cualquier opinión es bien recibida.

**Besos de fuego!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Miércoles y nuevo capitulito, hoy como siempre dar las gracias a Rebeca, y hoy más que nunca. Ya sabes el porqué princesa.

Y a Nina D'e Mellark, también por aguantar un poco de mis paranoias

* * *

...

—¿Podemos quedarnos a cenar?—Prim me lo pregunta nada más que entro en la sala de juegos. Sonrío mirando a Gale, esperando que él responda, aunque sé que el sí o el no depende de mí.

—Podéis quedaros hasta a dormir— Me atraganto con mi propia saliva cuando le escucho decir eso.

—¿Estás seguro? Somos demasiados…

—Por supuesto, hay habitaciones para todos. Será divertido, pediremos unas pizzas, veremos alguna peli…—Sonrío un poco más, eso suena tan bien que no puedo decir que no, aunque me incomode dormir aquí estando la madre de Gale.

—Genial, podemos seguir jugando, nena—Rory le da un codazo a Prim que se queda un poco atontada mirándole, pero luego vuelven de nuevo al aparato del infierno a seguir aniquilando zombies.

—Si es que tiene tus mismas expresiones…—Resoplo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, "encanto" "nena" "preciosa"—Intento imitarle— y un largo etcétera… tal para cual…—Mi amigo ríe.

— Yo no hablo así, encan…—levanto una ceja ampliando aún mas mi sonrisa.

—¿Qué decías…?—Le doy un beso rápido en los labios.—Pide las pizzas, yo voy a ayudar a tu madre con Posy…

No espero una réplica y busco en el piso de arriba a la niña y a su madre. No me cuesta mucho encontrarlas ya que la niña sale corriendo de un baño tan solo con la ropa interior puesta.

—¡Posy!— grita su madre a la vez que ella se esconde detrás de mis piernas.

—¡No quiero bañarme!—Contesta la niña apretándose fuertemente contra mi cuerpo.

—Vas a bañarte quieras o no—Su madre aparece con una esponja y una toalla en la mano, desde fuera la escena sería muy cómica, pero estando en el medio no lo es en absoluto.

—¡No! ¡No me guta esa bañera! ¡Es mu grande!

—Mejor, puedes jugar como en una piscina…—Intenta convencerla.

—¡Pues que me bañe Katniss!–me quedo atónita al escuchar a la niña gritar eso tan firmemente. Y es peor aún cuando su madre me mira con ojos suplicantes.

—Está bien…—Murmuro cogiendo a la niña en brazos y acercándome a su madre.—Aunque hace mucho que no baño a una niña—Le digo a Hazelle intentando sonreír.

—No es difícil, y así practicas para cuando tengas los tuyos—Quiero replicarle que yo nunca voy a tener hijos pero prefiero no decir nada por si vuelve a insinuar algo sobre hijos míos y de Gale, algo absolutamente estúpido.

Entro en el baño con la niña y entre las dos llenamos la bañera con agua y mucha espuma. Cuando consigo desnudarla y meterla en el agua ya estoy empapada. Posy chapotea, juega y ríe con el agua y la espuma. Cuando consigo envolverla en una toalla para secarla, podría escurrir toda mi ropa y sacar de ella la mitad del agua que había en la bañera. La niña sigue jugando mientras que la seco y luego le pongo su pijama de color rosa. Cuando bajo con ella de la mano a la cocina las pizzas ya están encima de la mesa. Y la niña corre a por un trozo.

—Creo que estas un poco…mojada…—Dice mi hermana reprimiendo la risa.

—Qué observadora, hermanita—Pongo los ojos en blanco y miro a Hazelle que también esta reprimiendo la risa.—Sabias que haría algo así ¿no?—Ella solo se encoje de hombros.

Resoplo y voy a cambiarme levemente molesta, aunque no puedo negar que me lo haya pasado bien con la niña. Voy a la habitación de Gale y allí me pongo otros vaqueros y una nueva camiseta, dando de nuevo gracias por tener ropa de sobra en casa de mi amigo.

Me reúno con lo que podría definir como mi familia y comemos las pizzas intentando decidir qué película podemos ver. Al final gana una de miedo, ya que a Prim le encantan aunque luego no pueda dormir por la noche.

Hazelle va a acostar a Posy y obliga a irse a la cama también a Vick, es aún muy pequeño como para ver esa película, además que ya empieza a ser tarde para estar despierto a su edad. Como tiene que leerle un cuento a la niña dice que no la esperemos, así que al final nos vamos a ver la película mi hermana, Gale, Rory y yo con un par de cuencos de palomitas.

Me paso más de media película vigilando donde están las manos de Rory, así que no me entero ni de qué va la película, por no decir que ni los sustos me sorprenden.

—Dales un respiro…—Me susurra Gale al oído, le miro sin entenderle, pero cuando con el resplandor de la televisión veo que mira a nuestros hermanos suspiro.

—Es algo que no puedo evitar…Me veo esta noche haciendo guardia para que no se cambien de habitación.

—Dudo que lo hagan…pero si quieres te permito dormir con Prim.

—Creía que eso era lo que iba a hacer, por tu madre.

—Mi madre no es tonta…y ellos tampoco.—Les señala con la barbilla.

—Dormiré en la habitación de Prim— Digo con determinación un poco más alto antes de que Rory me mande callar con un siseo.

Cuando acaba la película, no sé cuantas veces Prim se ha abrazado a Rory y cuantas se me ha helado la sangre al ver como él la rodeaba con un brazo para tranquilizarla.

Antes de irnos a la cama tengo que pasar por la habitación de Gale a por un par de camisetas para que Prim y yo usemos como pijama.

—Esto va a ser raro, Catnip…

—Va a ser la primera noche que duerma en tu casa y no contigo— Susurro.

— Echaré de menos tu calor en mis sábanas—Me susurra roncamente al oído mientras que me rodea con los brazos para luego besarme.

—Gale…—Sonrío— No seas zalamero…—Él sonríe dándome un rápido beso.

—¿Nada va a poder convencerte?—Niego con la cabeza.

—Hasta mañana Gale…

—Hasta mañana…

Salgo de la habitación con una sensación extraña. Prim y yo usaremos la habitación de invitados, el resto de la familia de Gale tiene su propia habitación, decorada a su gusto. Por ejemplo la de Posy está pintada de rosa y sembrada con miles de mariposas y ponis.

Mi hermana y yo nos tumbamos en la misma cama y en cuanto apago la luz Prim se pega a mí, se que tiene miedo por la película, eso me hace sonreír, y recordar que aun para algunas cosas sigue siendo una niña. Le acaricio el pelo dulcemente hasta que noto que se queda dormida.

Cierro los ojos e intento dormir, pero no puedo. Es muy extraño saber que Gale está a apenas unos metros de mí y que no vamos a dormir juntos. Por lo que armándome de valor y tragándome la vergüenza, me levanto, arropo a Prim y descalza me cuelo de nuevo en la habitación de Gale. Su respiración es pausada, ya está completamente dormido, pero eso no me importa, me cuelo bajo las sábanas y me abrazo a su pecho.

Me despierto notando unos labios sobre los míos. Sonrío y le devuelvo el beso para luego abrir los ojos.

—Hey Catnip…

—Hey Gale…—Ambos sonreímos, ante nuestro habitual saludo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hmmmm…—Me estiro sin ningún tipo de modales—Te echaba de menos anoche.

—No puedes vivir sin mí—Dice teatralmente mientras que se levanta de la cama y yo no puedo evitar morderme el labio al verle solo con sus calzoncillos, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan atractivo?—Como sigas poniendo esa cara tan lasciva voy a tener que meterme otra vez en la cama, y nos están esperando…

—¿Qué?

—Hace un rato que mi madre picó avisándonos de que las tortitas ya estaban hechas.

—Oh Dios, ¿sabe que estaba aquí contigo?

—Supongo que sí— Se encoge de hombros y mi cara empieza a arder.

—Venga ya Catnip, como ya te he dicho, ninguno de ellos es tonto, y saben que tú y yo jugamos de vez en cuando…

—¿Ahora usas la palabra "jugar" para eso?

—Supuse que la preferías a "follar"—Se inclina y me da un beso rápido en los labios— Ya sabes que prefiero follarte a jugar contigo…—Mi vientre se contrae por sus palabras y por el tono de voz que pone.— Así que si no quieres que te folle ahora mismo y les hagamos esperar más mueve ese preciosos culito de la cama.

Me levanto de un salto un poco aturdida y mareada por sus palabras, pero intento olvidarlas y voy a por mis pantalanes. En la cocina hay un alboroto digno de un colegio de primaria, entre gritos de "pásame el sirope" o "dame la nata" pero sonrío al ver a nuestros hermanos desayunar juntos, y me siento en familia.

El resto del día lo pasamos entre juegos y charlas, incluso nos quedamos a comer, y observo cómo cada vez Prim y Rory están más cerca. Decido hacer caso a mi amigo y darles un respiro, porque de todas formas yo no podría evitar nada, y si lo hiciera Prim me odiaría para el resto de su vida, y bastante me odio esos dos años que pasó separada de mí, no quiero volver a pasar por algo así.

Hazelle insiste en que también nos quedemos a cenar, pero con la excusa de que tengo que llevar el coche al taller permite que nos vayamos, aunque en realidad aparte de eso lo que tengo que hacer es prepararme para la entrevista del lunes. Gale nos lleva a casa en silencio, parece molesto por como coge el volante y sé que es porque sabe el verdadero motivo de mi insistencia para volver a casa.

Cuando llegamos a mi edificio y Prim se baja del coche soy yo la que tengo que agarrarle de la camisa y obligarle a acercarse a mí para despedirnos con un beso en los labios que me sabe a poco.

—Llámame si necesitas ayuda…

Murmura cuando abro la puerta y ya tengo un pie en la calle. Le miro y asiento intentando sonreír, aunque creo que solo me sale una mueca absurda.

En cuanto entramos en nuestro piso Prim corre a por el teléfono y llama a su amiga Rue, sé que se pasara horas hablando por lo que yo tengo tiempo más que suficiente para estudiar un poco de arte y prepararme una buena presentación para la entrevista.

La semana se pasa volando entre estudio y películas con mi hermana, Gale apenas me llama un par de veces para saber cómo estoy, pero está tan frío que apenas hablamos. Su actitud me molesta, porque es la misma que siempre tiene cuando empiezo un trabajo nuevo. Prefiero no pensar a que se debe y la tarde del domingo soy yo quien le llama.

—Katniss, ¿ocurre algo?—Parece ansioso.

—No, solo quería hablar un poco contigo, nada más…–le oigo resoplar aliviado.

—Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por mí.

—Es algo que no puedo evitar nena.

—Ya lo sé—Suspiro.—Estoy un poco nerviosa por la entrevista de mañana.

—Con el currículum que Haymitch te envió es imposible que no te acepten.

—Pero, ¿Y si me pongo a tartamudear? O ¿Si no voy vestida para la ocasión?

—Eso no va a pasar, Catnip, vas a dejarles sorprendidos…

—¿De verdad crees eso?

— Sí, ya es hora de que dejes de ser tan insegura.

—Quizás dejara de serlo si alguien no estuviera constantemente detrás de mí…

—¿Eso es un reproche?—Murmura.

—No, solo…solo que no quiero que estés pendiente de mí siempre, como si fuera responsabilidad tuya, Gale, sabes que no lo soy y que ya soy mayorcita.

—Si no te hubiera metido en esto…

—Gale—Le corto— Si no me hubieras metido en esto, yo seguiría poniendo cafés y limpiando baños y Prim en el orfanato. ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que discutirlo?

—Creo que vamos a estar toda la vida así…—Suspira.

—A veces pienso que te arrepientes de haberme conocido—Susurro casi inaudiblemente, pero el si lo escucha, aunque tarda unos segundos en contestar.

—Nunca me arrepentiría de eso, solo…solo me arrepiento de no haberte ayudado de otra forma.

—No había otra forma, bastante en deuda estoy contigo ya…—Suspira de nuevo sonoramente.—dejemos el tema ¿vale? Cuéntame cómo siguen tu madre y los niños.

Nos pasamos casi una hora hablando su familia, sobretodo de la revoltosa de Posy que incluso al final consigue que su hermano le deje el teléfono para hablar un rato conmigo. Quedo con él en que después de la entrevista me pasaré por su casa y cuelgo con un mejor sabor de boca.

Cuando el despertador me suena a las seis y media de la mañana del lunes maldigo a toda la humanidad. Pero salgo de la cama y voy a darme una ducha antes de despertar a Prim para que vaya al instituto. Después me enfundo en un traje de chaqueta y falda de tubo, muy apropiado para las entrevistas. Intentaré seguir el consejo de Haymitch, si el entrevistador es un hombre me soltaré un par de botones de la camisa. El pelo me lo recojo en un moño formal y como complemento para darme un aire intelectual me pongo unas gafas.

A las siete y cuarto estoy saliendo de casa, y a las ocho menos cinco ya estoy en el interior del museo, esperando en una sala junto a otras siete personas, igual de arregladas que yo, pero seguro que mejor preparadas.

Nos entregan unos formularios que no me cuesta nada responder gracias al estudio intensivo del fin de semana y luego tengo que esperar una hora más hasta que mi nombre falso es pronunciado por una chica de voz aguda.

Cuando entro en el pequeño despacho me quedo estupefacta y las manos empiezan a sudarme inmediatamente. No hay un Gerente de recursos humanos, quien va a hacerme la entrevista es mi objetivo en persona.

—Siéntese Señorita Woodgreen…

**...**

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí.

**Agradecimientos especiales**: Sadder/ Rebeca,PeetasAndHerondales, DjPuMa13g, Nina D'e Mellark, ahsayuni15f, Gracias a todos por dejarme un review con vuestra opinión, cualquier opinión es bien recibida.

**Besos de fuego!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: ** Domingo de nuevo capítulo, y hoy mas prontito que de costumbre, ¡qué aplicada soy a veces!, como siempre dar las gracias a Rebeca, por estar siempre ahí al pie del cañón, aguantándome un poquito, y dándome ánimos, gracias de verdad, princesa.

Y a Nina D'e Mellark, a ti también darte las gracias, porque también me impulsas a seguir.

* * *

...

Me siento mirándole en silencio, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, ahora sí que necesitaba entrar en ese trabajo, si no era así, sería difícil que ese chico de sonrisa afable me rechazaría, creería que me acercaba a él por el trabajo.

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla acomodándome en la silla, dándole una buena visión de mi escote, cosa que al chico no pareció llamarle la atención y me dispuse a contestar a todas sus preguntas lo que mejor supe.

Las preguntas son de lo más variopintas, algunas ni siquiera sé que tienen que ver con el trabajo, como "qué animal me gustaría ser" o "defínete en tres palabras". Cuando me pregunta por mi disponibilidad le digo que es inmediata con una enorme sonrisa. Con el paso de los minutos casi se me olvida que estoy actuando y empiezo a comportarme casi como soy yo, es extraño pero ese hombre transmite una tranquilidad difícil de explicar. Y por Dios, es más guapo en persona que en las fotos. Debajo de su traje puedo apreciar que tiene unos fuertes músculos, pero lo que más me asombras son sus pestañas, doradas y tupidas, me quedo como hipnotizada mirándolas cuando él habla.

Cuando la entrevista termina creo que no lo he hecho tan mal y ambos nos levantamos y me estrecha la mano. Una especie de corriente eléctrica recorre mi mano y mi brazo hasta mi espina dorsal, cuando su sonrisa se amplia.

— Ha sido un placer, Señorita Woodgreen.

—El placer ha sido mío Señor Mellark.—Intento mostrarle mi mejor sonrisa, el me la devuelve, igual de cálida que en las fotografías que tengo colgadas en el corcho de mi estudio.

—Si es seleccionada para el puesto la llamaremos en los próximos días.—Asiento sonriendo.

—Espero ansiosa la llamada, el museo es espectacular y estar dentro seria casi como un sueño—Pestañeo teatralmente como Gale me enseñó, el hombre tarda un segundo en reaccionar, un segundo que me dice que tengo la posibilidad de seducirle. El Señor Mellark sonríe y asiente.

—El museo es toda mi vida, y me alegra escuchar eso de que es "espectacular" de alguien tan bien preparado.

—Bueno, parecen halagos para conseguir el empleo, pero de verdad que es sensacional, y seguiré pensándolo aunque no me dé ese trabajo.

—Gracias, señorita.

—De nada…

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que en los pocos segundos que ha durado nuestra conversación no nos hemos soltado de la mano. Se la suelto rápidamente y puedo notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Solo espero que ese rubor me ayude a conseguir el trabajo.

Cuando salgo del museo, siento los nervios en el estomago que se mezclan con la rabia contra Haymitch, por lo que hago algo estúpido y le llamo por teléfono.

—¿Hmmm?—Contesta sin hablar, estoy seguro de que le he despertado.

—Maldito cabrón….

—¿Katniss? Son las nueve y media de la mañana, ¿qué coño quieres?

—Dijiste que no sería mi objetivo quien haría la entrevista, y adivina…

—Oh, que chico más aplicado en el trabajo.

—Cierra la maldita boca, si no me da el empleo ¿Cómo coño piensas…pensáis que voy a hacer el trabajo?, ya me conoce. ¡No voy a poder acercarme a él!

—¿Le enseñaste el escote?

—Que te jodan Haymich.

Cuelgo el teléfono y de mala gana lo lanzo al interior del bolso. Como aún no tengo el coche pido un taxi y doy la dirección de mi amigo. Tardamos en llegar más de lo que me gustaría, pero en cuando llego le doy un billete al taxista, diciéndole que se quede con el cambio y pico en el telefonillo de la valla.

Gale me abre la valla en solo unos segundos y recorro el camino hasta la casa intentando tranquilizarme, no servirá de nada que Gale me vea tan alterada, bastante mal se siente con todo como para que encima me vea así.

En cuanto abre la puerta me pongo de puntillas y le beso dulcemente sin ni siquiera decirle hola. Mi amigo sonríe y me abraza devolviéndome el beso, un beso como pocas veces nos besamos ya que normalmente nuestros besos son incendiarios y profundos, remueven mi interior y me excitan en solo unos segundos.

Este beso es dulce, calmado, muy impropio de nosotros.

Sonrío cuando nos separamos y le revuelvo el pelo, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que tiene el pelo húmedo y solo lleva puesto los pantalones.

—Deberías dejar de vestir así…

—¿Por qué?— Pone su voz más sensual y socarrona.

—Porque es malo para la salud de mi corazón…— el ríe suavemente dejándome entrar en la casa.

—¿Sigue tu madre en casa?

—Sí, van a quedarse una semana más. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué crees tú que lo pregunto?–Susurro pasando uno de mis dedos por su pecho jugueteando con él.

—Katniss…—Murmura sujetándome la mano—No juegues con fuego…

—No juego con fuego…aunque no me importaría convertirme en una chica en llamas ahora mismo…

—Maldita sea Katniss, no hables así, me vuelves loco… Y llevamos demasiado tiempo sin sexo.

—Cuatro días.—los cuento con los dedos.

—Demasiado tiempo…—me besa y esta vez sí es uno de sus besos, abrasador y ardiente, tanto que me hace gemir. Pero cuando mi móvil suena tengo que apartarle empujándole suavemente colocando mis manos sobre su pecho. Me quedo mirando el número de teléfono porque no lo reconozco y contesto dudosa.

—¿Diga?—Miro a Gale con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Señorita Katherine Woodgreen?—Reconozco la voz aguda de la chica que me llamo dentro del museo.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Le paso con el Señor Mellark.

—De acuerdo, gracias.—Me preocupa la rapidez con la que me han llamado, solo ha pasado una hora, cuando salí de allí aún había dos chicos para entrevistar.

— Señorita Woodgreen, encantado de hablar de nuevo con usted.—Su voz me sorprende por lo atractiva que me parece incluso por teléfono.

—Puedo decir lo mismo si me da buenas noticias— le oigo reír, creo que al menos puede replantearse el no.

—Pues, dígamelo porque está contratada.

—¿ De verdad?

—¿Acaso está dudando de mi palabra?

—Oh, no…no…Solo que me sorprende lo rápido que me ha llamado.

—Estaríamos locos si no la aceptáramos, es usted perfecta para el trabajo.

—Ehmm…Gracias Señor Mellark.

—¿Puede incorporarse al trabajo el próximo miércoles, a las nueve?

—El miércoles, perfecto…—murmuro sin poder creérmelo aún.

—Hasta el miércoles entonces…

—Hasta el miércoles señor…—Miro a Gale y de un salto le abrazo colgándome de su cuello.

—Supongo que el trabajo es tuyo.

—¡Sí! ¡Es increíble!

—Sí, increíble…—No noto mucha emoción en su voz, pero supongo que es por la misma historia de siempre y prefiero no preguntarle ni decir nada más.

—Empiezo a trabajar el miércoles….

—¿Tan pronto?

—Supongo que necesita un asesor comercial cuanto antes…

—Un poco inútil el chico si es así ¿no?

—Bueno, si eso es así mejor, cuanto más tonto más fácil será seducirle…¿no?

—¿Vas a llevar siempre esas gafas?—Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

—Sí, supongo que sí, simularé que las necesito para leer y esas cosas, ¿No me queda bien?

—Te quedan extremadamente sexis…Pareces unas profesora recién salida de una película porno

—¡Gale!— Se ríe y yo río con él, al menos olvida que voy a pasar mucho más tiempo de lo que estamos acostumbrados con mi objetivo.

—¿Has desayunado ya?

—Claro…

—Te invito a un segundo desayuno…—Me da un rápido beso.

—¿Dónde?

—Donde suele ir a desayunar mi objetivo, quiero conocer su entorno, y lo que hace.—Eso hace que mi corazón se encoja.

—Vale…ve a cambiarte…te espero…

—Perfecto.

Sube las escaleras corriendo para vestirse, y no entiendo porque me siento tan mal, quizás sea porque es posible que veamos a su objetivo y es demasiado atractiva y no me gustaría que me comparara con ella. Me acerco a la cocina donde oigo a sus hermanos desayunar y todos me saludan con una sonrisa y la boca llena.

No podemos hablar mucho porque Gale baja en unos minutos. Perfectamente peinado y vestido con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca. Me quedo embobada mirándole sin poder evitarlo, mi amigo es demasiado atractivo. Él se da cuenta y me guiña un ojo, aparto la mirada ruborizándome, no entiendo como aún me pasa esto después de todos nuestros encuentros sexuales.

Gale besa a su madre y a su hermana en la mejilla y a sus hermanos les revuelve el pelo para despedirse. Yo beso a todos y salimos de la casa, no puedo ocultar que estoy un poco nerviosa y él me sujeta la mano para que deje de retorcérmelas.

—Catnip…Solo vamos a ver por donde se mueve la chica, dudo que la veamos…¿Te pone celosa?

—No digas tonterías…—me aparto y espero a que abra el coche, en cuanto lo hace me introduzco en él.

Gale conduce en silencio sin decirme nada más y sin mirarme. Llegamos al centro de la ciudad y aparca frente a una de las cafeterías más caras de la ciudad. Me quedo mirando la entrada durante unos segundos y luego le miro a él.

—Tiene buen gusto, la chica…—La cafetería está especializada en brownies y tortitas, posiblemente los mejores de la ciudad.

—Sí, creo que esta vez tendré suerte.—Asiento aunque eso no me gusta ni un pelo, solo espero que sea una rubia tonta fácil de conquistar y que tarde pocos meses en deshacerse de ella.

—Eso parece…—Susurro volviendo a mirar hacia la puerta.

Por el reflejo de la ventanilla veo una sonrisa en los labios de Gale, luego siento como acaricia mi pelo, y como poco a poco empieza a deshacerse de las horquillas que me lo recogen en ese prefecto moño que tanto me costó hacerme, cuando consigue soltármelo me lo repeina, es cuando yo le miro levantando una ceja.

—Me encanta tu versión de secretaria sexy, pero ya sabes que prefiero que lleves el pelo suelto o trenzado.— Sonrío un poco. Pero el muy maldito me deja con la palabra en la boca se baja del coche.

Le sigo y después de cerrar el coche entramos en la famosa cafetería "Le Fleur". Gale elije una mesa en una esquina desde la que podemos observar la entrada y el resto de comensales.

La camarera que nos toma nota no deja de mirar a mi amigo con una sonrisa bobalicona, y cuando nos trae nuestros brownies y los cafés le vuelve a sonreír y dirigiéndose solo a él le dice que si necesitamos algo más que solo tenemos que avisarla. Él como buen seductor le contesta con su mejor sonrisa que lo hará si es necesario.

—No frunzas tanto el ceño, solo estaba siendo amable.

—La chica te estaba comiendo con los ojos, odio que se comporten así

—Vuelves a parecer celosa.

— No son celos, solo es incomodo, y luego soy yo quien tiene que soportar tu enorme ego.— El se ríe sonoramente aunque a mí no me hace ninguna gracia, pero su risa se queda en el aire cuando ambos vemos entrar en la cafetería a su objetivo.

—Creía que me habías dicho que ella no iba a estar.

—Me equivoqué…— Sonríe inocentemente, una sonrisa que he visto tantas veces que se que es mentira.

—Me has engañado…

—No quería venir solo, no voy a acercarme, solo quiero obsérvala.

—Pues qué bien…

Nos quedamos mirando a la chica mientras que nuestros cafés se enfrían. Va perfectamente vestida con un precioso vestido blanco que acentúa sus curvas. Parece un maldito ángel caído del cielo. Su pelo suelto tiene unas ondas que de seguro son naturales y apenas va maquillada. Maldita sea, es tan diferente a las mujeres con las que estoy acostumbrada a ver a Gale que no sé cómo actuar.

Aparto la mirada de ese "angelito" y la fijo en mi amigo, solo hace falta que se le caiga la baba mientras que la mira, eso me hace sentir incomoda, tanto que empiezo a juguetear con mi brownie sin probarlo. Gale come y bebe su café sin apartar los ojos de ella, mi parte racional me dice que solo es para comprobar que es lo que toma y con quien está pero la irracional, la que no entiendo, piensa que es porque en realidad la chica le gusta, y no es para menos.

—Katniss apenas has comido, creía que tenias hambre…—Murmura mirándome por primera vez desde que entro esa mujer en la cafetería.

—Se me ha pasado, creo que me sentó mal el desayuno, o pude ser los nervios por la entrevista… El caso es que ya no tengo hambre.— Me excuso rápidamente, casi tartamudeando, él se queda un largo rato mirándome y luego se levanta.

—Vámonos…

—¿Qué?

—Ya he visto lo que necesitaba, vámonos.

Tira de mí para que me ponga en pie y él mismo me pone el abrigo, luego de espaldas a la chica salimos de ahí y nos subimos al coche en silencio.

No entiendo nada.

Conduce en silencio por las calles de la ciudad y luego por la carretera que lleva a la urbanización donde vive. Sin venir a cuento mi amigo da un frenazo y se para en el arcén de la carretera.

Me mira, me mira y me mira.

Luego se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina sobre mí para besarme. Tardo un segundo en procesar lo que está haciendo (porque no lo entiendo) pero le beso tal y como él quiere que lo haga. Con pasión, entregándole todo de mí.

El mismo desabrocha mi cinturón y hace que me pegue más a él mientras que la palanca de cambios se me clava en las costillas, pero eso ya no importa, Gale vuelve a pertenecerme, aunque solo sea esos segundos. Sigue devorándome la boca cuando echa hacia atrás todo lo que puede su asiento y me obliga a sentarme sobre él. Yo lo hago gustosa remangándome la falda y sentándome a horcajadas.

Besa mi cuello y enreda sus dedos entre mi pelo, para tirar de él y dejarle más espacio de mi piel disponible.

No tenemos mucho tiempo, es una carretera concurrida y son las doce del medido día, así que Gale hace lo que ambos estamos deseando. Se desabrocha los pantalones y se los baja lo justo para mostrarme su erección. Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras que él tantea rápidamente mi ropa interior y la aparta a un lado con sus dedos, me mira a los ojos y yo sé lo que tengo que hacer. Levanto las caderas y me dejo invadir completamente por él.

Los dos estábamos conteniendo la respiración y su aliento choca contra mi cara cuando deja escapar un largo suspiro. No hay preliminares, no hay juegos, ambos estamos tan excitados que no necesitamos nada más.

Mi amigo empieza a mover sus caderas debajo de mí, pero al poco yo también me muevo, nos frotamos y nos rozamos gimiendo a nuestros oídos, mordiéndonos con suavidad, aumentando la velocidad de nuestras embestidas, acercándonos al límite.

No decimos nada porque no hace falta, sus ojos vuelve a clavarse en los míos, grises oscuros, casi negros llenos de placer y lujuria, me muevo más rápido, muerdo su labio sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Le conozco tan bien que le hago llegar al mismo tiempo que yo, sus gemidos de satisfacción se mezclan con los míos, más altos y más agudos.

Sonríe cuando me aparto y me acaricia la mejilla cuando me acomodo de nuevo en mi asiento.

—nunca podría comparar a nadie contigo, Catnip.

—Espero que eso sea cierto…—Resopla poniendo en marcha de nuevo el coche mientras que se recoloca la ropa.

—La rubita solo es trabajo, tú eres…

La melodía de su teléfono corta su frase, resopla de nuevo al comprobar el número, descuelga y se lo pega a la oreja sin decir nada.

Cuando cuelga me mira.

—El sábado, tendré mi primer contacto con ella.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí.

**Agradecimientos especiales**: Sadder/ Rebeca, lauz9, MMika94, PeetasAndHerondales, JekaMellark DjPuMa13g, ahsayuni15f, y al Guest que no ha puesto su nombre. Gracias a todos por dejarme un review con vuestra opinión, cualquier opinión es bien recibida.

**Adelanto:** en mi pagina de Facebook (ver mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: ** El miércoles trae consigo un nuevo capitulillo, ojala pueda seguir con este ritmo de publicación todo el fic. Como en cada capítulo nuevo dar las gracias a Rebeca, por todo y por nada en especial, aunque sé que este capítulo te va a gustar menos, encanto.

* * *

...

Gale y yo no hablamos más el resto de camino, cuando llegamos a su casa, las piernas aún me tiemblan por nuestro fugaz encuentro en el coche. Cuando aparca en el aparcamiento de su casa le miro suspirando.

—¿No vas a contarme cómo va a ser ese contacto?

—Estaba esperando a que me lo preguntaras.— Sonríe un poco, pero lo hace tristemente, no con su sonrisa habitual.

—Como no digas algo pronto voy a empezar a preocuparme…

—La fundación que codirige con tu objetivo organiza una fiesta benéfica el sábado, Plutarch me ha conseguido una entrada.

—Ajam…

—¿No te das cuenta Katniss?

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?—Él pone los ojos en blanco.

—De que tú también vas a estar en esa fiesta como asesora del tipo ese…—La sangre se me hiela al darme cuenta de ese detalle. Creo que no me apetece nada de nada ver a Gale tonteando con ese "angelito".

—Tendremos que fingir que no nos conocemos ¿no?— No sé por qué creo que eso nos costará a ambos.

—Nos ignoraremos, ¿entendido Catnip?—Asiento aunque no tengo muy claro que sea fácil.

Cuando entramos en la casa Hazelle nos saluda con una sonrisa y me sorprende ver allí a mi hermana, me da una explicación absurda de que no quería estar sola en casa después del instituto, aunque ya no es capaz de engañarme, sé que es por Rory.

Intento no darle mayor importancia y ayudo a Hazelle a hacer la comida, el resto del día lo pasamos como en familia. Me gusta estos días en los que no tenemos que preocuparnos de nada, en los que los estafadores y sicarios no entran en la ecuación.

El día siguiente se me pasa en un suspiro aunque de forma monótona, no veo a Gale y no puedo relajarme de ninguna forma. Estoy nerviosa por el trabajo que voy a desempeñar mañana, nerviosa y con cierto miedo. A parte de ser una buena seductora en lo máximo que he trabajado ha sido de camarera en bares de mala muerte, dudo que pueda dar el pego. Tengo miedo de que se me vea el plumero y ese hombre me eche en menos de una semana. Y entonces sí que el trabajo ya sería imposible.

Ese miércoles el despertador se me clava en el cerebro más que nunca, apenas he dormido nada por culpa del estúpido nerviosismo por lo que cuando me miro en el espejo hasta yo me asusto. Bonita forma de empezar el trabajo, con un par de buenas ojeras.

Me doy una rápida ducha e intento esmerarme con mi vestimenta, esta vez escojo un vestido con falda de tubo, que marque bien mis curvas pero no grite un "¡Hey, mírame!" algo medianamente sexy pero formal, para que el Señor Mellark se fije en mí pero sin que el chico crea que lo hago deliberadamente. Me maquillo ocultando el estropicio de la falta de sueño y cuando llego a la cocina ya huele a tostadas y café.

—Buenos días Patito—Prim sonríe al verme, devorando una tostada.

—Buenos días—Consigo entenderla aunque tiene la boca llena.

No podemos hablar mucho porque ella tiene que irse al instituto antes, por lo que me quedo desayunando sola. Cuando voy a recoger mis cosas para irme al "trabajo" veo que en mi móvil, ese que solo tienen mis seres queridos tengo un mensaje. Sonrío como una idiota al ver que es de Gale. Solo dice un "_Buena suerte, encanto_". Pero aun así me da fuerza para enfrentarme al día.

En un acto de rebeldía adolescente me planto frente al espejo con las gafas puestas y una pose ridículamente sexy y extravagante, me hago una foto y se la envío con un _"gracias_". Cuando cierro la puerta del piso me llega otro mensaje de él: "_ven a verme cuando acabes"._ Algo en mi interior se encoje y siento una palpitación de excitación en mi intimidad, pero no le contesto y vuelo al coche para no llegar tarde.

Cuando piso el museo el mismísimo Peeta Mellark me está esperando en la entrada, con su cálida sonrisa como complemento. Me acerco a él devolviéndole la sonrisa y me estrecha la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

— Buenos días Señorita Woodgreen— Una corriente eléctrica vuelve a recorrer mi brazo hasta mi espina dorsal al tocarle.

—Buenos días Señor Mellark.

—Supongo que conoce el museo ¿no?—No deja de sonreír en ningún momento.

—Lo conozco como cualquier visitante más— Y no miento, desde que Haymitch me dio la noticia de que tendría que presentarme a la entrevista de trabajo memoricé cada rincón de su página web, así como las obras más representativas que tiene.

—Entonces ya es hora de que lo conozca lo que no está cara al público, venga conmigo.

Yo simplemente asiento y le sigo, atravesamos el enorme vestíbulo del museo y pasamos de largo de la entrada a las salas de exposiciones hasta una puerta donde reza un letrero de "paso restringido". Mellark saca una tarjeta que tiene que pasar por un lector para que la puerta se abra, pasamos de nuevo de largo por varias puertas y luego cogemos el ascensor que está al final del pasillo. La subida se me hace eterna aunque solo sean tres pisos.

Primer punto en mi contra: Mi jefe, por llamarle de alguna forma, tiene un olor penetrante y varonil, sus movimientos parecen seguros y precisos, no titubea. Algo que me indica que podría llegar a ser un rompecorazones en toda regla.

Cuando el ascensor se abre por fin, entramos en otro vestíbulo más pequeño en el que hay una mesa ocupada por una chica joven. El color de su pelo es casi tan claro como el de mi acompañante, de un rubio paja brillante. Levanta la mirada y sonríe al vernos, sus mejillas un poco regordetas se sonrojan cuando compruebo que Mellark le devuelve la sonrisa.

Segundo punto en mi contra: Su secretaria está colada por él.

—Buenos días Señor Mellark—Saluda la chica, reconozco la voz aguda de mi entrevista en ella.

—Buenos días Delly— Otra sonrisa por parte de él y la chica se sonroja aún más, seguro que él sabe el efecto que le causa y lo usa para su propio beneficio. Quizás, mostrándole mi interés por el pueda conquistarle. Ese es un buen punto a explorar.— Espero que recuerdes a la señorita Woodgreen, desde hoy sustituirá al viejo Ferguson.

— No la vi personalmente, pero leí su currículum, es excepcional. Encantada de conocerla.—Se levanta de su silla y me estrecha la mano amigablemente. Parece una chica amable y risueña, no la típica secretaria enfadada con el mundo.

—Es todo un placer Delly…

—Voy a enseñarle a la Señorita Woodgreen su despacho y el trabajo que tiene que desempeñar. Por favor, no me pases llamadas, y aún menos si son de Madge. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido Señor—A la chica solo le hace falta ponerse firme y hacer el saludo militar antes de sentarse en la silla y volver a teclear en su ordenador.

Mellark me guía caballerosamente hacia una de las tres puertas que hay en el vestíbulo abriéndola y dejándome entrar primero. Lo que veo me deja sorprendida, ante mí se abre un enorme despacho con todo lo necesario, una enorme mesa de madera color blanco la preside y detrás un sillón enorme que tiene pinta de ser muy cómodo. En la mesa hay una enorme pantalla de ordenador, supongo que la torre del ordenador estará escondida bajo la mesa. Detrás del sillón se abre un enorme ventanal que ilumina la estancia. Luego hay unos cuantos muebles aquí y allá, una mesa con una impresora, un escáner y un fax, incluso tiene un diván de lo que parece terciopelo blanco para decorar la estancia. Mi mente vuela a lo que podemos hacer el Señor Mellark y yo en ese diván.

—Este será su despacho. He…hemos cambiado el mobiliario a uno más femenino, espero que le guste, si no, siempre se puede cambiar la decoración— Le miro un poco sorprendida porque no sé muy bien que decir, el despacho es más de lo que yo esperaba.

—Oh, no se preocupe, es perfecto…—Le miro con una sonrisa y parpadeo casi teatralmente.

—Me alegro de que le guste.—Me devuelve la sonrisa. Y pestañeo aun más, como una idiota hasta que me doy cuenta de que le estoy mirando demasiado, no quiero empezar a demostrarle interés tan pronto, aparto la mirada y la fijo en una segunda puerta que hay en el despacho. Creo que él se da cuenta porque se dirige hacia ella.— Esta puerta da a un pequeño archivo que tenemos—La abre y lo de pequeño me parece que es un eufemismo porque hay un montón de estanterías con miles de portafolios. Creo que se da cuenta de mi cara de terror, porque oigo una pequeña risita.— No se preocupe señorita Woodgreen, aprenderá a manejarlo, además todo lo que hay aquí está guardado en el ordenador. Ordenarlo y clasificarlo es trabajo de Delly, usted solo tendrá que buscar lo que necesite de aquí.—Asiento sin saber muy bien que decir.

—No me asusto ni me preocupo fácilmente, señor Mellark—Murmuro intentando que mi voz suene un poco más grave y sensual.

—Eso ya lo comprobaremos…—Noto algo extraño en la voz, ¿puede ser que este flirteando conmigo? Aun es pronto para eso, pero si es así mi teoría se confirmaría: es un pequeño Casanova, aunque el chico tenga novia (tercer punto en mi contra). En este momento me doy cuenta de que le ha pedido a Delly que no le pase ninguna llamada de ella, de Madge. Quizás las cosas entre ellos vayan mal. Eso me daría un punto a mi favor.

Tendría tres a uno en mi contra.

Eso no me asusta, hombres peores he tenido que seducir.

—¿Y esta otra puerta? —Pregunto señalando con la barbilla la puerta que está justo enfrente de nosotros.

—Esa puerta da a mi despacho.—Tengo que reprimir el gemido de satisfacción que está a punto de salir de mi boca cuando oigo esas seis palabras. Su despacho y el mío conectados. Es perfecto.

Abre la puerta que hace unos segundos he señalado y entramos a su despacho, tiene casi la misma disposición que el mío, solo que es más masculino, y tiene impregnado el olor de Mellark por todas partes.

Y ese olor es agradable.

—Bien, ¿Qué quiere de mí?—Murmuro entrando en su despacho, intentando mover las caderas como me han enseñado. Cuando me giro hacia él, no me está mirando. Le maldigo mentalmente.

—¿Perdón?

—Mi trabajo, ¿Qué quiere que haga?

–Ah, sí, cierto…

Sonríe tontamente, algo que me hace sonreír también, Se dirige a mi despacho y enciende el ordenador. Me indica con una mano que me siente en el estupendo sillón de cuerpo y obedezco sin rechistar, procurando que el vestido deje una buena vista de mi escote.

Mellark se coloca junto a mí y empieza a teclear en el ordenador. Me indica que el trabajo que tengo que realizar hoy es sencillo, solo tengo que hacer un repaso de los emails que ha recibido el museo con las ofertas de venta y compra de las obras de arte. Y hacer una lista de ellas, para luego decidir si realizamos o no los cambios en las obras expuestas.

Vale, creo que eso podré hacerlo sin problemas.

–Creo que lo he entendido todo—Le miro y esta vez sí que le regalo mi sonrisa más arrebatadora.

—Genial, entonces la dejo trabajar, si necesita algo, ya sabe donde estoy.—Mira hacia la puerta del "pequeño archivo" el parece no inmutarse por mi sonrisa.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias de nuevo, Señor Mellark…—jugueteo con uno de los mechones de mi pelo que se ha soltado.

—Por cierto–Dice antes de marcharse, como si se acordara en ese momento— ¿Conoce la fundación "Safe and Sound"?

—Por supuesto señor, sé que usted la fundó.

—Ha hecho los deberes…

–Oh, no señor— Miento, porque también busque toda la información que pude de la fundación— Hace tiempo que la conozco— Eso sí es verdad, ya que la fundación se está convirtiendo en una de las más famosas— Coopero desde hace algunos meses con ella, decidí donar un poco de dinero cada mes, aparte de cosas que ya no uso. Creo que…así se consigue un mundo mejor— Expongo todo el discurso que me había preparado por si me preguntaba, ni si quiera me he saltado una coma. Sé que nuestro encargado de incorporar información falsa al sistema introducirá mi nombre falso en los donantes de la fundación, por si a mi objetivo se le ocurriera buscarme.

—Vaya…

—¿Sorprendido, Señor?

—Muy gratamente—Vuelve a mostrar esa cálida sonrisa, que empieza a gustarme ver.—Lo que iba a proponerle es que, si usted quiere, podría ser mi asesora también en los asuntos que conciernen con la fundación.–Carraspea—Por supuesto que será remunerado.

—Señor Mellark— Vuelvo a sonreír, esto parece una competición de sonrisas.—Ya contaba con ello, no tiene porqué pagarme más.

— Es usted sorprendente…

—Puedo llegar a sorprenderle aún mas…—Me paso la lengua por los labios, volviendo a intentar seducirle.

—Creo que eso si que no me sorprende, he hecho bien en elegirla— Le maldigo porque ni siquiera baja sus ojos a mis labios, parece inmune a mí, ¿y si estoy perdiendo encanto?—Ahora sí que la dejo seguir con su trabajo…

Se aleja hacia la puerta que da a la salida, esa que comunica con la mesa de Delly, anda con paso lento, y yo no puedo evitar fijarme en sus anchas espaldas bajo la chaqueta de su traje, y volver a imaginarme mil y una situaciones en el diván.

—Una última cosa…— Se gira hacia mí— Hay un baile de máscaras el sábado, es para la fundación, ¿le gustaría…asistir?— Mete las manos en los bolsillos y creo que está nervioso.

—Me encantan los bailes de máscaras…

—¿Tiene pareja?—La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa. No me la esperaba, al menos no tan pronto.

—No…no señor, no tengo pareja.

—Entonces, ¿Asistirías sola al baile?

—Supongo…—Me muerdo el labio inferior mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— Bueno, no se preocupe por eso, no será la única. Yo también asistiré solo…

— ¿Usted solo? Creía que usted y la señorita Undersee…—El ríe suavemente.

—Madge y yo solo somos amigos,—Contengo la respiración para que note que me ruborizo un poco.— No se preocupe es un error que comete mucha gente.—Asiento preguntándome si su amistad será como la de Gale y la mía, que acaba bajo las sábanas muchas veces.

—Lo siento señor, creía que…—Ahora me ruborizo de verdad, porque le oigo reír aun más fuerte, supongo que por mi rubor fingido.

—No crea nada…Pero me debe un baile por esta confusión…

Sin decir nada más sale del despacho, dejándome descolocada, porque no sé si soy yo la que le ha seducido a él o es él el que me está seduciendo a mí.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: ¡**Capítulo del Domingo!,. Como siempre (creo que te las voy a dar siempre, princesa) darle las gracias a Rebeca por ese pequeño empujoncito que me va dando con esto. Gracias de verdad.

* * *

...

Me paso gran parte de la mañana liada entre emails, listas de cuadros, y miles de dólares que piden y ofrecen. Cuando acabo con todo el trabajo (supongo que atrasado por la falta de un asesor) me siento como una secretaria. Imprimo una hoja donde está toda la información que Mellark me pidió y la releo por si hay algún fallo. Espero que todo esté correcto y no demuestre lo incompetente que soy.

Me recoloco el vestido y me repeino un poco y atravieso el archivo para picar con educación en la puerta. Espero a que me responda levemente nerviosa.

—Adelante, Woodgreen.—Entro con paso decidido ocultando mi nerviosismo. Él está inclinado sobre un cuadro que está perfectamente colocado en un caballete. Lo observa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y a mí ni me mira.— Acérquese…—Lo hago titubeante porque aunque el cuadro me suena no lo reconozco, me da miedo que me pregunte algo.

—Señor, he hecho lo que me pidió.—Murmuro intentando mirar lo que ve de interesante en el cuadro.

—¿No le parece estupendo?

—¿Qué?

—El resultado de la mezcla de colores, la delicadeza en los trazos, como estudia cada pincelada, como las funde hasta conseguir un centenar de tonalidades más..—me acerco a él y la pintura y me alegro al poder leer el titulo de la obra y el autor bajo el cuadro. _"Dama con parasol, Monet. 1886" _hablar de Monet es fácil, hace unos días estudie su obra, gracias a Dios.

—Sí, es increíble, me encanta toda la mezcla de colores…parecen tan vivos…—En realidad no sé de lo que estoy hablando, pero a él parece agradarle porque por primera vez me mira.

—Voy a comprar esta pintura.

—¿Un Monet señor?¿Puede el museo permitírselo?

—Para eso la tengo aquí Katherine, quiero hacerlo, usted tiene la última palabra.

—¿Yo? Señor, si a usted le gusta…

—¿Pero?

—Creo que deberá vender un par de obras para cubrir los gastos de este cuadro.—Digo de repente, intentando sonar profesional.

—Estoy dispuesto a ello, Katherine.

—Bien…aquí hay varias ofertas de varios museos por algunas de las obras expuestas…piénselo….—Le entrego el folio con la lista, el pulso me tiembla y tengo que morderme el labio para dejar de pensar en mi nerviosismo.

—Gracias, señorita Woodgreen, creo que por hoy puede marcharse.

—Señor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Lo que quiera…—Me mira con esa sonrisa cálida que hace que mi corazón palpite más rápido.

—¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?—me mira durante unos segundos y yo me muerdo el labio, expectante.

—De una cantidad indecente— Me sonríe más, como si estuviéramos hablando del precio de unas chucherías.

—¿Puede permitírselo?

—¿Usted qué cree?—Responde con esa sonrisa radiante de chico de anuncio de dentífrico.

— Entonces cómprelo, es una obra exquisita, creo que le dará aun más prestigio al museo.

—No sé si usted empezará a mimarme demasiado, Katherine—Bromea— Ferguson se habría negado.

—Ferguson seguro que entendía menos de arte que yo–Sonrió teatralmente acercándome más al cuadro, para obsérvalo con fingido interés.—No puede rechazar una obra así.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, señorita Woodgreen.— vuelvo a mirarle satisfecha, la intensidad de sus ojos es levemente abrumadora.

—Una cosa más—Murmuro inocentemente— no me llame de usted, señor Mellark, tutéeme, me hace sentir mayor…

—Entonces llámame por mi nombre también, sin formalismos.

—Peeta…—Digo su nombre susurrándolo.

—Katherine…—Ambos nos sonreímos bobaliconamente.

—Ahora puedes retirarte, Katherine, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana…

Salgo de su despacho con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el primer día de trabajo no me ha ido tan mal. Aunque un poco, que digo un poco, bastante frustrada. Peeta es completamente diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Hasta ahora todos mis objetivos habían caído con un par de copas y un par de sonrisas. Y dudo de que Peeta se haya fijado en mi sonrisa, salvo para decirme lo maravilloso que era ese cuadro.

Pero yo sí que me he fijado en la suya, cálida y sincera. No parece el típico hombre rico que te mira por encima del hombro, solo porque posee unos cuantos millones de dólares más que tú. Y él tiene que poseerlos para comprar semejante obra de arte. Nada más y nada menos que un Monet. Si sobrellevo bien mi poca cultura artística, creo que puede que con este chico me lo pase bien, siempre y cuando se fije en mí. ¿Puede ser que yo no sea su tipo? ¿Qué físicamente no le guste? Sería la primera vez, pero puede llegar a ocurrir ¿no?

Sacudo la cabeza de manera absurda como si así pudiera quitarme de la cabeza esos pensamientos y recojo de mi despacho mi abrigo. Cuando me despido de Delly, ella me entrega la tarjeta que me permitirá acceder a esta parte del museo.

Le doy las gracias y prácticamente vuelo al coche. Tengo que ir a ver a Gale, y en este momento no hay nada que me apetezca más.

Conduzco justo a la velocidad máxima permitida por las calles y la carretera que me lleva a casa de Gale, pero cuando pico al timbre quien me abre es su madre.

Hazelle me sonríe amablemente, aunque con cara de sorpresa. Compruebo que su hijo no le había dicho que iba a ir, muy típico de él. Me dice que Gale está en su despacho encerrado pero que me invita a un café antes de que comamos.

Lo acepto encantada, aunque a quien necesito es a mi amigo. Hablamos de banalidades y de los niños, que están en el salón haciendo los deberes que les han puesto por faltar toda una semana a clase. Hablamos sobre todo de Prim y Rory y lo mucho que han crecido, creo que para ella tampoco pasa desapercibida lo estrecha que se está volviendo su relación, pero parece no molestarle en absoluto. Aprovecho la conversación para mandarle un mensaje a mi hermana, diciéndole que cuando salga venga para aquí, que comeremos con la familia Hawthorne. Me imagino a Prim saltando de alegría al leer el mensaje.

Como pasa más de media hora y Gale no aparece a buscarme, Hazelle mismo me ofrece que vaya a buscarle al estudio mientras que ella termina de preparar la comida. Y como me parece una idea estupenda prácticamente corro hacia allí.

En un impulso de picardía me pongo las gafas falsas, pico a la puerta y me apoyo en el marco, poniendo una pose provocativa.

Cuando abre la puerta y me ve, ríe suavemente.

—Hey Gale…

—Hey Catnip…

Y sin más preámbulos me besa. No un beso suave de saludo, sino uno de esos de los de verdad, de los que solo él sabe dar. Un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria que me hace jadear contra sus labios y me excita en solo un par de segundos.

Se aparta de mí más pronto de lo que me gustaría y me permite el paso al despacho. Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla hasta hacerme daño al ver el montón de fotos que tiene colgadas del "angelito".

—De donde has sacado tantas fotos—Murmuro acercándome al panel, comprobando una vez más lo perfecta que es la chica.— No me digas que has estado haciendo de reportero…

—Claro que no, Catnip. Me las ha enviado Haymitch, en muchas aparece el tipo ese, tu objetivo.

—No son pareja—Digo de repente, es algo importante para ambos casos.

—¿qué?

—Él mismo me lo dijo…

—Vaya vaya, un día y ya tiene progresos…

—Ya me gustaría—Susurro—He probado todas las sonrisas habidas y por haber, y el muy…idiota, solo tenía ojos para una estúpida pintura de Monet que tenía enfrente… Creo que ni me ha mirado el escote.—Escupo la frase molesta y enfadada con el estúpido de mi jefe, con Monet y con el arte en general.

—Que idiota…—Gale intenta reprimir una sonrisa pero no puede.

—Hablo en serio, Gale. ¿Y si no le gusto?—Gale se pega a mí sonriendo acorralándome contra el panel.

—Yo también hablo en serio, Katniss, sería un idiota si no se fijara en ti.—Sus manos recorren mis brazos acariciándolos haciendo que el vello de éstos se ponga de punta. Luego de pasar por mis hombros se dirige a mi escote y lo acaricia con la yema de los dedos con una suavidad extrema, y de nuevo mi respiración se vuelve errática.—Para mí eres la belleza personificada…—Susurra contra mis labios, dirigiendo sus manos a mi pelo, tirando del moño para deshacerlo— Eres preciosa, y ese tipo se dará cuenta pronto…comerá de tu mano como todos, podrás jugar con él a tu antojo. Se rendirá a tus pies.—Gale me besa de nuevo sin darme tiempo a replicarle, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo, tirando de él, despeinándome la melena, dejándola como a él le gusta. Su lengua recorre mi boca, me explora, juega con la mía a excitarse mutuamente, luchan y ambos jadeamos contra los labios del otro cuando el beso termina.

—Gale…tu madre…–Consigo decir cuando su boca desciende por mi cuello y sus manos buscan la cremallera del vestido.

—Sssssshhhh…—me hace callar besándome y obedezco entrando en una espiral de sensaciones que ya no puedo contener cuando su mano derecha encuentra la cremallera del vestido y la baja.

En un segundo estoy frente a él solo en ropa interior.

—A la mesa, Catnip.

De un manotazo tira todos los papeles que hay sobre ella al suelo y le da un suave golpe, obedezco de nuevo y dejo que se coloque entre mis piernas. Le rodeo con ellas apretando su cuerpo contra mí, notando lo excitado que él está también. Sonríe contra mis labios antes de besarme de nuevo mientras que sus manos acarician mi espalda hasta el broche del sujetador del cual se desprenden en un segundo. Luego esas manos expertas vuelven a acariciar todo mi torso, desde mis hombros a la cinturilla de encaje de las bragas, para luego subir de nuevo a acariciar y masajear mis pechos.

Gale no me besa, sus ojos permanecen fijos en mis pechos y en la forma en cómo sus manos los acarician con extrema suavidad. Arqueo la espalda cuando se inclina y con extrema lentitud pasa su lengua por uno de mis sobrestimulados pezones. Gimo cuando su boca entera rodea ese pezón y succiona mirándome a los ojos, pero de mi garganta se escapa un gemido más intenso cuando sus dientes se clavan en mí con suavidad. Mi otro pecho lejos de estar desatendido es masajeado por una de sus manos, lo acaricia y pellizca cuando me muerde, me hace gemir alto, casi gritar mientras que mis caderas se frotan contra el bulto que se ha formado en sus pantalones.

—Gale por favor…

Noto como sonríe contra mi pezón y su mano libre baja lentamente por mi cuerpo, casi como torturándome hasta posarse sobre mi pubis. Mi cadera cobra vida propia y se mueve contra esa mano que permanece estática.

—¿Hmmmm?—Murmura contra mi pecho que no deja de lamer y succionar lentamente.

—Gale…

Vuelvo a suplicar. Por suerte para mí responde a la suplica y su mano baja un poco, lo suficiente para que sus dedos queden en contacto con mi clítoris y mi caderas se muevan en busca de mi placer. Gimo moviéndome contra su mano mientras que acaricio su pelo y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar.

Sus labios vuelven a besarme a la vez que la mano que permanecía quieta ahora cobra vida y me acaricia apartando a un lado la tela, haciendo gemir más alto. Su boca es incendiaria me quema y me muerde los labios, sus manos me abrasan.

Me reclino sobre la mesa, tumbándome en ella para permitirle que deslice mi última prenda de ropa por mis piernas. Cuando vuelve a colocarse entre ellas se queda mirándome unos segundos a la vez que sus manos se pasean por mis caderas. Jadeo mirándole a los ojos, sintiéndome expuesta, y sé que me ruborizo por lo penetrante de sus ojos grises, pero a la vez me siento deseada, me siento en cierta manera querida. Sólo su mano derecha abandona mi cuerpo y es el tiempo necesario para desabrocharse los pantalones y bajarse la ropa interior. Su erección choca contra mi intimidad y se pasea por ella. Extiende el resultado de nuestra excitación.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y cierro los ojos cuando se coloca en la entrada de mi cuerpo, y entonces, de una sola embestida, entra en mí haciendo que de mi garganta salga un grito de sorpresa y placer. Mi espalda se arquea más sobre la dura madera a la vez que el permanece quieto dentro de mí. Mis manos buscan donde aferrarse pero no encuentran nada. El acaricia los costados de mi cuerpo y noto como vuelve a salir de mí para entrar de nuevo con la misma fuerza que antes.

—Abre los ojos Katniss…

Obedezco y el espectáculo que se abre ante mí es digno de cualquier película clasificada como X. Gale me acaricia el vientre mientras que se mueve contra mí, embistiéndome, obligando a mis gemidos a salir de mi garganta. Al poco busca mis manos, y enreda sus dedos con los míos sin dejar de moverse cada vez más rápido. Mis uñas se clavan en el dorso de su mano mientras que nuestros gemidos se intensifican. Cuando yo también empiezo a mover la cadera tira de mí y me incorpora. Su boca encuentra la mía como si fuera un acto de lo más natural. Bebemos el uno del otro y dejamos que nuestros alientos se mezclen. Gale me abraza moviéndose de manera demencial, y yo enredo las piernas en torno a sus caderas.

Gale solo deja de besarme cuando el final está cerca. Su mirada gris oscuro me obliga a no cerrar los ojos a continuar mirándole cuando el calor se expande por mi cuerpo y el orgasmo arrebatador me hace gritar literalmente. Su liberación llega un par segundos después con un gemido más ronco por su parte.

Jadeando erráticamente me besa sin soltar su abrazo. Me dejo besar exhausta y luego apoyo mi cabeza sobre él cerrando los ojos, intentando controla mi respiración mientras que él besa mi cuello y parte de mi hombro.

Le abrazo también y espero varios minutos, hasta que deja de jadear para moverme. Aún le siento dentro de mi cuando lo hago y eso nos hace gemir a ambos. Nos miramos sonriendo y le doy un escueto beso en los labios.

—Creo que nos deben de estar esperando para comer ya…—Asiente y el vuelve a besarme.—Como empieces de nuevo…—Muevo mi cadera en círculos un poco para hacerle gemir, algo que consigo aunque a mí el movimiento vuelva a caldearme.

—Pueden esperar…—Niego con la cabeza.

—Gale, son tu madre y nuestros hermanos pequeños…¿qué ejemplo íbamos a darles…?

—Cinco minutos más…–Posa su mano en uno de mis pechos. Yo rio ante lo infantil de la frase.

—No…—Le doy un beso rápido y aunque tengo tantas ganas como él le aparto haciendo acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad.—Además…Esta tarde tienes que acompañarme…

—¿Adónde?

—A comprar un bonito vestido para la fiesta del Señor Mellark…

—¿Me dejaras opinar?

—Necesitaré ayuda…—Me bajo de la mesa y empiezo a vestirme, no sé por qué siempre soy yo la que acaba más desnuda que él.

—Creo que me gusta la idea…— Dice mientras que me ayuda a subir la cremallera del vestido. Cuando ve que mi mirada está fija de nuevo en una de las fotos del panel me hace girar la cara y me besa con un ternura que pocas veces utiliza.—Catnip, recuerda lo que te he dicho, conseguirás que se rinda a tus pies…pronto nos desharemos de estos objetivos.—Yo solo asiento, recordando la cálida y sincera sonrisa del chico, pensando en qué puede estar involucrado para que quieran acabar con él.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: ¡**Capítulo del Miércoles! Hoy un poco tarde. Como siempre darle las gracias a Rebeca por estar ahí, pinchándome con un palito para que escriba. Gracias de verdad.

* * *

...

Salimos del despacho casi jadeando aún, Gale tiene un efecto especial en mí, y hace que después de nuestros encuentros mis piernas tiemblen de manera asombrosa, así que por si acaso decide darme la mano. Entramos así en el salón-comedor y Hazelle nada más vernos sonríe.

Yo no sé dónde meterme.

Suelto rápidamente la mano de Gale, aun a riesgo de que mis piernas fallen y nos acercamos a la mesa donde todos están comiendo ya sin esperarnos.

—Fui a avisaros—Dice la madre de mi amigo—Pero os oí tan ocupados con el papeleo, que decidí que era mejor que los niños fueran comiendo…

—Gracias mamá, la verdad es que últimamente tenemos mucho trabajo.—Yo noto como mis mejillas arden y me siento junto a mi hermana, (que supongo que ha llegado mientras que Gale y yo estábamos en su despacho) y ella me mira interrogante, solo espero no tener los labios demasiado hinchados por los besos.

—Lo sé, Katniss debería mudarse aquí para que pudierais trabajar mejor…Ya sabéis…—Le guiña un ojo a su hijo que yo puedo ver perfectamente. Hazelle es muy discreta, pero no se queda atrás con las indirectas.

—Mamá…—murmura Gale reprendiéndola, yo no sé qué decir, así que mantengo la boca cerrada, mirando la escena como un espectador más.

—Si Katniss viene a vivir aquí…—Dice de repente Posy— ¡Sería la marida de Gale!—Parece completamente emocionada. Todos salvo yo ríen.

—Se dice esposa o mujer, no "marida"—Le explica Gale sentándose a su lado y limpiándole la barbilla.—Y eso no la convertiría en mi esposa cielo, todos sabéis que Katniss y yo somos amigos—Eso ultimo lo dice mirando a su madre. Que murmura algo que yo no llego a escuchar pero Gale parece que sí ya que frunce un poco el ceño.

—Yo quiero que sea tu ezposa…—Murmura la pequeña clavando sus ojos grises en mí. Yo no quiero decirle nada que hiera los sentimientos de la niña así que bajo la mirada hacia mi plato, que está vacío.

—Quizás algún día lo sea…—Le susurra su hermano y por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver cómo le revuelve el pelo y ella gruñe repeinándose.

Yo sigo sin levantar la mirada del plato, intentando no mirar a la pequeña que tienen unas ganas locas de que sea parte de su familia y odiando levemente a Gale por darle falsas esperanzas a la niña. Sabe perfectamente que él y yo nunca nos casaremos, ni entre nosotros, (eso algo completamente descabellado), ni con otras personas. El amor está completamente prohibido para nosotros. Los dos lo sabemos perfectamente, y aceptamos esta vida con todas sus consecuencias.

Aunque Gale seria un magnifico novio o esposo, y con el tiempo un padre estupendo. Solo tengo que fijarme en cómo me trata a mí siendo solo su amiga y cómo cuida de sus hermanos pequeños. Ojala todo fuera diferente para él. Es un buen hombre que como yo tuvo mala suerte en la vida. Y cuando se es joven se comenten muchos errores…

Es Prim quien me saca de mis pensamientos cogiendo el plato y llenándolo de la exquisita lasaña de Hazelle. No me he dado cuenta del hambre que tengo hasta que la he olido. Como todo lo que hace la madre de mi amigo está exquisita, y la como sin mirar a nadie, volviendo a mis propios pensamientos. Pensando en que tengo que encontrar un vestido espectacular para Peeta.

Cuando acabamos todos, me levanto para recoger y Hazelle hace lo mismo, y sé que tendré que aguanta alguno de sus comentarios, en cuanto lleguemos a la cocina.

—Katniss…—Susurra muy cerca de mí con sus manos llenas de vasos, ahí vamos— Quería preguntarte algo desde que…bueno, desde hace tiempo. ¿Gale y tú usáis protección?—Me quedo blanca como la leche ante tal pregunta. Y creo que los platos están a punto de caerse.

—Hazelle, siento que nos…hayas oído…—Mis mejillas empiezan a incendiarse, creo que toda mi cara arde, cuando Gale entra en la cocina llevando los últimos restos de la vajilla sucia.

—¿Qué le has dicho ya, mamá?— suspira mirando a sus madre, ¿Tanto se nota mi cara de horror?

—Nada—Sonríe inocentemente— Solo le he preguntado si os protegéis.

—Eso podrías preguntármelo a mí, no a ella, que soy tu hijo.

—Creía que era una pregunta normal, cariño…—Parpadea tan teatralmente como me han enseñado, que sé que solo está fingiendo su inocencia.

—Ya, se que tienes ganas de que te dé nietos, pero siento decirte que para tu desgracia Katniss se protege, toma la píldora. Y deja ya el tema, por favor, un poco de sexo entre amigos no nos convierte en pareja—Mi amigo parece molesto por como habla a su madre, estoy a punto de recriminarle que no la trate así pero ella sigue preguntando.

—¿Y con el resto?—Mira a su hijo pero no sé si la pregunta va para mí o para él.

—Preservativo—Digo rápidamente posando los platos en la encimera.—Ambos lo usamos—No se descifrar la cara de Gale ni la de su madre.— Hazelle, nadie va a pegarnos nada ni nadie va a dejar embarazada a nadie…—Murmuro sintiéndome mal por la madre de mi amigo. La entiendo perfectamente, nadie quiere que su hijo se acueste con alguien que pasa de mano en mano.

—Katniss no creerás que estaba insinuando que…Oh por dios hija…—Se limpia las manos en un trapo de cocina y se acerca a mí cogiéndome la cara entre las manos—Eres como una hija más para mí. Ojala tú y Gale dejaran eso y empezaran una vida normal jun…

—Mamá…—Gale la corta secamente sin dejarle acabar la frase—Lo hemos hablado innumerables veces, y eso no es una opción, no le insistas ni a Katniss, ni a mí. No quiero enfadarme…—Hazelle suspira apartándose de mí.

—Está bien, cariño, pero no sé cómo puedes soportarlo.

Le mira a los ojos durante unos segundos que a mí me parecen horas, porque creo que se me escapa algo de la conversación. Gale pone los ojos en blanco y tira de mí, para sacarme de la cocina. Sigue tirando hasta que llegamos a su habitación. Me da un beso rápido dejándome aún mas descolocada y sin entender nada.

—Cámbiate, tenemos que irnos de compras.

Asiento y permito que se vaya. Me quito el vestido y corro al baño para darme una ducha rápida, luego me pongo lo más cómodo que tengo en su casa, como siempre, unos vaqueros un una simple camiseta. También me trenzo el pelo como se que a Gale le gusta.

Cuando bajo las escaleras ya arreglada y pensando en que tengo que traerme más ropa, mi amigo me está esperando. Me ayuda a ponerme el abrigo y vamos al garaje para ir en su coche.

En cuanto arranca el coche pone la música, al principio empiezo a tararear las canciones, pero luego canto a pleno pulmón sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—Deberías de haberte dedicado a la música Catnip…—Dice cuando aparca en el aparcamiento de uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad.

—Claro y tu a la ingeniería informática…pero aquí estamos, dos estafadores que se conocieron bebiendo tequila…—Le doy un beso en la mejilla porque la cara que pone no me gusta— Venga, vamos a por ese vestido, ya sabes lo muchísimo que odio comprarme ropa…

—Lo sé, si no fuera por Cinna irías en vaqueros todo el día.

—Ahora me dirás que no te gustan mis vaqueros…

—Bueno…creo que me gustan y me disgustan al mismo tiempo—Dice mientras se baja del coche.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te hacen un culo fantástico, pero son más difíciles de quitar que el resto de tu ropa…

—Caradura…—Aún así aparto la mirada mientras que él se ríe porque noto que mis mejillas se están encendiendo.

Camino hacia el ascensor del parking y el tiene que correr un poco para alcanzarme. No decimos nada cuando nos subimos en él ni cuando llegamos a última planta. Donde se encuentra la tienda que nos interesa, una en la que venden todo tipo de trajes de época, desde la edad media a los años 20.

Nada más entrar una chica muy amable nos intercepta con su mejor sonrisa, y aunque mira de arriba abajo a Gale luego nos pregunta a ambos en qué puede ayudarnos. Le explico más o menos lo que busco y para qué lo busco. Un vestido digno de un carnaval veneciano pero sin demasiada pomposidad, que guarde cierto encanto sexy y una máscara a juego.

La chica me mira durante unos segundos pensativa y luego nos lleva por los pasillos de la tienda (que es enorme) hasta la sección que nos interesa. Me saca cinco vestidos en total, pero nada más verlos descarto tres. Debajo debería llevar un tremendo cancán y no quiero destacar demasiado.

Entro en el probador y me pongo el primero de los que he elegido y me miro al espejo. No me disgusta, pero sigue llamando demasiado la atención con sus colores blanco y dorado. Al menos me marca un buen escote, levantando mis pechos, parece que tenga más. Salgo del probador, para que Gale opine.

–Vaya Catnip…estas…

—¿Ridícula?

—No era esa la palabra…me gusta cómo te sienta…—Gale no es nada disimulado y sus ojos se dirigen a mis pechos.

—Tú lo dices por estas…—Me agarro el pecho sonriendo.

—Qué va…

—Voy a probarme el otro, decides cual te gusta, más.

—¿Por qué tengo que decidirlo yo?

—Porque eres un hombre y quiero que elijas el que más te excite—Le un corto beso en los labios y corro a probarme el segundo vestido.

Este consta de dos Piezas, una falda con cola por detrás (aunque por suerte no demasiado larga) y un corsé a juego. Ambas cosas en tonos negros y burdeos. La falda es fácil de poner y no necesito ningún cancán ya que parece que lo lleva incorporado, con el corsé tengo que pelearme al menos 5 minutos. Cuando me miro al espejo sé cuál será la opción de Gale sin tener que preguntarle. Cuando salgo se relame los labios con una amplia sonrisa.

—Creo que sé cuál es tu favorito…—Sonrío mientras que él no aparta los ojos del escote en forma de corazón que forma el apretado corsé.—Pero mi cara está unos centímetros más arriba…—Cuando me mira intentando darme una explicación le guiño el ojo.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito ayuda para quitármelo…—Pongo cara de lástima.

—¿Busco a la chica…?—Rio suavemente, porque no ha pillado mi indirecta.

—Se me ha ocurrido otra cosa mejor…—Tiro de él hacia dentro del probador. Y cuando va a protestar le beso con pasión.— Fóllame…—Susurro a su oído para luego lamer el lóbulo de su oreja— Sé que lo estas deseando desde que me viste con el otro vestido…—Yo misma me quito la falda dejándola caer a mis pies y apartándola de una patada—Un polvo rápido…como en los baños del cine en los viejos tiempos…

No espero una respuesta por su parte y mi mano derecha se dirige a su entrepierna, La acaricio por encima de sus vaqueros, pero enseguida le desabrocho el pantalón y traspaso la tela de su ropa interior para acariciarle directamente.

Le masturbo suavemente mientras que noto como su miembro crece contra mi mano y el empieza a gemir recorriendo mi cuello con sus labios y su lengua. Cuando está completamente preparado para mí el mismo baja mi ropa interior, y al igual que la falda acabo quitándome a patadas, mandándola a la otra esquina del probador.

Cuando mi amigo hace que le rodee con las piernas y entra en mí tengo que reprimir el intenso gemido contra su cuello mordiéndole y clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

—No me dejes marca, Catnip.

Asiento lamiendo donde le he mordido deseando que mis dientes no se hayan incrustado demasiado en su piel. Sus movimientos no se hacen esperar y pronto empieza a moverse contra mí, embistiéndome sin piedad, incluso antes de que me haya acostumbrado por completo al tamaño de la invasión. Nuestros gemidos son apagados gracias a nuestros besos o amortiguados contra nuestros cuellos. Intentamos que apenas se nos oiga, pero es inevitable, por encima de la música de fondo de la tienda puedo oír como el cuerpo de Gale choca contra el mío y mi propio cuerpo contra la pared. Ese sonido, el de nuestros cuerpos uniéndose, sus gemidos, su forma de poseerme hace que me deje llevar y caiga en una espiral de gemidos más intensos que Gale tiene que parar tapándome la boca con la mano.

Y ese gesto solo me excita más. Porque me siento suya. Porque a nadie más le permitiría ese gesto.

Su mano continúa en mi boca mientras que su cuerpo sigue arremetiendo contra el mío. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos tanto como lo hace él en mí.

Siento que me derrito. El calor se expande por mi cuerpo y explota en un orgasmo desgarrador amortiguado contra su mano. El suyo llega clavado en mis ojos y con los dientes apretados para no emitir esos gemidos que tanto me gustan.

Cuando aparta su mano de mi boca me besa dulcemente entre jadeos rodeando mi cara con sus manos y acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

—Me vas a volver loco, Catnip — Sonrío lamiendo sus labios— Lo digo completamente en serio…

Intento normalizar mi respiración mientras que él continua acariciando mis mejillas. Pero a los pocos segundos, como si de repente recordara donde estamos me obliga a bajarme de él, sin decir ni una palabra de mi bolso saca un pañuelo de papel y lo pasa por mi intimidad haciéndome gemir de nuevo y tengo que agarrarme a lo primero que pillo, que es su pelo para no caerme cuando mis piernas me fallan. Luego me besa él pubis y busca mi ropa interior. Me ayuda a ponérmela y luego hace lo mismo con los pantalones, todo ello sin decir ni pío.

Cuando voy a preguntarle sí le ocurre algo. Me sonríe.

—Entonces nos llevamos el vestido oscuro…—Asiento mientras que lucho con las cuerdas del corsé, aunque al final es él quien acaba por quitármelo. Y como si fuera una niña pequeña también me ayuda con el sujetador y con la camiseta.

Al salir del probador nos encontramos con la chica amable. Su sonrisa se ha borrado del todo, y empiezo a arrepentirme de haber hecho tal locura, segura de que nos ha oído. Aun así amablemente me empaqueta el vestido elegido junto con una máscara que cubre solo mis ojos con ribetes metálicos, dándoles una apariencia gatuna.

—Seguramente nos escucho…

—Seguramente…—me da la razón mientras subimos en el ascensor para bajar al parking.

—Como tu madre hoy…—Él suspira.

—Katniss, en cuanto a mi madre, está loca porque asiente la cabeza, no le hagas mucho caso a lo que dice…

—Ya…Estoy segura de que mis padres deben de estar odiándome si es que existe un cielo o como quieras llamarlo…

—Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ver lo que haces por Prim y como cuidas de ella…—me muerdo el labio para mantenerme callada, porque si digo algo sobre los hombres con los que he estado o con los que estaré en un futuro Gale empezará a sentirse mal y culpable de nuevo.

—Supongo que sí…

—Venga, encanto, alegra esa cara, el sábado serás la chica más guapa de toda la fiesta…

—Mentiroso… Va a asistir ese "angelito" que tienes como objetivo.

—Eso suena a novia celosa…

—No estoy celosa…—Mi amigo sonríe ampliamente y no entiendo muy bien el porqué.— Pero es la verdad, esa chica es muy guapa, y tiene mejor físico que yo…

—Nadie tiene mejor físico que tú…

—Eso ya me lo contaras cuando te la folles…

Murmuro un poco molesta y aprovechando que el ascensor se abre salgo de allí a paso rápido sin entender muy bien porque he dicho eso, si yo en el fondo dentro de unos días también estaré con otro hombre, uno de cara amable y sonrisa cálida.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Capítulo del Domingo, hoy tarde porque no he podido antes. Rebeca, como siempre, gracias encanto. "insertar corazoncito".

* * *

...

Cuando llegamos junto al coche me coloco en la puerta del conductor y extiendo la mano para que me dé las llaves.

— ¿Me dejas conducir?

—No—Dice como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿Por qué?

— No quiero hablar de ese tema—Murmura abriendo el maletero y guardando ahí la bolsa de la tienda.

—Pero si fue una rayita de nada y ya te dije que no fue mi culpa— Susurro con la mejor vocecita de niña buena que se poner.

— No fue una rayita de nada y me da igual de quien fuera la culpa. Fin de la cuestión.— Abre la puerta del copiloto y espera mirándome. Yo al final tengo que claudicar y subirme en el asiento que él me indica.

—Gale no paso nada, pudieron arreglarlo…

—Katniss, ya, fin del asunto.—Me mira con esa mirada iracunda que a veces pone cuando está enfadado.

Cierra la puerta más fuerte de lo normal tanto que me hace dar un leve brinquito y se monta también en el coche. No dice nada durante todo el trayecto. Y yo tampoco. No entiendo como hace unos minutos estábamos haciéndolo como animales en celo y ahora no nos hablamos, cada día tenemos más discusiones de estas, tan absurdas que me dejan haciéndome millones de preguntas, entre ellas una que duele demasiado ¿Y si ya no quiere ser mi amigo?

Cuando aparca el coche en el garaje de su casa noto como me mira por primera vez en todo el trayecto, luego le oigo suspirar.

—No estoy enfadado.—Le miro a los ojos y eso hace que inmediatamente yo misma desfrunza el ceño.

—Yo tampoco…—Susurro apoyando la cabeza en el cabecero del asiento sin dejar de mirarle. El alarga su mano y acaricia mi mejilla con la yema de los dedos. No puedo evitar girar la cara y besarle la mano, firmando la paz.

—Venga, vayamos a ver si han formado alguna los niños.—Cuando se aparta para bajarse del coche yo le retengo cogiéndole del brazo.

—Gale…—Susurro— Espera…—Suelto su brazo y me quedo mirándole durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien lo qué decir, ni por qué ahora quiero sacar semejante tema.—Si tú…ehm…No quisieras seguir siendo mi amigo, ¿Me lo dirías?—Gale me mira como si me acabara de salir un cuerno en el centro de la frente.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora, Catnip?—Susurra aun con esa cara entre la sorpresa y el espanto que no sé muy bien como tomarme. Yo me encojo de hombros, sin saber muy bien por qué lo digo, solo sé que la simple idea de que mi amigo no esté a mi lado me aterra.

—¿Me lo dirías?—Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Gale boquear como un pez sin saber que decir.

—Te lo diría—Dice por fin—Pero eso nunca va a pasar, así que deja de pensar tonterías que no sé de dónde vienen, y vamos…—Me da un beso en la frente y se baja del coche, luego abre la puerta del copiloto para que yo salga.

Mientras que vamos a la sala de juegos, donde probablemente estén los niños no dejo de darle vueltas a su cara y a sus palabras, deseando que sean verdad, porque él, junto con Prim son las únicas personas que me mantienen a flote, las únicas con las que soy yo misma y con las que puedo decir que soy medianamente feliz.

Como era de esperar Prim y Rory están jugando a la videoconsola, mientras que al pequeño Vick le ha tocado tomar el té con Posy. Sonrío al ver la cara de resignación del pobre niño, demasiado mayor para tomar el té pero demasiado pequeño para que su hermano y la mía le hagan participe de sus juegos.

Hazelle que vigila a todos mientras que lee un libro sonríe al vernos entrar. Pronto Prim y Posy se interesan por el vestido que me he comprado, y cuanto me lo pongo y se lo enseño Posy se queda maravillada, pensando que soy un princesa pero que nunca he querido decírselo.

Cuando Prim viene conmigo para ayudarme a quitarme el corsé, suspira teatralmente, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que le ocurre algo.

—¿qué pasa Patito?

—Ojala me pareciera a ti…

—¿Qué?

—¿Has visto como te ha mirado Rory cuando has bajado con el vestido?— En realidad no me he fijado, pero puedo imaginarlo. Un adolescente de 16 años con las hormonas en todo su apogeo y un sugerente escote son mala combinación. Me maldigo por hacer sentir así a mi hermana sin darme cuenta.

—Solo le ha gustado el vestido…

—Sus ojos no se iban a vestido…—Yo me ruborizo pero no sé cómo salir del asunto.

—Prim, eres una chica preciosa…—Le coloco el pelo detrás de la oreja— Y sé que a Rory le gustas…—Pronunciar esas palabras no me hacen ninguna gracia—Eres toda una mujercita y he visto como te mira, y no precisamente a tu ropa…—Bajo mis ojos a su pecho, al cual le falta poco para ser tan abundante como el mío, mi hermana prácticamente es una mujer.

—¡Katniss!—Se cubre el pecho con los brazos y yo sonrío levemente—Anda Patito, no pienses en tonterías y vamos a cenar…

Mientras que me cambio Gale se ha encargado en pedir comida china y cuando bajamos solo tenemos que esperar unos minutos para que la traigan y empezar a degustarla.

La familia Hawthorne insiste en que nos quedemos a dormir, pero como no tengo mi ropa de trabajo aquí tenemos que rechazar la oferta, aunque sea muy tentadora. Gale insiste en que le avise cuando esté en casa. Y al llegar lo hago, no sé por qué le cuesta tanto dejarme un poco de margen, darme un poco de alas.

El jueves y el viernes pasan casi en un suspiro. Por las mañanas me meto en el mundo de las obras de arte y de miles de dólares de compra venta. Por suerte todo el sistema está prácticamente informatizado y no tengo mucho que pensar. Apenas veo a Peeta, que se pasa el día en el sitio donde será la fiesta, enfrascado en los últimos preparativos. Aún así el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos intento sonreír lo más que puedo y poner mi voz más sensual, así como mover las caderas y todo lo que me han enseñado para seducir. El me devuelve las sonrisas y me habla tan amablemente que a veces noto como si me olvidara de donde estoy y de lo que estoy haciendo. Su pasión por el arte es casi contagiosa y me hace mucha gracia ver como se entusiasma por cualquier obra nueva que llega a su despacho. Es casi fascinante mirarle cuando observa la pintura.

Las tardes me las paso estudiando arte. Consigo aprender lo básico sobre cada movimiento artístico que ha habido a lo largo de la historia, y alguno de sus autores, aún así sé que me costara muchas horas de estudio poder estar a la altura de las expectativas del museo.

Cuando llega la tarde del sábado consigo que Prim vaya a pasar la noche a casa de Rue, por si yo no vuelvo a dormir a casa, y no puedo negar que estoy levemente nerviosa. Sé que en la fiesta estará Gale intentando engatusar a Madge, y también es una buena oportunidad para saber si Peeta tiene algún interés especial en mí.

Además, como él dijo, le debo un baile.

Cinna, el chico que Snow tiene contratado para ponernos decentes a todos sus "empleados" llega a la hora acordada y permito que trabaje en mi cuerpo a su antojo. Me maquilla y me peina diciéndome como siempre lo perfecta que es mi piel y lo muchísimo que se alegra de que decidiera hacerme la depilación láser integral, que así ahorramos mucho tiempo. Asiento a sus comentarios de moda, aunque yo también estoy de acuerdo con lo del láser.

Siempre estoy preparada.

Le da el visto bueno a mi vestido y me ayuda a ponérmelo. Me pide que me coloque la máscara y dice que estoy espectacular. Cuando me miro al espejo no puedo estar más de acuerdo. No parezco yo misma, pero a la vez sí. Estoy perfecta, maravillosa, espectacular. Y una larga lista de adjetivos halagadores. Me quito la máscara porque no es muy cómoda de llevar y le doy las gracias a Cinna.

Solo tengo que esperar diez minutos para que el coche que viene a recogerme esté en la puerta de mi edificio. Cuando bajo, me sorprende ver que es una limusina. El chófer me hace un gesto para que monte rápido y cuando lo hago veo que no estoy sola.

—Hey Catnip…

—¡Gale!—Sonrío, hace días que no nos veíamos, y apenas habíamos hablado.

—Estas preciosa…—Mis mejillas se encienden y tengo que apartar la mirada.

— Y tú…

—Yo estoy ridículo…— En ese momento me fijo en su atuendo. Y para nada está ridículo. Su traje podría estar sacado de la mismísima Marina Real británica del siglo XVIII. Me recuerda al Comodoro de cierta película de piratas. Al menos no lleva chorreras, eso en él sí que sería ridículo.

—No digas tonterías, estas espectacular…Guapísimo…— Hundo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y se lo beso. Luego el me besa en los labios.

—Pero no podemos llegar juntos Gale…

— Y no lo haremos, te bajaras primero, y luego el chófer dará una vuelta a la manzana, llegaré un rato después…

— Siempre pensando en todo.

—Eso ya lo sabes encanto…—Me coge la mano y me da un apretón.

Cuando llegamos al edificio donde se celebra el evento veo que hay un montón de gente esperando, incluso prensa haciendo fotografías y me asusto un poco.

—No podemos dejar que nos fotografíen…

—Por suerte tenemos la máscaras…—Me hace un gesto para que me dé la vuelta y permito que anude el lazo, colocándomela.— me gusta cómo te queda…— La máscara que cubre mis ojos es poco más que un antifaz de ribetes metálicos, haciendo pequeños dibujos con pequeñas piedras brillantes incrustadas.– Tu mirada parece más felina…

—¿Dónde has aprendido esa frase?

—Cinna…

Eso me hace reír, y me quedaría horas ahí en esa limusina con él, pero sé perfectamente que tengo trabajar, por lo que me despido con un beso y bajo del vehículo. Evito todo lo posible los flashes de las cámaras y voy directamente a la recepción, cuando doy mi nombre falso me permiten entrar sin comprobar si quiera que soy yo, por lo que entro en el salón de baile sin problemas.

Dentro aún no hay mucha gente. Es una estancia enorme, con unas mesas al fondo con lo que parece que son aperitivos, tentempiés y bebidas, también dispone de un pequeño escenario preparado para una orquesta, incluso tiene un piano. Está tan exquisitamente decorado que me deja perpleja aunque ya esté acostumbrada a los lujos gracias a todos mis viejos objetivos.

Estoy tan embobada mirando cada cortina y cada cuadro (porque hay decenas de ellos, algunos muy famosos) que no me doy cuenta de que alguien se acerca a mí.

—Ya ha llegado…—Reconozco la voz de Peeta bajo la máscara blanca y dorada que le cubre los ojos y la nariz.

–Sí, he llegado—Sonrío echándole un vistazo, si mi amigo parecía salido de la Marina real el parece el mismísimo rey Luis XV con su traje de época blanco y dorado, incluyendo las chorreras, que a él no parecen quedarle nada ridículas.

—Me alegro de que esté aquí.—Hace un gesto cómico y cogiendo mi mano se inclina y me la besa, como se haría antiguamente, haciéndome una leve reverencia.

—Gracias, pero, habíamos quedado en tutearnos, deje…deja…el formalismo, por favor.

—Cierto, discúlpame—Sonríe. Me pierdo en su sonrisa y creo que se la devuelvo bobaliconamente.— Estas preciosa…—Sé que me ruborizo profundamente sin entender el porqué y espero que le maquillaje y la máscara lo oculten.

—gracias, tú estás…—¿elegante?¿arrebatador?, ¿brillante?, ¿atractivo?¿perfecto?—…espectacular. Si no fuera porque te has acercado no te habría reconocido…—Miento, porque tengo tan estudiado el color de su pelo y sus ojos, la anchura de su espalda que podría reconocerle con cualquier ropa y cualquier máscara. El sonríe amablemente ante mi halago, y creo que puedo notar como su mirada se aparta un segundo de mí. Bien, creo que eso es bueno.

—Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien…—Acepto acompañarle, por el camino nos encontramos con un camarero que inclina ante nosotros una bandeja repleta de copas de champán, Peeta coge dos y una me la ofrece, la acepto con una sonrisa y continuamos nuestro camino hacia una mujer vestida con un pomposo vestido de época en color azul marino y blanco, con ribetes dorados. Su máscara se parece a la de mi acompañante, solo que es más femenina y está decorada con varias plumas en los mismos tonos de su vestido. No necesito que me la presente para saber quién es, cuando veo su rubio pelo en un perfecto semirrecogido con las perfectas ondas muy marcadas la reconozco.—Katherine…ella es Madge Undersee, la cofundadora de la asociación.

—Encanta, es todo un placer conocerte, Peeta me ha hablado estupendamente de ti.—Sonrío ante esas palabras, porque sé lo que supone que hable de mí.

—El gusto es mío…—Nos damos la mano en un amistoso apretón, parece tan afable como Peeta. ¿Dónde estará el gato encerrado?

— La idea del acto ha sido suyo, para recaudar aún más fondos para la fundación.—Peeta se muestra orgulloso ante su ¿amiga?.

— En los tiempos que corren, cualquier cosa es necesaria para ayudar. ¿No crees Katherine?

—Sí, toda ayuda es poca…— Pienso en lo que estaría pensando Gale si escuchara esta conversación, les maldeciría internamente, pensando que, con las fortunas que poseen, podría alimentarse a toda África, que unos pocos miles de dólares para ellos son como 10 centavos para el común de los mortales. Sé que odia todo este tipo de cosas. Un punto a mi favor para que se fije lo justo en la chica preciosa chica que tengo delante.

Nos metemos en una conversación que me interesa más bien poco sobre quien asistirá al acto, algún que otro político, varios actores conocidos, y un sinfín de auténticos peces gordos de la ciudad, del estado, y prácticamente de todo el país.

Yo solo quiero llevarme a Peeta a un lado y tenerle para mi sola, sin "angelitos" rondándonos.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Capítulo del miércoles. Rebeca, como siempre, gracias princesa (y gracias por recordarme que hoy es miércoles ¿?) "insertar corazoncito".

* * *

...

Cuando más aburrida estoy veo que entra Gale al salón. Y él está tan arrebatador como Peeta. Su máscara también oculta gran parte de su cara, pero al igual que mi falso jefe, le reconocería en cualquier situación, su pelo es inconfundible. Me mira y le hago un gesto casi imperceptible indicándole quien es Madge por si no la reconoce. Luego vuelvo a intentar entrar en la conversación, pero por suerte para mí la orquesta ya está preparada y la música empieza a sonar. Se oyen varios aplausos y varias parejas empiezan a bailar en mitad del gran salón.

Peeta me mira con una sonrisa ladeada, y yo aparto la mirada porque sé lo que quiere, y el baile nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el miércoles?— ¿Cuándo se ha acercado tanto como para susurrármelo al olido? Asiento sintiendo como mi vientre se encoge.— Entonces, señorita Woodgreen, ¿Me concede este baile?

Hace una reverencia ofreciéndome su mano, que tomo, notando de nuevo esa extraña descarga eléctrica y caminamos unos pasos cogidos de la mano, algo que me resulta realmente extraño. Cuando coloca su mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda y se pega a mí noto que el nudo de mi vientre se aprieta más, y no me gusta sentir eso. Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música. Peeta es solo unos centímetros más alto que yo, por lo que con los tacones nuestros ojos quedan casi a la misma altura. Y no deja de clavar su mirada en los míos.

El azul cielo es penetrante, y hace que pierda el ritmo un par de veces, por lo que tengo que dejar de mirarle y busco a Gale por el salón. Le encuentro junto a Madge, no ha perdido el tiempo y está desplegando todo su encanto. Lo noto por sus gestos y el movimiento de sus labios. Y la señorita Undersee parece encantada. Coquetea con mi amigo sin ningún reparo. Se toca el pelo, posa su mano sobre el hombro de Gale, ríe tontamente. No hace falta ser un genio para saber que Gale está a un paso de su conquista.

Veo como la saca a bailar, y como sus cuerpos se pegan, como él posa su mano cerca del trasero de ella, como su baile es lento y le susurra al oído cosas.

Me muerdo el labio porque no me gusta ver eso. Es extraño. Ver a Gale ligar hace que mi corazón se encoja. Intento volver a centrarme en Peeta y en las sensaciones que su cercanía me produce. Vuelvo a mirarle a los ojos y dejo que sus pestañas rubias y tupidas me hipnoticen. Permito que su aliento choque contra mi cara por nuestra cercanía, e incluso dejo que el olor de su colonia me envuelva. Dejo que el nudo de mi vientre se contraiga más. No permito que se deshaga.

Intento perderme en Peeta mientras que bailamos.

Pero cuando acaba la música y busco a Gale de nuevo veo como se aleja con Madge hacia la puerta que da a un jardín que por lo que puedo ver está levemente iluminado. Suspiro controlando la ira que noto al saber qué va a ocurrir en ese jardín y vuelvo a mirar a Peeta.

—Pareces distraída…

—¿Qué? O no…Solo estoy un poco abrumada ante el espectáculo, es como un carnaval veneciano, confieso que es como un pequeño sueño infantil que tengo, ir algún día a Venecia al carnaval.— No sé porque le suelto todo ese rollo, sincero, no de Katherine, sino de Katniss de mi yo autentico.

—¿Nunca has estado en Venecia?

–He viajado mucho por trabajo— Susurro, eso es verdad— pero nunca he estado en Venecia…— La música vuelve a sonar y Peeta lejos de alejarse de mí vuelve a pegarse y comenzamos un nuevo baile, esta vez más lento y pausado.

— Es una pena, Venecia es una ciudad muy hermosa—Peeta me lleva bailando cerca de la cristalera que da a los jardines por las que he visto salir a Gale con el "angelito". Y allí sentando en un banco de piedra puedo observarles, Gale se ha deshecho de la máscara, y veo que con cuidado extremo ayuda a Madge a quitarse la suya. Se sonríen y aunque estamos lejos puedo imaginar lo que Gale le está diciendo, halagando su vestido o su peinado, diciendo lo hermosa que es, y lo preciosos que son sus ojos.

Pero me sorprende ver lo que Gale hace. Coge la cara de Madge como suele hacer conmigo y la besa sin esperar a más. Y como no, ella no se aparta. Veo como se besan y eso me aturde.

—Katherine…¿Me estas escuchando?— De repente vuelvo a oír a Peeta, y tardo unos segundos en asociar ese nombre conmigo.

—¿Qué? Oh…no…yo…lo siento…no me encuentro bien…

—¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire?— Parece realmente preocupado por mí.

—¡No!— Creo que grito demasiado esa palabra, porque se aparta unos centímetros de mí.—Yo voy…voy a ir al baño a refrescarme…—me separo de él y solo camino un par de pasos antes de sentir una fuerte mano rodeando mi brazo.

—Te acompaño…—le miro a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego asiento dejando de que acompañe.

Camino todo lo rápido que el vestido me permite atravesando el enorme salón y sorteando a personajes de lo más variopintos. Cuando abandonamos la sala Peeta me coge de la mano y yo no la aparto, permito que lo haga, y me guía hasta los aseos.

—Te espero aquí— Susurra frente a la puerta del baño de mujeres— Si necesitas algo solo grita…

Sonrío levemente asintiendo y entro en el baño. Me miro al espejo y recrimino a mi reflejo las sensaciones que estoy sintiendo. El nudo en mi vientre por la cercanía de Peeta y el corazón estrujando por ver besar a Gale al "angelito". Sé que ella es solo trabajo, lo sé perfectamente, y sé que solo serán unos meses, y a jurar por el beso unos pocos meses. Solo 3 o 4. Ya he pasado por ello. _"Mentira, no has pasado por ello, la mujer más joven con la que estuvo Gale tenía 35 años, esta es tan joven como tú" _Me recuerda mi cerebro y tengo que reprimir las ganas de gritarle. Pero creo que lo que más me ha dolido de ese beso es la forma en cómo tomaba su cara, tan parecida a como toma la mía. Es eso, estoy segura de que es eso, porque ese gesto creía que era producto de nuestra amistad, y no lo es. Y ya no sé lo que es producto de nuestra amistad y que no. Ya no sé lo que es especial para él.

Me quito la incómoda máscara y con un poco de agua me refresco la nuca. Sólo estoy pensando en tonterías. Por encima de todo Gale es mi amigo. Y eso es algo que no va a cambiar por muchos besos que le entregue a otra.

Cuando salgo del baño Peeta está apoyado contra la pared. También se ha quitado la máscara y tiene los mechones de su pelo dorado revuelto. Dejo irse de mis pensamientos a Gale y me centro en lo guapo y sexy que está mi falso jefe, por muy vestido de época que esté.

— ¿Se encuentra mejor?

— Sí, creo que ha sido el champán, no tolero muy bien el alcohol.

—vaya, eso me hace sentir culpable…

— oh, no por favor…ya soy mayorcita para saber lo que debo o no beber, ¿No crees?— En un acto instintivo le repeino lo mechones descolocados del pelo, pero cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo aparto las manos rápidamente.— Lo siento, es que…

— No…no…está bien…— Sonríe abiertamente repeinándose el mismo ahí donde mis manos le tocaron hace unos segundos.

— Bueno— Me quedo sin saber que decir.

— He estado pensando, Katherine.

—¿Qué?

— Sobre Venecia…

—Tú has estado ¿no?

—Varias veces, es más, tengo que volver pronto, en el Palacio Ducal, hay un par de obras que me interesan…

— Eso suena genial, señor…

—Si…Creo que sí. ¿Y sabe qué?

—¿Qué? –Susurro porque tengo una ligera idea de lo que me va a decir.

— Haga las maletas porque el martes que viene nos vamos tú y yo a Venecia— Sonríe mirándome y yo no sé qué decir ni que hacer. Parezco una niña con zapatos nuevos, porque me parece un viaje maravilloso, un viaje que ninguno de mis otros objetivos me ha dado. Asique solo se me ocurre hacer una cosa. Me lanzo a sus brazos en un leve salto y pegándole a mi cuerpo poso mis labios sobre los suyos.

El beso es suave y no tiene ninguna implicación de nuestras lenguas, sin embargo siento un calor extraño que hormiguea en mis labios, un calor que llega hasta mi bajo vientre en forma de mariposas que aletean furiosas.

Cuando me separo me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no creyera lo que acabo de hacer. Y yo me maldigo por haber dado el paso de besarle tan rápido. Pensará que soy una maldita caza fortunas de pacotilla.

—Oh, yo…lo lamento—Susurro y creo que no hace falta que simule el rubor en mis mejillas porque noto como se encienden.

—Tranquila, Katherine

—Ha sido una estupidez, siento haberte besado.

—Yo no lo siento—Sonríe como siempre, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

—¿Qué?

— Que no lo sientas, Katherine…Supongo que es una reacción normal ante la proposición de un viaje que llevas toda la vida queriendo hacer.— Asiento intentando sonreír también, quizás no haya tomado nada romántico en el beso, aunque yo me siento como si hubiera sido el primero. Me siento absurda y tonta.

—Sí, supongo…

—¿Volvemos a la fiesta?— Dice mientras que se coloca su máscara como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Sí…—Parece que me han comido la lengua porque parece que solo se decir monosílabos. El me quita con cuidado de las manos mi máscara y me la coloca con cuidado, luego pasa su mano por mi brazo acariciándolo con una suavidad extrema para cogerme de la mano y tirar de mí hacia el salón de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos Peeta me dice que tiene que ir a saludar a algunos peces gordos, literalmente usa esa expresión y que me divierta que luego me ve y que no esté ansiosa por el viaje, porque yo solo tengo que preparar mi maleta.

Eso solo hace aumentar mi ansiedad.

Me quedo sola y mi mente retorcida busca a mi amigo por el salón, pero como era de esperar no le veo, también busco a Madge y tampoco la veo. Solo tengo que sumar dos más dos para sentirme mal, sé que Gale dejará de prestarme la atención que me ha estado prestando hasta ahora, estoy segura de ello.

Aunque me siento sola no quiero acercarme al jardín así que lo único que me queda es la mesa de los aperitivos, aunque haya camareros de un lado para otro con bandejas repletas de canapés y bebida. Cerca de las mesas apenas hay gente así que puedo tomarme una copa de champán de un trago sin que nadie me juzgue. Luego me como cuatro o cinco canapés de gambas y caviar, y cuando empiezo la segunda copa (que en realidad ya es la tercera de la noche), anuncian que la señorita Madge Undersee, una gran pianista, nos obsequiara con un pequeño concierto de solo de piano.

Perfecto.

—Hey Catnip…—Dice la voz de mi amigo antes de que me dé la vuelta y pueda ver al "angelito" sobre el escenario preparando los dedos para ponerse a tocar.

—Hey Gale…—No le miro, solo me fijo en la chica, que incluso desde aquí tiene un brillo especial en los ojos y menos pintalabios del que debería llevar. Le doy un trago largo a la copa— No deberían vernos juntos.

—Solo he venido a por una copa…

—Ajam…¿Besa bien?—Espeto de repente, sin reparar si mi voz es la mejor para preguntarle eso a mi amigo. Cuando le miro, observo que tiene una sonrisa ladeada.

—Maravillosamente…—Murmura él sin dejar de sonreír, parece que el asunto le divierte.

— Felicidades, al menos eso que te llevas— Busco a Peeta con la mirada y como está de espaldas a mí vuelvo a mirar a Gale.—¿y qué tal folla?—Creo que bajo el antifaz puedo verle levemente sorprendido.

—Eso te lo contestare mañana…—Se pasa la mano por el pelo, despeinándose un poco.— Voy a llevármela al loft…

—Por su cara parece que ya te la hayas tirado…—Susurro porque un tipo se ha puesto demasiado cerca de nosotros.

—Pues imagina su cara mañana por la mañana.

—Sí, seguro que es angelical…—Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Vuelves a son…

— ni se te ocurra decir esa tontería de los celos ¿Quieres?—Le miro enfadada y no sé por qué.— Es una tontería.— veo como vuelve a abrir la boca para hablar pero no se lo permito.— Además, yo también voy a pasar la noche con Peeta…—Miento, es la primera vez que miento a mi amigo.— Y el martes nos vamos a Venecia…—Por suerte para mí en ese momento, Peeta me mira y hace un gesto con la mano para que me acerque a él—Tengo que ir.—Dejo la copa en la mesa, ya que siento los efectos del alcohol en mis piernas y en mi pecho y me acerco dejando atrás a mi amigo.

No he llegado junto a Peeta cuando un estruendo se oye por encima de la melodía del piano, Cuando me giro un camarero está recogiendo los cristales de una decena de copas y mi amigo se aleja a pasos acelerados hacia el jardín.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Capítulo del Domingo, hoy a media tarde, no tengo nunca una hora fija de actualización… Rebeca, como siempre, gracias princesa, además este capítulo te lo dedico, enterito para ti. "insertar corazoncito".

* * *

...

**Flashback**

—_¡Estamos cerrando!—Grito lo suficientemente alto como para que la persona que ha atravesado la puerta pueda oírme. Estoy cansada y solo quedan 10 minutos para las doce, llevo desde las siete de la mañana en este antro y solo quiero irme a casa, bueno a la habitación que me dejan ocupar sobre el bar mientras que trabajo aquí._

—_¿Tan pronto? Apenas son las doce menos diez de la noche.—Levanto la mirada y veo al dueño de la voz. El "sí" que iba a decirle se me atraganta en la garganta y no sale. Es un chico guapo, extremadamente guapo, alto, con el pelo oscuro, húmedo por la lluvia y me mira con unos ojos tan grises como los míos._

—_Cerramos a las doce— Como nunca me fio de las apariencias, mis ojos caen hacia el arma que hay bajo la barra, a mi alcance, según mi jefe no sería la primera vez que intentasen robar, y hoy, por primera vez en los tres meses que llevo trabajando aquí estoy sola._

—_Eso me da diez minutos…—Le miro mientras se acerca, la lluvia de verano ha hecho que se le pegue la camiseta al torso, cuando me doy cuenta de que me estoy fijando en eso aparto rápidamente la mirada de él._

—_¿Qué quieres tomar?— Le pregunto mientas que se sienta en uno de los taburetes, el que más alejado está de mí._

—_Un tequila.—Murmura pasándose las manos por la cara y luego por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás. Poso un vaso de chupito enfrente de él y le sirvo el tequila. Cuando voy a apartarme para dejar la botella en su sitio me coge del brazo. Me asusto e intento soltarme por lo que él aparta de mí la mano rápidamente—No quería asustarte…Deja aquí la botella…_

—_¿Tienes…tienes dinero para pagarlo?—Asiente sin mucha emoción y posa sobre la mesa un billete de 100 dólares. Me quedo un poco atontada mirando el billete, casi como comprobando que es de verdad y le dejo la botella al lado._

_El chico se bebe el chupito de tequila casi sin pestañear, y se sirve otro que se bebe con la misma rapidez. Como tengo ganas de irme lo más pronto posible a dormir. Me dedico a limpiar las mesas del bar mientras que el chico bebe. A las doce en punto para que no entre nadie más cierro la puerta desde dentro._

—_No deberías hacer eso._

—_¿El qué?_

— _Encerrarte con un completo desconocido aquí._

— _Si quisieras hacerme daño ya lo habrías hecho._

— _¿Y qué pasa si estoy reuniendo el suficiente valor para hacerlo?— Clava sus ojos en mí y yo me estremezco._

— _No…no lo sé…— Entonces me sonríe y yo me relajo al instante— Acércate…tómate un chupito conmigo…._

— _No puedo beber trabajando._

—_Tu horario es hasta las doce ¿no?—Asiento— Pues son las doce y dos minutos. Tómate un chupito conmigo._

_No sé por qué accedo pero me pongo del otro lado de la barra de nuevo y cojo un vasito y lo coloco junto al suyo. Él llena ambos vasos y levanta el suyo._

—_Por el trabajo—Murmura, con cara de asco, yo me quedo pensativa pero al final choco mi vasito contra el de él._

—_Por el trabajo— Ambos bebemos el tequila a la vez._

_Y entonces se desata en mi garganta una furia de sensaciones. El tequila me quema el esófago y me hace toser con fuerza. Pero cuando llega al estomago se siente bien. Es una sensación cálida agradable. Aunque sepa a rayos. El chico se ríe de mí por mis toses y yo me pongo roja como un tomate. Cuando dejo de toser, y confirmo que no voy a echar el hígado por la boca le miro._

—_Es mi primer trago…—Murmuro sincerándome— Ni si quiera debería beberlo. No tengo edad para beber._

— _Pero tienes los dieciocho ¿no?— Asiento._

— _En algunos países con dieciocho ya puedes beber— Se sirve otro chupito y me mira. Yo le acerco mi vasito y también lo llena._

—_Por los dieciocho…—Susurro esta vez yo empezando el brindis._

—_Por los dieciocho…—Ambos bebemos después de que choque el cristal de su vaso con el del mío y este segundo trago es mucho más fácil. No me atraganto, aunque queme de la misma forma. Esta vez quien llena los vasos soy yo.—¿Un mal día?–Pregunta el chico cuando tomo el vaso para beber._

—_Horroroso…—Susurro y esta vez no brindamos, solo nos bebemos el contenido de los vasitos mirándonos a los ojos.—Llevo desde las siete de la mañana aquí encerrada. En todo el día he comido un solo sándwich de pollo…y…he intentado hablar con mi hermana y me lo han prohibido…—Le suelto toda la parrafada sin mirarle a los ojos._

— _¿No te dejan hablar con tu hermana?— Niego con la cabeza._

— _Ni verla, está en un orfanato, somos huérfanas, yo…bueno, yo tuve que irme ya sabes, los dieciocho…—lleno los vasos de nuevo—Pero voy a sacarla de ahí. Aunque tenga que trabajar tanto todos los días. La sacaré.— El chico se relame los labios._

— _Estoy seguro de que lo harás…—Arrastra un poco las palabras cuando habla, pero ambos bebemos. Empiezo a ver borroso unos tres chupitos después. Así que dejo de beber aunque él continua llenándose el vaso hasta el borde._

—_Tú también has tenido un mal día.—No es una pregunta, lo afirmo por su forma de beber._

—_Para nada, hoy he acabado un trabajo que me ha salido redondo…_

—_¿Entonces…?_

— _El tequila ayuda a olvidar…—Susurra mirando la botella, pero creo que ha bebido tanto que luego no será capaz de regresar a su casa, así que se la quito.— Hey…—Protesta frunciendo el ceño— Que te la he pagado…— Niego con la cabeza._

— _Ya hemos bebido suficiente…_

_Estira la mano para llegar hasta la botella pero yo aprovecho que está la barra entre nosotros para que no llegue. Pero sus ojos quedan frente a los míos, y su aliento que huele a tequila choca contra mi cara._

_Me mira en silencio. _

_Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa por su cercanía. Pero cuando baja la mirada, y se inclina un poco más para posar sus labios sobre los míos mis piernas literalmente tiemblan. Su beso es suave y lento, y solo tarda un segundo en dejar paso a su lengua que acaricia mis labios lamiéndolos invitándolos a abrirse para dejarla pasar. Obedecen y se abren, su lengua invade mi boca y acaricia la mía propia que la imita. Cuando se separa me sonríe y me muestra la botella, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cuando me la ha quitado._

_Él sirve triunfante otros dos vasos y empuja uno hacia mí._

— _El último…–Susurra_

—_El último…—Susurro también y él levanta el vasito para que vuelva a brindar con él—¿Por el último?—Niega levemente._

—_Por como besas…—El se bebe su tequila pero yo me quedo embobada durante unos segundos, hasta que veo que me mira expectante y yo también acabo bebiendo._

_Poso el vaso en la barra y le miro. Esta vez el mismo me entrega la botella._

—_¿Vives lejos?—Murmuro, soy consciente levemente de nuestro estado por lo que podría ser peligroso para él._

—_Un poco…_

—_No pensaras conducir…—murmuro colocando la botella en su sitio._

—_No pienso ir andando…_

—_Bueno…ehm…Yo vivo justo arriba, puedes quedarte, si quieres…—Susurro evitando mirarle._

—_¿Quieres que me quede?—Parece sorprendido_

—_Es una sugerencia…_

—_¿Segura?—Asiento moviendo la cabeza con ímpetu, tanto que hasta me mareo._

—_Entonces acepto…_

_Me sonríe y le sonrío, pensando en donde voy a meterle, si solo tengo lo imprescindible en el piso. Supongo que en el sofá no estará tan mal. Me sigue mientras que ambos tropezamos con nuestros propios pies fuera del antro que es ese bar, y espera a que cierre la puerta con llave y me ayuda a bajar la trampilla. _

_En cuanto lo hacemos, me siento acorralada contra su cuerpo. No me da tiempo a preguntarle nada, ya que su boca vuelve a estar sobre la mía, y yo extrañamente la acepto encantada. Sus labios siguen sabiendo a tequila, pero son más dulces que el licor, y el calor que siento gracias a ellos es mil veces más fuerte. Cuando sus labios me abandonan quiero más así que imitando lo que él hace estiro el cuello y esta vez soy yo quien lame sus labios y juega con su lengua dentro de su boca. Él parece estar de acuerdo con el cambio de papeles porque no se queja, y su respiración empieza a ser tan errática como la mía._

—_Arriba…—Susurra y se separa pero me agarra de la mano con fuerza. Le guio al portal que está justo al lado del bar y con manos temblorosas abro la puerta. Cuando estamos dentro pega su cuerpo al mío y pasa su nariz por mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer, tanto que un gemido escapa de mi boca.— Ssshhh…Te van a oír los vecinos._

_Eso me hace reír bajito, pero aún así el no abandona mi cuello, lo besa y luego lo lame haciéndome jadear aun más, tanto que tengo que taparme la boca para, como ha dicho él no me oiga el resto del edificio. Noto su mano debajo de mi camiseta acariciando mi cintura y con un rápido movimiento hace que me gire y vuelve a besarme. Siento el calor que me trasmite su boca y que me llega hasta lo más profundo de mí para luego expandirse por mis venas e ir a concentrarse en un punto de mi intimidad. _

_Si esto es lo que se siente con los besos me quedaría toda la noche besando a este chico._

_Subimos las escaleras a tientas, sin separar nuestras bocas, sin dejar de devorarnos. Porque yo quiero más, quiero más besos, más caricias en el vientre y más lametones en el cuello._

_Apenas consigo abrir la puerta de mi piso, sus manos están por todas partes de mi anatomía, un segundo están en mi cintura y al segundo siguiente en uno de mis pechos (y es ahí donde más me gusta que estén). _

_Entramos y él mismo cierra con un portazo que estoy segura que a más de un vecino ha despertado, pero no me importa, solo me importa sus labios y sus manos recorriéndome entera._

_El piso es tan pequeño que acierta a la primera con la puerta de mi dormitorio. Me besa y me lame el cuello, sus manos se pasean por mi cintura, tiran del bajo de la ancha camiseta hacia arriba y de un plumazo estoy en sujetador frente a él. Eso le da más vidilla a mi nuevo amigo porque sus manos ahora no se apartan de mis pechos, los masajea y acaricia por encima de la tela, su boca baja hacia ellos y los muerde, y yo solo quiero gritar por lo que está haciéndome sentir._

_Mi cabeza mareada apenas es consciente de cómo llegamos a la cama y de cuando de un tirón me quita los pantalones pero cuando quiero darme cuenta sus manos se pasean por mis piernas desnudas. Y no quiero que paren, quiero que sigan tocándome, quiero que sigan haciéndome sentir tan bien, porque hacía años que no me sentía tan bien como ahora._

_Su camiseta vuela a la otra esquina de la habitación y no sé muy bien si he sido yo o ha sido él quien se la ha quitado, pero, ¿eso qué más da? Su pecho es firme y fibroso, y me gusta acariciarlo, espero que él esté sintiéndose tan bien como yo. Lo que si tengo claro es que son mis manos torpes las que desabrochan sus pantalones. Aunque es él quien termina por quitárselos._

_Y es en ese momento, justo cuando los dos estamos en ropa interior, tocándonos, besándonos y jadeando cuando me doy cuenta de lo que todo esto significa. Gimo cuando notos sus dientes clavándose en la sensible piel de mi cuello a la vez que una de sus manos se pasea a lo largo de toda mi entrepierna por encima de mi ropa interior. ¿Qué más da lo que signifique? Él quiere estar aquí conmigo, y yo no quiero que se vaya, quiero seguir sintiéndole._

_Él parece tan ansioso como yo. Sus labios no abandonan mi piel ni un segundo, su lengua deja un rastro de placer ahí por donde pasa. Yo misma me quito el sujetador porque quiero que llegue a rincones que aún no ha llegado, y me lee el pensamiento porque se lanza a lamer uno de mis pezones que se eriza bajo su boca._

_Dos segundos después también desaparecen de mi cuerpo mis bragas. Me siento tan expuesta que por un momento, solo por medio segundo tengo ganas de apartarle de encima de mí y taparme. Pero esas ganas solo duran eso, medio segundo, lo que tarda en encontrar el nudo donde se concentra todo mi placer y acariciarlo._

_No me reprimo y gimo, creo que hasta grito mientras que me acaricia y sus dedos me invaden. Cuando su boca vuelve a la mía noto la presión que ejerce contra mí. Muerdo con fuerza su labio inferior cuando siento que entra en mí. El dolor es punzante y por un segundo se adueña de mi cuerpo, creo que incluso dejo escapar un gritito. Pero cuando empieza a moverse, cuando nuestros cuerpos se rozan, se frotan y chocan el dolor desaparece y se convierte en el más puro de los placeres. Un placer que me llena, que se esparce por todo mi cuerpo, que me hace gemir contra sus labios y su cuello. Que se concentra en mi vientre y que acaba explotando en un millón de fuegos artificiales._

_Si eso es un orgasmo me pregunto por qué no lo había probado antes._

_Cuando él deja de moverse apoya su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, y permanece ahí durante varios segundos, quizás minutos. _

_Luego nos hace rodar y me quedo sobre él. Le miro sonriendo y él me devuelve la sonrisa. Creo que le beso antes de bostezar y él se ríe mientras me acaricia la espalda, hasta el trasero. Luego me quedo dormida usándole como almohada._

_Me despierto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, tanto que la luz me molesta, me pregunto cómo llegaría ayer de cansada que ni si quiera cerré bien las cortinas. Me estiro y la cama me parece especialmente revuelta, y ¿qué es eso que huelo? ¿Café?_

—_Buenos días bella durmiente…—Abro los ojos de par en par y veo a un hombre de pie frente a mi cama solo en calzoncillos. No puedo evitar gritar, aunque el grito se me clava en el cerebro. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza pero el parece divertirse con la situación porque se ríe— Tu primera resaca…—Posa en la mesita de noche un taza humeante y dos pastillas que identifico como las que uso para los dolores de la regla.— Tómate esto, encanto._

—_¿Qué…?_

_Iba a preguntarle que hacía el aquí, pero entonces recuerdo todo, es el chico del tequila. Oh madre mía. Me miro y estoy completamente desnuda, mostrándole todo mi cuerpo, por lo que rápidamente me tapo con las sábanas._

—_Tú…¡Me emborrachaste!—El grito vuelve a incrementar el dolor de cabeza._

– _Ah…no…no me vengas con esas…fuiste tú solita la que se puso a beber, y fuiste tú solita la que me invito a quedarme._

—_¡Pero en el sofá!_

–_¿En serio pretendías dejarme en el sofá? Tus besos no decían lo mismo…—En ese momento tengo ganas de golpearle por lo que envuelta en la sábana me levanto y me acerco a él aunque todo mi cuerpo protesta de dolor, pero él no me mira, tiene cara de asustado, diría que hasta está pálido. _

—_¿Qué?— Se acerca a la cama sorteándome y yo quiero morirme de la vergüenza cuando veo lo que tan asustado le tiene, una mancha rosada apenas imperceptible preside la blanca sábana bajera—Puedo explicarlo…_

—_Era tu primera vez…—Asiento sintiéndome de repente pequeña a su lado—¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Katniss…—Susurro_

—_Bien, Catnip, lo siento…_

—_¡Katniss! Me llamo Katniss, ¡y no sé que sientes!¡Me dirás que no te gustó!—Tiro de la sábana para quitarla de en medio y que deje de mirarla como si fuera un fantasma.—Además, las sábanas se lavan, si quieres me pagas tú la lavandería y asunto arreglado._

—_No me hables así.—Gruñe apretando los dientes._

—_Pues tú no me hables como si me hubieras roto._

—_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

—_Porque no sabía que iba a ocurrir, como te he dicho antes, te invité a dormir en el sofá, no a…—Dejo la frase en el aire mientras que noto mis mejillas arder._

—_Follar Catnip, anoche follamos…—Suspira—De verdad que me habías invitado para dormir en el sofá…—Asiento ante su afirmación._

—_Estabas muy borracho, ibas a conducir…podría haberte pasado algo….—dejo de mirarle para centrarme en el café y las dos pastillas, me acerco a la mesita intentando no tropezar con la sabana que me cubre y tomo el medicamento sin mirarle._

—_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Al menos habría tenido más cuidado…_

—_Pues porque me gustaba lo que hacías, me hacía sentir bien…me gustó, se supone que es lo que importa ¿no?_

—_Al menos te acuerdas…_

—_Con todo detalle…ehm…creo…_

—_Eso me alegra…_

—_Y a mí me alegra que no hayas huido esta mañana._

—_¿huir?_

—_Sí, ya sabes, sexo con una desconocida y cuando te levantas te vas sin hacer ruido para no despertarla…_

—_Para ser virgen sabes mucho de eso…_

—_No hace falta haberlo hecho para saber que eso ocurre…—Susurro volviendo a sentirme pequeña a su lado._

—_Está bien…no te ruborices así—Posa su mano en mi cabeza, tocándome por primera vez en toda la mañana y me revuelve el pelo como si fuera una niña._

—_¡No me ruborizo!—eso hace que toda mi cara arda, intento calmarme mirando el desastre de habitación que dejamos ayer, toda la ropa tirada alrededor de la cama._

—_Por cierto, Catnip, ¿no deberías bajar a trabajar?_

—_¡Es Katniss!, y hoy es mi día libre, tienen que darme uno por ley, aunque yo no quiera…—murmuro más para mí que para el chico._

—_Eso está bien, también hay que descansar—Sonríe mirándome de arriba abajo— Mira, hacemos una cosa, vístete y vamos a desayunar, he preparado algo con lo que he encontrado en la cocina…—Levanto la cara para mirarle porque es varios centímetros más alto que yo.—¿me has hecho el desayuno?_

—_Sabia que tendrías resaca…al menos no tienes ganas de vomitar ¿no?—Niego con la cabeza y me quedo mirándole para que salga de la habitación y vestirme, pero él no se mueve.—¿Qué?_

—_¿No vas a dejar que me vista?—Pego más la sabana a mi pecho._

—_¿Quieres que salga?—Asiento mordiéndome el labio inferior—Pero si ya te he visto todo, encanto.—Resoplo sin saber que decir a eso, porque sé que es verdad y voy hacia el pequeño armario. Lo abro y abro el primer cajón, donde guardo la ropa interior. Me quedo mirando el cajón unos segundos, y mi cerebro me indica que el rojo es un buen color estando él cerca. Intento no pensarlo demasiado y dejo caer la sábana antes de agacharme a por la ropa.—oh, joder…—Le oigo susurrar detrás de mí y cuando me giro, él se ha dado la vuelta._

—_Creía que ya lo habías visto todo…—Su reacción me hace sonreír._

—_Y yo creía que no ibas a atreverte a desnudarte frente a mí de nuevo._

—_¿Por qué no me miras?—Susurro mientras que me coloco las bragas.—¿Ahora que no estás borracho ya no te gusta lo que ves?_

—_Estaría loco si no me gustara lo que puedo ver…—Cuando vuelve a mirarme yo estoy luchando con el broche del sujetador intentando abrocharlo. Tengo que apartar la mirada porque sus ojos grises clavándose en los míos hacen que algo en mi vientre se contraiga y no sé lo que es.—Anda, date la vuelta…—Le obedezco sin más, ¿Cuándo he llegado a comportarme así? Él da los tres pasos que nos separan y me ayuda con el broche de la prenda del demonio. Cuando acaba de abrochármelo acaricia la línea de mi columna vertebral con un dedo hasta la cinturilla de las bragas y luego mis caderas con ambas manos, todo mi cuerpo se estremece ante la caricia, pidiéndome más. Me giro encarándole. Sus labios me llaman poderosamente la atención pero esta vez mi parte racional gana._

—_Espero que seas buen cocinero porque me muero de hambre…—Consigo separarme de él para volver al armario y coger los primeros vaqueros cortos que tengo a mano, esos que corté yo misma y una simple camiseta de tirantes.—¿Tu no vas a vestirte?_

—_¿No te gusta lo que ves?_

—_Estaría loca si no me gustara lo que puedo ver—Imito su frase anterior algo que le hace reír a carcajadas._

—_Eres sorprendente, Catnip._

— _Es Katniss— le corrijo por enésima vez acabando de ponerme la camiseta.—vamos…_

_Descalza voy a la cocina que huele a café, tostadas y huevos revueltos. Le echo un vistazo a todo lo que hay en la mesa y sonrío, podría comérmelo todo con el agujero que siento en el estómago. Antes de sentarme en la mesa cojo el queso rallado del frigorífico, me sirvo unos huevos en un plato y le añado todo el queso que puedo, como a mí me gusta. Luego me pongo a comérmelo sin mirar al chico del tequila. Creo que se pasa un largo rato mirándome antes de servirse el resto de huevos y ponerse a comer. Cuando acabo con los huevos ataco a las tostadas y me como tres casi sin darme cuenta. Cuando levanto la mirada me está mirando con una sonrisa en la boca._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Parece que tienes hambre…_

—_Ya ves, el sexo me da hambre…—Murmuro intentando bromear con algo que en realidad me avergüenza hasta extremos insospechados. Al menos consigo que se ría, ¿Ya he dicho que me gusta su risa?_

_Cuando acabamos con las existencias de la mesa solo nos falta eructar para demostrar lo satisfechos que estamos. Me repeino el pelo y me rehago la trenza que debía ser un desastre. Y le miro sin saber que viene ahora. ¿Se irá y ya está?_

—_¿Por qué me miras así, encanto?_

—_Porque no se que viene ahora._

—_¿Cómo que no sabes lo que viene ahora?_

— _Nop—Me muerdo el labio— ¿te vas, me dices que ya me llamaras para quedar bien y ya está?— Él se ríe pero yo me remuevo incomoda en mi asiento._

—_Deberías dedicarte a la comedia y no a ser camarera._

— _No solo soy camarera, también hago las veces de cocinera y soy la encargada de limpiar todo el bar._

—_¿Cuántas horas trabajas?_

—_¿Al día? Unas dieciséis o diecisiete, depende.— Silba suavemente— Lo necesito._

—_Por tu hermana…—oírle decir eso me hace fruncir el ceño y apartar la mirada._

—_No debí contarte eso…_

—_Ya ves, a los borrachos se le suelta la lengua, sin embargo se te olvido comentarte que eras virgen…—Resoplo._

—_Deja de darle tantas vueltas a mi virginidad, Chico del tequila. No sé por qué te molesta tanto que lo fuera…_

—_Porque se supone que la primera vez debe de ser bonita y todo eso, como en los cuentos, Catnip— Ya no intento corregirle mi nombre, pero suspiro._

— _Hace tiempo que deje de creer en los cuentos._

—_Pues es una pena, preciosa…—estira su mano y acaricia mi trenza— Espero que se cumpla tu cuento y tengas a tu hermana pronto contigo._

—_La tendré, estoy ahorrando. Podre mudarme de aquí, tener un buen piso, buscaré un nuevo trabajo…— Le noto sonreír tristemente algo que me hace fruncir el ceño de nuevo por lo que dejo de hablar de ese tema._

—_Dame un minuto, voy a ir a vestirme, tenemos que irnos.— Se levanta y va a la habitación._

—_¿Como que tenemos?_

— _¿Recuerdas que usáramos condón?—Niego con la cabeza abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente._

—_Mierda…¡¿y si me quedo embarazada?!_

—_No grites…_

—_¡Pero es que yo no quiero críos! _

— _Créeme que yo tampoco, vamos a ir al médico a por esa pastillita mágica del día después…—Asiento nerviosa, casi histérica, como pude ser tan gilipollas de acostarme con un desconocido, sin protección. Es más, ¿cómo llegue a hacerlo? Yo que nunca había pensado en ello, que el sexo estaba vetado en mi mente, porque es una distracción innecesaria._

—_¿vas a acompañarme?_

—_Por supuesto, encanto.— Sonríe de lado y eso me hace sonreír un poco.— Dame un minuto—Me da un beso rápido en los labios, que me deja descolocada y dejo que vaya a vestirse._

_Salimos de mi piso y yo no sé muy bien que pensar de todo esto, llevo confundida desde anoche. Demasiadas emociones fuertes juntas. Quizás no debería haberle dejado entrar en el bar, habría sido todo más fácil. Le miro de reojo y no sé qué pensar de él. No sé porque se está comportando así, es algo que no tendría por qué hacer._

_Cuando llegamos a su coche me quedo sorprendida. No soy muy buena en temas de motor, pero sé que la marca de su coche no es precisamente barata._

—_¿Eres rico?_

—_Tanto como eso no, encanto._

—_Pero tienes pasta…¿tus padres son ricos?_

—_No, todo el dinero que tengo lo he ganado yo._

—_¿Cómo? Yo también quiero…—Me sonríe pero no me contesta a esa pregunta._

—_Catnip, sube al coche— Como estoy nerviosa acepto y me subo al coche sin pensármelo demasiado. Cuando se sienta a mi lado y empieza a conducir le miro en silencio. Vuelvo a fijarme en todas sus facciones y en su pelo. Es terriblemente atractivo, y no parece mucho mayor que yo, quizás 5 años a lo sumo.—¿Por qué me miras así?—Me pregunta cuando tiene que parar en un semáforo en rojo._

—_No sé cómo te llamas—Susurro, porque es verdad, él sabe mi nombre pero yo el suyo no— Creo que "el chico del tequila" es muy largo…—Sonríe y parece pensárselo un segundo._

—_Gale…_

—_Gale…—Susurro, hasta su nombre le hace más atractivo.— ¿Qué edad tienes?_

—_Veintidós._

_Dejo de preguntar porque parece incomodo contestándome y no quiero enfadarle, bastante está haciendo llevándome a la clínica para que me receten la píldora. Estoy tan embobada mirándole que no me doy cuenta cuando aparca enfrente de una clínica de las más prestigiosas de la ciudad._

—_Gale, yo no puedo pagar una consulta aquí._

—_Tú no vas a pagar nada…y espero que no te pongas cabezota al respecto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer._

— _Si no empiezas con ese tema de nuevo, acepto que me lo pagues, pero te lo devolveré. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie._

—_Ya veremos cómo me lo devuelves…_

_Los trámites en la clínica son de lo más vergonzoso, tengo que rellenar un formulario con preguntas absurdas para mí como si he padecido alguna enfermedad venérea o si he tenido algún embarazo. Después de rellenarlo con la ayuda de mí nuevo amigo. En la consulta las preguntas no acaban, e incluso insiste en hacerme una revisión. Seguro que lo hacen para cobrarme más, yo solo quiero la pastilla e irme a casa. La revisión es dolorosa e incómoda, me siento expuesta ante la médica y aunque nos separa un biombo el chico del tequila puede oír todo lo que la mujer me recomienda. Así que me alegro cuando le hace pasar un mal rato a Gale preguntándole si él puede haberme contagiado algo. Creo que por primera vez, le veo ruborizado, aunque por su forma de hablarle a la médica no sé si es por vergüenza o por ira._

_Casi una hora después salimos de la dichosa clínica con la pastilla en la mano y habiendo desembolsado lo que supondría medio mes de mi sueldo. Al traspasar las puertas Gale me coge de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos en un gesto que me da tranquilidad. Solo tengo que tomarme la pastilla y fin del asunto. _

_Me lleva sin soltarme de la mano a una cafetería cercana y me obliga a tomarme la pastilla junto con un zumo._

—_Creo que ya puedes estar tranquilo…—le miro a los ojos y por primera vez me doy cuenta de que no quiero que se aleje, que sé que no le conozco de nada, pero nadie se había preocupado por mí en tanto tiempo._

—_Tú también lo puedes estar ya, estás temblando.—aparto la mirada asintiendo centrándola en el vaso medio vacío que tengo en frente._

— _¿En que estas pensando, Catnip?—Sonríe cogiéndome la barbilla obligándome a que le mire._

—_Es Katniss—Aparto la cara para que no me toque, ¿es que no va a dejar de sonreír nunca?–Solo pensaba en que…—Suspiro— Te va a parecer que soy una idiota, pero…eres la primera persona que se ha preocupado por mí en muchos años. Ojalá fuéramos amigos._

—_¿Quieres ser mi amiga, Katniss…? Creo que podríamos llegar a entendernos muy bien.—Yo asiento porque no sé qué significan esas últimas palabras. — Entonces, ¿amigos?— Estira su mano hacia mí y yo se la estrecho, su apretón es fuerte, pero también confortable._

—_Amigos…–Sonrío porque él también lo hace, luego tira de mi mano y me besa en los labios._

_..._

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí. Como veis, este capitulo es muy diferente a los anteriores, habrá muchos flasbacks de Katniss, para que entendamos mucho mejor como llegó a ser lo que es ahora.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece, ni tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que en este capítulo aparecen. Si tenéis ocasión escuchadlas.

**Nota de autor: **Capítulo del Miércoles, hoy prontito, Rebeca, ya sabes, ¡gracias!. "insertar corazoncito".

* * *

...

Tardo unos segundo en apartar la mirada de mi amigo, que no se para a ayudar al camarero, es más, sigue caminando hasta el jardín. Mi cuerpo me pide que corra tras él y le pregunte que le ocurre, pero mi cerebro, mi parte racional recuerda a Peeta, y a cómo me llamó hace unos segundos, así que mantengo mi rumbo hacia esos ojos azules que se clavan en mis pupilas, haciendo que las mismas mariposas de nuestro beso revoloteen en mi vientre. Aunque ahora no puedo evitar pensar en mi amigo.

Peeta me presenta a los dos hombres con los que está hablando y un segundo después se me olvidan sus nombres. Cuando empiezan a hablar sobre arte yo intento participar en la conversación con lo poco que he estudiado estos días, y parece que consigo porque soy capaz de no parecer una inútil.

El resto del baile me lo paso entablando insulsas conversaciones con desconocidos que intentan sacarme a bailar sin éxito y pendiente de si veo a Gale que no aparece por ninguna parte, cuando calculo que al menos ya han pasado dos horas desde que Madge dejó de tocar comprendo que él se ha ido con el "angelito". Y eso hace que se cree un fuerte nudo en la boca de mi estomago.

Cuando la gente empieza a marcharse decido que es hora de irme y me acerco a Peeta para despedirme. Estoy cansada y aún sigo un poco abrumada por todos los sentimientos que se han concentrado hoy en mi pecho.

—Señor, yo ya me retiro…

— ¿No es un poco pronto para irse?

—Deben de ser al menos las tres de la madrugada…mis pies no aguantan los tacones ni un minuto más—Sonrío y el sonríe también.

—Descálzate…— Rio ante su ocurrencia.

—Creo que no sería muy decoroso por parte de tu asesora si hago eso.

—A mi no me importaría…

—¿Pero que iban a pensar el resto de asistentes? Sería un escándalo— Digo fingiendo escandalizarme yo, con ironía. Peeta se ríe casi a carcajadas.

—Tienes razón…—Asiento.

—Entonces nos vemos el lunes en el museo, y te comento los preparativos del viaje. Prepara la maleta para una semana.

—Así lo hare, y gracias de nuevo por ese viaje…

— Es trabajo, no lo olvides.

— No lo olvido— Digo muy seria, sorprendida por esa frase, que hace que algo por dentro de mí se remueva.

—Hasta el lunes, Katherine…

—Hasta el lunes—Para despedirme, y que no se olvide de mí, me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios. Un beso lento y suave, luego me giro para salir de allí.

Me marcho del edificio y pido un taxi mientras que me quito la máscara. Cuando me monto en el taxi tengo ganas de llorar y no sé por qué. Al entrar en mi casa, me siendo tremendamente sola. Y repaso cada una de las emociones que sentido esta noche. El nudo en el estomago al ver como Gale besaba a otra como me besa a mí. El cosquilleo que sentí en el vientre cuando mis labios besaron los de Peeta. Y la emoción por el viaje a Venecia.

Es todo demasiado extraño.

Me desmaquillo reprimiendo aún las lágrimas y cuando me meto en la cama miro mis teléfonos móviles. No tengo ni un solo mensaje. Y esperaba tener un sobrecito parpadeando, de cualquiera de los dos, de Peeta o de Gale. Pero nada. Ni un mensaje.

Doy cientos de vueltas en la cama hasta que consigo dormirme. Y mi sueño es intranquilo. Sueño con Peeta y con Gale, con máscaras y con los canales de Venecia. Cuando abro los ojos solo he dormido cuatro horas. Pero no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño. Así que decido levantarme y prepararme el desayuno.

Aunque hago tortitas, éstas me saben insípidas y dejo la mitad sin tocar. Me dedico la mañana a hacer zapping en la televisión y a revisar mis móviles cada cinco minutos. Nadie me llama ni me escribe.

Al final a la hora de comer no aguanto más y le envío un mensaje a Gale preguntándole que tal la noche y si al final la paso con Madge. Y escribo Madge y no "angelito" solamente para que vea que voy de buenas. Tarda al menos media hora en contestarme.

"_Sí, he pasado la noche con ella en el loft, todo genial con ella"_ Su respuesta es fría, me sorprende.

"_Genial, ¿por qué la tienes comiendo de tu mano ya, o genial porque te lo pasaste genial?" _Hablar por mensaje es más fácil, podía pensar las cosas y decir tonterías.

"_Por ambas. ¿Qué tal con el pintor?"_ Cuando leo ese mensaje no se qué hacer, si contarle la verdad, o mentirle de nuevo. Al final, como es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo decido decirle la verdad.

"_He dormido sola en mi piso" _Cuando envío ese mensaje estoy de los nervios por sincerarme. Tarda solo unos pocos minutos en contestarme.

"_Creía que ibas a pasarla con él tipo ese, eso dijiste anoche. ¿Me mentiste?" _ Suspiro, porque la respuesta seria sí pero vuelvo a mentirle.

"_Le surgió algo de última hora y yo estaba muy cansada, así que me vine a casa" _No es toda la verdad, pero al menos así supongo que dejará de preguntar.

"_Pero lo de Venecia sigue en pie, ¿No?"_ Pregunta rápidamente

"_Es un viaje de trabajo" _Intento excusarme, si saber muy bien por qué.

"_Vas a intentar algo con él allí, ¿no? Deberías hacerlo, el trabajo cuanto antes mejor"_ No entiendo a que viene eso pero, se lo que debo hacer, ni que fuera una cría. Harta de los mensajes marco su número y le llamo.

—Deja de tratarme como una cría, Gale…

—No te trato como a una cría, solo estoy diciéndote lo que hay.

—Ya sé lo que hay, voy a estar toda una semana con él. Conseguiré que se fije en mí. Ya nos hemos besado…claro no tan bien como Madge y tú en el jardín…

—¿Nos viste?—Parece sorprendido.

—Os vi, bonito beso— Susurro y creo que se nota lo que me molesta por cómo lo digo. Gale suspira.—Muy tierno ¿eh?— "como nos besamos tu y yo" tengo ganas de recriminarle pero me lo callo, no quiero sonar celosa, porque sé perfectamente que no lo son celos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Catnip?

—Nada, solo que me alegro de que pudieras ir tan rápido, con ella ha sido fácil.

—Sí, creía que lo sería más. Estuvimos hablando y es una mujer inteligente, no es la típica rubia tonta.

—Aun así te la has llevado a la cama el primer día.

—Soy irresistible…

—Y un creído—Le oigo reír un poco, con su risa me siento mejor.

—¿Vas a verla hoy?

—No, hasta mañana no la veré, hemos quedado para comer, asique hoy voy a estar solo ¿quieres venir a casa?, mi madre y mis hermanos ya no están— La oferta es tentadora, pero aún estoy molesta con él, no disfrutaríamos de nuestra compañía. Lo sé perfectamente porque no sería la primera vez que algo así pasara.—Podemos tomarnos unos tequilas…

—Lo siento, Gale, pero no puedo, tengo el piso hecho un desastre, tengo que recoger y Prim no tardara en llegar.

— Como quieras Katniss…

—Bueno Gale, tengo que dejarte…

—Está bien…Adiós Katniss…

—Adiós…

Cuelgo con una sensación extraña en el pecho, pero prefiero no detenerme a pensar en ello y como le dije a Gale me dedico a recoger hasta que viene Prim. Cuando lo hace nos dedicamos a ver películas y para cenar pedimos pizza a domicilio.

El lunes lo empiezo desganada, no me apetece levantarme y casi llego tarde al museo. Pero por suerte, cuando Peeta llega a su despacho yo ya estoy trabajando en los presupuestos para comprar algunas obras.

A media mañana me llama para que vaya a su despacho. Me recoloco el traje, desabrochando un botón más de mi camisa y entro por la puerta con mi mejor sonrisa.

—¿Querías verme?

— Sí, siéntate, Katherine.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Tienes preparada la maleta?—Me responde con otra pregunta. Yo sonrío levemente.

—No del todo, no sé muy bien qué llevar.— Peeta sonríe iluminando toda la estancia con esa calidez.

—Lleva un poco de todo, ropa de trabajo, ropa cómoda para visitar la ciudad, algún vestido elegante…—Asiento escuchándole.

—¿Nos vamos una semana o un mes?— Él ríe suavemente.

— Una semana, tenemos varias reuniones con el director del museo del Palacio Ducal, y como nunca has estado, podemos hacer un poco de turismo por la ciudad.

—Lo que más me gusta es eso de "un poco de turismo por la ciudad"—Sonrío.—Pero, con mi sueldo…aún no puedo permitirme irme de turismo.

—Es un viaje de negocios, no tienes que pagar nada.

—Pero, Peeta…

—Pero nada, eres mi empleada, yo mando.

— Tú mandas…—Sonrío un poco, seductoramente— ¿Como asesora comerciar tengo que encargarme de reservar los billetes de avión?

—No te preocupes por eso. Iremos en un avión privado.

—¿Tienes un avión privado?—Digo sorprendida, ninguno de mis objetivos hasta ahora lo había tenido—Oh, lo siento, a veces soy demasiado impresionable, perdón…

—No importa, por eso no lo suelo comentar, porque es algo que impresiona.

—Lo entiendo—Sonrío de nuevo.—¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, bueno, en una hora y media hemos quedado a comer con Madge.

—¿Con Madge?—Me sorprende porque Gale me dijo que había quedado a comer con ella. ¿Me habrá mentido?

—Sí, la conociste en el baile, es la cofundadora de la fundación, se puede decir que también trabajaras para ella.

—Ah…Sé quien es.—finjo una sonrisa porque me apetece más bien poco comer con el "angelito".

—Bien, entonces paso por tu despacho dentro de una hora.

—Perfecto. Apenas tengo trabajo.—Me doy la vuelta y voy hacia la puerta moviendo las caderas más de lo normal.—Hasta entonces…

—Hasta entonces…

Salgo de su despacho por la puerta del archivo y me siento en mi sillón pensando en la maldita comida con el "angelito" y sin apenas trabajar en nada. Y por culpa de eso la hora que queda hasta que Peeta viene a buscarme se me pasa volando.

Pica a la puerta del archivo y yo simulo estar trabajando cuando le pido que pase. Sentado en su sillón, y nerviosa como estaba por el viaje, no me fijé lo suficientemente en él. Pero ahora, atravesando mi puerta me doy cuenta de lo guapo que está. Siempre va con traje y le queda estupendamente. Sonríe mientras que apago el ordenador.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Me muero de hambre…—Miento, no tengo nada de hambre, no me apetece comer con él y con el "angelito" no me apetece tener que fingir que la chica me cae bien, aunque estoy tan acostumbrada a ello que sé que no se notara nada.

—Pues vamos, espero que te guste la comida italiana, para ir acostumbrándonos…—Me guiña un ojo y doy gracias de que aún estoy sentada porque ese gesto hace que mis piernas tiemblen. ¿Pero, cuando dejé de seducir yo y empezó a conquistarme él? son ridículas las emociones que me hace sentir este hombre.

—Me encanta la comida italiana… —me levanto, cojo mi abrigo y me acerco a él.—¿Vamos?

El asiente y me ofrece caballerosamente que salga yo primero por la puerta. Delly no está por lo que supongo que ella también ha salido a comer. Bajamos en el ascensor los dos solos. Su olor me envuelve y le miro por el rabillo del ojo. Me tengo que morder el labio cuando él se relame los suyos. Tengo ganas de besarle, y eso me hace sentir extraña, nunca he tenido ganas de besar a ninguno de mis objetivos. Los besos que les he dado han sido porque era el momento oportuno. Pero ahora en este ascensor las cosas cambian. Así que doy las gracias cuando llegamos abajo y la puerta del ascensor se abre.

Peeta sonríe y me deja pasar primero, y hace lo mismo con todas las puertas, las abre y me deja pasar primero caballerosamente. Me lleva al aparcamiento del museo y por primera vez veo su coche. Como no, tiene un carísimo coche, aunque sabiendo todo el dinero que tiene pensaba que tendría un coche más caro.

Cuando abre la puerta del copiloto me monto también sin decir nada, cuando entra él y arranca el motor por los altavoces del coche empieza a escucharse música clásica.

—¿Te molesta la música?

—No…¿siempre escuchas música clásica?

– Cuando conduzco me relaja…no me gusta conducir por la ciudad. Me estresa.— Sonrío ante eso, porque a veces también me pasa lo mismo.

—A mí también me estresa, pero soy más de poner la radio y cantar las canciones a pleno pulmón.—Eso le hace reír a carcajadas, bonita risa.

—No te rías—Le doy un pequeño golpecito en el brazo, tonteando— Eso también relaja. Deberías probarlo…

—¿Poner la radio y cantar?

—Sí, ya verás.—Cacharreo un poco en los botones de la radio y consigo poner una emisora de música decente. Por suerte para mí aparece una canción que me sé, y que me gusta, _"One way or another_" de Blondie y empiezo a cantarla suavemente mientras que Peeta conduce.

— One way, or another, i'm gonna find ya,

I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya

One way or another, i'm gonna win ya

I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya

One way, or another, i'm gonna see ya

I'm gonna meet ya meet ya meet ya meet ya

One day, maybe next week,

I'm gonna meet ya, i'm gonna meet ya, i'll meet ya—Le pego un codazo suavecito—Me dirás que esta canción no la conoces, al menos el estribillo…venga, pruébalo…

—No se cantar…

—No seas aburrido, Peeta, venga, canta un poquito…

Le parpadeo con mi mirada de "por favor" tan bien estudiada y consigo que cante el estribillo, conmigo

— One way, or another, i'm gonna find ya,

I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya

One way or another, i'm gonna win ya

I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya

One way, or another, i'm gonna see ya

I'm gonna meet ya meet ya meet ya meet ya

One day, maybe next week,

I'm gonna meet ya, i'm gonna meet ya, i'll meet ya

No canta especialmente bien, aunque yo no soy ninguna estrella pero empezamos a cantar la canción entera, al final cuando la canción cambia y empiezan a sonar los acordes de la canción de Franz Ferdinand _"Do you want to"_ ambos cantamos a gritos, y al menos yo me divierto mucho..

— Oh well I woke up tonight and said I

I'm gonna make somebody love me

I'm gonna make somebody love me

And now I know, now I know, now I know

I know that it's you

You're lucky, lucky

You're so lucky!

Cuando aparca ambos estamos riendo a causa de nuestros gritos.

—¿ves? Elimina el estrés.– Digo sin parar de reír.

—Sí, tienes razón…Aunque creo que lo que más me ha quitado el estrés es oírte cantar. Tu sí que cantas bien.—me ruborizo al instante porque no me espero el piropo.

—Gracias…—Parpadeo de nuevo teatralmente. Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos interminables, hasta que yo me siento incomoda y aparto la mirada. Y en ese momento me reprendo porque habría sido un buen momento para besarle.

—Venga, llegamos tarde…—Murmura antes de que pueda darme tiempo pensar nada más.

Nos bajamos del coche y caminamos hacia el restaurante. Peeta le dice al maître que tiene una mesa reservada junto con Madge Undersee, el maître, le dice que ella ya ha llegado y nos lleva hasta la mesa.

La sangre se me hiela cuando veo que no está sola.

—Madge…—La saluda Peeta y se dan un beso en la mejilla como dos amigos más.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien— Noto como la chica se ruboriza un poco— un nuevo accionista para la fundación, George Hartman.—Peeta y el acompañante de Madge se saludan con un apretón de manos, y yo le miro como si no entendiera nada, ¿En qué coño está pensando Gale?

—Ella es Katherine Woodgreen—Dice Peeta, yo sigo en shock pero aun así extiendo la mano y Gale me da un apretón que es frío, pero mirándome a los ojos.—Nuestra asesora comercial.

—Es todo un placer Katherine.

—El placer es mío George…,—Murmuro aún sin poder creer que Gale esté aquí.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece, ni tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que en este capítulo aparecen. Si tenéis ocasión escuchadlas.

**Nota de autor: **Capítulo del Domingo, hoy prontito como el otro día, Rebeca, gracias por ese granito de arena que aportas siempre. "insertar corazoncito".

* * *

...

Después de las presentaciones los cuatro nos sentamos en la mesa, yo con una enorme sonrisa fingida, pasando la mirada de Gale a Madge sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer. Cuando el camarero viene a ofrecernos la carta yo la cojo inmediatamente y me pongo a mirarla, aunque no decido qué comer, lo que me ocurre es que no dejo de pensar que mi amigo está aquí. Con ese "_angelito_" del demonio.

Levanto la vista y Peeta está centrado en su carta, momento en el que Madge aprovecha para acariciar el brazo y la mano de Gale, enredando sus dedos en los de él, con una sonrisa radiante, como solo una chica como ella puede ofrecer. Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla y bajo de nuevo la vista.

Pero mi parte irracional no puede dejarme tranquila y me obliga a volver a mirar a la parejita, siguen con su juego de manos y eso me pone enferma. Muy enferma sin entender el porqué.

Y necesito huir.

Miro a Peeta que sigue centrado en la decisión de qué tomar y me acerco a susurrarle.

—SI vienen a tomar nota, pídeme un rissoto de setas— Noto como me tiembla la voz así que procuro calmarme— tengo que ir al baño.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Posa su mano sobre la mía y me da un cálido apretón. Yo le sonrío ese gesto me gusta.

—Sí, tranquilo, solo necesito ir al baño.—Bajo la vista a sus labios, sé que sería un buen momento para besarle pero no lo hago, me levanto y huyo al baño.

Allí en el baño trato de controlar mi respiración porque noto que estoy hiperventilando. Le doy una patada a la puerta de uno de los aseos odiándome a mí misma, odiando a Peeta por ser tan encantador, odiando a Madge por ser un ángel, a Gale por estar aquí y a Snow por obligarnos a hacer todo esto. Pero mi odio, todo mi odia cae sobre mis sentimientos absurdos y dolorosos.

Sé que Gale está trabajando, pero nunca le había visto tan entregado, sus sonrisas parecen de verdad, y no como esas que le mostraba esas cincuentonas divorciadas. Y eso me duele, no llego a entender por qué.

Tengo tranquilizarme.

No puedo sentir esa envidia mal sana por Gale como tampoco debo sentir ese cosquilleo que Peeta provoca en mi bajo vientre cuando me toca. No. Eso está prohibido.

Abro el grifo para refrescarme y cuando levanto la vista, por el reflejo del espejo le veo. Mirándome seriamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Le miro a través del reflejo, sin atreverme a mirarle directamente.

—Quería comprobar que estabas bien, Catnip.

—¿Es que no puedo venir al baño?

—Claro que sí, encanto. Pero parecías asustada cuando te levantaste de la mesa. ¿De verdad estas bien?— Resoplo.

—Perfectamente Gale, solo me ha sorprendido verte aquí. Esto no habrá sido idea tuya ¿no?

—¿Mía? No estoy tan loco, fue Madge.

—Tenías que haber rechazado la invitación…—Murmuro dándome la vuelta y encarándome a él.

—Sabes que no debemos hacer eso.

—No debemos hacer tantas cosas…—Susurro y empiezo a sentir la rabia formándose en la boca de mi estómago.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme, Catnip?—Niego con la cabeza apartando la mirada, porque sé que si le miro de mi boca saldrán cosas de las que luego me arrepentiré.— Entonces vamos a la mesa, no quiero que empiecen a pensar cosas raras.–Me toma la cara entre las manos como suele hacer y me besa, como siempre lo hace, como lo hizo con Madge. Y ese sentimiento de rabia crece, el odio se incrementa y no puedo contenerlo. Le muerdo el labio para que deje de besarme, me aparto de él y sin pensarlo demasiado mi mano derecha se choca contra su mejilla izquierda.

—No. Me. Beses. Así.—Murmuro mirándole a los ojos. Él se lleva la mano a la mejilla y pone cara de no entender nada.

—¡¿A qué coño viene esto ahora, Katniss?!—Me grita y yo me lleno de más rabia.

—¡A que no me gusta que me beses como si fuera una más!— Me mira largo y tendido sin decir nada, nuestras miradas chocan y la rabia llena el ambiente.—Vamos a la mesa, no hagamos espera a Peeta y al "_angelito_".— Cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta el pone su mano sobre ella y la empuja para cerrarla.

—Viste como besé en la fiesta a Madge…— Se ha pegado a mí y estoy aprisionada entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

—Ya te dije que sí, y que fue un beso muy bonito, seguro que inolvidable para la chica— No me giro, prácticamente le hablo a la madera de la puerta.

—No entiendes nada, Catnip…—Susurra, su aliento golpea mi nuca y me hace estremecer de una forma demasiado intensa, tanto que odio a mi cuerpo por esa sensación.

—¿Qué no entiendo nada? Lo que no entiendo es por qué algo que es…—me giro para mirarle, aunque al segundo sé que es mala idea porque su cara y su olor me aturden—…algo que es nuestro, lo compartes con otra…

—¿Nuestro?

— Si nuestro, creía que solo me besabas así a mí.

—Katniss, la forma de besarla no…

— ¿No qué? Para mi es tan importante como ser la única con la que no usas condón. Porque soy la única ¿no?

— Esa pregunta ofende, Catnip.

— Bueno es normal después de lo que he visto…

— Por Dios, Katniss…—Golpea la puerta con el puño, y estoy segura de que lo hace tan fuerte que se hace daño.

—¡Gale!— No me deja que le coja la mano con la que ha golpeado la puerta para examinársela.

—Solo estás celosa, Catnip—Me mira sonriendo pero esa afirmación solo hace que yo frunza el ceño un poco más.

— ¡No estoy celosa! Solo que…no me gusta que— No encuentro las palabras exactas que se ajusten a lo que siento, porque no sé muy bien lo que siento.— que me roben exclusividad…— Gale ríe suavemente.

–Exclusividad…—Coloca su dedo en mi entrecejo y me obliga a alisar el ceño. Asiento mirándole a los ojos grises un poco oscurecidos.—No sé que voy a hacer contigo, Catnip…— Se inclina sobre mí y me besa, pero no es dulce. Su beso es ardiente, como con necesidad. Y yo que necesito tanto ese beso permito que me bese, que recorra mi boca con su lengua y que luego luche con mi propia lengua, que la acaricie y que por ultimo me muerda el labio inferior con suavidad apartándose unos centímetros mirándome de nuevo a los ojos.

— No sé a qué te refieres Gale…— Susurro aún embelesada por nuestro beso.

— No importa…hablábamos de exclusividad— Asiento suavemente, sintiendo que las piernas me van a fallar de un momento a otro— Sabes que pregunta voy a hacerte ahora ¿no?

— Creo que sí…—Jadeo porque su aliento vuelve a chocar contra mis labios.— Si tú sigues teniendo esa exclusividad…

— Exacto…— me da un corto beso que me sabe a poco y yo asiento.

— Completamente…— Susurro recordando cada una de las cosas que poco a poco se han ido convirtiendo en cosa de solo los dos.

— ¿Todo?– Vuelvo a asentir mirándole a los ojos.— Una promesa es una promesa, aunque tú la hayas roto…

— No la he roto.

— Te vi, maldita sea Gale, no me mientas— El vuelve a sonreír y no entiendo el porqué.

— No lo viste todo…— Susurra cogiendo mi cara entre sus mano y acariciando mis mejillas con los pulgares, como suele hacer cuando va a besarme de esa forma tan especial.— A ella no la acaricié así…— Ni besé su frente antes…— me la besa con suavidad— pero sobretodo, cuando le di ese beso no cerré los ojos, y contigo me veo obligado a hacerlo por todo lo que me haces sentir, Catnip— y me besa, me besa de esa forma tan especial que aún hace que cientos, no, miles de mariposas revoloteen furiosas en mi estomago y mis bragas se mojen.

— Gale, para…— Tengo que apartar la cara con suavidad pero ya no estoy enfadada— No me excites cuando no puedes acabar el trabajo…— Susurro y sonrío por esa cara que pone en ocasiones de sorpresa, esa cara que me puso el primer día cuando aún era el Chico del tequila. Se pasa la lengua por los labios y me mira.

— Te vas mañana con él a Venecia…— Asiento, hasta se me había olvidado Peeta y el viaje.— Ven a pasar la noche conmigo…— Susurra y noto un extraño tono de voz, de ¿suplica?

— Vale…después de llevar a Prim a casa de su amiga…iré…puedo ir desde tu casa al aeropuerto…

— ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?—Parece que se recompone un poco y se aparta de mí, dándome un espacio que agradezco.

— Supongo que a la que él quiera, tiene un jet privado.

— Entonces dile que no te haga madrugar mucho, porque no sé a qué hora te dejaré dormir.— esa frase hace que algo dentro de mi vientre se encoja y que note aún más el resultado de mi excitación en mi ropa interior.

— Está bien…— Sonrío un poco.

— Venga, ahora sal, muestra esa sonrisa deslumbrante tuya y olvida esas tonterías de besos y celos

Antes de que pueda decir nada abre la puerta y me empuja fuera. Quiero entrar otra vez y gritarle que no son celos, pero me doy cuenta de que quizás he pasado demasiado tiempo en el baño y Peeta es capaz de venir a buscarme. Así que como él me ha dicho regreso a la mesa con la mejor de mis sonrisas y me siento junto a Peeta que me mira interrogante.

— Ya me encuentro un poco mejor, es posible que fuera un bajón de tensión o de azúcar. No desayune mucho esta mañana…

—¿Estás segura? Puedo llevarte al médico si lo necesitas…

— Estoy bien Peeta…—Poso mi mano sobre la suya y se la aprieto con suavidad, sonriéndole. Él parece calmarse porque también me sonríe.

Gale regresa justo cuando nos sirven la comida. Empezamos a comer en lo que a mí me parece un silencio incomodo, no me gusta el sonido de nuestros cubiertos contra los platos pero tampoco quiero entablar una conversación en la que tengo que fingir que no conozco de nada a Gale.

El silencio dura tan solo unos minutos. Madge empieza a hablar de un dinero que se supone que Gale, o mejor dicho George, va a donar a la fundación. De lo que podrán hacer con ello, como podrán construir una nueva escuela en África. Y eso me hace sentir un poco mal porque sé que ese dinero no va a existir. Esos niños se quedaran sin escuela.

—Estas muy callada, Katherine.

—Solo os estoy escuchando, me parece muy interesante la escuela en el Congo…—Gale me mira poniendo los ojos en blanco inmediatamente después. Yo aparto la mirada de él y me centro en Peeta.

—Algún día podremos ir a ver las que aún están en construcción como asesora deberías de dar el visto bueno a todo el trabajo.

—Sí, podemos ir algún día.

—Sería bueno ir los cuatro juntos.— Dice Madge y seis ojos se clavan en ella— No me miréis así, creo que es buena idea…George va a invertir mucho…

—Ya…—el tono irónico de Peeta me hace suponer que se huele lo que hay entre mi amigo y la suya. Pero Madge pone una sonrisa inocente, de esas que suelo poner yo con los hombres, se le ve el plumero a kilómetros de distancia.

—A mi me parece una buena idea, siempre he querido ver con mis propios ojos lo que hacen con mis donaciones, es la primera vez que me proponen algo así.

—Entonces cuando todos podamos, ¿Vamos?— Madge sonríe angelicalmente y los dos hombres dicen que sí casi al instante.

Suspiro porque no me parece nada raro que los chicos le den la razón casi inmediatamente, con esa sonrisa si yo tuviera más testosterona seguro que también habría aceptado inmediatamente.

La comida continúa entre sonrisas de Madge, toqueteos con Gale y Peeta mirándome cada cinco segundos preocupado. Creo que no se le pasa la preocupación hasta que me pido un enorme tiramisú y me lo acabo en menos de un minuto.

Al terminar es Peeta quien pide la cuenta y quien paga. Luego nos despedimos de mi amigo y del "_angelito_" con un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla. Creo que nunca me había despedido así de Gale.

La vuelta al museo es un poco más aburrida, Peeta pone su música clásica y yo permanezco callada mirándole en silencio. Fijándome en sus rasgos. Pensando en lo guapo que es, y en lo dulces que son sus facciones. En ese momento recibo un mensaje de texto en mi móvil de trabajo. El número de Gale sale reflejado en la pantalla y cuando abro el mensaje puedo leer un _"Te veo esta noche, encanto"._

_..._

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, cada uno me impulsa a seguir un poquito más.

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Capítulo del miércoles, hoy pronto, antes de comer para irme a comer con un buen sabor de boca. Rebeca, ya sabes, ¡gracias!. "insertar corazoncito".

* * *

...

Peeta aparca en el aparcamiento del museo y me mira con una sonrisa en los labios. Yo sonrío también porque su sonrisa es contagiosa. En un acto que no me espero me coloca un mechón rebelde de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

—Te veo mañana…—Asiento.

– En el aeropuerto…

–Ajam,¿ te viene bien a las 9?

—¿Me vas a hacer madrugar tanto…?—Ríe flojito y yo me muerdo el labio infantilmente.

—¿A las 10?

—Mucho mejor…—Sonrío más al haberme salido con la mía.—Hasta mañana Peeta…—Me acerco a él antes de bajarme del coche y le beso en la comisura de los labios. Noto como sonríe tontamente. Eso me gusta.

—Hasta mañana, Katherine.

Sonrío un poco más y me bajo del coche. Me dirijo al mío intentando controlar ese extraño cosquilleo y me subo en él. Conduzco hasta casa y hago la maleta, metiendo en ella un poco de todo como me sugirió Peeta, al final parece que me voy un mes y no una semana.

No puedo negar que en este momento tengo un nudo en el estomago y no sé si es por el viaje o por lo que me espera esta noche. Es posible que por las dos cosas.

Cuando mi hermana prepara todo lo que tiene que llevarse a casa de su amiga Rue, me preparo para llevarla, le he mentido diciéndole que salgo muy temprano para poder pasar la noche con Gale, por lo que luego tendré que volver a por mi maleta, y coger un taxi. En el ascensor creo que mi nerviosismo es palpable porque Prim me mira frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa Prim?

—Pareces nerviosa

—Lo estoy.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es un mal tipo?

—No, claro que no, es un hombre muy amable.

— ¿Y por qué vas a robarle?

—Prim, no empieces con eso…voy a estar una semana sin verte, no quiero irme enfadada.

— Hace mucho que no pasamos tanto tiempo separadas…Desde que te fuiste del orfanato…

—Desde que me echaron.—La corrijo.

—Lo que sea…

—No es lo mismo…no me fui dejándote allí porque yo quise.

—Lo se Katniss…—La rodeo con un brazo a la vez que el ascensor llega al piso del parking.

—Te quiero Patito.

—Y yo a ti…Aunque no te entienda…

—Algún día lo entenderás.

—Eso espero.—No hablamos más hasta que llegamos a la casa de su amiga Rue. Tengo que dar las gracias a sus padres porque no sé cómo pueden con 6 niños propios, mi hermana, y su estúpido gato, deben de ser unos santos.

—Cuídate Patito…

—Tú también…ten cuidado… Estarás muy lejos y Gale no…

—Voy a estar bien, este hombre no va a hacerme daño, te lo prometo.—La abrazo.

—¿Pórtate bien vale?

— Siempre lo hago…

—Lo sé—La beso en la mejilla antes de salir del coche, le ayudo con su maleta y la abrazo de nuevo.

–Adiós Katniss…

—Adiós Patito…

—¡Cuac!—Reímos mientras que ella se dirige a la casa de Rue.

—¡Te llamaré…!

—¡Valeeee!

Me meto en el coche antes de que ponerme a llorar, conduzco a toda prisa a casa y desde allí pido un taxi. EL taxi solo tarda cinco minutos en llegar y en poco más ya estoy picando en la puerta de mi amigo. Me siento mal por dejar a Prim sola y por los dos temas serios que hemos sacado. Sé que en algún momento tendré que hablarlo todo con ella, ya no es una cría.

Gale me abre la puerta solo en calzoncillos.

—¿Me estabas esperando?—Sonrío mordiéndome el labio. Junto a él todos mis males se me pasan en un suspiro.

—Por supuesto preciosa…— Me arrebata la maleta de la mano dejándola caer en la entrada y me besa como solo él sabe hacerlo. Y como solo él puede hacerlo. Cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos, acariciándome las mejillas con los pulgares y devorando mi boca. Inmediatamente me excito.

—oh Dios, Gale…apenas he entrado…—Susurro jadeando contra su boca.

—¿Necesitas entrar más?— Sus hábiles manos empiezan a desabrochar los botones de mi abrigo que va a parar al suelo en menos de dos segundos.

—No…

Le beso con pasión empezando a ayudarle en la tarea de quitarme la ropa. La chaqueta del traje del trabajo que aún llevo puesta, o llevaba, va a parar junto al abrigo. Gimo dando un pequeño grito cuando Gale no se detiene a desabrochar mi camisa. De un tirón rompe todos y cada uno de los botones que revotan contra el mármol del suelo.

Gale no se detiene a desnudarme más, baja las copas de mi sujetador y se entretiene con mis pechos. Mordisquea el pezón de uno de ellos, mientras que el otro es masajeado y pellizcado con fuerza. Gimo más alto mientras que le tiro del pelo y vuelvo a buscar su boca. Gale no protesta y me besa con la misma pasión que yo uso, recorriendo toda mi boca con su lengua, para luego lamer el contorno de mi mandíbula y bajar por mi cuello, mordiendo un poco más fuerte cuando mete su mano por debajo de mi falda y le da un tirón a mis bragas, rasgándolas.

—Gale…—gimo—No me dejes marcas…

—Sabes que no lo haré…— vuelve a mi boca obligándome a que le rodee con una pierna.

—Lo sé…—Me froto contra su erección que aún está dentro de su ropa interior.—¿Porque tienes eso aún puesto?

—No lo sé…—Yo misma le bajo la ropa interior y nuestras entrepiernas chocan, en ese momento ambos gemimos. Gale sonríe contra mis labios y entra en mí con fuerza.

—¡Gale!—Grito su nombre cuando me invade. Él sonríe con fingida inocencia y vuelve a salir de mí para volver a entrar con fuerza. Haciéndome gritar de nuevo.

En ese momento empezamos un movimiento lleno energía, su cuerpo choca contra el mío con fuerza, en toda la casa solo se oyen nuestros gemidos y su cuerpo golpeando el mío. Al poco doy un salto y me cuelgo de su cintura, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, dejando que él sea quien se mueva contra mí.

Gimo casi a gritos con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada en la puerta.

Cuando Gale nota que estoy a punto de llegar y me coge por la barbilla suavemente para que le mire, como siempre. Sonrío moviendo las caderas para que el también llegue a la vez que yo. Y lo consigo. Gale y yo llegamos a nuestro orgasmo a la vez, como pasa en las películas, mirándonos a los ojos.

Jadeando me apoyo en su hombro y beso su cuello. Y así rodeándole con las piernas, y apoyada en su hombro, con él aún dentro de mí, me lleva hasta el salón y me deja tumbada en el sofá, apartándose de mí.

—Estás preciosa así…

—¿Cómo?¿Con la ropa rasgada y despeinada?

—Tumbada en mi sofá y semidesnuda para mí.

—Para ti…—Sonrío—Decías que hoy no ibas a dejarme dormir ¿no?

—¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el aeropuerto?

— A las diez…—me estiro en el sofá y me masajeo el cuello. Me duelen todos los músculos del cuerpo, sobretodo el cuello, supongo que de la poca práctica con el ordenador.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo, tengo un poco tenso el cuello, ya sabes, el trabajo.

—¿quieres un masaje?

—Hmmm…"Un masaje" nunca va precedido de un "quieres"—Sonrío, el también lo hace. Me quito la camisa que ya es inservible y el sujetador y me tumbo en el sofá boca abajo— Empieza, Chico del tequila, no tengo todo el día…

Le oigo reír y se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí. Pronto empieza su masaje, haciendo la presión justa, y los movimientos correctos. Mis suaves gemidos de placer no se hacen esperar. Cuando me muevo un poco para ponerme más cómoda noto la erección de Gale chocar contra mi trasero.

—¿Otra vez excitado…?

— Es tu culpa, no te puedes poner a gemir así sin esperar que me excite de nuevo…—Acaricia mis nalgas suavemente y yo gimo con más intensidad.

— ¿Y a que estas esperando?—Susurro— Fóllame…— Consigo elevar las caderas y apoyar las rodillas en el sofá. Le miro desde esa posición, no se lo tengo que suplicar. Me penetra con suavidad y yo gimo contra uno de los cojines del sofá.

En pocos segundos Gale está moviéndose contra mi cuerpo, recostado sobre mí, abarcando mis pechos con ambas manos y lamiendo y mordisqueando uno de mis hombros. Giro la cara y me besa con pasión, recorriendo mis labios con la lengua, lamiendo la mía e incluso yo me muevo contra el jadeando y atrapando su labio inferior entre mis dientes.

Al poco me gira y me tumba boca arriba sobre el sofá, gimo cuando vuelve a entrar en mí, y se mueve sin piedad separando todo lo que puede mis piernas, mirando la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Yo cierro los ojos y me dejo hacer, derritiéndome a la vez que el calor del volcán empezaba a concentrarse, a punto de explotar.

—Catnip….los ojos…— Le miro y se inclina sobre mí y me besa pero es un beso corto, porque yo tengo que dejar de besarle, ya no puedo moverme mis labios contra los suyos al llegar a otro orgasmo devastador. Noto en mi interior, como él llega unos segundos después mientras que me mira a los ojos, con esas pupilas dilatadas que conozco tan bien.

Sonríe dejándose caer sobre mí con cuidado. Acaricio su espalda y su pelo besando su cuello a la vez.

—Me agotas…

—Te encanta que lo haga—Le susurro al oído. Luego lamo el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Y a ti hacerlo…—Me da un corto beso en los labios y luego me acaricia el pelo mirándome a los ojos de nuevo.— ¿Tienes hambre, encanto?

—Hmmmm…—Le beso de nuevo— ¿A parte del hambre que tengo de ti?— Susurro sugerente, pero sugiriéndome de verdad, nada fingido.— Solo un poco…—Le abrazo pegándole más a mi—Pero no te apartes…pide algo a domicilio…pizza…o comida china…—Sonríe contra mis labios y vuelve a besarme.

—Pizza…

—Con mucho queso…

— Ya contaba con eso, encanto— Vuelve a besarme— Pero hay un problema…—Le miro levantando una ceja—EL teléfono está lejos…tengo que levantarme…—Finjo un puchero pero le permito que se aparte de mi cuerpo.

Me quedo mirándole mientras que coge el teléfono y marca el número de la pizzería más cercana. Y mi mente solo puede pensar en una cosa. En lo atractivo que es y lo muchísimo que su cuerpo me excita. Habla moviéndose de un lado para otro, desnudo completamente, girándose, mostrándome su trasero, dándose la vuelta de nuevo y mostrando su fibroso torso y su entrepierna de donde no puedo apartar los ojos. El clava los ojos en mí y le sonrío mientras que pide las pizzas de cuatro quesos con extra de queso. Paso la lengua por mis labios y me acomodo sentándome, separando un poco las piernas, mostrándole mi intimidad, también paso mis dedos por ella, solo con la intención de ponerle nervioso mientras habla.

Cuando acaba sonríe más, mirando cómo me acaricio.

—Tardaran solo diez minutos.

— En esos diez minutos nos da tiempo a hacer muchas cosas…

–¿Tu crees…?—Murmura acercándose.—¿Como qué?

Alargo la mano y acaricio su miembro para volver a excitarlo. El se muerde el labio y se deja acariciar. Pronto comienzo a mover la mano como sé que a él le gusta, a medida que va creciendo. Con la presión exacta, con la velocidad justa. Pero pronto me sabe a poco, literalmente, así que le acerco cogiéndole con mi mano libre del trasero y acerco mi boca a su entrepierna. Le miro mientras que mi lengua recorre toda su longitud. El sonríe gimiendo. Me divierto un poco pasando la lengua por su glande hinchado, rodeándolo, para luego dejarle entrar en mi boca, a la vez que mi lengua sigue jugando a su antojo sobre él, succiono y muevo mi cabeza de delante hacia atrás, mi lengua no para, sus gemidos me indican cómo debo moverme, mas rápido, más fuerte, mis manos acarician la parte que no entra en mi boca, sus testículos, sus caderas, su abdomen. El mar caliente entre mis piernas no se hace esperar, pero eso no importa, sé que Gale está a punto de llegar cuando el mismo me coge del pelo y guía mis movimientos, haciendo que su miembro entre cada vez más en mi boca. Le miro a los ojos sin dejar de mover la cabeza. Sus pupilas dilatadas se clavan en las mías. Y se corre. Inunda mi boca con su esencia. El liquido viscoso no dura mucho en mi boca. Lo trago para después dar unos pequeños lametones a su miembro que empieza a adormecerse.

Cuando me separo y me relamo, Gale acaricia mi mejilla con la palma de la mano y yo giro la cara para besarle la mano. Luego me obliga a ponerme a su altura, levantándome del sofá y me besa con pasión. Agarrando mis nalgas en el proceso.

—Eres tan increíble—Susurra contra mis labios.

— Eso lo dices por lo que acabo de hacer, aún no te llega la sangre al cerebro…

— Eres increíble siempre, encanto— me besa mientras que pasea su mano por mi vientre y mi pubis— Y me encanta que te excites así…—Pasa sus dedos por toda mi intimidad haciéndome gemir—…con solo chupármela…—Ese comentario me hace reír, recordando la primera vez que lo hice.

—Todo tú me excitas…

–Catnip…—introduce dos de sus dedos en mi interior haciendo que salga de mi garganta un grito ahogado.

—¿Hmmm…?—Muevo la cadera contra su mano, pero en ese momento el timbre de la valla nos interrumpe.—Las pizzas…

—Mataré al pizzero…

—No, porque ahora sí que tengo hambre.

Me aparto de él y me bajo la falda que aún seguía remangada en mi cintura, aunque ésta completamente arrugada. Corro a pulsar el botoncito del portero automático para que entre el motorista y aprovecho el minuto que tarda en llegar a la puerta de casa para recoger mi maltrecha camisa del suelo y ponérmela, como no tiene botones la anudo, procurando que no se me vea más de lo recomendable para un chico que quizás ni sea mayor de edad.

—Así vestida desprende erotismo por todas partes, vas a hacer que el chico tenga sueños húmedos esta noche.

—No digas tonterías—le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil. El se ríe pero luego me mira serio.

—No son tonterías, no te das cuenta lo tremendamente sexual que eres, Catnip.

—Parte de ello te lo debo a ti, Chico del tequila.

Gale va a replicarme cuando el timbre de la puerta suena. Sonrío y abro la puerta, y como previó mi amigo el chico, un joven pelirrojo y pecoso se queda con la boca abierta mirándome y soy yo quien tiene que quitarle las cajas de las pizas de la mano. Cuando le pregunto cuánto tengo que darle balbucea el precio un par de veces. Le doy un billete de cincuenta dólares y él nervioso busca en la riñonera el cambio.

—Quédate con el cambio—Oigo a Gale decir detrás de mí a la vez que me rodea la cintura con los brazos y me besa el tope de la cabeza. Miro a mi amigo frunciendo el ceño y bajo la vista, para comprobar que al menos lleva los calzoncillos puestos. El pecoso vuelve a balbucear un "gracias" y mirándonos de nuevo de arriba abajo sale casi corriendo a su motocicleta.

—Ese dinero era mío…—Le doy un golpecito en el hombro cuando cierra la puerta.

—Solo eran cincuenta dólares…tenias tan nervioso al crio que no atinaba ni a restar cincuenta menos veinte.

—Otra vez diciendo tonterías…—Me dirijo a la cocina y poso las cajas en la mesa, abro una e inmediatamente cojo un enorme y grasiento trozo y me pongo a comerlo mientras que me siento en una silla, mirando a Gale que coge de la nevera un par de cervezas y luego un trozo de la pizza.

Cenamos entre risas, hablando sobre el pobre chico pelirrojo y las consecuencias de haberme visto con el atuendo de secretaria de película porno. No voy a mentir que eso hace ruborizarme un poco, pero con Gale todo es pasable.

Antes de que yo acabe de cenar desaparece con la excusa de que tiene que hacer una llamada. Eso me escama y hace que algo extraño se concentre en la boca del estomago y me cueste más acabarme los últimos dos trozos que me quedan.

Cuando tiro las cajas a la basura no aguanto más y voy a buscarle a su estudio. Pico pero no recibo respuesta. Intento abrir la puerta pero está cerrada con llave.

—¡¿Gale?!— me atrevo a llamarle, la casa es enorme y podría estar un buen rato buscándole.

–¡En mi habitación!— Por suerte no tarda en contestarme. Me dirijo hacia allí extrañada y dispuesta a hacer mil preguntas.

—¿Por qué te…—Me pone un dedo en los labios.

—No tenía que llamar a nadie, solo fue una escusa, se me ocurrió algo para que te relajes…—me coge de la mano y tira de mi hacia el baño.

Sonrío al ver lo que ha hecho. El baño huele a menta, hierbabuena y lavanda, la luz está regulada a una intensidad baja y la enorme bañera de hidromasaje está llena de agua y espuma.

—Esto es…

—Esto es un baño relajante…—Me da un beso rápido en los labios.—Ale, al agua Catnip. No quiero que salgas de aquí en al menos en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Te espero en la cama…— cuando va a salir del baño le agarro del brazo.

—¿Vas a hacer algo en esos cuarenta y cinco minutos que no quieres que vea o escuche?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Lo he preparado para que te relajes…veo como te tocas el cuello de vez en cuando…

—Entonces quédate conmigo.

— Es un baño relajante para ti, no para mí.

—Lo sé…pero quédate.—me deshago de la camisa y de la falda en unos segundos.—Tú me ayudas a relajarme…

—Catnip, ambos sabemos lo que pasará si me quedo—Sonrío.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?—Pongo mi voz más angelical y me meto en la bañera.—Quédate…por favor—Le suplico.

—No sé que voy a hacer contigo, Catnip…—Se quita la ropa interior y se mete en la bañera conmigo. Se sienta en ella y yo me siento entre sus piernas apoyada en su pecho.

—Ahora mismo ayudarme a relajarme…–Susurro cerrando los ojos acariciando sus piernas y sus brazos que me rodean con suavidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos acariciándonos sin nada sexual de por medio, solo relajándonos con el agua la espuma y las burbujas del hidromasaje. Pero las manos de Gale empiezan a acariciar mi vientre, y eso hace que el calor empiece a formarse en él, y en mi intimidad. Le miro y tiene los ojos cerrados mientras que me acaricia, así incluso parece más joven. Sonrío y le doy un corto beso en los labios a la vez que tomo una de sus manos y la dirijo más abajo, a mi pubis y luego hago que uno de sus dedos toque mi clítoris. Gimo contra sus labios y él me mira sorprendido, yo intento poner cara de inocente, aunque no sé si lo consigo porque él mismo empieza a mover su dedo en círculos en torno a ese nudo de placer.

Sus movimientos son relajados y acompasados, nada fuertes, solo una caricia suave y tierna que me está volviendo loca. Gimo ahogadamente contra su cuello mientras que lo beso con extrema lentitud, al igual que el mueve su dedo. No entra en mí, no es brusco, no es potente ni duro. La suavidad que tiene al tocarme me sorprende, pero no puedo decir nada porque estoy al borde del abismo. El fuego empieza a desatarse y yo como siempre le miro a los ojos y llego a uno de los orgasmos más dulces de mi vida con sus ojos puestos en mí.

Cuando voy a intentar recompensarle, aparta mi mano de él y se levanta apartándome con cuidado.

—Baño relajante ¿recuerdas?— murmura y yo asiento un poco aturdida por mi orgasmo.

Se seca ante mi atenta mirada y luego me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a salir. No me deja secarme a mí. Sus manos se pasean acariciando todo mi cuerpo con la suave y mullida toalla de algodón. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír ante su cara de concentración.

Al terminar de secarme me besa tomando mi cara entre sus manos y acariciando mis mejillas con los pulgares. Luego de la mano me lleva a la cama y nos metemos en ella sin decirnos nada.

Mirándonos a los ojos.

Volvemos a pasar todas nuestras manos por nuestros cuerpos, acariciándonos de manera suave, sensual pero no sexual. Son caricias que hacen que mi piel hormiguee, los besos que nos damos son cortos y suaves, casi dulces. Apenas entiendo lo que estamos haciendo porque empiezo a notar el cansancio del día sobre mis hombros.

–Catnip…–Susurra mi amigo una vez que pasa sus dedos por mi vientre haciendo que me estremezca.

— ¿hmmm?— No puedo decir nada más, la somnolencia y las caricias me hacen estar demasiado abrumada y aturdida.

—Sigue dándome esta exclusividad…—acaricio su pelo enredando mis dedos en él, y asiento porque no necesito palabras para que sepa que la tiene.—También en ese viaje recuerda que te…— Bostezo sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Qué me qué?

—Que me tienes que traer un suvenir.—Sonrío y me apoyo en su pecho mientras que noto una de sus manos recorrer mi espalda, yo creo que dejo la mía enredada en su pelo, pero no estoy muy segura ya que me quedo dormida inmediatamente.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Capítulo del domingo, antes de comer, para ir abriendo el apetito. Rebeca, como siempre ¡gracias por todo! "insertar corazoncito". Aquellos interesados en las buenas historias, pasad por su perfil **u/3953563/Sadder-than-Silence **(con la dirección de ff delante) esta chica nunca decepciona.

* * *

...

Cuando el despertador suena tengo que saltar por encima del cuerpo de Gale para apagarlo. Le oigo gemir cuando apoyo mi codo en su pecho pero luego me rodea con sus fuertes brazos y no me deja moverme.

—¡Gale! Tengo prisa.—El sonríe un poco aunque la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.—Ya lo sé encanto, pero ya que te despiertas conmigo, al menos un beso de buenos días ¿no?—Sonrío y le beso dulcemente dejando que él recorra mi boca con su lengua y acaricie la mía.

—¿Mejor…?—Susurro con la respiración levemente entrecortada.

—Mucho mejor…—me suelta pero aprovecha para acariciar mi espalda suavemente y hacerme estremecer.

—Ahora…voy a levantarme y darme una ducha…—Susurro casi para mí misma, porque sé que si no lo hago ya, me volveré a enredar entre las sabanas con Gale— Tengo que estar en el aeropuerto a las 10.

—No creo que pierdas el avión si llegas tarde

—No quiero ser impuntual con un objetivo…—le doy un rápido beso en los labios.—Si Snow se enterara de eso, me mataría…

—Y crees que esto—Nos señala a ambos—¿Le gustaría?

—Sé que no, pero no tiene porque saberlo. Además, qué le importa a él, sólo somos amigos.—me incorporo para ir a la ducha.

—Sí, sólo somos amigos…—le oigo murmurar—Dúchate, te preparare un buen desayuno.

Le obedezco sin rechistar ya que empiezo a notar el nervosismo por el viaje. Una semana en Venecia, suena increíble, y además con un tipo rico, apuesto que nos alojaremos en uno de los mejores hoteles. No espero menos de él.

Cuando acabo de ducharme entro en el vestidor de Gale y voy a la parte donde tengo mi ropa, a veces me sorprendo de la cantidad de cosas que tengo aquí. Solo mi ropa ocupa varias estanterías, entre pantalones camisas, camisetas y ropa interior, de esta última todo lo que tengo aquí está calificado como "sexy" o "muy sexy" por mi amigo. Cojo lo que más cómodo me parece para un viaje tan largo, nada de ir vestida de secretaria hoy. Unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa que procuro abotonar lo imprescindible, suficiente como para que no parezca que quiero provocar pero los justos para dejar una buena visión del escote que me deja el elegante sujetador.

Cuando entro en la cocina huele a tortitas recién hechas y mi estómago ruje por el olor. Me acerco a Gale, que solo se ha molestado en ponerse unos cómodos calzoncillos y beso su hombro.

—Hey Catnip…—Murmura sacando el ultimo lote de tortitas de la sartén.

—Hey Gale…—Vuelvo a besar su hombro antes de permitir que se gire y me bese.

—Espero que tengas hambre, porque como siempre, me he pasado cocinando.

—Nos las acabaremos entre los dos…—Dicho y hecho, quince minutos después sobre la mesa solo hay platos sucios con migajas y siropes.

— A veces me pregunto donde metes tanta comida…—Murmura mi amigo levantándose para recoger.

—Hago mucho ejercicio…

—¿Si?

—Sexo, el mejor deporte del mundo.—Le guiño un ojo y el vuelve a sonreír de esa extraña forma que no ilumina su mirada. Suspiro porque sé perfectamente a que se debe. Está preocupado por mi viaje.

—Gale…no te preocupes, estaré bien…

—¿Qué?

— Veo tu cara…estaré bien. Peeta no es como Cato o Mufîd— El ultimo nombre me cuesta pronunciarlo.— Se que él nunca me pegaría.

—No puedes estar segura, la gente cambia mucho de puestas para dentro, ¿y si es un gran mentiroso?

—Me llevo el tasér, se lo puedo colocar en las pelotas si quieres— Eso le hace sonreír un poco.—Prometo llamarte si hay algún problema.

–¿Solo si hay problemas?—sonrío.

—Te llamaré de todas formas bobo, voy a echarte de menos aunque no lo creas.

—Yo también te echaré de menos Catnip—acaricia mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano y luego me coge la cara de esa manera tan especial para besarme y dejarme aturdida unos segundos.

—Debería llamar a un taxi…

—Puedo llevarte yo—me propone.

—No, no quiero arriesgarme a que nos vea juntos…

—Tienes razón…—suspira. Le beso de nuevo. Luego llamo a un taxi, éste está esperándome a la entrada tan solo quince minutos después. Cuando Gale guarda la maleta en el maletero del taxi todo se me hace más real, voy a pasar una semana entera sin verle y eso hace que me entristezca.

—No te olvides de mí…—Susurro, notando que unas lágrimas absurdas empiezan a escocer en mis ojos.

—Eso nunca pasaría, Catnip.—Me abraza— Es solo una semana, intenta divertirte un poco ¿vale? Aunque sea por trabajo, es Venecia…—Asiento, porque ahora noto que no me apetece separarme de él ni de Prim.

—Te veo el martes que viene…—murmuro contra su cuello, el nos separa y me besa dulcemente en los labios, sin pasar a mayores ya que el taxista carraspea.

—Hasta el martes…—El mismo me obliga a separarme de su cuerpo y subo al taxi sin decirle nada más, solo nos despedimos levantando levemente la mano.

Sé que el taxista intenta darme conversación pero yo me pierdo en mis propios pensamientos. Tengo un nudo en la boca del estómago al sentir que me estoy separando de mi familia, y otro un poco más abajo, en mi bajo vientre que crece conforme nos vamos acercando al aeropuerto. Son dos sensaciones contradictorias. Que siento que no deberían convivir juntas. Y no sé cuál debería ser la correcta. Si la tristeza por separarme de Gale (y de Prim) o la emoción de pasar una semana entera con Peeta en un lugar como Venecia.

El taxi me deja en la puerta principal del aeropuerto, y allí aunque aún faltan cinco minutos para las diez ya está Peeta esperándome. Sonríe al verme bajar del coche y corre a ayudarme con la maleta, y aunque insisto en que puedo transportarla yo porque lleva ruedas, el me lo impide.

—Buenos días, Katherine.

—Buenos días, Peeta, creía que habíamos quedado a las diez. Faltan cinco minutos.

—Me gusta ser puntual.—Sonríe de nuevo cálidamente, algo que de nuevo hace que yo sonría también.—Veo que a ti también te gusta la puntualidad.

—Sí, odio esperar, así que supongo que a los demás también les pasa lo mismo si tienen que esperar por mí.— Empiezo a parlotear sin sentido— Por lo que siempre me gusta llegar al menos cinco minutos antes.

— Eso es un buen aspecto a tener en cuenta.–Noto como mis mejillas arden ante esa simple frase, porque es algo en lo que no estoy mintiendo. Es algo mío, de Katniss no de Katherine. El solo vuelve a sonreír pero yo no digo nada más, a su lado me siento un poco estúpida y es una sensación que nunca me había pasado.

El no lleva ningún equipaje encima por lo que supongo que ya tendrá todo en el avión privado. Pasamos de largo por las zonas de embarque normales y me lleva a la zona de embarque de los vuelos privados. Apenas tenemos que pasar controles, un simple escáner para la maleta y un detector de metales para nosotros. Nada más.

Sólo veinte minutos después de que haya llegado al aeropuerto estamos subiendo a un pequeño avión. Aunque al cruzar la puerta me quedo sorprendida. Para nada parece un avión. Las paredes son de madera, y en vez de los asientos normales tiene unos enormes sofás en el lado izquierdo, y en el lado derecho del aparato tan solo dispone de cuatro asientos enfrentados dos a dos, separados por una pequeña mesa. Entre el lado izquierdo y el lado derecho se puede andar cómodamente por un suelo con alfombras que tienen pinta de ser carísimas. Peeta me dice que la puerta del fondo da a otra sala donde hay una pequeña barra de bar y una pequeña cocina, donde la azafata que nos acompañará en el vuelo nos preparará lo que queramos comer.

—¿No dices nada?— Le miro sin saber que decir, he estado con gente que siempre estaba rodeada de lujo, pero esto, este avión escapa a todo lo imaginable.

—No tengo nada que decir que no suene a chica pobre de ciudad—Sonríe levemente.

—Supongo que pensarás que soy un ricachón derrochador.

—Yo no he dicho eso, Peeta

—Pero seguro que lo piensas, todo el mundo lo piensa…—Susurra.

—Pues yo no…Si tienes el dinero, ¿qué vas a hacer con ello? ¿Dejarlo guardadito en el banco?

— Dárselo a los pobres…—Murmura él, y por el tono que usa sé que más de una vez ha tenido esa conversación.

—Para eso tienes la fundación ¿no? Como asesora puedo decir que la fundación está mejor teniendo una directiva rica.— Sonríe levemente— Seguro que habéis ayudado a un montón de gente.

—De eso no te quepa duda, Katherine, es más como asesora de la fundación, también quiero que repases todos los movimientos que se han producido a lo largo de los años.

—¿Todos los años?

—La fundación nunca ha tenido un asesor, no quiero que estemos perdiendo dinero por ese lado, en la fundación cada centavo cuenta.—Trago saliva porque me parece un trabajo complicado que no sé si podré hacer.

—Puedo ayudarte, tenemos muchas horas de vuelo por delante….—Sonríe ampliamente.

—Sí, estará bien que me ayudes…—Sonrío intentando que mi sonrisa sea igual de amplia que la suya, pero creo que no lo consigo. Maldita sea, ¿es que no voy a poder fingir con este hombre?

—De momento, abróchate el cinturón, vamos a despegar…

—¿qué? Ah, sí…—Busco en el sillón donde estoy sentada y me pongo el cinturón, el me imita, y al poco noto como el avión se mueve. Aprieto los dientes, porque los despegues y aterrizajes siempre me han puesto nerviosa y evito mirar por la ventanilla.

—¿Te da miedo volar?— Peeta sigue sonriendo, ¿es que nunca deja de hacerlo?

—No…ehm…solo me pone un poco nerviosa despegar y aterrizar, nada importante.—Su sonrisa se amplía.

—Dame tu mano…— Extiende la mano sobre la mesa que nos separa y yo se la entrego titubeante. Él me la aprieta y la acaricia con el pulgar, mandando cientos de corrientes eléctricas a mi espina dorsal solo con su pulgar.—¿Mejor?—Asiento sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos tan azules como el cielo que estamos a punto de surcar. En cuanto el avión se estabiliza en el aire, y la voz del piloto nos indica que podemos desabrocharnos los cinturones Peeta me suelta la mano y se desabrocha el cinturón para levantarse.

—Supongo que ahora viene la parte en la que empezamos a trabajar…—Susurro sonriéndole sinceramente por primera vez en toda la mañana.

—Supones bien.

Abre uno de los armarios que están encima de nosotros, y de él saca un maletín, del maletín saca un ordenador portátil y lo coloca frente a mí, se sienta a mi lado, levanta la tapa y lo enciende. Después de esperar unos segundos introduce la contraseña. En el escritorio del portátil solo hay tres carpetas, sobre un fondo con una pintura que no reconozco por la cual espero que no me pregunte: "Museo" "Safe and Sound" y la ultima "arte".

Pincha en la carpeta "Safe and Sound" y ante nosotros aparece una lista con cientos de documentos. Peeta busca entre ellos y cuando encuentra lo que está buscando pincha en él. Lo que veo me asusta. Son todas las cuentas de la fundación desde que él y Madge la crearon hace casi diez años.

—No pongas esa cara de susto, Katherine, seguro que todas las cuentas cuadran, pero quiero que lo mires y me digas si crees que hemos hecho alguna inversión innecesaria.

— Está bien, de todas formas, en esto consigue mi trabajo, en la parte aburrida…

—Bueno, pero yo estoy aquí, seguro que entre los dos es más ameno…¿No crees?—Por primera vez desde que está sentado tan cerca, le miro a los ojos y la profundidad de ellos me abruma, pero lo que hago no me pone en mejor situación, ya que bajo la vista a sus labios, sonrosados y carnosos. Y mi cuerpo me pide una cosa, pero mi parte racional dice que aún es pronto. Tengo que dar gracias a la azafata de vuelo, que en ese momento abre la puerta que comunica con el bar y la cocina.

—¿Desean tomar algo, señor?—Pregunta la mujer, una chica no muy alta, bastante delgada y morena, con el pelo recogido en un perfecto moño,

—Sí, yo quiero un té verde por favor y a la señorita póngale…—Me mira esperando mi respuesta

—Otro té–Digo rápidamente mirando a la chica, para luego centrarme de nuevo en el ordenador, sintiéndome inútil porque he estado a punto de meter la pata por un impulso.

Me pongo a leer el informe y veo que cuando empezaron con la fundación invirtieron una suma casi astronómica para hacerse conocer y tener socios y colaboradores. Pero por suerte pudieron recuperarse pronto y en poco más de dos meses ya estaban cumpliendo proyectos. El año siguiente a su creación, todo lo ganado con ayuda de los socios y colaboradores anónimos va a parar a escuelas, centros cívicos y hospitales de nuestra ciudad.

La chica llega con los tés y veo como Peeta empieza a tomarlo sin azúcar. Ese es un buen dato a recordar, en cambio yo, necesito dos cucharadas para que el té tenga un sabor decente.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta, Señor?

—Ya la has hecho—Bromea como no, sonriendo— Adelante…no te cortes, Katherine…

— ¿Estas donaciones…—Señalo unas que vienen marcadas con "P.M" y "M.U"—…sois Madge y tú?

—Sí…¿Ocurre algo?

—No—Enfatizo mi negación con un movimiento de cabeza— Solo que, donáis cantidades desorbitadas…–Él suspira.

—Katherine, te aseguro que dinero es lo que nos sobra a Madge y a mí, quizás hasta podríamos donar más.

—¿Cuanto estás donando ahora?—Me asombro yo misma de la pregunta que acabo de hacerle por lo que noto como mis mejillas empiezan a arder— Oh, eso ha sido un poco grosero, no tienes que contestármelo, obviamente…

—Lo vas a ver de todos modos…—Sonríe un poco, realizando el mismo gesto que hizo el día anterior en el coche, colocándome un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.— Ahora mismo cada uno dona al mes la mitad de lo que ganamos.

—Vaya…—Me quedo asombrada por esa información y no sé qué decir sin balbucear demasiado.— Cuanta generosidad…

—Podría donar más.

—Y también podrías donar menos, ¿Cuántas personas conoces que sean tan altruistas?—Se queda callado mirándome—Bingo...—Sonrío y le doy un sorbito a mi té para continuar leyendo el informe.

Durante las siguientes dos horas las cuentas van y vienen en el ordenador. Suma de dinero que se recauda, suma que se entrega a un asunto social para niños desfavorecidos. Al año de su creación ya están ayudando a niños no solo de la ciudad o del condado, sino del todo el estado, y a los dos años ya manejan ayudas para escuelas y comedores sociales de todo el país.

Pero algo llama poderosamente mi atención, tanto que me hace atragantarme con el té. Una importantísima suma de dinero donada al orfanato donde viví mis años de adolescencia. Justo en el año en el que tuve que irme y dejar sola a Prim allí.

—Vaya…—Carraspeo— Es la primera donación que veo a un orfanato.

— Ese orfanato necesitaban mejores instalaciones, más personal para atender a los niños, ropa, juguetes...

—Ajam…—recuerdo las instalaciones con la pintura descorchada y por poner un ejemplo algunos días de invierno la calefacción no funcionaba, esos días Prim y yo dormíamos juntas para darnos calor. Si él donó es dinero cuando salí, Prim pudo tener una mejor estancia allí aunque yo no estuviera con ella, es algo por lo que debería estarle eternamente agradecida y sin embargo…Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla para intentar no pensar en lo que debo hacer.—Hay una decena de orfanatos en la ciudad…¿Por qué os fijasteis en ese…?

—A parte de porque era el más necesitado, porque en ese orfanato viví dos años y sé de primera mano en qué condiciones estaba.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí, ahora empieza a tener más importancia Peeta en la historia y a enredarse las cositas un poco.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Capítulo del Miércoles, hoy también prontito. Rebeca, "insertar corazoncito". Eso lo dice tó. Aquellos interesados en las buenas historias, pasad por su perfil ** u/3953563/Sadder-than-Silence** ;)

* * *

...

—Viviste en el Saint Anne Marie…

—Sí, algo más dos años.—Carraspeo de nuevo porque la información que me está dando me sorprende demasiado y no sé qué decir. Saber que él vivió una situación parecida, me hace sentir extraña.

—Eres huérfano…

—Ajam…—Suspira y mira por la ventana— Mis padres y mis dos hermanos mayores murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo estaba a punto de cumplir dieciséis años. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, lluvia, un coche a más velocidad de lo permitida con un conductor borracho…—Susurra toda la historia sin mirarme y yo me siento mal, por él, triste por lo que tuvo que pasar, porque sé lo que es perder a tus padres, al menos a mi me quedo Prim.

—Peeta…yo…—Sin pensarlo pongo mi mano en su muslo— Siento haber sacado el tema. No pensé que…— _"Katniss idiota, háblale, deja de tartamudear_", me recrimino a mí misma, pero es algo por lo que yo también he pasado que no puedo más que compadecerle.

—Katherine—me sonríe y eso me sorprende, y ahora aun más, porque aún con la perdida el chico no deja de sonreír—Pasó hace mucho, no lo sabías, todo está bien.—Pone su mano encima de la que yo tengo sobre su muslo y me la aprieta con suavidad.

—Aun así…

—Sssshhh…—Pone un dedo en mis labios.

— Eso ayudó a que viera en la situación en la que vivían esos niños— Susurra. Si entro con dieciséis años eso quiere decir que entró poco después que nosotras. Intento recordarle. Buscar en mi memoria un chico de 16 años rubio, guapo y de ojos azules. Pero no lo consigo, éramos demasiados y las chicas y los chicos solo nos mezclábamos en contadas ocasiones.—Cuando salí de allí tenía el dinero de la indemnización del accidente…y luego bueno, resulto que si que tenia familia, un tioabuelo que no conocía, ni él a mí, que al parecer era muy rico…y mírame, obtuve un dinero que no se si merecía.

—Tuviste un golpe de suerte, muchos huérfanos salen con una mano delante y otra detrás…

—Lo sé…— Sonríe un poco.—Cuando decidí ayudarles regresé al orfanato, yo ya tenía unos veintiuno o veintidós años.—Le miro a los ojos esperando que continúe, mi mano no se aparta de él y la de él no se aparta de la mía.— Recuerdo una niña, debía de tener ocho o nueve años, aunque parecía más pequeña, muy rubia, con dos trenzas y con los ojos muy azules rojos de llorar.—mi mente va directamente a Prim, la edad coincide, el pelo…Oh Dios…

—¿Llorar?¿ La trataban mal?–Murmuro bajando la vista a nuestras manos unidas sobre su pierna.

—No, lloraba por su hermana, era mayor para seguir en el orfanato y se había tenido que ir.—creo que puedo oír el "crash" de mi corazón cuando se rompe—Le regale un oso de peluche, vestido de marinerito, me golpeó con él aunque luego me pidió perdón y se lo quedó— él se ríe, porque para él es un buen recuerdo, pero yo jadeo confirmando lo que sospechaba desde que dijo el color de pelo de la niña, en el orfanato había muy pocos niños rubios como Prim, ya que eran adoptados casi al instante.—Intenté ayudar a esa niña…pero la ley del país es horrible en estos casos…—le miro a los ojos, con las lágrimas pidiendo salir de mis ojos. Mareada por la información.— Katherine, ¿te encuentras bien?— Asiento, mintiendo.

—Si solo es que…la historia me pone triste…Pobre…niña…—Susurro—necesito…Voy al baño un minuto.

Me levanto rápidamente y me dirijo a la cola del avión, al aseo, es un baño espacioso, para nada como el típico de los aviones, hasta dispone de una pequeña ducha. Me miro al espejo y doy pena. Los ojos están rojos y mi cara es de autentico espanto. No lo reprimo más y dejo que las lágrimas corran por mis mejillas apretando los puños y los dientes con rabia.

Me permito solo cinco minutos de llanto.

Luego me miro al espejo con determinación. Me lavo la cara para eliminar los restos de las lágrimas y vuelvo a mirarme al espejo. "_No poner sentimientos"_ Me digo a mi misma. Nada de sentimientos. No sentir, no emocionarse. Es solo un objetivo más. Haces tu trabajo. Le engatusas. Le quitas el dinero y le clavas una inyección de adrenalina, le das a tomar flunitrazepam, estricnina o escopolamina.

Y Ya está.

Salgo del baño fingiendo que me encuentro mejor y me siento junto a él, no hace falta que me pregunte nada, su cara lo dice todo:

—Estoy bien Peeta, solo que…soy una sensiblona…—Susurro

—¿Sensiblona…?—Sonríe—¿Quieres que lo dejemos?—Coloca su mano sobre la mía y asiento.

—Solo unos minutos…necesito un descanso— "_Necesito alejarme de tu olor y tu calor"_ pienso para mí misma.

—Túmbate en uno de los sofás…son cama también…

—No hace falta…pero gracias…

Aparto disimuladamente mi mano de debajo de la suya. Me apoyo del todo en el sillón y cierro los ojos. A mi mente viene la imagen de un Peeta más joven dándole ese osito a mi pequeña hermana de ocho años. Seguro que le dio un buen golpe con él, porque Prim, puede ser muy dulce, pero no le falta el carácter Everdeen. Eso me hace curvar un poco los labios, pero sigo con los ojos cerrados.

Y el olor de Peeta me aturde un poco.

Ahora entiendo cuando Johanna decía que era más fácil con alguien que no te atrajera físicamente, simplemente porque es más fácil separar la mente racional de la irracional. Si no te gusta alguien no hay peligro de que la parte irracional de tu cerebro empiece a comportarse de la manera que está empezando a comportarse la mía.

Peeta se aparta de mí dándome un espacio que me hace respirar más tranquila, sin su olor cerca ordenar mis pensamientos es más fácil. Peeta solo es trabajo. Nada más.

Sé que me quedo dormida porque cuando abro los ojos tengo una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, de relajación. Peeta está de pie junto a una de las ventanas mirándome.

—Me dormí…—Susurro intentando evitar el estirarme y frotarme los ojos como haría habitualmente.

—Me he dado cuenta…—Sonríe un poco más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—Un par de horas…

—Oh Dios, lo siento…—Me incorporo rápidamente.—Lo siento mucho Peeta, vaya trabajadora que estoy hecha.

—Katherine, tenemos aún muchas horas de vuelo, parecías cansada…creo que ese par de horas durmiendo te han sentado bien.

—Ya bueno…ehm…¿he hablado o hecho algún sonido extraño?

—No, ninguno sonido extraño…—Por su tono de voz y esa sonrisa que aparece en su boca sé que si he hecho algún sonido, mierda.

—Suelo hablar en sueños, si es intranquilo…yo… si he dicho algo…

—¿Qué estabas soñando para estar tan preocupada?

—No me acuerdo— Digo encogiéndome de hombros.—¿Continuamos con las cuentas?

— Sí…— Vuelve a sentarse a mi lado y su olor a golpearme en la nariz, haciendo que algo se encoja en mi interior— Nos habíamos quedado en el orfanato Saint Anne Marie.

Volvemos a enfrascarnos en las cuentas, donación e inversiones. Peeta procura no contarme ninguna historia emotiva, supongo que piensa que lo de la niña me emocionó. Prefiero que lo haga así. Trabajamos en silencio hablando solo lo imprescindible. Al cabo de otro par de horas acabamos y Peeta le pide a la azafata que nos sirva la comida. Yo se lo agradezco porque me salen los números por las orejas.

— De momento esta cuadrando todo—Murmuro mientras que saboreo la ensalada caprese que la chica amablemente nos ha preparado, según Peeta para ir abriendo boca con los platos italianos. Aunque la verdad que de Italia yo me quedaría con las pizzas y la pasta.

— ¿No crees que derrochemos?

—No—trago el trozo de mozzarella que tengo en la boca— Todo el dinero que recaudáis lo invertís en proyectos. Lo único que veo, es que faltan fondos por si en algún momento hay una emergencia en la fundación.

—¿Una emergencia?

— Sí, ¿qué pasaría si alguna de las escuelas que construís en los países subdesarrollados sufre un accidente? Por ejemplo, se derrumba o algo así. Tenéis que tener un fondo fijo para las emergencias— En realidad estoy hablando sin saber mucho, pero es lo que yo haría si tuviera tanto dinero y la educación y la vida de tantos niños en mis manos.

— Es una buena idea— Sonríe— Quizás es que no seamos muy catastrofistas…

—Siempre hay que tener un plan B, Peeta.

—¿Tú siempre lo tienes?

—Siempre.— Le miro y recuerdo porque estoy aquí, así que le guiño un ojo, que hace que amplíe su permanente sonrisa.

—Chica precavida vale por dos ¿no?

— Eso dicen…— Me acabo mi plato y le miro mientas que él acaba de comer y vuelto a tener que apartar la mirada de sus labios porque el impulso de mi parte irracional es besarle.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora, Katherine?—Le miro de nuevo, pensando en que si el supiera lo que me apetece hacer (hacerle) saldría huyendo de mí.

—¿Qué se puede hacer aquí?—Miro a mi alrededor, como si diera a entender que no se puede hacer mucho.

—Pues, podemos ver alguna película, tengo videoconsolas para jugar, hay una pequeña biblioteca también hay conexión a inter…

—Para, para, para, ¿videoconsola?

—Sí—Vuelve a sonreír. Por dios, que deje de hacerlo ya, acabará deslumbrándome.

—¿Tú, el serio Peeta Mellark, jugando a la videoconsola?

—¿Serio? ¿Piensas que soy serio?—Mi cara entera arde, mierda, he metido la pata.

— Un poco— Susurro mirándole—Quiero decir, siempre vas en traje, te gusta la música clásica, y de la comida italiana prefieres una ensalada capestre a una pizza. Don Peeta Mellark, es usted un hombre serio.— Intento poner mi mejor sonrisa, la más seductora, para que vea que estoy bromeando.

—Y eso lo dice usted, señorita Woodgreen que hoy es la primera vez que la veo con vaqueros…¿Le tengo que recordar el traje que llevaba usted ayer?— Dice haciéndose el ofendido.

— ¿Lo recuerda, señor Mellark?

—Perfectamente… traje de chaqueta negro con un adorno en forma de rosa en un lateral de la misma y una falda de tubo del mismo color, con una bonita camisa blanca.

—Buena memoria…—me paso la lengua por los labios. Que recuerde mi atuendo del día anterior es algo bueno.

—La tengo…aunque contigo es fácil…

—¿Por qué?— El se encoge de hombros y se levanta.

—¿entonces te apetece jugar a la videoconsola?

—No se me da nada bien esos aparatos del infierno, pero por verte jugando…lo que sea…—Dejo pasar que no me conteste a mi pregunta y que el crea que se ha salido con la suya.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás y del techo, literalmente, aparece una enorme pantalla de televisión. De un armario saca los mandos inalámbricos de la videoconsola y me entrega uno. Enciende el aparato y me deja elegir el juego. Entre todos no sé porque elijo el "Mortal kombat" supongo que es uno de los juegos con los que más adrenalina puedo descargar. Pronto comenzamos a jugar y Peeta parece entrenado, porque en dos golpes mi personaje cae K.O al suelo. Obviamente le pido la revancha y volvemos a jugar y vuelve a ganarme. El asunto es personal cuando me gana por tercera vez. En nuestro quinto juego yo grito al personaje y pataleo para que se mueva, y milagrosamente consigo ganarle. Doy un brinco gritando haciendo que Peeta se ría.

—Una de cinco, no está mal…

—hey…—Le doy un golpe en el hombro— Dije que estos juegos se me daban mal…Quizás deberíamos cambiar a las películas…— Me acomodo en el sofá, recostándome un poco.

— Como gustes…¿Alguna en especial?— Se levanta a guardar los mando y veo como tira de la corbata.

—Me da igual…suele gustarme todo tipo de películas…—me muerdo el labio— ¿Por qué no te la quitas?

—¿Qué?

—La corbata, y la chaqueta…Nadie se va a escandalizar porque no la lleves puesta aquí…y parece que ya empieza a molestarte…—Me levanto sin pensarlo y me acerco a él. Me permite ese acercamiento y le desanudo la corbata con cuidado, luego se la quito y le desabrocho los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Cuando levanto la mirada él me está mirado atentamente, y creo que es la primera vez que nos miramos y yo sonrío primero. El me devuelve la sonrisa y me permite que le quite la chaqueta también.—Mucho mejor, hasta pareces menos serio— Le dejo un poco de distancia porque parece un poco tenso y no quiero asustarle.

—te demostraré que no soy tan serio…

—Claro, claro…— Sonrío colocándome su corbata alrededor de mi cuello y sentándome en el sofá de nuevo para ver la película.

Comenzamos una sesión de películas de comedia románticas. Y aunque divertidas tampoco son una maravilla, y lo compruebo cuando oigo la respiración pausada de Peeta. Se ha dormido. Y así puedo mirarle más tranquilamente, sobretodo esas pestañas que me tienen hipnotizada.

Y vuelvo a lamentarme por lo guapo que es y de lo buena persona que hasta ahora me ha demostrado. ¿Por qué este chico joven, cariñoso, amable, y bueno en todas las acepciones de la palabra, tiene que ser eliminado?

Creo que no es justo. No es justo que tenga que hacerle eso. No merece morir, él no.

Le aparto un mechón que le cae sobre la frente y suspiro. ¿Qué me estás haciendo Peeta Mellark?

Cuando voy a volver a tocarle el pelo el piloto nos dice que nos sentemos en los sillones y nos pongamos los cinturones porque estamos llegando. Eso hace que Peeta se despierte y me mire aturdido.

—Estamos llegando…—Murmuro y evito pensar en el inevitable final del chico, me alejo de él y me siento en mi sillón para abrocharme el cinturón.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí. **Actualizo los miércoles y los domingos.**

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Capítulo del Domingo, empieza a ser una costumbre actualizar antes de comer.. Rebeca, como siempre muchísimas gracias. "insertar corazoncito". Aquellos interesados en las buenas historias, pasad por su perfil u/3953563/Sadder-than-Silence ;)

* * *

...

Cuando estoy sentada en mi asiento con el cinturón ya abrochado y mis brazos agarrando los reposabrazos con fuerza siento la mano de Peeta sobre la mía. Le miro sin entender nada, pero él me obliga a soltar el reposabrazos y me agarra la mano entrelazando los dedos con los míos.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte…

—Lo sé, pero aun así me pone nerviosa…

—Miedo irracionales, todo el mundo tiene miedo a algo…

—¿Si? ¿A qué tienes miedo tú?—Se encoge de hombros.

—No sabría decirte ahora, pero a muchas cosas, por ejemplo, odio las abejas y avispas.—río.

—¿tienes miedo a las abejas?

—Ajam, mi hermano mayor era alérgico, y una vez le picó una estando en el campo…lo pasamos muy mal…impotencia porque yo era muy pequeño y no sabía qué hacer…—Susurra—Desde entonces…—Suspiro.

—Otra vez he hecho que los recuerdes…soy un poco bocazas…¿no?

—Recordar a tus seres queridos no está mal, Katherine. Es algo bueno, hablar de ellos, de lo que pasaste con ellos…—Sonrío un poco—¿Tú has perdido a alguien cercano?—Me quedo mirándole unos segundos sin saber qué contestar, no quiero hablar de mis padres y la experiencia que pasé. Esconderme bajo la cama, los disparos, el llanto de Prim que aun era un bebe…No, no estoy preparada para hablar de mis padres, ni como Katniss ni como Katherine.

—A mi abuela…—Susurro, puedo disimular mi tristeza con eso— estaba muy unida a ella…era mi segunda madre.—me mira en silencio y con la mano que tiene libre me acaricia la mejilla.—Murió tranquila, en la cama, era muy mayor…

—Seguro que está muy orgullosa de su nieta…

—Seguro…—Sonrío tristemente, no conocí a ninguno de mis abuelos, pero seguro que estarían de todo menos orgullosos.

—Venga vamos…

—¿Qué?

—El avión hace un rato que está parado, no te has dado cuenta del aterrizaje…—sonríe.

—No…—sonrío apretando su mano dejando que me quite el mismo el cinturón. Y me levanto sin soltarle.—Gracias…por distraerme…

—Me encanta distraerte Katherine…—Sonríe de lado y tira de mi hacia la salida del avión.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta me doy cuenta de que está amaneciendo, el color del cielo es de un bonito anaranjado, y el aire frio me golpea en la cara e inmediatamente empiezo a tiritar. Pero Peeta lo tiene pensado todo, y no sé si se lo ha pedido o ella lo hace por su cuenta pero la azafata se acerca a nosotros con nuestros abrigos y el caballerosamente me ayuda a ponerme el mío.

—¿Qué hora es aquí?– Susurro subiéndome el cuello del abrigo. El jet lag va a ser horrible.

—Apenas son las siete de la mañana— Susurra, cuando lleguemos al hotel podrás descansar, hoy no tenemos nada que hacer…

—No estoy muy cansada aún…—Susurro.

—Pronto te entrara el sueño…—Sonríe

—¿Cómo a ti?

—Si…—Noto como intenta no bostezar, no le reprocho nada, el viaje ha sido largo y las películas no era muy entretenidas…

Cuando bajamos las escalerillas del avión un empleado del aeropuerto tiene nuestras maletas en un carrito, solo tenemos que seguirle hasta la salida atravesando algunas pistas, y andar unos diez minutos para llegar a un pequeño puerto lleno de lanchas. Supongo que son los taxis acuáticos.

—¿Vamos a ir en lancha?

—Claro que sí, tardamos muchísimo menos…Pero abrígate bien…— Se acerca a mí y me sube aun más el cuello del abrigo.— Venga…sube…—Entre él y el conductor del taxi acuático me ayudan a subir y cuando nuestras maletas y Peeta sube nos ponemos en camino, y aunque la pequeña lancha tiene un tejadito, el frio me cala hasta los huesos. Mi acompañante parece notarlo y me rodea con un brazo pegándome a su cuerpo algo que no me espero y me tensa. ¿Demasiadas confianzas no?

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

—Una media hora, quizás menos…—Asiento sin apartarme de él, dejando que me envuelva con su brazos y su olor.

Para mi trabajo esto está bien. Para mi lado irracional…Bueno, es mejor no pararme a pensar en ello.

La lancha-taxi nos lleva prácticamente hasta la puerta del hotel _Ca' Sagredo_. Me quedo absorta mirando la fachada, debe ser un antiguo palacete, todo lujo. Además, está junto al Gran Canal, debe de tener unas vistas espectaculares.

—¿Vamos a alojarnos aquí?—Murmuro muerta de frio.

—Sí, claro, espero que te guste…

—Por cómo es por fuera, dudo que no me guste.

Entramos en el hotel y como supuse, el lujo nos envuelve. Hasta las alfombras seguro que valen más que todos los muebles de mi casa, y eso que vivo en un buen piso de lujo. Intento no poner cara de impresionada mientras que aprovecho para ver los cuadros y las obras de arte que tienen en la entrada. Es impresionante, ahora entiendo porque Peeta lo ha elegido.

Mi compañero se acerca a la recepción del hotel, un mostrador de autentica caoba y pide las habitaciones reservadas a nombre de Peeta Mellark. Mientras que subimos las escaleras sigo mirando las obras de arte absorta, tanto que me tropiezo con uno de los escalones, y si no es por Peeta habría besado el suelo.

—Gracias…—Susurro.

—Las pinturas datan del siglo XVII y XVIII, esa por ejemplo es de Sebastiano Ricci, ¿la conocías?

—Sinceramente no…—Sonrío de nuevo ruborizándome y apartando la mirada.

—No tienes que ruborizarte, es normal que no lo conozcas….¿Sabes? Cuando era joven…dejó embarazada a una chica e intento envenenarla para no casarse con ella.

— Qué cabrón…—Susurro

—Sí…Le sacaron de la cárcel…aunque eso no le quita el ser un gran pintor…

—yo le habría castrado…—Murmuro—Por muy bueno que sea…ya no me gusta su obra…—Peeta se ríe.

—Eres…

—¿Qué?—Le planto cara con una sonrisa.

—Señores, hemos llegado—El botones nos interrumpe.

Estamos enfrente de un enorme portalón de madera pesada, que al pobre chico le cuesta abrir, cuando lo hace le da la llave a Peeta. Entramos en una enorme estancia en la que las alfombras, el mobiliario y hasta las lámparas, tienen un estilo victoriano. En la sala solo hay una pequeña mesa de lo que parece ser mármol con cuatro sillas alrededor de estilo barroco, con incrustaciones de oro en los labrados de los respaldos, también dispone de un enorme sofá del mismo estilo que las sillas, con la tapicería a juego. La estancia es espaciosa y luminosa, gracias al enorme ventanal que hay frente a nosotros.

En la ella hay dos puertas, una enfrente de la otra, con los mismos dibujos del portalón, por suerte para mis brazos y mis fuerzas son más pequeñas.

— Questa valigia nella stanza a destra.—Ordena Peeta tocando mi maleta, con una seguridad que casi no había visto en él. Cuando el botones abre la puerta me doy cuenta de que no usa una llave. Eso me sorprende un poco. Estamos en una suite, pero con dos habitaciones. Luego me mira.

—Hablas italiano…–Susurro sorprendida el sonríe y noto como sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco.

—Solo un poco, pero no te preocupes por el idioma, te entenderán perfectamente. Intenta descansar un poco, si tienes hambre puedes llamar al servicio de habitaciones—Mira su reloj— ¿Te veo en seis horas para comer?

—Me parece perfecto, si no salgo…No te cortes en llamar a la puerta.—Asiente a la vez que el botones vuelve a salir de lo que será mi habitación.

—Grazie—Le dice al chico y le da un billete de cincuenta euros, vaya lleva efectivo ya cambiado, y yo con dólares aún. El chico se marcha dejándonos solos.

—Cada día me sorprendes más Peeta…—me paso la lengua por los labios

—Espero que siga siendo siempre así…—susurra, y parece que está seduciéndome. Perfecto. Eso es lo que quiero.

–A ver con qué me sorprendes dentro de seis horas…—me acerco y le doy un beso en la comisura de la boca. Me mira bobaliconamente pero yo me retiro, y me meto en mi estancia cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Vaya. En frente de mí se extiende una habitación enorme del mismo estilo barroco que la estancia de fuera, solo que los colores son más suaves. Blancos, beiges y dorados. La cama tamaño King size, tiene un suave edredón blanco con finos bordados de hilo de lo que parece oro, igual que el cabecero, donde todos los labrados son dorados. ¿Será oro autentico? La verdad es que no me extrañaría nada. En frente de la cama también hay un sofá, su tapicería tiene los mismos dibujos que el acolchado edredón. Un par de ventanales se abren a un lado de la cama. Cuando me acerco y miro por uno de ellos gimo de satisfacción. Las vistas son al Gran canal, fantástico.

Al otro lado hay un baño completamente equipado. Con enorme bañera de hidromasaje incluida. Oh sí, un baño me vendrá de perlas.

Preparo el baño y mientras lo hago pienso en la noche que pasé con Gale y mi entrepierna sufre un latigazo de excitación. Pero también me doy cuenta de que necesito hablar con Gale. Calculo que allí en casa son apenas las once de la noche. Por si está trabajando le llamo al su teléfono móvil del trabajo. Tres tonos después me lo coge.

—Hola guapo…

—Hola encanto…¿Ya estás en Venecia?

—Desde hace una hora más o menos— Empiezo a desnudarme mientras la bañera se llena.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo es que no estás con él?

—Él está en su habitación…tenemos habitaciones separadas, aún no ha pasado nada entre nosotros.—Gale se queda callado durante un buen rato—¿Gale?

—¿Qué? Ah, ya…claro, aún no has desplegado todas tus armas de mujer…—Ambos reímos a la vez que yo me meto en la bañera, no puedo evitar gemir, me relajo al instante.

—Has gemido…— Su voz suena más seria que hace unos segundos.

—Si…—Vuelvo a gemir, esta vez fingiéndolo— Estoy metida en una enorme bañera relajándome un poco después de todas las horas de vuelo.

—En una bañera, sola, y hablando conmigo…—Susurra roncamente

—No pongas esa voz, Gale…

—¿Qué voz, preciosa?—Repite con la misma voz, haciendo que un nudo empiece a crearse en mi vientre.

—Esa…No juegues cuando no puedes satisfacerme…

—Siempre puedes jugar tu solita…—Rio suavemente.

—Y tú querrás escucharlo…–Susurro al teléfono.

—Por supuesto…

—Desde aquí podría fingirte.

—Katniss, te conozco tan bien, conozco tan bien cada uno de los sonidos que emites que conmigo no te funcionaria…

—Claro…¿Qué pasa si es que te finjo siempre?— Gale se echa a reír a carcajadas.

—Catnip, si fingieras no follaríamos tanto…

—Touché

—¿Vas a tocarte entonces?

—Tocarme no es lo mismo que lo hagas tú…—Paseo mis dedos por mi pubis dándome la razón a mí misma, apenas noto ese enorme cosquilleo que sus dedos me hace sentir.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te masturbas, Catnip?—Me alegro de que esta conversación sea por teléfono, porque ahora seguro que estoy roja como un tomate, después de todo este tiempo Gale aún consigue hacerlo.

—hmmm…desde que nos vemos tan a menudo no lo necesito, aunque no te voy a decir que nunca lo hago, no voy a mentirte.

—Eso hace que mi ego suba…—Le noto sonreír al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Aún más? Tu ego debe de estar rozando la luna, guapo.

—No es para tanto…

—ya claro…—Mis dedos bajan por mi intimidad casi sin darme cuenta y gimo contra el aparato cuando rozo mi clítoris.

— Te estás tocando…

—Solo un poco, por tu culpa…

—Mi culpa…—Murmura—Continúa, preciosa…

Asiento aunque sé que no me ve. Continuo acariciándome, bajo el agua todo es mucho más fácil, juego con mi intimidad como lo haría él, aunque a veces pienso que él me conoce muchísimo mejor que yo. Gimo al teléfono aunque cada vez me cuesta más sujetarlo contra mi oreja y mi boca. Creo que Gale dice algo así como "sigue, preciosa" o "no dejes de mover esa manita" pero apenas le escucho. Estoy concentrada en darme placer como hace tiempo que no lo hago. Puede que meses, ya que Gale y yo no pasamos más de dos o tres días sin estar juntos. Dejo actuar a mi mano por inercia, desatando el nudo, cuando el calor me invade, recorre mis venas, gimo y jadeo murmuro el nombre de mi amigo.

Al otro lado del teléfono oigo la respiración errática de Gale, y solo imaginar lo que está haciendo hace que quiera continuar con mis caricias aunque yo ya haya llegado. El también gime mi nombre, más bien mi apodo cuando le oigo llegar.

—Prefiero hacerlo mirándote a los ojos…–Susurro acariciando ahora mi vientre.

—Yo también, prefiero que te corras siempre mirándome a los ojos…

— Tienes la exclusividad en eso, lo sabes…

—Lo sé— me susurra.–¿Cuando tienes que verle de nuevo?

—En unas cinco horas y media, más o menos.

—Entonces deberías descansar o dormir…—me propone.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a colgarme ya…?—finjo un puchero al teléfono.

—Sí, Katniss, quiero que duermas un poco.— Su respiración se normaliza y suena serio.

—Sí, papá…—ironizo.

—Llámame pronto, Catnip.– Susurra.

—Lo haré…quizás después de buscarte ese suvenir que me pediste.—Bromeo.

—el suvenir…Vale.—Murmura cambiando de nuevo a un tono más serio que no entiendo, supongo que como yo a él, me está echando de menos y eso le ha recordado que estoy tan lejos.

—Adios Gale.

—Adios Catnip.

Cuelgo el teléfono y permanezco solo un par de minutos más en la bañera, luego salgo y me seco. Estoy cansada, y el orgasmo no ha ayudado a que se me pase, es más, lo ha aumentado.

Maldito Gale.

Busco en mi maleta mi pijama, un camisón de raso negro con transparencias de encaje bajo el pecho. Sugerente pero no lo suficiente como para que el chico crea que lo he traído intencionadamente. Creo que me pongo también las primeras bragas que encuentro en el revoltijo que es ahora la maleta.

Deshago la cama y me meto en ella, creo que me duermo antes de que mi cabeza llegue a tocar la almohada.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí, Actualizo los miércoles y los domingos.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Capítulo del Miercoles, Sigo teniendo tiempo para actualizar por las mañanas, a ver cuánto dura! Rebeca,mil y una gracias. "insertar un par de corazoncitos rosas". Aquellos interesados en las buenas historias, pasad por su perfil u/3953563/Sadder-than-Silence ;)

* * *

...

Sé que estoy soñando por como brilla la sangre, aún así eso no lo hace menos terrorífico. Mis manos están completamente manchadas de sangre, y el torso de Peeta también. Estoy sobre él, a horcajadas, le noto dentro de mí. Sus ojos azules están clavados en los míos, pero no tienen vida. Porque yo tengo en mis manos su corazón, que aún bombea sangre, manchando aún más mi vientre y mis pechos desnudos. Acerco el corazón a mi boca y lo lamo, luego con los dientes arranco un trozo.

Me despierto gritando aterrorizada. Sudando, notando el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca.

Grito más fuerte pegándome al cabecero de la cama cuando la puerta se abre y el protagonista de mi sueño aparece con un pantalón de franela a cuadros grises y una camiseta negra.

—Katherine…hey…Katherine…—se acerca y hace algo que me asusta. Se sube sobre la cama y coge mi cara entre sus manos—Katherine…—acaricia mis mejillas secando unas lagrimas que no sabía que estaban ahí. Yo aparto la cara bruscamente. Ese gesto es de Gale.

—No…no, estoy bien— Susurro intentando normalizar mi respiración. Pero me alegro tanto de que solo fuera un sueño, de que aún esté ahí que le abrazo con fuerza, aunque aún noto el sabor férreo de la sangre en la boca.

—Solo ha sido una pesadilla, Katherine…— Asiento contra su hombro mientras que él acaricia mi espalda con suavidad, aunque noto cierto temblor en sus manos.

—Lo siento…—Susurro al poco apartándome—Seguro que te he despertado…—Digo mirando su atuendo, algo que sin duda usa para dormir, como mi escueta vestimenta.

—No importa…–Acaricia mi mejilla–Me asusté al oírte gritar de esa forma.–Le miro a los ojos sin saber que decir.

—Lo siento—Repito porque no puedo decir nada más en esa situación.

—Tranquilízate…—Asiento pero no dejo de hiperventilar, hacia mucho que no tenía una pesadilla tan horrorosa.—Voy a pedirte una tila…

—¡No! ¡No! No te vayas…no te vayas…—Le agarro del brazo pegando esa extremidad a mi cuerpo.—Quédate…

—No voy a ningún lado…solo usaré el teléfono.

–No…quédate aquí, túmbate conmigo. Por favor.—Le miro suplicante. Y en parte lo hace Katniss Everdeen, y en parte Katherine Woodgreen, porque sé que ese acercamiento viene bien para mi trabajo. Muy bien.

—Vale…no me voy a ningún lado.—susurra acariciando mis mejillas y mi pelo—Venga, recuéstate…— Se tumba a mi lado y yo hago lo mismo, mirándole en silencio, mirando esa profundidad del mar de sus ojos, algo que en mi sueño no había.

—Gracias…—Susurro a la vez que nos arropa y mi parte de Katherine se pega a él acurrucándose contra su pecho, pero a Katniss ese contacto le gusta, me gusta más de lo que creía que me gustaría. Aprieto los puños contra su camiseta agarrándola e intento calmarme. Peeta acaricia mi espalda dulcemente. Al final mi respiración se calma a los pocos minutos.

Entonces le miro en silencio de nuevo.

—¿Mejor…?—Asiento.

—esto es…vergonzoso, Peeta…

—Nada de sentir vergüenza, todo el mundo tiene alguna pesadilla de vez en cuando.

—Pero no despiertan a su jefe y le piden que se tumben en la cama con ellos.—Paso las yemas de mis dedos por una de sus mejillas, tengo que empezar a actuar como Katherine.

—Ahora no pienses en mí como en tu jefe.

— ¿Y cómo pienso en ti?—Susurro a media voz, entornando un poco los ojos, dando paso a la seductora que llevo dentro.

—Como en un amigo…

—Un amigo…—Recorro con mis dedos la línea de su mandíbula, su cuello y coloca la mano junto a la otra, que aun agarra su camiseta, sobre su pecho.—Un buen amigo…—Pego mi cara a su pecho y oigo su corazón levemente acelerado, no es inmune a mis caricias y mi cercanía. Perfecto.

—si…—Acaricia de nuevo mi espalda, la parte que el camisón no cubre y yo vuelvo a mirarle desde mi posición, empezando a mover de nuevo la mano por su torso. El chico está fuerte, me pregunto si será natural o irá al gimnasio. Su corazón se acelera un poco más cuando mi mano roza un poco de su piel en el costado de su cintura y sube por su vientre. Creo que es la situación ideal para lanzarme.

Le miro unos segundos a los ojos y acerco lentamente mi cara a la suya, esperando su reacción, pero no se mueve, no se aparta, es más, a diez centímetros de mí, cierra los ojos y aprovecho para acortar más rápido la distancia y le beso. Al principio solo posando mis labios sobre los de él, pero en el momento en el que él me devuelve el beso mi lengua sale a acariciar sus labios y a jugar con la suya. Es un beso suave, tierno y amable. Como es él. Cuando nos separamos su respiración está un poco acelerada y en mi vientre revolotean unas adormecidas mariposas. Me digo a mi misma que es porque el chico besa de lujo y espero que folle igual de bien.

—Peeta…

—Ssshhh…—Posa uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y luego los acaricia con él, en un gesto que me sale solo, le beso ese dedo. Sonríe y ahora es él quien acorta la distancia y me besa tan suave como antes. Las mariposas se despiertan. Y mi cuerpo quiere más, por lo que no me conformo con un beso suave y trato de que nuestro beso sea más apasionado, el me lo permite abarcándome con sus brazos y pegándome más a su cuerpo, todo el aire que había entre nosotros desaparece.

Sigo besándole, inclinándome sobre él sintiendo todo su cuerpo bajo el mío, sus manos acariciándome la espalda, llegando a mi trasero, acariciándolo entre besos. Cuando el beso termina me mira con la respiración errática. Sé que esta excitado porque lo noto bajo mi cuerpo.

—Deberías descansar, Katherine…—Susurra contra mis labios.

—No quiero tener otra pesadilla…—Le beso de nuevo, moviendo mi cuerpo un poco, frotando con mi vientre su semiexcitada entrepierna.

— Y yo no quiero aprovecharme de la situación.

—¿Qué situación?

— Estas sensible…— Acaricia mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano.—Por la pesadilla…

—No vas a aprovecharte de nada…se perfectamente lo que pasa…—Vuelvo a besarle pasando una de mis piernas al otro lado de su cuerpo, colocándome a horcajadas, y noto como su excitación crece un poco mas chocando contra mí.

—Katherine…—Su voz es ronca y gime suavemente, eso es música para mis oídos.— Es mejor que ahora no…tenemos tiempo…—Cuando va a coger mi cara entre sus manos se las cojo antes de que lo haga y entrelazo los dedos con los de él.

—¿No quieres…?

—Yo no he dicho eso—Acaricia mis manos con sus pulgares— Ahora me sentiría mal…

—Por aprovecharte de mí…—asiente a la vez que levanto nuestras manos por encima de su cabeza inclinándome sobre él— ¿Y si soy yo quien se aprovecha de ti…?—Le doy un beso rápido en los labios y paso mi lengua por ellos, lamiéndolos, le oigo gemir cuando muevo las caderas.

—Oh por Dios Katherine…—Susurra intentando soltarse de mi agarre.— Estas confundida…descansa ahora…hablaremos de esto luego…—Consigue soltarse porque es más fuerte que yo y coloca sus manos en mis caderas. Sus manos son fuertes ahí posadas y sus dedos me acarician suavemente por encima del camisón, eso hace que el fuego crezca en mi interior, me estoy excitando demasiado, más de lo que pensaba, sin tener que pensar en mi amigo.

— Esta bien —Susurro. Creo que es la primera vez que me rechazan en la cama, nunca, nadie, ningún objetivo lo ha hecho, y eso hace que mi ego se vaya al nivel del suelo.

— Eso no quiere decir que no me gustes, Katherine…— susurra, supongo que al ver mi cara.— Solo que creo que ahora no es el mejor momento…— Asiento hundiendo la cara en la almohada, sintiendo mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza del rechazo.— eres una mujer preciosa que ahora tiene que descansar.

—Que vale…— espeto en un susurro cerrando los ojos.

—¿ Quieres que me vaya?— Susurra con la voz levemente entrecortada.

—No…—Le miro— No me dejes sola…— Dejo pasar a mi yo verdadero, el que tiene miedo de estar sola por lo que ha soñado. Busco su mano y enredo mis dedos con los suyos, en un acto que haría yo y en parte también Katherine. De verdad que no quiero estar sola, que necesito sentirle a mi lado. Vivo. Y para seducirle cuanto más cerca mejor ¿no?

Peeta se queda a mi lado mirándome, pero noto como sus ojos se cierran aunque él no quiere. Así que decido hacerme la dormida para que él se quede tranquilo y descanse. Cinco minutos después noto que su respiración se calma, abro los ojos y le veo dormido.

No puedo evitar sonreír suspirando. Dormido es tan guapo… tiene las pestañas tan tupidas y tan rubias, lo he pensado miles de veces, pero esas pestañas me tienen completamente hipnotizada. No puedo evitar acariciar su cara con mi mano libre apartando los pocos mechones de su flequillo que le caen sobre la frente.

Es la primera vez que siento algo así. Algo que no debería sentir.

Pena por uno de mis objetivos.

"Maldita sea Katniss, eso está prohibido" me digo a mi misma. Nada de lástima. Tengo que ser fuerte. Aparto mi mano de él aunque mantengo unida la que me tiene cogida, ya que creo que es imposible soltarme sin despertarle. Cierro los ojos para dejar de mirarle, y al poco vuelo a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me despierto porque noto un cosquilleo en la mejilla. Cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo son dos iris azules mirándome, lo segundo una amplia sonrisa. Eso me hace sonreír de verdad inevitablemente.

—Hola…—Susurra y su aliento golpea contra mis labios.

—Hola…—Susurro yo también y miro sus labios, yo me paso la lengua por los míos pero no le beso aunque debería.— Tengo la sensación de que llevo todo el día durmiendo…—Susurro estirándome olvidando mis modales y entonces me doy cuenta de que nuestras manos siguen entrelazadas. Las miro y luego le miro.

—Llevamos todo el día durmiendo…—Sonríe.— Y sin pesadillas…

—Sin pesadillas.—Me besa en la frente y yo le miro.—Lo de antes…—Me muerdo el labio porque no sé qué decir, me sentí y me siento rechazada, aunque siga aquí a mi lado.

—Lo de antes…—repite él— No quiero que pienses que hago esto siempre…

—¿qué?

—Una mujer me dice que sueña con viajar a una ciudad, tres días después la llevo a la ciudad, nos alojamos en el mejor hotel de dicha ciudad y me cuelo en su cama.—Le miro sin entender nada de lo que está diciendo—Yo no soy así…

—Yo no he pensado eso…

—Aún…—susurra—Si nos acostamos aquí, cuando regresemos a casa…Pensaras que soy el típico jefe que se acuesta con sus secretarias. Que eres una aventura o algo así.

—No sé a qué te refieres Peeta, no pienso que seas de los que se tiran a todas sus secretarias, ni lo voy a pensar, entre otras cosas porque no soy tu secretaria.— Eso le hace sonreír un poco— Soy tu asesora…

—¿De verdad…?Me he metido en tu cama el primer día.

—Porque yo te lo pedí. Y no has querido hacer nada, me has rechazado.

—"Rechazado" es una palabra muy grande. No te he rechazado, solo…lo he aplazado—Pasa su mano libre por mi costado lentamente. Hacia mi pecho. Cuando lo acaricia suavemente con las yemas de los dedos me hace sonreír.

—Me tocas como si fuera de cristal…–Le cojo la mano y se lo pongo sobre mi pecho, haciendo que lo masajee y me acaricie en condiciones. Gimo suavemente.— hmmmm…Peeta…—El aunque es un poco reticente al principio, un par de segundos después me lo acaricia por su propia iniciativa.—No te aprovechas…no pensaré que eres de esos que se follan a todas sus secretarias… Y sé que no me dejaras tirada después del viaje.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso…?

—Simplemente lo sé…—le beso dulcemente acariciando su lengua con la mía. Su mano se queda quieta mientras que nos besamos, no me permite aumentar la pasión, ya que cuando mis besos se vuelven más intensos se separa.

—Katherine…

—Pero ¿por qué?— Finjo un puchero lo mejor que sé.

—Porque llevas sin comer nada en todo el día.

—Puedo esperar una hora más…necesito estar contigo…ahora…—Peeta me muestra su mayor sonrisa y me da un beso rápido.

—Primero cenaremos…quiero enseñarte algo…—Le miro durante unos segundos y al final accedo, porque no quiero parecer desesperada, y porque sé que siempre hay que ir al ritmo del objetivo. Pero me sorprende sus negativas, ni siquiera Gale, que se preocupa tanto por mi bienestar, por si me alimento bien, o estoy cansada, habría rechazado un polvo rápido.

Eso me confunde.

— Está bien…—Me aparto de él y me levanto, procurando que se me vea perfectamente la ropa interior que llevo bajo el camisón.—¿Como tengo que vestirme…?—El también se levanta de la cama, y noto que en sus pantalones el bulto es más grande de lo normal ¿Cómo puede rechazarme si le excito? ¿Por qué? Sinceramente no lo entiendo.

—Como quieras, pero abrígate mucho. Te veo en quince minutos…— Se acerca a mí y vuelve a intentar cogerme la cara entre sus manos, pero no le dejo, soy más rápida y le cojo las manos disimuladamente. Me besa la frente y luego en los labios.

—Quince minutos en el recibidor.

—Eso es…

Se aparta de mí y se marcha de la habitación. Me deja un pequeño vacío su ausencia. Pero no quiero pararme a pensar qué significa eso. Solo tengo quince minutos, por lo que rápidamente elijo la ropa, me pongo un sujetador a juego con mis bragas de encaje rojo, y unos vaqueros y uno de los jerséis "_casual"_ que he traído. No me da mucho tiempo a maquillarme así que es de lo más sutil. Me peino el desastre de mi pelo y lo único que hago es recogerme dos mechones hacia atrás con horquillas solo para que no me moleste demasiado en la cara, sería más como llevar la trenza, pero eso peinado lo dejo para cuando soy yo misma.

Catorce minutos después estoy en el recibidor de la suite con el abrigo en la mano. Cuando Peeta sale de su habitación me quedo un poco asombrada. No sé por qué creía que le vería de traje y corbata de nuevo. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. También lleva unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga con tres botones en el cuello. Definitivamente me gusta más así, no parece tan serio e incluso parece más joven. Bajo el brazo lleva también su abrigo.

Estira su mano hacia mí y la agarro. Cruzamos el portalón y me lleva hacia el lado contrario a las escaleras. Hacia otras escaleras que suben.

—¿ Donde…?

—Ponte el abrigo—Me lo quita de las manos y me ayuda a ponérmelo. Luego se pone el suyo y vuelve a cogerme de la mano.

Tira de mí hacia las escaleras, y las subimos. Antes de abrir una puerta comprueba que estoy bien abrigada abotonándome todos y cada uno de los botones del abrigo. Abre la puerta y cuando la cruzamos me quedo maravillada. Estamos en una pequeña terracita con una mesa preparada para dos comensales a cada lado hay dos estufas de jardín encendidas. Pero lo que más me deja sorprendida no es eso, si no las vistas. Desde ahí arriba, la terraza de la azotea, puedo ver todos los tejados de Venecia que se encuentran al otro lado del Gran Canal. Miles de lucecitas parpadean ante mis ojos, es un espectáculo maravilloso.

—Esto es increíble Peeta…—Murmuro porque es lo que debo decir, pero también porque me lo parece, las vistas me tienen anonadada.

—Bienvenida a nuestra primera cita…

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí, Actualizo los miércoles y los domingos.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Capítulo del Domingo, he tenido problemas para subirlo porque no me iba página, pero aquí está ya! Rebeca, mil y una gracias que no me cansaré de repetir, con o sin corazones rosas "insertar corazoncito" porque este capitulo se que no va a emocionarte ;) . Aquellos interesados en las buenas historias, pasad por su perfil u/3953563/Sadder-than-Silence ;)

* * *

...

Sonrío ante la cara de ilusión de Peeta. Nuestra primera cita, una cita, creo que nunca he tenido una primera cita. Por lo normal, tomo una copa, mi objetivo unas cuantas. Me acerco, bailamos (incluso los más mayores lo hacen si están ebrios) y en unos minutos tengo sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus labios en mi boca y en una hora o a veces menos estamos en algún hotel follando. Luego, consigo que sigan llamándome a base de seducción.

Pero Peeta antes de eso me ha preparado una cita. Un cita con Venecia de fondo. Creo que le falta el violinista. Miro a mi alrededor por si acaso aparece el músico, pero estamos solos.

— Vaya…No sé qué decir…

—No tienes que decir nada, solo cenar…—me besa en la mejilla y retira una silla para que me siente, el calor de la estufa es reconfortante y yo sigo sin saber qué decirle.

—Espero que te guste el menú que he elegido…— Se sienta frente a mí.

—¿Cuando lo pediste?

—Mientras dormías…por teléfono.

—¿Sin soltarme la mano…?

— Sin soltártela…– Sonríe con esa sonrisa tan cálida y tan característica.

—Ahora pienso que eres increíble, Peeta. Entonces no lo planeaste antes…

—No, ya te dije que no soy de esos, no te he traído a Venecia para acostarme contigo.— Sonrío un poco, es un chico demasiado bueno para ser de verdad. Esto no debería pasarme a mí. Disimulo mi desconcierto apartando la mirada y veo como un camarero se acerca a nosotros y nos deja un primer plato de lo que parece ser lasaña. Luego nos sirve una copa de vino a cada uno.

—¿Vas a intentar emborracharme…?— Bromeo, pero él se pone rojo como un tomate y no puedo evitar reír flojito— Solo bromeaba, antes casi te violo yo a ti, relájate Peeta…

—Estoy relajado…—me paso la lengua por los labios mirándole intensamente. Su mano tiembla suavemente mientras que se acerca la copa a los labios.

—No lo parece—le guiño un ojo.— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—No me preocupa nada…— Por la rapidez que lo dice, me parece que está mintiendo. Me muerdo el labio.

— Creo que ya sé lo que es— No estoy segura de ello, pero viendo como es Peeta, puede ser que lo piense— Crees que sea yo la que te deje cuando lleguemos a casa, o que sea una caza fortunas, o solo busque un rollo de una noche…o algo así— Esa es una frase que he dicho decenas de veces, así que sé como decirla para que suene creíble, incluso aparto la mirada hacia un lado, mirando a través de los tejados, también hago que mi voz tiemble.

— Oh, no…Katherine…no…

— Es normal, por la forma en la que me abalancé sobre ti, como te bese…como me puse sobre ti…maldita sea…—Me tapo la cara con las manos teatralmente— Soy idiota…—susurro.

—Katherine…—Oigo como se levanta y se coloca a mi lado, siento como coge mis manos y las aparta de mi cara—No he pensado que vayas a hacer eso…

—¿ De verdad?—Susurro.

—De verdad Katherine…—me besa dulcemente acariciando con el dorso de su mano una de mis mejillas.

— Es que no he tenido mucha suerte en el amor, y tú…tú me gustas mucho—Susurro se que consigo ponerme roja aguantando un poco la respiración—Dios, recuerdo lo de antes y…— Suspiro— Perdóname…no soy así, pero me haces sentir tan especial…

—No tengo nada que perdonar, ¿vale? Ahora no te preocupes, cenemos…—Asiento mirándole a los ojos y le beso en los labios dulcemente, sin usar mi lengua.

—está bien…

Comenzamos a cenar y yo sigo actuando, haciéndole ver que estoy avergonzada por mi comportamiento, y él intentando animarme, siendo amable y atento, como nunca ninguno de mis objetivos lo había sido.

La lasaña está deliciosa, es de toda clase de verduras, y el queso y la bechamel la hacen especialmente cremosa. Tardo más de lo normal en acabármela porque quiero darle la impresión de que sigo preocupada. De postre nos traen una pannacotta deliciosa.

Cuando acabo Peeta me está mirando. Y ahora sí que me ruborizo de verdad. Su mirada me intimida un poco, pero no porque me dé miedo, como pasaba con la de Cato o Mufîd después de que me pusieran la mano encima. Es una especie de intimidación extraña, algo que hace que se me encoja el bajo vientre.

—¿Por qué me miras así?—Susurro limpiándome los labios con la servilleta—¿tengo algo en la cara?— El se ríe.

—No tienes nada en la cara…solo…me gusta mirarte…

—No hay nada interesante en mirarme…

— Si que lo hay…eres muy interesante, me gustan tus gestos.

—Mis gestos…—me paso la lengua por los labios— No sé si darte las gracias o no…— él sonríe.

— Es algo bueno…— Se levanta—Vamos…no quiero que te quedes fría…—Murmura y no tiene que decírmelo dos veces. Aunque las estufas calentaban, prefería estar en un sitio cerrado.

—¿Dónde me vas a llevar ahora?— susurro agarrándole de la mano.

—Donde tú quieras…— Su beso en mis labios es suave, creo que ha captado que no quiero que me coja la cara con las manos, por lo que ya no lo intenta. Le devuelvo el beso rodeando sus cuello con mis brazos y acariciando su pelo dulcemente, ese gesto hace que las mariposas en mi interior empiecen a mover sus halas y el hambre por él crezca. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

— Yo he preguntado…tu contestas…te he traído a Venecia porque deseabas venir…

—Lo del museo…

— Una mentirijilla…—susurra contra mis labios.

— Entonces señor Mellark sí que me ha traído con segundas intenciones…—me pego a él, dejando mis labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos pero sin besarle.

—Solo quería…—Noto como se ruboriza— Me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, y quise regalarte algo…

— Esto es un gran regalo, y más si no sabias como iba a terminar.

—No me importaba el fin…—me mira a los ojos y noto como mis piernas tiemblan— Solo quería verte contenta y feliz….

— Eres todo un caballero…—Le beso recorriendo cada rincón de su boca con mi lengua, acariciando la suya, jugando con ella, acelerando nuestras respiraciones.— Creo que…ya sé donde quiero ir…— Digo con la respiración errática notando su excitación pegada a mi cuerpo.

—¿Dónde…?— Ahora no se aparta aunque mis caderas se pegan más a las suyas..

— A mi habitación…contigo….— me muerdo el labio.— Si quieres…—dejo sus labios y recorro con pequeños besos el bode de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello— Sé que es poco decoroso que una señorita diga eso…pero te necesito Peeta…—Le susurro al oído y después atrapo el lóbulo de su oreja, noto como Peeta se estremece y sonrío—Te necesito…— Me aparto y le miro a los ojos. Sus ojos tiene un halo de sorpresa pero también brillan y sus pupilas están dilatadas, tanto que apenas veo restos del azul de sus iris, y eso me gusta, me gusta muchísimo.

—Vamos…— Me pega a él abrazándome y me devora la boca con pasión. Por primera vez, el lleva la voz cantante en el beso, y es apasionado, tanto que me hace gemir contra sus labios. Su mano vuelve a agarrar la mía y entrelaza sus dedos, luego tira suavemente de mí para llevarme a nuestra suite. Abre el portalón y entramos en el inmenso recibidor.

Es entonces cuando se queda mirándome en silencio. Sus ojos se pasean por mi cuerpo mientras que me quito el abrigo.

Le sonrío.

Me sonríe.

—Ven…—abro la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿Estás segura?—Me muerdo el labio inferior mirándole de arriba abajo, como cuando quiero conseguir algo rápido de uno de mis objetivos, pero esto lo hago sin pensar. Creo que el sexo con él puede ser divertido, he notado que el chico está bien armado, casi tanto como Gale, y es dulce. Creo que podría llegar a disfrutarlo. Además está ese hormigueo que me recorre cada vez que me toca o me besa. Definitivamente sí, Katherine está segura y Katniss también.

—Completamente…— estiro la mano para que me la coja y le meto en la habitación.— ¿Estás seguro tú?— Susurro contra sus labios y le beso con ternura, acariciando de nuevo sus mechones rubios, dejando caer mi abrigo al suelo.

—Completamente…—repite lo mismo que he dicho yo, dejando caer su abrigo también y me rodea con sus brazos, colocando sus manos a la altura de mi trasero.— estaría loco si no lo estuviera…

Me besa con la misma dulzura que he usado yo pero al poco su beso se vuelve más hambriento, más desesperado. Devora mi boca de una forma especial, como nunca me ha besado. Como si fuera el último beso que me da.

Se separa de mí unos centímetros y me mira con la respiración acelerada. Sonrío y le doy un beso rápido en los labios, luego le empujo suavemente hacia la cama, tirándole en ella. Veo como se relame los labios y eso me hace reír con suavidad.

—Dame un minuto…—me relamo también sugerentemente y me giro hacia mi maleta, donde aun están todas mis cosas porque no lo he colocado en el enorme armario. Busco mi neceser y de ahí saco un par de condones.

—Has traído preservativos…— Susurra mientras que me acerco a él.

—Los tengo ahí desde que…— Me quedo callada, para que crea que me cuesta hablar de ello— bueno, con mi último…novio…ya sabes…—Susurro.

—Prefiero que no hablemos de antiguos novios…—Se incorpora y me tira sobre su cuerpo haciendo que grite por la sorpresa, me besa mientras que rodamos en la cama y me deja encarcelada bajo su cuerpo. Baja a besar mi cuello haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca y un gemido escape de mi garganta.

—Yo también lo prefiero…—Consigo susurrar mientras que sus labios y sus dientes empiezan a excitarme de manera casi inexplicable.

Sus manos descienden acariciando mi torso y se cuelan por debajo de mi camiseta acaricia mi vientre de manera ascendente, hacia mis pechos a la vez que levanta la camiseta. Sus manos se paran sobre mis pechos y me mira, primero a los ojos y luego a sus manos sobre mis senos. Las mueve masajeándome mientras que no aparta los ojos de mí, y yo misma me quito mi camiseta mientras que me dejo amasar, dejando que el fuego se vaya avivando en mi interior.

—Oh por dios Peeta…— Vuelve a inclinarse y a tomar mi boca de manera apasionada, pero también dulce, su lengua no es brusca, no es exigente. Deja que sea mi lengua la que lleva el ritmo, la que se mueve contra la suya. Mis manos no se pueden estar quietas, y pasan de su pelo, acariciando su espalda, hasta su cintura, también se cuelan bajo esa camiseta y se la quito de un tirón. Me separo solo un segundo para observar su torso. Madre mía, está tan bien formado como me lo esperaba. Me excito mucho más solo con ver ese torso y esa fina línea de pelo rubio que lleva desde su ombligo hasta debajo de sus pantalones. Mi mano se dirige hacia ahí y la acaricia. Peeta gime mirando mi mano y se muerde el labio cuando le desabrocho el pantalón y bajo la cremallera.

Le beso estirando el cuello a la vez que mi mano baja y se cuelan por debajo de sus pantalones, acariciando su excitación por encima de la ropa interior. Gime de nuevo contra mis labios y baja de nuevo de a mi cuello y mi hombro, aparta el tirante del sujetador y mordisquea esa zona de manera tierna.

No sé cómo consigo que giremos y me quedo sobre él. Quiero ser quien lleve el ritmo, al menos esta primera vez, para saber cómo es el chico. Yo misma me quito el sujetador, sonrío al ver el brillo de sus ojos y dejo que me acaricie a su antojo arqueando la espalda.

Pero quiero más, mi entrepierna pide cada vez más y más.

Mientras que Peeta acaricia mis pechos y todo mi torso, bajo sus pantalones, consigo que lleguen hasta sus rodillas. Gimo al ver esa dureza bajo la ropa interior, esperándome. Él parece empezar a estar ansioso porque rápidamente desabrocha mis pantalones y los intenta bajar, pero tengo que dejar de acariciar su torso, para ayudarle y quedarme solo con esas bragas de encaje rojo. Jadea al verme así y sonrío más al notar como su miembro crece un poco más bajo mi cuerpo, chocando contra el volcán de mi intimidad. Me froto lentamente contra él y vuelvo a inclinarme para besarle.

Noto la necesidad en ese beso. Sus manos no se están quietas, acarician todo mi cuerpo, hacen que me estremezca, y quiero que se dirijan hacia donde se concentra mi excitación, pero como no lo hace tomo su mano derecha y mientras que le beso yo misma la llevo hacia mi entrepierna. No tengo que decir ni hacer nada más, acaricia mi intimidad, haciendo un poco de presión, rodeando mi sobreexcitado clítoris que bajo la tela pide ser atendido.

—Peeta…—Gimo moviendo la cadera contra su mano cuando la presión se posa en mi clítoris. Cierro los ojos moviéndome a la vez que su mano también se mueve. Mi mano derecha hace lo mismo que la suya y acaricia su entrepierna. Pero voy más allá y mi mano se cuela bajo sus calzoncillos. Rodeo su hombría y con cierta presión muevo la mano, eso le hace gemir contra mi boca. Sus dientes se clavan en mi labio inferior.

Deja de acariciarme y baja mi ropa interior, le ayudo a desnudarme del todo y dejo que me mire, sentada sobre él, con mi intimidad contra el bulto de su ropa interior. Sus ojos brillan y sus pupilas están más dilatadas que nunca. Sonrío al verle tan excitado. Sus manos vuelven a acariciar mi cuerpo, se pasean por mis costados y mis caderas, las yemas de sus dedos acarician mi pubis. Apuesto que le sorprende la falta absoluta de vello. A todos les pasa, pero luego les encanta. Porque sé que a muchos les gusta así, a la gran mayoría, a Gale le gusta, lo sé. Y si no, tendrá que acostumbrarse, como yo lo hice.

Vuelvo a frotarme contra él sin ningún tipo de prenda que me dificulte disfrutar a mí, gimo mientras que sus manos no dejan de pasearse por mi cuerpo, sobretodo en mis caderas, donde sus dedos se clavan cuando la velocidad aumenta. Estoy tan excitada que cuando decido quitarle la ropa interior puedo ver en ella el resultado de mi propia excitación. Mi gemido es ahogado cuando por fin le tengo completamente desnudo frente mí. Peeta es casi perfecto.

Sé que a él le gusta suave y tierno, por lo que tengo que contenerme e inclinarme sobre él para volver a besarle mientras que su miembro roza mi vientre y mi pubis. Ambos gemimos con cada movimiento, por simple que sea. Luego sus besos bajan por mi cuello y mi hombro de nuevo mientras que palpa la cama en busca de los condones. Pero antes de que coja uno, me adelanto y lo tomo yo.

Vuelvo a incorporarme y rompo el envoltorio con los dientes con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarle a esos ojos que ya no son azul cielo, si no azul zafiro oscuro. Le coloco el preservativo mientras que el gime siseando con suavidad.

Acaricio su cara y su pecho y elevo las caderas para luego dejar que entre en mí. El fuego de mi interior me quema intensamente al sentirle dentro. Pronto empiezo a moverme lentamente, dejando que mire, pero él se incorpora también y abrazándome me besa con pasión aumentando el ritmo de los movimientos. Sus embestidas son más rápidas y fuertes, gimo contra su cuello. Me acaricia la espalda y el trasero, yo le revuelvo el pelo. Al poco, no sé como mi espalda esta sobre el colchón, mis gemidos resuenan en toda la estancia, sin fingir y también sin contenerme, Peeta se mueve envistiéndome rápido, acariciando mi costado con la mano con la que no se está apoyando sobre la cama. El fuego se expande, se incrementa, va a explotar.

Grito con los ojos cerrados cuando el orgasmo me llega como un latigazo eléctrico que recorre todo mi cuerpo, segundos después Peeta gime más roncamente contra mi cuello ahogando ese gemido en un mordisco más fuerte, que escuece un poco.

Jadeo dejando que se recueste sobre mi y le acaricio la espalda y el pelo. Mentiría si dijera que no ha sido fantástico. Nunca me había sentido así con un objetivo. No sé qué tiene este hombre de especial. No sé que hace para hacerme sentir así. He disfrutado como Katniss, como si él fuera un hombre normal, un ligue, un novio, un amante y no un objetivo.

Me maldigo a mí misma cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy pensando. Me regaño y quiero tirarme de los pelos por cómo me siento ahora. En parte pletórica y en parte arrepentida.

Cuando se aparta de mí y se recuesta a mi lado yo continuo con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada. No sé si podré mirarle siendo Katherine.

Besa mi frente mientras que acaricia mi mejilla para luego bajar por todo mi cuerpo acariciándome con una extrema suavidad.

—¿ Estás bien?— "_actúa, Katniss, actúa"_ me digo a mi misma. Dejo que se me escape una sonrisa y le miro, su sonrisa me llena, olvido todo lo que he de hacer y me dejo llevar. Pego mi cuerpo desnudo a él y le beso en los labios.

—Perfectamente…—Paso mi lengua por sus labios—¿Y tú?

— Nunca he estado mejor, princesa.— Sonrío ante el apodo tan romántico y ñoño. Creo que es la primera vez que lo usan conmigo. Aunque lo prefiero a un "Cari".

—Ahora descansa…es tarde…— Asiento porque me siento agotada, no solo por el sexo, si no por todo lo que ha pasado hoy; el viaje, la pesadilla, las emociones…

Sobretodo esas emociones. Cierro los ojos pensando en que no debería encariñarme, que en unos meses el chico estará muerto. Y la sensación de saberle muerto hace que se me encoja el corazón. Le abrazo con fuerza, pegándole contra mí.

Pero no voy a dudar. Acabaré el trabajo como siempre.

No tengo elección.

Peeta me acaricia con suavidad la espalda. Siento su cariño en mi cuerpo, aunque también siento en mi cuello el palpitante dolor de su mordisco, el mordisco de su orgasmo, una marca que me durara semanas.

Su comportamiento me desconcierta. Tan dulce y atento. Maldito sea.

Pero no voy a dudar me repito.

Intento relajarme y pasado un rato consigo dormirme sobre su pecho, abrazada a él. Con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí, Actualizo los miércoles y los domingos.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Capítulo del miércoles hoy sin problemas de actualización, Rebeca, de nuevo mil gracias al final acabaré siendo una pesada jeje. Aunque sé que este capítulo te va a gustas, princesa."insertar corazoncito". Aquellos interesados en las buenas historias, pasad por su perfil u/3953563/Sadder-than-Silence ;)

* * *

...

**Flashback II**

—_Esto no funciona— Entro en el loft de mi amigo casi sin pedirle permiso, con paso decidido y enfadado—Necesito más…—Tiro de malas maneras el maletín con las cadenas de oro falso en el enorme sofá blanco._

—_Es lo máximo que puedo darte, Katniss._

—_Mentiroso, puedes darme más._

_Gale y yo nos conocemos desde hace poco más medio año, tardó dos meses en contarme a qué se dedicaba en realidad, y yo tarde otros dos meses en convencerle para que me metiera en la organización. Y solo lo conseguí el día que me vio con un ojo morado producto de una discusión con un cliente borracho._

—_Snow tiene que estar seguro de que eres de fiar._

—_Soy de fiar, llevo con esa mierda del oro casi dos meses, y he ganado más que Haymitch en un año entero.— el viejo Haymitch, era un gran estafador y seductor hace veinticinco años, ahora solo es eso, un viejo, y además alcohólico._

—_Catnip, ¿con cuántos hombres has estado?—La pregunta me deja descolocada y mis mejillas se encienden al instante._

—_Sabes perfectamente con cuantos he estado.— Con uno, solo con él, y solo una vez, mi primera vez.—pero no tiene que ser tan difícil, todo el mundo lo hace._

—_Todo el mundo lo hace con gente que le gusta—Suspira—Además, esto no es simple sexo, con…con esos…tipos tendrás que ser una experta, y tú…—Se muerde el labio— tú solo lo has hecho una vez, y borracha._

—_Pues enséñame._

—_¿QUÉ?— su voz suena una octava más alta. Y yo noto mi cara ardiendo, pero no pienso desistir, por Prim._

—_Tú eres un experto, Gale…mi hermana, si sigo así tardaré años en recuperarla— No sé si es mi cara o son mis palabras, pero se queda mirándome durante unos interminables segundos, y creo que está teniendo una lucha interna. Frunce el ceño y se pellizca el puente de la nariz, luego me mira._

—_Bésame._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que vas a enseñarme?_

—_Eso quiere decir que me beses._

_Titubeo un poco y le beso, como solemos besarnos habitualmente, porque Gale y yo nos besamos muy a menudo. Pero Gale no deja sus manos quietas, me agarra del pelo con fuerza, tanto que me hace daño y me besa devorando mi boca, clavando sus dientes en mis labios, haciéndome daño también con ese gesto. Tanto que el típico cosquilleo que siento cuando él me besa desaparece. Le empujo y consigo que me suelte._

—_¡¿Qué haces?!—Me llevo la mano a los labios levemente doloridos._

—_Algunos te besaran así, es lo que quieres— Entrecierro los ojos y aprieto los puños, se que él quiere que no lo haga._

—_No me importa que lo hagan, se que puedes enseñarme a que me besen cómo y cuando yo quiera, que me…follen como yo quiera._

— _Katniss eso no se aprende de un día para otro…y a veces es innato._

—_Algo de innato tengo que tener cuando aquella noche no te diste cuenta de que era virgen—Eso le hace curvar los labios levemente hacia arriba.—Si tu no me enseñas se lo pediré a Johanna…o a Haymitch, el sabe mucho de estas cosas ¿no? Creo que él puede enseñarme mejor._

—_¡No!–me mira enfadado, se que lo está por como sus pupilas se dilatan y las aletas de su nariz se ensanchan._

—_Gale…¿no entiendes…que no me importa hacerlo con mil tíos si eso significa que tendré a Prim conmigo? No me importa nada más—Noto como las lágrimas empiezan a escocer en mis ojos._

—_Catnip, no llores…_

—_Gale…enséñame…— Mi amigo suspira y me rodea con sus enormes brazos, envolviéndome en su olor._

—_Yo puedo enseñarte como follar, pero a seducir, eso, poco a poco lo tendrás que ir aprendiendo.—Me besa dulcemente, ahora sí que es uno de sus besos, de esos que hacen que las mariposas aleteen en mi interior.— Creía que nunca más iba a acostarme contigo, Catnip…_

—_Se supone que los amigos no se acuestan…—Susurro yo sonriendo._

— _Ni se besan como nosotros lo hacemos…_

—_Ajam…—paso mis manos por su pelo acariciándoselo y luego apoyo las manos en sus hombros.—¿Por qué nunca has vuelto a intentarlo?_

—_¿Follarte?—Asiento—Porque somos amigos…—acaricia mi trenza aprovechando así a acariciar mi cuello, haciendo que me estremezca.— ¿Podrás diferenciarlo? Somos amigos, no novios. Yo me acostaré con más chicas._

—_Y yo con más chicos. Tengo dieciocho años, soy joven, no idiota…—Sonríe un poco—¿A parte de las que el jefe te ha mandado, has estado con otras desde que tú y yo nos acostamos?— Niega con la cabeza y eso me hace sonreír levemente a mi también._

—_¿Cuándo quieres empezar?_

—_Ahora…—Susurro casi imperceptiblemente pero mirándole a los ojos._

—_Bien. Vamos a la cama, empezaremos por algo sencillo…_

_Me coge de la mano y tira de mí hacia las escaleras de caracol, parece que ahora le ha entrado las prisas porque las escaleras las subimos casi de dos en dos. Cuando llegamos a su habitación y cierra la puerta siento el nerviosismo concentrado en la boca del estómago._

—_Primer paso: Normalmente a los chicos nos gusta desnudar, pero para imponerte sé tú quien empiece a desnudarles. Desnúdame…—Me acerco con la manos temblorosas y le levanto la camiseta para quitársela, pero Gale me detiene.—No, así no…aprovecha para acariciarme todo lo que puedas. Así—Posa sus manos en mis caderas y las sube por mi cintura, acariciando la piel de mi vientre y de mis costados, levantando la camiseta que llevo en el proceso. Cuando me la hace pasar por mi cabeza su cara esta solo a cinco centímetros de la mía— En este momento. Cuando le tienes con las manos atrapadas con la camiseta bésale…—Estiro el cuello y le beso con pasión, con tanta como sé, como él me ha enseñado con los meses de besos, y creo que le gusta porque cuando separo mi boca de la suya su respiración es errática y superficial. Acaba quitándome la camiseta acariciando la longitud de mis brazos._

—_Creo que lo he pillado…—Susurro y le imito, pero poniéndole mi propio toque, acaricio los costados de su torso por encima de su ropa y luego levanto el bajo de su camiseta, antes de tirar de ella hacia arriba le pego más a mí y mis manos también acarician su espalda, arañándola suavemente, noto como se le eriza la piel bajo mis manos y sonrío interiormente por eso. Luego entre caricias le levanto la camiseta, cuando se la tengo a medio sacar, por con los ojos aun tapados por ella, no lo resisto más y vuelvo a besarle con pasión, jadeando contra sus labios, lamiendo su lengua, dejando que su aliento se funda con el mío. Cuando la prenda abandona su cuerpo él me da un rápido beso en los labios._

—_Ahora los pantalones…—Como ya he aprendido lo de las caricias, recorro de nuevo todo su torso con las manos, centrándome en esa pequeña línea de bello que se pierde bajo sus pantalones, luego juego con la cinturilla de éstos. Sin pensarlo demasiado me agacho para poder desabrochárselos sin problemas, los desabotono y bajo la cremallera lentamente. Levanto la mirada hacia él cuando tiro de ellos hacia abajo y le llegan a las rodillas. Cuando mi vista baja de nuevo a su ropa interior, se topa con un enorme bulto, esta excitado. Me alegra no ser la única.—Muy bien hecho…—Sonrío orgullosa—Pero es mejor que si no tienen intención de chupársela que no te agaches así._

—_Vale…— Sé que me ruborizo de nuevo y al bajar la vista para evitar toparme con sus ojos volviendo a mirar su enorme erección, ¿era tan grande la primera vez? Él me quita los pantalones sin muchas caricias, y la verdad es que no las necesito, la situación está haciendo que se tense un fuerte nudo de excitación en mi bajo vientre._

—_¿Ocurre algo?—me levanta la barbilla y me obliga a que le mire._

–_No, bueno…estas excitado…te excito…—Se pega a mí haciéndome notar esa excitación en mi bajo vientre y me besa atrapando mi labio inferior con los dientes, tirando de él un poco._

—_No sabes cuánto, Catnip…—Jadeo contra sus labios y acaricio sus brazos porque no sé muy bien qué hacer con las manos.— Segundo paso: a estas alturas, ambos en ropa interior el hombre empezará a tocarte, y les encanta que estés excitada, deberás estar excitada…¿Estas excitada, Catnip?_

–_Sí…—Asiento también con la cabeza_

—_No con todos te pasará lo mismo, intenta pensar en algo que te excite. Por lo general les encantará que estés húmeda a estas alturas. Y obviamente para ti será mucho mejor.— Sin ningún preámbulo o juego previo mete su mano por dentro de mis bragas, pasando de largo mi pubis hasta mi piel más intima. De la garganta de ambos se escapa un gemido, cuando llega a mi excitación y extiende el resultado por toda mi intimidad, acariciándome. Haciendo que el calor se concentre, obligándome a cerrar los ojos y gemir.—Tercer paso, aunque en realidad sería un paso previo: Está de moda la depilación total…_

—_¿No te gusta mi depilación…?_

—_Yo no he dicho eso…—Gimo más alto cuando dos de sus dedos entran en mí. Y tengo que agarrarme a sus hombros para no caerme, por lo que él de un suave empujón me lleva a la cama y nos tumbamos sin que aparte su mano de mí, no sé dónde se quedo el "enseñar a Katniss, y pasó a ser el acariciar a Katniss"._

—_¿Te gusta lo que te hago?— Asiento sin poder hablar mucho más porque creo que el fuego que tengo en mi interior está a punto de explotar— Con algunos no te gustara, tendrás que indicarles, disimuladamente.— se para de repente cuando estaba casi rozando el cielo con los dedos.— entrecierro los ojos porque sé que quiere que haga, no espero más y lo hago._

—_No pares, Gale…sigue…—Vuelve a acariciarme y a mover sus dedos en mi interior, pero más lento—más rápido…más…_

—_No te reprimas a la hora de gemir, incluso si hace falta, finge.— Asiento pero con él no me reprimo ni finjo, gimo y me retuerzo y hasta grito su nombre cuando el fuego explota en un intenso orgasmo contra la mano de mi amigo._

_Sonríe levemente y me besa con suavidad, casi acariciándome los labios con los suyos, como si fuera a hacerme daño._

—_Creía que estábamos…aprendiendo…— Susurro haciendo que me sonría._

— _Y lo estamos…tú a follar y yo a follarte…—esta vez cuando su boca ataca la mía lo hace con más pasión. A la vez que se desprende de la poca ropa que nos queda encima a los dos.—Cuarto paso: masturbar a un hombre…_

—_¿Y si te hago daño?— Mis ojos no pueden evitar dirigirse a su miembro, e intento evitar la cara de sorpresa porque ni de lejos lo imaginaba así. Definitivamente aquel día estaba demasiado borracha para no fijarme en semejante atributo._

—_Yo te guiaré, ¿o quieres dejarlo aquí?—Niego con la cabeza y me incorporo dejando que él se quede tumbado. Primero paso la yema de los dedos por toda su longitud haciendo que mi amigo sisee levemente._

—_no lo recordaba tan…grande…—susurro casi hipnotizada por su tacto—No sé cómo pudo entrar en mí— Gale se ríe y noto como su miembro vibra contra mis dedos— Supongo que… que me enseñe alguien con un tamaño así, es mejor que con algo más pequeño…— Digo para mí misma, creyendo que solamente lo pienso, pero cuando mi amigo vuelve a reír me ruborizo—Eso no debía haberlo dicho en alto…_

—_A veces eres adorable, Catnip…_

— _Yo no me reiría tanto cuando tengo tú…ehm…pene…en mi mano…_

—_Katniss, no lo llames pene delante de nadie…—Asiento mordiéndome el labio._

_Gale supongo que cansado de caricias insulsas coge mi mano con la suya y me indica cómo moverla y que presión debo ejercer, al cabo de un rato me deja sola y yo misma le acaricio como me ha enseñado pero con algunas variaciones de presión y de ritmo. Algo que no sé si le gustan o no, pero que por sus gemidos yo diría que sí._

— _¿Estas fingiendo? No quiero que lo hagas conmigo— Murmuro sin dejar de mover mi mano cada vez más rápido._

—_No…no finjo…lo haces…—Jadea dejando la frase en el aire y me coge la mano para que deje de moverla—Lo haces muy bien. Pero no quiero correrme aún._

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_¿No quieres que te enseñe más cosas?— muevo la cabeza de manera afirmativa, pero aún así mi mano se mueve lentamente de nuevo por su longitud.— ya no sé por qué paso íbamos…_

—_Viene el quinto._

—_ah, sí, quinto: Lleva un condón encima siempre. Siempre._

— _La primera vez…_

— _Sé lo que paso la primera vez, fue una estupidez por parte de los dos, usa condón siempre, aunque uses algún otro método…— Se estira y de la mesita de noche saca un condón.—¿Sabrías ponérmelo?_

— _Creo que sí, en las clases de educación sexual es prácticamente lo que te enseñan…_

—_Bien…—me lo entrega y lo abro y consigo colocárselo sin problemas.—Perfecto…_

—_Algo que no me tienes que enseñar…—Sonríe_

— _Creo que vas a saber más cosas de las que ambos pensamos…esa forma de tocarme…—Me besa con pasión, tomando mi cara entre sus manos.—¿Sigues excitada…?_

—_Compruébalo tú mismo._

—_Algo me dice que sí…—Murmura mirándome a los ojos—Sexto: en cuanto la penetración, intenta controlarlo tú siempre, aunque tienes que hacerles creer que no es así. Nunca permitas que continúen haciendo algo que te molesta. Se supone que eres su pareja y no una prostituta…por mucha pasta que tengas que conseguir. ¿Me has entendido?_

—_Sí._

—_Tú encima es una de las posturas más sencillas para llevar el control…— No lo pienso mucho cuando me coloco a horcajadas sobre él, con su miembro rozando mi intimidad. Veo como cierra los ojos y me inclino para besarle, moviendo las caderas casi instintivamente.— ¿Sigues queriendo hacer esto…?_

—_Oh, maldita sea, Gale…—Yo misma guio su hombría a mi entrada y desciendo dejándome invadir. Esta vez a penas protesta mi intimidad. Gale gime roncamente y busca mi boca para besarme con pasión y yo empiezo a moverme guiándome por mi propio placer. Él coloca sus manos en mis caderas y me deja mandar como me ha dicho que haga, aunque al poco me enseña nuevos movimientos que puedo hacer, el gime más con unos que con otros, así que cuando me deja moverme libremente me muevo como se que a él le ha gustado más._

— _A algunos les gustará observar, y a otros que no dejes de besarles, eso…lo veras en cada persona…_

—_¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta a ti?_

— _Mirar…_

_No tiene que decir nada más para que me incorpore apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas y me mueva a su gusto dejándole mirar todo mi cuerpo, y como el entra y sale de mí. Sus gemidos y sus caricias hacen que quiera que esto no se acabe nunca. Pero sé que el final está cerca cuando noto como sus manos dejan de acariciarme y se clavan en mis caderas. Gale entonces levanta la vista a mis ojos, y es cuando ambos llegamos al orgasmo casi a la vez gimiendo más alto._

_Dejo de moverme y me quedo sentada sobre él mirándole mientras que vuelve a acariciar mis caderas y mi vientre, yo no me quedo atrás y dejo que mis manos se paseen por su torso._

—_Acércate…— Me inclino sobre él y lame mis labios para después besarme tiernamente—Creo que no voy a tener que enseñarte mucho ¿eh?_

— _Aunque…no tengas que enseñarme…podemos seguir haciendo esto…—me bajo de su cuerpo y le abrazo hundiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.—Me gusta…—levanto la cabeza y le miro._

—_¿Me estas proponiendo que sea tu follamigo?—Murmura a la vez que yo me encojo de hombros._

—_Si quieres llamarlo así…—Le doy un rápido beso en los labios—Además…seguro que hay muchas cosas que me quedan por hacer…quiero hacerlas todas contigo…_

—_Vas a tener que practicar mucho…—Sonrío levemente y desciendo a besar su hombro._

—_¿Eso quiere decir que somos follamigos, Chico del tequila?—Tiendo mi mano y él me la estrecha reprimiendo una risotada. Me recuerda a aquel apretón de manos que nos dimos en la cafetería hace ya varios meses._

—_Follamigos, Catnip…_

_Vuelvo a hundir mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y paseo mi mano por su torso desnudo sin decir nada más, solo acariciándole como me apetece. Al poco noto como su respiración se relaja y cuando le miro compruebo que está dormido. Sonrío y vuelvo a darle un corto beso en los labios y con cuidado me incorporo y me levanto de la cama._

_Desnuda observo la escena de nuestra ropa tirada por el suelo y la cama revuelta. Arropo a Gale un poco consiguiendo no despertarle y busco el condón que hemos usado, lo anudo y desnuda lo llevo a la basura. Luego se me ocurre una brillante idea._

_Corro al baño y busco en los armarios deseando que Gale para afeitarse utilice maquinillas de afeitar desechables. Doy gracias a Dios cuando las encuentro. _

_Cojo una preparándome mentalmente. Me miro en el enorme espejo para darme valor y no parezco yo misma. El pelo levemente revuelto, los labios hinchados por culpa de los besos, y en las caderas las marcas de los dedos de Gale. Eso es lo que más me gusta. Ojala no se borraran nunca. Luego miro la sombra de mi pubis y me muerdo el labio recordando las palabras de Gale "está de moda la depilación total". Por suerte no hay mucho que eliminar._

_Tomo la espuma que usa el para afeitarse, me meto en la bañera y abro el grifo. Me aplico la pegajosa espuma y comienzo mi tarea. Creo que tardo al menos quince minutos en acabar porque me da miedo cortarme. Pero cuando lo hago y paso la alcachofa de la ducha por mi intimidad para eliminar los restos de espuma, parezco una niña de cinco años._

_Cuando me seco y me vuelvo a mirar al espejo sonrío levemente, espero que la sorpresa le guste a Gale._

_Recojo todo, tirando también la cuchilla y vuelvo a la cama, llevándome una enorme alegría porque mi ahora follamigo no se ha despertado. Me tumbo junto a él y me acurruco al calor de su pecho. _

_Me dejo llevar por el duermevela hasta que noto como Gale se mueve. Bosteza y me mira._

—_Hey Catnip…_

—_Hey Gale…—Sonríe y me besa._

—_Siento haberme dormido._

—_No importa…he estado ocupada._

—_¿Ocupada?_

—_Ajam…—Cojo su mano derecha y se la beso, luego la meto bajo las sábanas y la llevo hasta mi recién depilada intimidad.—Con esto…—Gale literalmente gime al notar la suavidad en mi piel. Se incorpora rápidamente apartando las sábanas y me mira. Me ruborizo al instante ante su escudriño._

—_¿Cómo?_

—_Te debo una maquinilla de afeitar…_

—_Estás loca Catnip…—Pero pasa sus dedos por mi pubis—Esto es mejor hacerlo con cera…si no quieres ir a un centro de estética yo podría ayudarte…_

—_¿Depilarme tú?—Noto como hasta se me ponen rojas las orejas—Eso sería…_

—_He ayudado más de una vez a Johanna…—Parpadeo un poco imaginando la situación. La temible Johanna Mason a merced de Gale, es un poco cómico._

—_A Johanna…—Sé que es absurdo sentir el nudo de envidia que siento en el estómago por eso, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sé que ellos tuvieron algo así como una relación y que empezaron juntos en esto. Johanna Mason, qué pequeño es el mundo, estuvo en el mismo orfanato que yo, pero siempre me dio miedo acercarme a ella. A mí y a la mayoría de niñas. Salió del orfanato haciéndole un corte de manga al director._

—_¿Eso son celos, Catnip?_

—_No digas tonterías—Cojo el primer cojín que tengo a mano y se lo lanzo a la cara. Gime un ligero "auch" y empezamos una batalla de almohadas y cosquillas que como no, gana él, inmovilizándome contra el colchón con su cuerpo._

—_Gale…—Susurro porque tenerle así no hace otra cosa que aumentar el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. Él me mira con una sonrisa triunfante—Yo también te puedo atrapar…—Consigo rodearle con las piernas y pegarle a mí, eso le pilla desprevenido porque suelta mis manos a la vez que sisea por el contacto de nuestras intimidades._

—_al final gané yo…—acaricio su pelo y muevo mis caderas frotándome contra él. Aprendiendo una nueva lección—Nueva lección aprendida: Desnudos, tengo más probabilidades de ganar yo._

—_Creo que vas a volverme loco, Catnip—Sonrío mientras que noto como su erección va a aumentando gracias al movimiento de mis caderas y nuestro continuo frote.— ¿Quieres aprender algo nuevo…?_

—_Sí, Claro que sí.—Consigo que rodemos y vuelvo a encontrarme a horcajadas sobre él con su erección pegada a mi vientre._

–_¿Algo en especial?—Me encojo de hombros incorporándome sentándome en sus muslos. Paso un dedo por su erección hasta la punta hinchada de su miembro y recuerdo algo que dijo mientras que le desnudaba. Me paso la lengua por los labios relamiéndome, mirando el recorrido de mi dedo._

—_A chuparla.—Creo que Gale se atraganta con su propia saliva porque de su garganta sale un sonido extraño._

—_Quieres que te enseñe sexo oral…_

—_Si_

—_¿Segura?_

—_No le des tantas vueltas, a todos los hombres les gusta, veo como te brillan los ojos, lo estas deseando—Le beso con pasión—O me enseñas tú o aprendo por mi misma.—Comienzo a masturbarle como hace solo un rato me ha enseñado. Descendiendo un poco, llegando a tener su miembro a escasos centímetros de mi cara._

—_Katniss…está bien…—Noto como su nuez sube y baja cuando traga saliva, algo me dice que le resultara difícil darme indicaciones._

_En ese momento me siento bien porque soy yo la que está controlando la situación así que no lo pienso mucho cuando paso mi lengua por toda su longitud mirándole a los ojos. El gime y eleva las caderas. Creo que le gusta, por lo que vuelvo a hacerlo._

—_eso está bien, nena. Sigue un poco más y luego…—Me lo meto en la boca antes de que él diga nada. Y succiono levemente para luego volver a centrar mi lengua en la punta.—Oh, por dios, Catnip…—Sonrío levemente mirándole y luego vuelvo a hacer el mismo juego. Me dejo llevar por sus intensos gemidos y sigo con los movimientos de mi lengua, dejando que entre en mi boca, succionando, sin dejar de acariciarle a la vez con las manos, mi cabeza se mueve ascendente y descendentemente, succiono más, entra más en mi boca. Gime con fuerza y le miro a los ojos sin dejar mi tarea. Me excita lo que hago y me excitan sus sonidos. Sigo mirándole mientras que él gime más roncamente. Aparta mi pelo, supongo que para mirarme mejor, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien porque no me dice nada, pero yo continuo con mi tarea sin perder el contacto visual con sus ojos.—Para…para…_

—_¿Por qué? ¿Lo hago mal?—El niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos._

—_Voy a correrme, no quiero hacerlo en tu boca—Muevo mi mano lentamente por su longitud sin dejar de mirarle._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque puede que no te guste…—Vuelvo a pasar mi lengua por su miembro como si fuera un helado._

—_Si no lo pruebo no sé si me gustará, ¿estamos aprendiendo no?_

_Vuelvo a jugar con él como antes, sin esperar a que me conteste, con mi lengua, mi boca, la succión, él gime ahogadamente, agarra mi pelo con más fuerza. Eso lejos de molestarme me excita más, siento un mar de lava entre mis piernas con solo hacerle esto. Le oigo gemir más alto, más fuerte, se tensa, clava los ojos en mí, y noto como algo viscoso llena mi boca. Pensaba que sería más desagradable, pero no es para tanto, como no sé muy bien qué hacer, lo trago y continuo jugando con mi lengua hasta que noto que su erección pierde fuerza._

_Le miro relamiéndome porque creo que ese acto le gustara y subo a besar su boca dejando un reguero de besos por todo su torso. Nos besamos lentamente acariciándonos, mientras que él jadea contra mis labios._

—_¿Cómo lo he hecho?_

—_¿Seguro que era la primera vez?—Susurra acariciando mis labios, asiento no muy segura de por qué lo dice.— Espectacular Catnip, esa boquita va a volver loco a cualquiera…— eso debería decirlo con una sonrisa, pero su expresión no es de alegría, prefiero no preguntar nada más y vuelvo a besarle.— pero no dejes que cualquiera se corra en tu boca…—Niego en con la cabeza._

—_Es algo que me apetecía hacer contigo…quizás llegues a ser el único—Cierro los ojos tumbándome en la cama._

—_¿Cómo estás?—Susurra él pasando sus dedos por mi vientre._

—_Excitada—No puedo creer que sea tan sincera y que la palabra haya salido de mi boca sin pensarla._

—_Entonces prepárate porque ahora me toca a mí…_

_Le miro intentando comprender las palabras, pero el intento de compresión se queda en el aire cuando una de sus manos desciende por todo mi cuerpo y se hunde en mi intimidad acariciando mi clítoris. Gimo arqueando la espalda y vuelvo a mirarle mientras que él sigue acariciándome lentamente, como si fuera una tortura._

—_Me encanta ver las expresiones de tu cara…— intento sonreír jadeando, pero dos de sus dedos me invaden y yo solo puedo gemir.—Me gusta que estés tan excitada…eso quiere decir que te gusto lo que hiciste.—Asiento cerrando los ojos retorciéndome de placer porque su mano se mueve más rápido sobre mí. _

_Luego noto sus labios en uno de mis excitados pezones, lo besa y lo lame, luego lo succiona y clava suavemente sus dientes en él. Gimo más alto y enredo mis manos en su pelo pegando su cara más a mí. Pero él no se detiene en mis pechos, sigue un camino descendente por mi cuerpo dejando un rastro de saliva por culpa de su lengua. Juega con mi ombligo, sopla en el suavemente, me hace estremecer. Abro los ojos para mirar como sigue su recorrido y besa mi pubis me muerdo el labio inferior cuando noto el calor de su aliento en mi intimidad. Aparta su mano de mí y cogiéndome de las rodillas me obliga a abrir más las piernas. Nunca me he sentido tan expuesta, pero es Gale, y con él ya no hay vergüenza que valga._

_Su lengua recorre de un único lametón mi intimidad, y creo que de su garganta sale un sonido de satisfacción, aunque no lo oigo muy bien porque lo ahoga mi propio gemido. Sonríe mirándome a los ojos y sin perder ese contacto besa el interior de mis muslos, e incluso los muerde. Yo muevo las caderas porque donde quiero que esté su boca es en mí entrepierna, pero me lo está haciendo desear._

—_Gale…por favor…_

—_Gale por favor ¿qué? —su voz suena con fingida inocencia mientras que vuelvo a notar su aliento en mí necesitada intimidad pero él no se acerca ni un milímetro más._

—_Tu boca, en mí, ya…_

_Sonríe mirándome y entonces desciende los pocos centímetros que nos separaban. Siento su lengua entre mis pliegues y luego gimo casi gritando cuando se enreda en mí, cuando siento como juega con mi clítoris, como lo besa y lo succiona, como vuelve a lamerlo y a estimularlo con su lengua. Grito literalmente cuando dos de sus dedos vuelven a mi interior mientras que él sigue trabajando con su lengua en esa zona de mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo no lo aguanta mucho tiempo y el orgasmo me recorre completamente, llegando hasta las puntas de mis dedos._

_Atrapo su cabeza con mis piernas y dejo que se mantenga ahí un rato, mientras que su lengua se mueve más lentamente sobre mí. Cuando se incorpora y sube a besarme noto mi sabor en él y su erección clavándose en mi vientre. _

_Cuando nuestros labios se separan me mira a los ojos._

—_Con algunos no llegaras…fíngelo. Tienes que aprender a fingir._

—_¿No tienes miedo que llegue a fingir contigo?—Le doy un corto beso en los labios._

—_Te prohíbo fingir conmigo. Entre nosotros nada de fingir ¿entendido?—Asiento pensando que sería imposible fingir con él, porque caldea mi vientre de una forma que creía que no era posible._

—_Pero tendrás que enseñarme a fingir…—asiente pero parece ansioso, se incorpora y busca en la mesita algo.—¿Qué haces?_

—_Buscar un condón. Te necesito. Ahora.—Le cojo la mano y le detengo._

—_Hazlo sin preservativo…_

—_¿qué es lo que te di…—Le pongo un dedo en los labios para que se calle y luego le beso._

—_Sé lo que me dijiste…—Muevo la caderas para frotarme contra él haciéndole gemir—Siempre con condón…—curvo un poco los labios hacia arriba por cómo me mira—pero estoy tomando la píldora desde hace unos meses, decidí hacerlo por si el Chico del tequila volvía a emborracharme…—Le beso dulcemente al ver su expresión de sorpresa.— y eres tú…—Vuelvo a besarle porque no se qué dirá a mi proposición y estoy empezando a tener miedo al rechazo.—Te juro que serás el único…—acaricio los costados de su torso y su trasero—Gale, te prometo que serás el único que se correrá dentro de mí…—Susurro intentando ser por primera vez seductora—eso incluye también mi boca…_

_Gale me mira, me mira y me mira._

_Luego sin decir nada entra en mi con mucha suavidad, más de la que yo misma usé. Gime a mi oído y besa mi cuello mientras que empieza a moverse lentamente. Ahora no somos tutor y aprendiz, solo somos Gale y Katniss. Me besa de nuevo gimiendo contra mis labios aumentando la potencia de sus embestidas haciéndome gemir más alto. Mis uñas se clavan en sus hombros una de sus manos aguanta su peso, pero la otra no se está quieta y recorre todo mi cuerpo, desde mi pecho hasta mi pierna, que en ese momento lo rodean. Me atrapa el trasero y haciendo cierta fuerza consigue levantarnos que quedar sentado en la cama yo encima de él, me mira a los ojos mientras que se mueve pero mis caderas no pueden parar y empiezan a tomar el mismo ritmo que las suyas, ambos gemimos a la vez y Gale busca mis manos y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos le clavo las uñas en el dorso de su mano, me muevo más rápido en un ritmo que está desatando el volcán que hay en mi interior, el beso que Gale empieza a darme se desvanece cuando le siento llegar dentro de mí, algo que hace que el volcán de mi vientre entre en erupción y me haga llegar al orgasmo más intenso de mi vida._

—_Es mejor así…—Susurro cuando nuestras respiraciones empiezan a clamarse y yo puedo besarle aunque aún estoy jadeando._

—_Y es exclusivamente mío…_

_..._

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí, Actualizo los miércoles y los domingos. No se si os gustarán los flashback, pero así sabremos muchisimas más cosas de Katniss, y de como llego a ser lo que ahora es.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Capítulo del Domingo, hoy más que nunca, Rebeca, mil y una gracias. Aquellos interesados en las buenas historias, pasad por su perfil u/3953563/Sadder-than-Silence ;)

**Nota de autor II: **Por algunos comentarios que no he podido contestar porque sus autoras no tienen cuenta, me veo obligada a dar una explicación. Siendo racional y sin faltar al respeto a nadie.

_**· Primer punto**_: En el pairing no pone que sea Katniss&Peeta o Katniss&Gale tengo puesto a Gale, Peeta, Madge y Katniss, porque son los personajes principales de la historia. Aunque también aparecerán unos cuantos más, y en el summary no miento, lo que Katniss empieza sentir por Peeta le complicara la vida a ella y a los que la rodean. No obstante lo cambiaré.

_**· Segundo punto**_**:** No escribo para contentar a nadie (eso es lo que más "WTF?" Me ha dejado) escribo lo que me sale de la imaginación, y escribo lo que quiero, sea con Gale o con Peeta, o con la madre Teresa de Calcuta, ni para una amiga(al menos que ella me lo pida y entonces hago otro fic) ni para fans de Peeta o de Gale o mías (que no considero que las tenga).

_**· Tercer punto:**_ es un AU, por lo cual lo único parecido que tiene con los libros son los nombres de los personajes y ciertos rasgos de su personalidad. Los sentimientos son muy cambiantes, y aunque yo opino que Katniss sentía algo por Gale antes de los Juegos, no tiene por qué pensarlo nadie más.

_**· Cuarto punto**__:_ No obligo a leerme a nadie, yo soy libre de escribir lo que quiero, y vosotros libres de leer o no. Ni he dado falsas esperanzas con el pairing, creo que queda claro que Gale y Peeta son dos personajes que me gustan por igual. (Si habéis leído mis otros fics lo sabréis, escribo de ambos), y necesitaba crear un fic donde los mezclaba, el final obviamente me lo reservo, aunque aún nada es seguro.

_**· Quinto punto**_: este fic, es un fic muy, muy sexual. En casi cada capítulo habrá sexo, Galeniss o Peeniss,(y más, y hasta ahí puedo leer) si os sentís incómodos con eso no lo leáis, creo que lo dejo claro en el summary que habrá mucho lemons.

_**· Sexto punto:**_ este fic es muy muy largo, me voy escribiendo por el capitulo 67, y solo está colgado el 25, así que van a pasar muchas, muchas cosas más. Abrid la mente, disfrutar del fic, y si no podéis, no me ataquéis como escritora y persona porque yo no escribo lo que nadie me pide, ni "mi amiga" ni la gente que me comenta. (Por eso escribo varios capítulos antes de colgar uno, para no dejarme influenciar por nadie).

_**· Séptimo punto**_: En los reviews acepto todo tipo de críticas, constructivas a poder ser, pero aunque sea un "No me gusta porque está Gale" es algo que pasa y lo admito, no me veréis quejarme por eso, aunque me duela que no se le dé una oportunidad a una historia solo por la aparición de un personaje (sea mía o de cualquier otra persona) Lo que no me gustan son las criticas que "atentan" y "difaman" mi persona, porque no soy mejor ni peor por escribir sobre uno u otro personajes. Sigo siendo la misma que escribió "_Aprendiendo", "No soy un tributo más"_ (completamente Peeniss) _"Licor blanco" "La escombrera"_ (Galeniss) _"Mi droga"_ (Joniss) o _"Quiero"_ (Jonnick¿?)

**· Octavo punto: **_Mellark fan_, acepto tus disculpas, creo que no fueron buenas las formas en cómo me criticaste, no solo la historia (que para eso están los reviews) si no a mí como persona, que es por lo que me sentí dolida, porque yo no soy la historia ni tengo la culpa de que Gale no te guste, pero rectificar es de sabios. Siento que no puedas seguir disfrutando el fic. También disculpas a _Rebeca _por haberte envuelto en esto sin comerlo ni beberlo, encanto, solo porque te doy las gracias por la ayuda que brindas, y ni mucho menos voy a matarte por contestar (quizás inventen un nuevo método de tortura con electricidad y corazones rosas…es broma)

**· Noveno punto**: siento mucho el rollo que he soltado. Lo resumo en pocas palabras, va a seguir apareciendo mucho Gale y va a aparecer mucho Peeta. Si es Peeniss o Galeniss no voy a caer en un pairing solo, porque de momento hay mucho de los dos. Si queréis calificarlo como Galeniss adelante, no voy a negar que hay Galeniss para dar y tomar. Sois libres de pensar lo que queráis.

Un saludo amistoso repleto de Besos de fuego. Y ahora ya os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

...

Me despierta la luz del sol golpeando de lleno en mis ojos. Gimo porque siento mi cuerpo engarrotado y dolorido. Recuerdo la noche anterior y miro a mi compañero de cama. Me paso por los labios por la lengua, los tengo hinchados de todos los besos que Peeta me ha dado. Creo que no puedo dejar de mirarle, relajado mientras que duerme plácidamente. Quizás dentro de unos meses mientras que esté así le clave una aguja con tanta adrenalina que hará que su corazón prácticamente explote.

No me gusta pensar en eso.

¿Pero qué voy a hacer? No puedo olvidarme de ello. Como tampoco puedo olvidar el hecho de que aún no me haya dado ningún motivo para pensar que sea un mal tipo, que tenga asuntos turbios, drogas, armas, o algo así, como todos los objetivos con los que he estado. Asuntos que molestaban a Snow.

Porque Snow es quien mueve todo eso en la ciudad.

Él es la ley en esos temas, o algo así, no lo tengo muy claro.

Pero Peeta parece un buen chico, de los que nunca han roto un plato, joder, hasta tiene una fundación benéfica que ayuda a niños. Y bueno, he visto todas las cuentas del museo y de la fundación, todo cuadra. Tiene que ser muy listo y tenerlo muy oculto para que yo no lo haya visto siendo su asesora, teniendo acceso a toda clase de información administrativa.

Pero ahora estoy deseando descubrir algo, quiero una buena razón para acabar con él. No quiero un simple "porque sí". El chico es tan guapo, y me trata tan bien, con lo del viaje, la cena, y la dulzura de sus actos, que quiero encontrar algo que no le haga tan perfecto.

Una de mis manos se mueve antes de que me dé cuenta y acaricia su mejilla y sus labios que también están un poco hinchados. Sonrío cuando gruñe un poquito pero no se despierta. Ese pequeño gruñidito le hace aún más adorable.

Un pequeño zumbido me descentra. Inmediatamente sé lo que es y corro a mi por bolso, la noche anterior no lo había sacado así que cuelga de una de las sillas victorianas. Cuando veo el número que aparece en el aparato estoy tentada en darle a colgar.

Pero no lo hago. Me meto en el baño y pulso el icono con el teléfono verde.

— Hey Catnip…—sonrío levemente, aunque mi expresión cambia al verme en el espejo desnuda y con una marca amoratada en el cuello, me giro para no ver mi reflejo, por alguna razón ahora no me apetece hablar con Gale, y creo que es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que le conozco.

—Hey…—Susurro. Gale no dice nada más, aunque le oigo respirar al otro lado–¿Gale?—Vuelvo a susurrar.

— ¿Estabas ocupada?

—¿Qué? O no…acabo de despertarme, aquí es por la mañana…— Sigo susurrando y separo de mi oreja el móvil un segundo para mirar la hora— Son algo más de las ocho y cuarto.

— Estas con él…—me muerdo el labio inferior, un poco avergonzada, no porque sepa que me he acostado con otro chico, él sabía perfectamente lo que al final pasaría, me avergüenza ante Gale lo que sentí mientras lo hacía. Porque tanto él como yo sabemos que a veces (la gran mayoría de veces) él está en mi imaginación. Pero anoche no. Ni me acordé de él.

—Está dormido—Murmuro

—¿Dónde estás tú?

—Me he metido en el baño.—Otro largo silencio al otro lado de la línea.—¿Gale?¿ Estas ocupado?¿estás con ella?

—No, no estoy con ella, estoy en casa, voy a ver una película y me acostaré a dormir.— me desubico un momento, tengo que recordar que nos separan nueve horas de diferencia.

— ¿y qué peli vas a ver?—sigo con un tono de voz más bajo.

—No lo sé, no me importa mucho, la verdad, la primera que caiga en mis manos.— Suspiro— Katniss, vuelve con él a la cama.

—¿Me vas a colgar?

—Debería, estás trabajando.

—No seas tan borde conmigo, Gale.

—No estoy siendo borde. Solo sincero. Estas trabajando, no deberíamos hablar.—Suena muy serio.

—Muy bien Gale pues cuelga—Creo que levanto más de lo debido la voz, pero en ese momento no me importa. Espero a que lo haga.

—Bien, adiós Katniss.— Oigo el bip-bip del teléfono, señal de que ha colgado. Me quedo unos segundos mirando el móvil estupefacta y luego le llamo yo, cambiando el asombro por el enfado.

—¿QUÉ?—espeta.

—No. Vuelvas. A. Colgarme— espeto yo también. Él resopla.

—Katniss, no hagas tonterías por favor. Cuelga el teléfono…y vuelve a la cama con él, que se despierte contigo abrazándole.

—No hace falta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, llevo casi seis años haciéndolo, Gale.

—Pues hazlo de una puta vez.

—No me hables así…—susurro y él resopla.

—Catnip, si te oye hablando conmigo tendrás problemas. Cuelga y vete a la cama ya—Por el tono de voz noto que está apretando los dientes.

—Te llamare cuando pueda…

—Adiós, Katniss…— Me cuelga antes de que yo pueda despedirme.

Suspiro y como tengo mi orgullo no vuelvo a llamarle, ya le llamaré en otro momento, cuando este menos irascible, quizás Madge le haya dicho que no a salir esta noche y por eso está así, Gale no soporta que las cosas no salgan como las planea.

Vuelvo a mirarme al espejo e intento calmar la ira que en ese momento me invade, porque Gale puede llevarme de un punto a otro en un segundo, de la máxima relajación a la ira más palpable. Y ahora mismo estoy en el punto más álgido de la ira, y no puedo volver así a la cama.

Respiro profundamente mirándome a mi misma a los ojos. Y mi relajación llega poco a poco.

Más calmada y con una sonrisa fingida por si Peeta ya está despierto salgo del baño, pero por suerte no es así. El chico rubio continúa dormido con cara de ángel caído del cielo. Las sábanas solo le cubren de cintura para abajo, mostrándome todo su torso. Noto un golpe de excitación en mi entrepierna cuando le miro y mis dedos y labios hormiguean por tocar y pasearse por ese perfecto pecho.

No me gusta sentir eso.

Dejo el móvil de nuevo en el bolso y me tumbo con cuidado a su lado, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo todo su calor. En un principio había pensado en esperar a que se despertara por sí solo, pero no le conozco, puede ser un dormilón y tenerme horas esperando (no sería la primera vez). Por lo que empiezo a besar su pecho lentamente. Y besarle de esta forma no es nada desagradable. Mis labios se pasean como quieren por su pecho y luego subo poco a poco por su cuello, la línea de su mandíbula y hasta sus labios. Le doy una decena de besos rápidos hasta que mueve sus labios y me devuelve uno de ellos. Luego me mira con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días…—Susurra colocándome el pelo detrás de la oreja, creo que ese gesto ya es típico suyo, siempre lo hace, y yo dejo que lo haga con una sonrisa, contagiada por la suya.

—Buenos días Peeta—le beso de nuevo suavemente.

—No has tenido ninguna pesadilla—Niego con la cabeza. En realidad he dormido plácidamente, como un bebe hasta que él sol me molestó.—me alegro muchísimo de eso…

—Sigo agradecida por lo de ayer…—Me inclino más y le beso el pecho, luego me apoyo en él, dejando disfrutar un poco a mi parte irracional, a la que le gusta escuchar el latido acelerado del corazón de Peeta.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy…?—susurra acariciando mi espalda, haciendo que me estremezca levemente. Me incorporo para mirarle. ¿Que qué me apetece? ¿En serio me lo está preguntando? Pocos lo hacen cuando me tienen desnuda en la cama. Y maldita sea, Peeta es un buen amante. Me gusta hacerlo con él. Es una de las pocas veces que me quedaría encantada todo el día en la cama. Me muerdo el labio y levanto una ceja, indicándole con la mirada, qué me gustaría hacer, y seguro qué es lo que le gustará hacer a él—Ah, no…—Me besa. —Me encantaría quedarme en la cama contigo…toda la semana que vamos a estar aquí.—Nos hace girar siendo él quien se queda inclinado sobre mí ahora. Pasa una mano suavemente por mi cuello, entre mis pechos, baja por mi vientre, roza mi pubis y llega hasta un lateral de mi pierna.—Pero te he traído para que veas la ciudad, te pasees por sus calles, montes en góndola, te tomes un café en la plaza de San Marcos y veas unos cuantos museos…—me quedo un poco sorprendida por lo que me dice, porque no me lo esperaba. Creía que aceptaría sin rechistar mi proposición de pasarnos el día entre las sábanas. Eso no es bueno para mi embotada cabeza.

Vuelve a demostrar que no es como el resto.

—Como usted mande Señor…—sonrío acariciando su hombro y su pelo.— ¿te parece bien un visitar el Palacio Ducal por la mañana? Luego podíamos pasearnos en una góndola, con gondolero cantante, por supuesto…—esa última oración le hace reír suavemente y sonrío porque su risa es contagiosa.—Luego te permito llevarme a comer donde quieras, pero no es porque yo no sepa dónde ir a comer, sino porque quiero que tu también elijas algo—le guiño un ojo y ríe mas fuerte abrazándome.

—Me parece bien…—me besa con ternura aumentando muy poco la pasión del beso, cuando se separa me sabe a poco, y vuelvo a sentirme mal por esa perturbarte sensación. Pero intento no pensar en lo que eso supone y acaricio suavemente su pelo de nuevo, su cuello, bajo por su pecho y su vientre. Peeta me mira en silencio con su ya cálida sonrisa aunque noto como sus ojos se entornan un poco cuando mi mano llega a la línea de vello que une su ombligo con su pubis, pero como no me dice nada, mi mano sigue bajando. Acaricia su pubis suavemente, y por ultimo su semiexcitado miembro.—Katherine…

—¿Hmmm?—murmuro mientras que le acaricio sonriendo inocentemente—Aunque no me permitas estar todo el día contigo aquí, podemos jugar un ratito…—estiro el cuello y lamo sus labios.—No te hagas el caballero ahora…quieres hacerlo tanto como yo.

Mi voz sugerente parece funcionar porque me besa con la misma pasión que la noche anterior, desatando el volcán de mi interior, su mano derecha empieza a acariciar mi cuerpo, centrándose en uno de mis pechos para luego bajar lentamente por mi vientre y posarse sobre mi pubis. Espero a que sus dedos se estiren y busquen mi clítoris pero se mantienen ahí, acariciándome esa zona aumentando el fuego que siento por dentro. Cuando estoy a punto de coger su mano y colocarla sobre ese nudo de placer, él solo lo hace. Y sentirle me hace gemir con intensidad arqueando la espalda, maldito, sabe hacerse esperar para tenerme completamente excitada. Sus dedos me acarician y entran en mí con una suavidad extrema, algo que no hace más que aumentar mis ganas por él.

Mi mano se mueve por la longitud de su miembro con intensidad, guiándome por cómo gime o por cómo se acelera su respiración. Y eso me excita más.

Mi mano libre busca en la mesita de noche el otro condón que saqué de mi neceser y esta vez se lo muestro a él. Cuando siento que deja de tocarme le maldigo. Pero sé que es por un bien común. Se pone de rodillas en la cama para colocarse el preservativo y en un alarde de mi sensualidad (o sexualidad) me coloco de tal forma que él ya quede entre mis piernas. Peeta pierde un poco la caballerosidad cuando se lame los labios mirando con todo descaro mi excitada intimidad que le muestro sin pudor. Tarda al menos cinco segundos en colocarse sobre mi cuerpo para luego entrar con suavidad en mí.

Gimo arqueando la espalda, y cuando aún no me he acostumbrado a la sensación, Peeta empieza a moverse lentamente, pero poco a poco aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas a la vez que una de sus manos se pasea por mi costado como la noche anterior, acariciando todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que cada vez me estremezca más, que los pequeños escalofríos que sus dedos me producen se junten al calor de mi vientre, aumentándolo. Su orgasmo hace que sus dientes vuelvan a clavarse en la piel de mi cuello, y esa percepción dura de sus dientes, junto con las suaves caricias hace que el nudo de sensaciones se desate, cierro los ojos y mi orgasmo recorre todo mi cuerpo haciendo que arquee la espalda, gritando prácticamente.

Luego, Peeta me besa dulcemente sin dejar de acariciarme mientras que ambos intentamos que nuestra respiración se normalice. Cuando se aparta de mí y se tumba yo me inclino sobre él y le beso en los labios.

—Dúchate conmigo…—le susurro suplicándoselo con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Sonríe acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Me levanto y tiro de él para que se levante también. Él lo hace sin rechistar, aunque antes de seguirme recoge los dos preservativos que hemos usado para tirarlos en la papelera del cuarto del baño.

En el baño tiene bañera y ducha y aunque un baño no estaría mal, ahora mismo esa bañera me recuerda a mi amigo y nuestro juego por teléfono, por lo que abro los grifos de la ducha. Cuando la temperatura es la adecuada, nos metemos bajo el chorro y permito que me enjabone el cuerpo sin nada sexual de por medio, a la vez me enjabono el pelo yo misma, no me gusta que nadie lo haga, salvo Gale. Luego le enjabono yo mientras que me sonríe con su cálida sonrisa dejándome a ratos embobada mirándole.

Al terminar, le beso dulcemente y permito que me seque. Mientras que me visto Peeta pide el desayuno al servicio de habitaciones, y cuando éste llega, lo disfrutamos en la mesa del recibidor que separa su habitación de la mía.

Nada más que acabamos de comer, me ayuda a ponerme el abrigo y bajamos a la calle cogidos de la mano, preparados para nuestro primer día de visita por las calles de Venecia.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor III**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí, Actualizo los miércoles y los domingos.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! gracias a **luli** y a **Mellark fan** por comentar aunque no os guste la interacción con Gale, a **Amedelune**, a **Tximeleta,** y a **Liz** y **Amy** por comentar y apoyar la causa de Gale, y por supuesto y aunque ya lo digo antes, gracias a **Rebeca**, no solo por leerme, comentarme y apoyarme, si no por su ayuda en cuanto al fic se refiere (dejémoslo en que eres mi pseudobeta)

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor: **Capítulo del miércoles hoy incluso más pronto que de costumbre, Rebeca, de nuevo mil gracias, sobre todo lo muchísimo que me has ayudado con los temas venecianos y el arte. "insertar corazoncito". Aquellos interesados en las buenas historias, pasad por su perfil u/3953563/Sadder-than-Silence ;)

* * *

...

No puedo creer que hayan pasado seis días tan rápido, como tampoco puedo creerme que ahora esté regresando a casa en el jet privado de Peeta con sus dedos entrelazados a los míos, tumbados en uno de los sofás besándonos y acariciándonos.

Sé que si no fuera por la azafata estaríamos follando, puedo notar perfectamente la erección de Peeta contra mi vientre y mi excitación impregnando mis braguitas. Pero Peeta es un chico decoroso y nunca lo haría en un sitio donde alguien pudiera llegar a vernos, como me demostró aquella noche con un par de copas de más cuando no quiso hacerlo en uno de los callejones del barrio de Cannaregio.

Y es que al final hemos hecho más turismo de lo que esperaba. Aunque luego nos pasáramos media noche enredados, besándonos acariciándonos y follando. Y de este viaje me llevo tres cosas claras: Una, Venecia es una ciudad preciosa a donde quiero regresar algún día; Dos, Peeta me vuelve loca por cómo me trata, por ese cuidado extremo que tiene conmigo, y su forma de hacerlo y tres, no debo sentir lo que siento por este chico porque si no, no podré deshacerme de él.

La tercera parte es la más importante y la de la que más se olvida mi cerebro. Pero es inevitable.

El primer día que salimos me llevó como le había pedido a ver el Palacio Ducal. Un sitio maravilloso tanto por dentro como por fuera. La fachada es increíble con ese espectro de color entre el blanco y el rosado y lo que contienen sus salas deja a todo el mundo sin habla. Peeta se quedo embobado en el "Apartamento del duque" por su decoración y por las obras de los artistas Veronés, Tiziano y Tintoretto que muestran toda la historia de Venecia. En el palacio también visitamos las prisiones y los calabazos, pasando por el "puente de los suspiros" que dicen que se llama así por los suspiros que salían de la boca de los condenados a muerte que lo cruzaban antes de que se cumpliera su condena, ya que era la última vez que verían la Laguna Veneta.

Para aprovechar que estábamos en la Plaza también entramos en la Basílica de San Marcos, donde el color dorado y los mosaicos de su cúpula me dejaron impresionada. También aprovechamos para subir a la Campanile, desde donde se puede ver toda Venecia. Es una vista tan increíble que no pude evitar hacer una foto y mandársela a Prim a su móvil.

Ese día para comer me llevó de la mano por las preciosas calles de la ciudad e incluso cruzamos el puente Rialto para llegar al restaurante, de exquisita comida italiana, como no.

Después de la comida y como me prometió nos pasamos casi toda la tarde paseando en góndola. Entre besos y caricias inocentes.

Al final Peeta no lo soportó más y regresamos al hotel, no sin antes pasar por una farmacia con aspecto de botica antigua a por reserva de preservativos. No puedo recordar las veces que lo hicimos aquel día, aunque sí recuerdo perfectamente lo mucho que le costó que me levantara al día siguiente para continuar con nuestra visita turística.

Como no podía ser de otro modo regresamos a la plaza de San Marcos para visitar el museo Correr donde nos entretuvimos toda la mañana (o más bien Peeta se entretuvo) ese día elegí yo el restaurante, no podía irme de Italia sin comer en una verdadera pizzería así que entramos en la primera que vimos, algo que disfruté como una enana. Después y durante toda la tarde nos quedamos por la Plaza, saboreando los exquisitos y caros cafés del Café Floiran y disfrutando de la música en directo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo porque de nuevo regresamos temprano al hotel, y ni siquiera cenamos.

El tercer día visitamos la Galería de la Academia y la Scuola Grande di San Rocco, donde Peeta una vez más demostró su pasión por el arte y yo mi ignorancia absoluta en ese campo, aunque por suerte él no lo notó. Volvimos a pasear románticamente en góndola y volvimos a follar como locos en el hotel. Creo que no podíamos estar despegados el uno del otro más de cinco minutos cuando nadie miraba. Nuestros cuerpos tenían dependencia el uno por el otro. Demasiada para el gusto de mis remordimientos.

El siguiente día me sorprendió con una excursión a las islas cercanas, Murano, Burano y Torcello. En Murano pude ver con mis propios ojos como trabajaban el cristal y allí mismo sin que Peeta me viera compré el suvenir que Gale me pidió, una simple pulsera de cuero con una única piedra de ese extraño cristal de color negro con algún brillo agrisado, parecido a sus ojos, sobre todo cuando sus pupilas se dilatan, y el cierre de metal a rosca le daba un aire aún más varonil, en aquel momento solo esperaba que a Gale le gustara mi regalo. En Burano me impresionaron las fachadas de colores y el pequeño restaurante de aire romántico que Peeta eligió para que comiéramos. En Torcello visitamos su Catedral de la Asunción, donde llegué a aburrirme con tanto mosaico bizantino, aunque obviamente no le dije nada a Peeta.

De regreso al hotel pasó como cada noche, Peeta no dejó casi ni que me quitara el abrigo, para empezar a devorar mi boca, como si su necesidad por mi empezara al atravesar el portón de nuestra Suite. Ese día antes de que me llevara a la cama le paré los pies.

—¿Por qué solo me besas así cuando estamos aquí? Fuera apenas me besas, solo me coges de la mano—Era un reproche, un reproche que me dolía como mujer, pero me preocupaba como estafadora, temía que al final no quisiera seguir con la relación y todo esto fuera puramente sexual para él.

—¿Qué? Katherine…No te beso tanto fuera porque no sé si tú quieres, tú tampoco lo haces…

—Porque lo intenté una vez y apartaste la cara, me hiciste la cobra…

—La cobra—Dice riendo suavemente.

—No tiene gracia. Si para ti esto es solo sexo, dímelo…—Susurré empezando a actuar—No quiero hacerme ilusiones absurdas…

—Katherine…—Cuando va a coger mi cara con sus manos la aparto y el aprieta los puños en el aire.—No eres sexo, y…mañana te cansaras de mis besos…

—No quiero que lo hagas por obligación…solo quiero que seas tú mismo, que si te apetece besarme lo hagas, que si te apetece rodearme con un brazo lo hagas, y que si solo quieres ir de la mano conmigo lo hagas sin más. Sólo sé tú…— Yo si me permití cogerle la cara entre las manos porque no lo hago con Gale y le besé dulcemente—Sólo actúa como tú quieras actuar.

—Actuaré sin reprimirme…

—Eso es…— sonreí y volvió a besarme.

Diez minutos después Peeta y yo estábamos en la cama y me estaba follando dulcemente, como nunca hasta ahora lo había hecho, mucho más tierno de lo que habitualmente era. Nadie me lo había hecho así. Bueno, nadie no, Gale a veces es sorprendentemente dulce, tanto que esas veces me descoloca por completo. Debería decir como ninguno de mis objetivos lo había hecho antes.

Al día siguiente despertamos enredados como siempre, y aunque yo lo hice primero esperé a que se despertara mirándole, en silencio. Desayunamos en la habitación como siempre, pero esta vez Peeta actuaba de diferente forma, parecía relajado y no dejaba de acariciar mi pierna o mi brazo. Me dijo que no íbamos a hace nada especial. Que solo pasearíamos por la ciudad. Y nada me apetecía más que hacer eso. Solo pasear, aunque llegados a este punto de la semana tenía agujetas de hacer turismo y de nuestros encuentros nocturnos. Pero no me importaba. Salimos agarrados de la mano y simplemente paseamos, perdiéndonos por los barrios de la ciudad, por ejemplo por el barrio de Castello, Cannaregio, y Dorsoduro. En este último paseamos por el paseo marítimo, llamado Zattere, Peeta sonreía con cada cosa que veíamos, y paramos a comer en uno de sus numerosos restaurantes. Después volvimos al interior de la isla, y una pequeña tiendecita de máscaras llamo mi atención. Cuando entré, había miles de mascaras colgadas de las pareces, mascaras venecianas de todo tipo y de todos los colores, y el dueño del establecimiento estaba haciendo una, tenía en una mesa, que hacía las veces de mostrador, una máscara de cara completa, y estaba usando pintura dorada, roja y algún tipo de plumón coloreado. Recordé que aún no le había comprado nada a Prim, y pensé que una de esas máscaras le encantaría. Busqué entre todas, las que podría ser más acorde con la personalidad de mi hermanita. La que elegí tiene rasgos de adolescente y está decorada con tonos morados y negros, no es muy ostentosa, pero para ella me pareció lo mejor.

Esta vez no pude ocultárselo a Peeta, y le dije que solo era un recuerdo, que me había gustado, e insistió en querer pagármela él, pero al final le convencí de que no lo hiciera, ya que estuvo invitándome a todo durante toda nuestra estancia.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer regresamos al hotel. Como era nuestro último día Peeta me propuso volver a la azotea, cosa que acepté inmediatamente. Mientras que observaba las vistas Peeta me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi cuello, ahí donde sus dientes me han dejado marca.

— Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre—me susurró al oído para luego volver besarme el cuello. Ese comentario hizo que el estomago se me encogiera y la culpabilidad me inundara por completo. Pero la idea no estaba mal, quedarme allí para siempre con él. Sonaba bien, pero a la vez era absurdo. Peeta es un objetivo, no podía sentirme así.

—Vale…

—¿Lo permitirías?–Susurró de nuevo y parecía sorprendido pero aunque no le veía sabía que sonreía.

—Lo permitiría…— Hizo que me diera la vuelta y me besó con pasión enredando sus dedos en mi pelo y haciendo que de unos pasos me pegara contra uno de los muros. Sus manos se volvieron locas acariciando mi cuerpo por encima de mi abrigo, pero esas caricias me parecían poca cosa. Por lo que tiré de él para volver dentro. A duras penas llegamos a nuestra suite. Por primera vez, Peeta y yo follamos en un sitio que no era una cama. Lo hicimos sobre la mesa del recibidor. Era nuestra última noche allí, y la pasamos prácticamente haciéndolo.

Hoy hemos cogido el avión a las 9 de la mañana. Según mis cálculos llegaremos a las 12 de la mañana de allí. Y no sé qué hacer o qué pensar, porque el viaje ha sido como un paréntesis, algo bonito con Peeta. Y Gale no ha estado para recordarme que no le cogiera cariño, porque solo volvimos a hablar dos veces más, conversaciones insulsas y rápidas.

Pero Peeta es mi objetivo. No debería estar tan feliz con él. No debería sentir el cosquilleo ni las mariposas en mi estomago.

Me maldigo mientras que siento sus caricias en el sofá y su excitación contra mi cuerpo. Y lo peor es que a mí también me gusta acariciarle. Y maldecirme ya no sirve. Espero que volviendo a la realidad de nuestra ciudad todo cambie y mi parte racional gane de nuevo a la irracional.

Creo que me quedo dormida durante varias horas porque cuando me despierto Peeta no está a mi lado. Le miro desde mi posición, el está sentado en uno de los sillones con su ordenador, tecleando fervientemente algo. Por como aprieta las teclas del portátil parece enfadado.

Uno de los días en el hotel intenté encontrar algo raro dentro de ese portátil mientras que el se duchaba. En ninguna de las carpetas vi nada sospechoso. La de "arte" solo tenía imágenes de pinturas de algún pintor fantástico pero que para variar no conozco.

Nada extraño. Y eso me molestaba más.

Me levanto del sofá y me asomo por encima de su hombro para leer disimuladamente. Está escribiendo un correo electrónico. Pero cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia minimiza la pantalla y no me deja leer nada.

—Te has despertado…

—Sí…—Intento sonreír, actuando como si lo que acaba de hacer no me molestara.

—¿Trabajando ya?—Intento sonsacarle información.

—Algo así…

—¿Algo así? Peeta, no me trates ahora como tu…pareja, si no como tu asesora, deberías contarme si pasa algo—Me agarro a mi trabajo para que me cuente algo. El suspira.

—No quiero que te preocupes.

—Mala idea decir esa frase...—Me siento a su lado.

—Princesa…esto es complicado…—Murmura mirando el ordenador.

— Aunque lo sea, dime qué pasa, ahora estoy preocupada…

—Es Madge…—todos mis sentidos se ponen alerta cuando pronuncia el nombre del "angelito"—Maximiza la pantalla— y me deja leer si quiero el correo, pero no lo hago, no miro el ordenador, quiero que él me lo cuente.— Quiere preparar un viaje a Detroit para esta semana, para ver las obras de una escuela que parece que no avanzan. Pero le he dicho que no puedo estar viajando constantemente. Que podemos esperar un par de semanas. Pero ella es demasiado…ehm…pasional con esto.

–Entonces ve…—Sonrío un poco, en un principio había pensado que ya le tenía, que me iba a contar sus negocios sucios, pero me equivoqué.— Si esas obras no avanzan por algo será, y estoy segura de que cuanto antes sepamos por qué mejor.

— Me gusta ese "sepamos"— Sonríe.

—Me lo parece a mí o creo que me estas intentando decir que voy a viajar con vosotros.—Sonríe asintiendo. Yo sonrío también, fingidamente, porque no quiero separarme de Prim ni de Gale de nuevo.

—Además, creo que Madge va a llevar a su nuevo ligue, ese tal George, ¿te acuerdas de él? Está donando mucho dinero a la fundación.—Creo que me quedo un poco blanca cuando me dice eso. No quiero viajar con "el angelito" y Gale. No quiero estar cerca de ellos.

—¿Ligue?

—Llevan unos días saliendo…

—¿Entonces yo también soy tu "ligue"?—Noto como se pone colorado y empieza a buscar una explicación para sus palabras, eso me hace reír.—mientras que estés conmigo, Peeta, me da igual que me presentes como tu "ligue", tu "chica", tu "rollo" o tu "novia".

—Novia me gusta…si no te parece mal…

—No me parece nada mal…—Aunque me suena demasiado formal para los pocos días que llevamos juntos.

—Entonces si quieren viajar…lo tendremos que hacer…—Le beso dulcemente.

Al final le manda un email a Madge diciéndole que le parece bien el viaje, pero que la semana que viene, que le deje descansar unos días. Yo también lo prefiero para estar con mi gente.

Nos pasamos las siguientes dos horas del viaje besándonos y acariciándonos de nuevo, hasta que el piloto anuncia que vamos a aterrizar y Peeta me abrocha el cinturón. Agarra con fuerza mi mano e intenta distraerme para que no sienta el aterrizaje.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?—Susurra mientras bajamos del jet.

—Ir a casa a descansar.—Me agarra de la mano.

—Ven a mi casa…—Sonrío.

—No descansaríamos…

—No me importa, ven conmigo…—Sonrío de nuevo y busco una buena excusa. Pero no la encuentro.

—No vivo sola…—Susurro, al final voy a tener que usar a algún familiar.

—¿qué? Creía que…—le pongo un dedo en la boca.

—Tengo a mi cuidado a mi hermana—No sé porque no le miento en eso, aunque no es la primera vez que la uso para que ningún tío me pida dormir en mi casa— Mis padres viven en Dallas, se mudaron por el trabajo de mi padre, pero como estamos a mitad del curso no quisieron que mi hermana se cambiara de colegio, así que se quedo a vivir conmigo hasta acabar este curso.

—tu hermana…¿Cómo se llama?

—Pamela, Pam… tiene doce años— Siempre le quito unos pocos años para que sea más dependiente. Así puedo ponerla como excusa más a menudo.

— Está en casa de una amiguita, pero ya la avisé que la recogería…— El suspira—lo siento Peeta yo…

—No importa…podemos vernos mañana…—Asiento—Podemos quedar para cenar…

— Sí, puedo buscar una canguro…—Le beso.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenías hermanos.

—No preguntaste—Sonreí— estábamos muy ocupados…—Le guiño un ojo.

—¿Quieres que te acerque a algún sitio?

—No, cogeré un taxi para ir a por ella, no te preocupes, cielo.

— Está bien, princesa…—Entramos en el aeropuerto, cosa que agradezco porque fuera hace mucho frio.

Cuando tenemos que separarnos le abrazo con fuerza, la verdad es que me gusta estar con él y ahora estoy teniendo una acumulo extraño de sensaciones, quiero alejarme de él y a la vez quiero quedarme con él y dejar que me folle de su forma tan dulce y tierna todo el día. Me separo y le beso dulcemente cogiendo sus manos para que no me rodee la cara con ellas.

Ambos sonreímos tristemente y me alejo hacia la parada de taxis.

Cuando consigo uno, doy la dirección de Gale casi sin darme cuenta.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor**: gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí, Actualizo los miércoles y los domingos.

**Agradecimientos: **gracias a todos por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Me gustaría que la gente que no tiene cuenta, la tuviera, o que en su defecto se dieran a conocer el face (como ya hizo una chica) así mis agradecimientos y contestaciones serían más personales, y no tendría que "aburrir" al resto de lectores con contestaciones aquí.

**Adelanto**: como ya sabéis en mi pagina de facebook (está en mi perfil)

**Besos de fuego!**


End file.
